


Down Under & All Mine

by SallyVonHum



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: All Kinds of Love, Anal Sex, Avatar sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fake Marriage due to stupid society's view on same sex couples, Fluff and Smut, Hot Tub Sex, Link's pain kink, Love, M/M, Masterbation, Multi, PR24 play, Rhink works in every situation, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Spankings, Strapons, making it work, over the back of the sofa sex, role play, technically a foursome but direction of bodies is key lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 83,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyVonHum/pseuds/SallyVonHum
Summary: Rhett & Link plan to be presenters at the new VidCon Australia and look forward to getting some alone time. VidCon has all it’s presenters staying at the same hotel in Melbourne. The very hotel were Sally & Jacqueline just happen to be maids. Best friends since forever, they are over the moon when they are chosen to clean the rooms for the VidCon stars. All they expect is to say hi to their crushes Rhett & Link…what they get is sooooooo much more. It's all about the love of Rhink...with a side of oh my. NSFW M/M But also some M/F. Oh the things Sally does to Link!!!! And he loves every second of it lol! So does Rhett...especially the introduction of a PR24.





	1. Pixels and Possibilities

* * *

                                                 

 

( when you see - - - - - it means a POV shift.)

( **when you see things in bold it is a text message or chat message** )

 

It was a day like the last…and like the one to come tomorrow. And that wasn't a bad thing. For Jacqualine Banks, there was something nice in knowing what was going to happen. Knowing that Sunday thru Saturday work was from nine to two. And that after she punched out, the rest of the day was hers.

 

It was one of the many reasons she didn't mind being a maid at the Hilton in Melbourne. The half done canvas waiting for her at home being the main reason. A few hours of cleaning hotel rooms, giving her the money to pay for her art supplies…and time to use them.

 

Another reason the job was good for her, walked out of room 211. Sally VonHum wasn't just her cleaning partner, but her best friend since…well hell…since kindergarten. Their love of art, and other things keeping them close throughout the years.

 

One of those other things being the men behind Good Mythical Morning, Rhett McLaughlin and Link Neal. The two men having been friends since first grade. The near forty year olds being friends longer then the girls had been alive…both Sally and Jacqualine just turning twenty-eight.

 

The two women walked into room 212 and split up. Each taking a different part of the room to clean. As Jacqualine tackled the bathroom, she couldn't help feeling happy. The day was going good…no vomit, or backed up toilets. No gross shower drains, and all the rooms had left her and Sally tips. Not even notes with suggestions, but actual money.

 

They made a great cleaning team and had the room done in no time. The door slamming behind them as they moved out to the hall. Sally let out a curse and stopped in the middle of the hallway between rooms 212 and 213. “Shit! I almost forgot! You're never going to believe what I saw online?!”

 

“Let me guess…a news story about a guy found with a thirteen inch dildo stuck up his ass.”

 

Sally smirked, “No, I always remove them when I get done. Guess again.”

 

“Umm…Rhett and Link found making out in Link's car.”

 

“Shut up! If they were making out in Link's car they wouldn't get caught. Tinted windows…remember!” Sally took some towels off the cart and inserted the key card into room 213's card reader. “I can't believe I'm saying this, but guess something that's not sexual.”

 

Jacqualine chuckled, “Fine. Ummm…You saw that they're accepting fanfic videos as entrance material for the RMIT School of Art.”

 

“Fuck, I wish. We'd be accepted in a heart beat. What are we up to between our Youtube channels…a hundred videos…more?”

 

“Close…as of right now we are up to a combined ninety-nine fangirl videos plus my four painting tutorials.”

 

“So as you'll never guess correctly…" Sally stuck her tongue out at Jacqualine. “I was looking for clips for my next Rhink video. I went to the VidCon's website to watch the Rhett and Link stuff from the last conference, and what the fuck do I see? This.”

 

Sally pulled out a folded piece of paper from her apron, handing it to her friend.

 

Unfolding it, Jacqualine gasped. “Are you shitting me? Is this for real?”

 

“Yes, my dear. VidCon is coming to Australia in September! At the Melbourne Convention Center.”

 

The two women looked at each other and silently screamed.

 

“You know what this means…right?” Sally smirked over to her friend.

 

“Hell yes! Rhett and Link will be here. Mhmm, to see Rhett in person…yum.”

 

Big brown eyes turned to look at Jacqualine's blue ones. Sally's chocolate colored eyes filled to the brim with crazed excitement. “What if VidCon uses this hotel to house the guest speakers? I mean, we're just down the way from the conference center.”

 

Jacqualine licked her lips as she thought of all the lovely connotations that would mean. She had had a hardcore crush on the tall bearded one since…hell, forever! To be able to walk freely into his room for a week, touch his things, and maybe even walk in while he was still there…mhmm, HEAVEN!

 

Jacqualine's practical side cautioning her to chill on the what ifs, though, “We better not get our hopes up. It would make it suck worse if VidCon chose one of the other hotels.”

 

“Don't be a party pooper…” Sally shook her head at her friend as they entered Room 214. “I'm going to go home tonight and have some fun with the sheer possibility of it…and with the dream that you and I'd be the ones to clean their rooms.”

 

A pillow was tossed at the cinnamon colored-haired woman. “I don't want to hear what you and your vibrator are going to do after supper.”

 

“Leave Linky-poo out of this.”

 

A chuckle escaped Jacqualine's lips, “You named your vibrator, Linky-poo?”

 

A smirk and a shrug was all she got in return…there was no shame in Sally. “Like you don't call yours, Rhett!”

 

A tell-tale blush spread across the fair skin hidden under the long blond hair. The truth was that Jacqualine did NOT call her vibrator Rhett…she called it Rhetty-poo. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

 

“Yeah…uh huh…sure. Get to cleaning girl while you cool off…I got me a hot date waiting at home, and I'd like to get there on time to use it.”

 

 

A few more hours and the first, second, and third floors were cleaned. It was hard work, but satisfying at the same time. The tips were nice as well. Meant an extra tube of paint or a few new canvases.

 

As the two women headed back to the employee lounge to return the cart, the other maids were doing the same. Because of how close she was with Sally, the other women never befriended them. Not that either Jacqualine or Sally minded. The other maids were all drama queens anyways…always complaining about something or gossiping like mad.

 

Finally, out of the cumbersome maid uniform and back in her t-shirt and jeans, Jacqualine turned to an equally dressed Sally. “Are you seriously just spending the night alone with Linky-poo? Want to explore Second Life with me at least? You'd have visual Rhink porn to help your cause.”

 

“Deal. Making avatars of Rhett and Link was genius on your part. I can sneak in there and get them going on an xxx animation and wallah…Linky-poo gets a nice slippery hole to enjoy.”

 

“Well ewww…but okay. I just have to get home and make supper for mom and my brother. Then tonight about seven, I should be free. Sound good?”

 

Sally grinned evilly, “Hell yes. See you then, Rhett.”

 

Jacqualine grinned back just as devilishly, “See you later, Link.”

 

The two hugged goodbye before heading different directions to their cars.

 

Ever since they had set up the Second Life accounts there was no question whom each would be. Sally jonesed hard after Link and Jacqualine drooled over Rhett. One more way they fit together perfectly as friends.

 

There was another nice thing about working at the hotel for the past ten years…it was only five minutes away from Jacqualine's house. Made the commute very stress-free. So she was able to walk into her home with a smile on her face.

 

“Well someone's happy.”

 

Jacqualine grinned at her mom and gave the older lady a big hug. “You'll never guess what Sally told me at work today!”

 

“Hmm…overly excited…a blush to your cheeks…and the mention of that crazy girl, Sally VonHum…let me guess…it has something to do with those two fellas on YouTube.”

 

A ear-to-ear grin split the blond-haired lady's face, “You know me so well. YES!” Jacqualine actually squealed! SQUEALED! Something that made her mom look at her as if she was insane.

 

“Well before you totally combust, you better tell me this big news.”

 

“VidCon is coming to Australia this year!”

 

The older lady just stood there with no emotion, “Okkkkkay…and that is what? Sounds like a something about prisoners.”

 

“No. This is like the biggest convention for us normal people to get to meet our favorite YouTubers! Rhett and Link always take part in it!”

 

“Oh lordy! I see. I guess we know how you're going to use your savings.”

 

“Hell yes! See this is why I'm always hesitant for spending it otherwise. I'm so excited! I'm going online right now and see when the tickets go on sale. I'm going VIP all the way for this puppy.”

 

Jacqualine almost danced over to the stairs and paused mid-flight. “Oh I forgot the best part of it all, mom. VidCon might chose where I work as the place where all the speakers stay!”

 

“Hmmm…I bet you and Sally screamed your heads off at that.”

 

Jacqualine beamed at her mom. “Yes, we did! If they chose our hotel, Sally and I could be chosen as the maids for all the VidCon rooms! How cool would that be?! I might get to meet Rhett and Link while cleaning their rooms!”

 

“Just don't do anything foolish…no stealing the poor guy's underwear.”

 

“MOM!”

 

The older woman gave her daughter a stern stare.

 

“Okay…so maybe I thought about something like that.” Jacqualine grinned sheepishly. “But I wouldn't.”

 

“Yeah…okay…just don't let me see them under your pillow.”

 

Jacqualine laughed all the way to her bedroom. Once there, her first stop was to the laptop and the VidCon website. She was happy to see the VIP passes were going on sale in two days and that the price was very reasonable.

 

She looked over to the wall by her bed and grinned. Her shrine to the sexiest man alive was plastered there. Posters, screenshots from the shows and some hot Rhink art filled the space. Granted, Link was hot…and the idea of Rhett and Link together was extremely hot…but that wasn't the focus of her wall. The majority of the space would always be given to Rhett. Mhmm…yes. Always Rhett.

 

Ever since she discovered the world of Mythicality over ten years ago, Jacqualine had been drawn to the bearded giant. The man's piercing green eyes…that sexy head of dirty-blond hair. Those big, warm hands that could cup her…yeah…the man was her perfect specimen of sexiness.

 

And she had a great reference for how she'd look next to him thanks to being the same height as Link. Yes, it was not every woman that could say she was six feet tall. So in all Jacqualine's daydream's about the man she could at least have their height correctly shown. Mhmm, that man was hot!

 

As she sat there in a Rhett haze, Jacqualine started down the rabbit hole of what ifs. What if Sally and I got to clean his room? What if he was in the room at the time and coming out of the shower…and his towel slipped…or…was tugged off.

 

She gulped as her body started churning at the sexy images now filling her head. She glanced out the bedroom door and wondered. Laying down the laptop, she went and made sure no one was walking upstairs, shut the door…and locked it.

 

She knew time was of the essence. Not only because someone could come upstairs at any moment, but because she had to make supper soon. So diving under her covers, Jacqualine laid the laptop by her side and quickly unbuttoned her jeans. Shimmed them down just enough to have easier access to play.

 

With a click, a deliciously hot Rhink fanfic, of the guys sneaking off to a ranch, filled half her screen, and with another few clicks, her stash of Second Life Rhink porn was playing in loop. Not as good as her special, naughty Rhett video…but hot enough for some fast and furious masturbation.

 

She wasn't even halfway through the story, only just passing the part where the cowboy version of Rhett finally gives in and kisses the shit out of Link, before Jacqualine's back was arching off the bed and she was uttering curses softly into the air.

 

As she laid there spent and happy, she allowed herself to daydream about VidCon using the Hilton and getting to meet Rhett. She'd have fallen asleep like that had her mom not suddenly knocked on her bedroom door.

 

“Jay? You making supper soon? I'm getting famished.”

 

She exited out of the fanfic, closed down her video stash, and redid her pants. “Coming, mom. I was just about to head downstairs and start supper.”

 

 

A full stomach, and hours later, Jacqualine was once again back in her bedroom for the night. She glanced at the clock and saw she had ten minutes till her rendezvous with Sally in Second Life. A chuckle escaped her lips at the audacity of what they were about to do. Normal people would make avatars of themselves and simply find a real person in Second Life to fuck. Not her and Sally! No. They got their kicks making Rhett and Link fuck and screw around.

 

It was so hot, though, seeing the two men touch and lick. The program allowing the two avatars to have a very realistic body with anatomically correct private parts. The cocks being the funnest thing to play with…the pink head and the veiny shaft very drool worthy. And oh, all the animated porn she and Sally had recorded since creating the avatars. With their combined video stashes, they could set up a website filled with just Rhink porn.

 

Seven o'clock came and Jacqualine logged into the RhettMcLaughlin account. And there the man was just as they had left him the last time. Stark naked in a classroom. They had filmed the duo fucking on the teacher's desk.

 

The funny thing was, though, that the places they used were always public so anyone could walk in at any time. Once while filming, a man teleported into the same space and they had put on a raunchy show for the dude…changing their private IMs to public chat. The guy was so turned on, he mentioned having to find his own man to fuck. Mhmm, it had been so hot.

 

They always hoped some mythical beast would stumble upon them…just to see the person's reaction. It was crazy how playing as the two men turned the girls on more than normal man on woman stuff. Maybe it was the thrill of controlling the two objects of their affections…or just controlling the cocks…either way it was flat out fun.

 

Seconds later, in puffed a stark naked Link. Jacqualine grinned, wondering what tonight's adventure would bring to their video stash. She right clicked on Link and hit IM. Let the verbal porn begin.

 

 

**RhettMcLaughlin: Hey sexy, fancy meeting you here.**

 

The words ' _Link Neal is typing'_ made her grin even bigger.

 

**LinkNeal: I always find myself naked around you, McLaughlin.**

 

 

Sally was always in character…as was Jacqualine.

 

 

**RhettMcLaughlin: We still need to explore the gymnasium. We've covered all the other rooms in this naughty school. Wonder what animations they'll have there?**

 

 

The two men walked unashamedly naked around the hall, down the elevator and to the gym. The creator of the space, ffffgirl, had gone all out with the details. There was an actual basketball court with bleachers and some random gym equipment scattered around. Looked spot on to a real school gym.

 

The girls both went to their outfit folders and redressed the two avs. It was aways hotter to start off clothed and build up to naked time.

 

 

**LinkNeal: So Rhett, you have a big basketball game coming up on Saturday. Is that why you called me here? To give you some…pointers?**

 

 

Jacqualine giggled, Sally's mind was always full of smut and it was lovely.

 

 

**RhettMcLaughlin: You know it babe. Come here and let's rest a bit on the bleachers. I'm still sore from what you did to me on that teacher's desk the other night.**

 

 

They both right-clicked on the bleachers and hit the sit button. Instantly, the avatars took a seat and a blue menu box appeared. Oh yeah! So many categories of naughtiness to chose from. Jacqualine clicked on foreplay first and found a good kissing animation. When the two men moved in place, it was such a hot sight. So real…so damn sexy.

 

Sally had done good getting the guys' appearance to be as close to the real deal as possible. As the kiss continued, Link's blue eyes shut in enjoyment behind his black glasses and Rhett's green eyes caressed the man's face.

 

Yeah, Linky-poo would have no trouble helping Sally out later. Jacqualine knew she'd be using these images for playtime afterwards too. They spent some time having the two avs chat and flirt before Sally hit a naughtier button.

 

Instantly, Link moved in position between Rhett's parted legs and his face pressed into the bearded man's denim-covered crotch. Normally they didn't strip for awhile…letting things build up even if the animation chosen was for a blow job. It was still hot to see Link's head in Rhett's lap. And it could be that the man was just kissing and rubbing his face into that area.

 

Sally must have been extremely horny, though, because poof went Link's clothes and out popped the man's cock. Well damn!

 

 


	2. Pixels need love too

* * *

 

Jacqualine chuckled while her fingers moved over the laptop's keyboard.

 

**RhettMcLaughlin: Well damn, Link . . . what? No foreplay tonight?**

**LinkNeal: Hell no. Get your sexy ass naked too, McLaughlin . . . I'm not playing games tonight. I tried to take it slow, but I can't . . . just want to fuck you like a freakin' animal.**

Jacqualine gasped at Sally's fierce choice of words.

**RhettMcLaughlin: Yes, sir!**

 

Poof . . . a few clicks later and Rhett was reclining back on the bleachers just as naked as Link. Now the bespectacled man was NOT just rubbing or kissing Rhett's crotch. His opened mouth was lined up perfectly with the waiting cock.

 

FUCK! It was so real looking . . . so sexy. Jacqualine squirmed on her bed. Her long blond hair slid off her shoulder and fell in golden ripples down her back. Even though they were controlling the two men, it was still like getting to watch a movie when the different animations took over.

 

After only a few minutes of sucky-sucky, Sally went right to hardcore. Rhett went from reclining with a smirk, to bending over Link who had his legs up in the air. The bearded giant's cock pile driving deep into the dark-haired man's ass. Link's cock bobbing up and down with the force of the ass fuck.

 

Both women typed . . .

 

**RhettMcLaughlin: HOLY FUCK!**

**LinkNeal: HOLY FUCK!**

 

Some moments just making them break character and having to express their delight and horniness.

 

**LinkNeal: (Holy hell! Jay look at that! So fuckn' hot! I want that!)**

**RhettMcLaughlin: (Ditto. Especially if I switch places with Link lol. . . Hell, seeing this right now . . . if you came over here with a strap-on, I might just let you have your smutty way with me.)**

**LinkNeal: (Hahahahahahha! After few months of watching this kind of porn, and I might just do that! Lol)**

 

Jacqualine grinned. She looked through the menu and picked a softer, more lovemaking animation. Soon Link was flat under Rhett . . . the bleacher pressed into his back . . . the two men entwined in a very deep missionary position. His legs wrapped firmly around Rhett's hip as the man's back arched with each thrust.

 

Oh fuck! Rhett lowered his face to Link's and they kissed!

 

Damn! It was so hot! Jacqualine squirmed again on her bed.

 

**RhettMcLaughlin: (You're recording all this right?)**

**LinkNeal: (Hell yes I am!!)**

 

And just like that, they were fully immersed and the RL slipped away to only the scene before them and the IM box.

 

**RhettMcLaughlin: tell me what's on your mind**

 

**LinkNeal: I'm so very horny**

**LinkNeal: lean down and kiss me**

**LinkNeal: I want to taste you as you fuck my ass**

**RhettMcLaughlin: oh yes, sir! I moan, I move down and capture your lips**

**LinkNeal: shit, mhmm! I murmur against your warm lips**

**LinkNeal: the movement of you leaning over pushes your cock in further**

**RhettMcLaughlin: I lick around your lips and push my tongue inside**

**LinkNeal: I lift my bum off the bleacher**

**LinkNeal: I start fucking myself on your cock**

**RhettMcLaughlin: hold my legs, touch me, Neal**

**LinkNeal: I grab your head in my hands, pulling you close**

**LinkNeal: I can't get enough of you**

**LinkNeal: I want to devour you**

**RhettMcLaughlin: mhmm, I moan at you**

**LinkNeal: my sloppy cock rubbing between our bodies, messing up our stomachs with precum**

**RhettMcLaughlin: you're loving this aren’t you, baby**

**RhettMcLaughlin: stroke my ego**

**LinkNeal: fuck I am**

**LinkNeal: not every day the hot basketball star chooses me to fuck**

**RhettMcLaughlin: no it's not like that, hopefully this won't be just a one night stand**

**LinkNeal: oh fuck . . . images of getting to do this with you more than once, makes my whole body tingle**

**LinkNeal: I'd like more**

**LinkNeal: I say, before kissing the shit out of you**

**RhettMcLaughlin: you want faster?**

**LinkNeal: oh gawd . . . I gasp against your lips nodding**

**LinkNeal: please, I murmur as my tongue pushes into your mouth**

**RhettMcLaughlin: I push in faster**

**RhettMcLaughlin: I grip your cock between us, stroking it**

**LinkNeal: oh shit McLaughlin . . . I'm dying!**

**LinkNeal: you’re killing me**

**LinkNeal: I'm going to explode all over your hand soon**

**RhettMcLaughlin: mhmm, please do, baby**

**RhettMcLaughlin: that's what I’m looking for . . .**

**RhettMcLaughlin: your hot cream**

**LinkNeal: I arch my butt and you pound down . . . our bodies collide**

**LinkNeal: mhmm**

**LinkNeal: oh fuck**

**LinkNeal: I want to gag you on my cream**

**RhettMcLaughlin: so, you want your cream to shoot down my throat?**

**LinkNeal: mhmm yes**

**LinkNeal: deep down it**

**LinkNeal: so far down you can barely breath**

**RhettMcLaughlin: mmmm, yes I want that too**

**LinkNeal: your mouth and nose and face completely filled with me**

**RhettMcLaughlin: I want to choke and die on your cum**

**LinkNeal: not die**

**LinkNeal: never that**

**RhettMcLaughlin: okay, not die lol**

**LinkNeal: but maybe pass out lol**

**LinkNeal: I grin evilly**

**RhettMcLaughlin: mhmm yes, make me pass out**

**LinkNeal: pass-out on this dick, McLaughlin!**

**LinkNeal: I arch my butt up**

**LinkNeal: and clench my asshole around your dick**

**RhettMcLaughlin: I rub your cock so fast with my hand**

**LinkNeal: I feel wicked all of a sudden**

**LinkNeal: I can't get enough of you**

**RhettMcLaughlin: ahhhh I scream out**

**LinkNeal: yeah babe cum for me**

**RhettMcLaughlin: that clench just drove me mad**

**LinkNeal: I want your cum so far up my ass till I can taste you**

**RhettMcLaughlin: I wanna cum for you, Neal**

**LinkNeal: I want you to fuck me so hard my teeth rattle**

**RhettMcLaughlin: I want us to come together, my hand working magic on your cock**

**LinkNeal: want your cock to spray the sticky cum deep into my ass**

**LinkNeal: I wrap my legs around your hips**

**RhettMcLaughlin: I push in deeper, then I stop, I scream out again**

**RhettMcLaughlin: ohhhh fuckkkkkk**

**RhettMcLaughlin: I’m so close**

**RhettMcLaughlin: I don’t think I’m gonna last**

**RhettMcLaughlin: I’m gonna cum in you soo deep**

**RhettMcLaughlin: I keep thrusting in deeper and deeper**

**LinkNeal: I want you to cum, but I also want the fucking to go on and on**

**LinkNeal: I love feeling you pound into my body**

**RhettMcLaughlin: I roughly pull your hips down with my big hands and I cum hard . . .**

**LinkNeal: I scream as I feel an orgasm shimmy down my spine and spew out of my cock**

**LinkNeal: my cum hitting our chest and faces**

**RhettMcLaughlin: I open my mouth to catch your cum**

**RhettMcLaughlin: as much of it as I can**

**LinkNeal: your hips whacking so hard against me**

**LinkNeal: fuck, mhmm . . . seeing you reach to eat my cum is so damn sexy**

**LinkNeal: I want to fuck you ten ways to Sunday**

**RhettMcLaughlin: you want to fuck me?**

**RhettMcLaughlin: I lick my lips**

**LinkNeal: hell yeah!**

**RhettMcLaughlin: I swallow all the hot cream I caught**

**LinkNeal: I long to enjoy the same sensation of your ass as you did mine**

**LinkNeal: I'd love to slide this cock into your hole**

**RhettMcLaughlin: I moan hard at your words, okay baby, your turn**

**LinkNeal: mhmm, I get up slowly**

**LinkNeal: my legs all wobbly**

**LinkNeal: I watch you lay on the hard wood bleacher**

**LinkNeal: your sexy body splayed out in the moonlight**

**LinkNeal: I stand there staring**

**LinkNeal: so damn hot!**

**LinkNeal: so mine**

**LinkNeal: I think you've done this before . . . I want to be rough with you since I can**

**RhettMcLaughlin: my eyes burn into yours**

**LinkNeal: I feel evil**

**LinkNeal: I want more**

**LinkNeal: I sit down on the bleacher and you look at me confused**

**LinkNeal: I grin . . . get on this cock, McLaughlin**

**LinkNeal: I want you to impale yourself on this dick**

**LinkNeal: facing me**

**LinkNeal: so I can bite your lip as you do**

**RhettMcLaughlin: oh dang! I’m all for that idea!**

**LinkNeal: I grin, I knew it**

**RhettMcLaughlin: and we can make out?**

**LinkNeal: you dirty bastard**

**LinkNeal: fuck yes**

**LinkNeal: I want to deep throat you with my tongue**

**RhettMcLaughlin: mhmm, sweet plan, Neal**

**LinkNeal: now shut up and get on this cock**

**RhettMcLaughlin: I lick my lips**

**RhettMcLaughlin: I push back on your cock**

**RhettMcLaughlin: and sit down on it**

**RhettMcLaughlin: I push down**

**LinkNeal: mhmm**

**LinkNeal: oh fuck this is so good**

**RhettMcLaughlin: I pull up**

**LinkNeal: so warm!!!**

**LinkNeal: I thrust upward and shove the rest in**

**RhettMcLaughlin: I groan soo hard**

**LinkNeal: gawd, it's like being in an oven**

**RhettMcLaughlin: and I growl at you**

**LinkNeal: fuck yourself on my dick**

**RhettMcLaughlin: all your fault, Neal**

**RhettMcLaughlin: I bite my lip, then I kiss the fuckn' crap out of you**

**LinkNeal: I lean my hands onto the bleacher behind me, and watch you impaled on my cock**

**LinkNeal: your chest sprayed already with my cum from before**

**RhettMcLaughlin: I lift up a little and take your cock deeper**

**LinkNeal: your lips all puffy from our kisses**

**RhettMcLaughlin: all red and puffy**

**LinkNeal: I push myself up so my mouth is in line with your chest**

**LinkNeal: I lick you as clean as I can reach**

**RhettMcLaughlin: I put my hand on your cheek & kiss you to take back the cum**

**LinkNeal: I flick my tongue and nibble with my teeth on your chest then**

**LinkNeal: my mouth firmly sucking on your nipple . . . my hands still holding me up**

**RhettMcLaughlin: mmmm, dang, Neal**

**LinkNeal: I grin evilly around your left nipple**

**LinkNeal: sucking it away from your chest**

**RhettMcLaughlin: don’t you . . . oh don’t you . . .**

**LinkNeal: letting it pop back before moving over to the other one**

**LinkNeal: I laugh devilishly and do it again**

**LinkNeal: and again**

**LinkNeal: and again**

**RhettMcLaughlin: mhmm, fuckkk, your tongue so wet, your lips so . . . succulent**

**LinkNeal: I'm so horny by this point**

**RhettMcLaughlin: me too . . . dang**

**LinkNeal: I push off and move my hands to your waist**

**LinkNeal: I start hard fucking you**

**LinkNeal: making you bounce on my cock**

**RhettMcLaughlin: oohh fuck, I love it**

**RhettMcLaughlin: I love it, baby**

**LinkNeal: our skin slapping so loud it echoes everywhere**

**LinkNeal: you throw your head back and arch**

**RhettMcLaughlin: I . . . think . . . I consider saying 'I love you' to you, but I don’t, I can't**

**RhettMcLaughlin: instead, it just comes out in a string of moans**

**LinkNeal: take it, you fucker**

**LinkNeal: you like my dick up your ass don't you**

**LinkNeal: you like the idea of this hard flesh pounding your ass**

**LinkNeal: you like bouncing up and down on me**

**LinkNeal: making me horny**

**RhettMcLaughlin: I fuckn' love it, Neal**

**LinkNeal: making me want to fill you with cum**

**RhettMcLaughlin: make me your horny frat boy**

**LinkNeal: I latch onto your neck and suck**

**LinkNeal: I'm going to mark you as mine**

**LinkNeal: I growl against you . . . I'm so horny**

**LinkNeal: your gasps add to the skin slapping sound of me fucking your ass**

**RhettMcLaughlin: I bounce on your cock, impatient. Fuck me deeply, Neal**

**LinkNeal: mhmm I need more**

**LinkNeal: get up and grab your ankles, Rhett**

**LinkNeal: I stand on the bottom bleacher and wait as you obey me**

**RhettMcLaughlin: I obey**

**LinkNeal: I line myself up with your hole**

**LinkNeal: the bleacher making us the right height**

**LinkNeal: I grabbed your ass and ram you back onto me**

**LinkNeal: don't let go of your ankles, McLaughlin**

**LinkNeal: I'm going to fuck you till I cum so deep**

**RhettMcLaughlin: fuck me, fuck me fast . . . I can take it**

**LinkNeal: your body sways, bouncing as I slam into you**

**LinkNeal: your hard cock hitting back against my legs**

**LinkNeal: the wet tip dripping precum down my hairy thighs**

**LinkNeal: SLAM!**

**LinkNeal: you're mine**

**LinkNeal: SLAM!**

**RhettMcLaughlin: ohhhh gossshhhh**

**LinkNeal: SAY IT!**

**LinkNeal: SLAM!**

**RhettMcLaughlin: I'm yours! I'm yours!**

**LinkNeal: Whose are you?**

**RhettMcLaughlin: oh fuckk, Neal**

**LinkNeal: SLAM!**

**RhettMcLaughlin: yours! dang it, yours forever!**

**LinkNeal: say it!**

**LinkNeal: beg for my cum, bitch**

**LinkNeal: SLAM!**

**LinkNeal: SLAM!**

**LinkNeal: SLAM!**

**RhettMcLaughlin: I want your hot ass around my cock**

**RhettMcLaughlin: please can I have your hot ass all to myself**

**RhettMcLaughlin: forget your girlfriend, I want you**

**LinkNeal: mhmm! Now beg me to fill this ass with cum**

**LinkNeal: SLAM!**

**LinkNeal: SLAM!**

**RhettMcLaughlin: please, please, fuck me, fill me deep with your hot seed, I wanna take you so deep and feel you explode in me**

**LinkNeal: oh shit!**

**LinkNeal: I grab your ass in my hand and with one last hard slam, I'm dying and cumming**

**LinkNeal: I'm cursing left and right**

**LinkNeal: You fucker, Rhett**

**LinkNeal: you horny fucker**

**LinkNeal: look what you do to me**

**LinkNeal: I shudder with the intensity of the ongoing orgasm**

**RhettMcLaughlin: ohhhh fuck, feels so dang good, babyface, mhmm you know me too well, I pant**

**RhettMcLaughlin: I know it**

**LinkNeal: I slump down onto you back and slap your thigh with my hand**

**LinkNeal: all mine**

**RhettMcLaughlin: always, I kiss you**

**LinkNeal: forget Anna . . . I want you**

**LinkNeal: I slide my tired cock out of your gaping wet hole and we kiss**

**LinkNeal: mhmm**

**RhettMcLaughlin: I want you too, baby . . . always have**

**LinkNeal: thank you for coming here tonight**

**RhettMcLaughlin: I knew I had to . . . satisfy . . . my urges for you**

**LinkNeal: my mom is at her friend's house for the night. Want to come home with me?**

**LinkNeal: enjoy a bed together**

**RhettMcLaughlin: I haven't wanted anything more**

**LinkNeal: I place a kiss on your lips**

 

**RhettMcLaughlin: I kiss you back and we set off to the parking lot**

**LinkNeal: We head to my car. I won't be able to sit for days. I chuckle . . . at least neither will you ahahhahahahahha**

**LinkNeal: :P**

**RhettMcLaughlin: haha you're welcome**

 

 


	3. What's a girl to do

* * *

 

Both Jacqualine and Sally were squirming by now. Their panties equally moist. Jacqualine sat back on her bed and grinned. She saw _'LinkNeal typing'_ and wondered what rabbit hole Sally had in store next.

 

 

**LinkNeal: (hehe hey girl I'm done…I have to go…this is too much. bye lol…off to abuse Linky-poo! Cyah at work tomorrow, Jay!)**

 

 

Jacqualine shook her head at the screen and her friend. It was one thing to know Linky-poo would be abused, but it was another to hear it being said.

 

 

**RhettMcLaughlin: (Ewwww…I DON'T want the details! Night, goofball. )**

**LinkNeal: (Bye my sexy pixel lover lol. Go let Rhett ravish you…you know you want to.)**

**RhettMcLaughlin: blush…no comment**

**LinkNeal: Exactly lol! no comment, just action…now go.**

 

 

The words _'LinkNeal is offline'_ showed as Sally logged out. Soon Jacqualine was quitting out of the program and shutting down the laptop. She was so randy. So freakin' randy. Between her and Sally, they had all the tools needed to make a good, extremely erotic experience.

 

A few minutes of bedtime routines, she and her iPhone were laying together on her bed. It was her habit to watch some Rhett & Link before sleeping. Not only for pure enjoyment of the shows, but to take notes for future Rhink videos she and Sally might make.

 

A chuckle left Jacqualine's lips. They were so addicted to the two men. They drooled over them on the show, made fanfic stories, made SL porn with them, and made dirty Rhink videos on their YouTube channels. Sally's videos filled with audio bits to convey the sexiness, and Jacqualine's being purely image and captions. Their styles so different, but the content the same…everything showing the love and sexiness of those two lifelong friends.

 

Images of Rhett's many sexy moments flashed through her head, making her squirm on the bed. Thoughts of Sally getting off just adding to the restlessness of the moment.

 

As ten minutes slowly crawled by, she stared at the ceiling deciding whether or not to play with herself…she gave in. With a quick check to make sure everyone was otherwise occupied, and to lock her bedroom door, Jacqualine raced back to the bed. She pulled up two tabs on her phone.

 

Having more time to play this time, one of the tabs was going to be for her special naughty Rhett video that she had privately posted to her YouTube channel. It just contained all the pure, unadulterated, sexy Rhett moments. Licks, looks, bare skin and whatever turned her on. It had been abused many a time. There wasn't even a song attached to it…the only audio was just Rhett moaning or groaning from snippets of the show…saying dirty phrases over even dirtier images.

 

The second tab being used to find erotic stories from the Literotica.com website. The stories on it more hardcore than most Rhink fanfic. She went to the 'search story' page. Today she was all about the straight athletic friend being turned on by the sexy gay counterpart…soon she had six tabs of stories, plus her video all lined up.

 

She slid under the deliciously warm doona (Australian version of a comforter), and let her body warm up. The whole time thinking dirty thoughts of her being the one on the bleachers with Rhett, not Link. One of these days she was going to have to sit down and make an SL avatar of her own. There just wasn't enough time in the day. Between her painting time, working at the hotel, making time for her family, editing together Rhink videos, and spending time with Sally…the day zoomed away.

 

Feeling languid and sultry, Jacqualine removed her t-shirt and underwear. She loved the feeling of playing with nothing on. The pressure of the heavy doona helping to feel like a lover was above her. The material of the covering rubbing against her boobs making her nipples harden. This just intensified her randiness.

 

She closed her eyes and let her hands wander around. She could imagine they were Rhett's rough digits. Pinching and pulling each tit. Cupping the boob and stroking the tops with his thumb. Traveling down her soft stomach and feeling the ticklish sensation of his fingers running through her pubic hair.

 

Her clit was so sensitive. Not only because of the SL session with Sally, but also because of the limited amount of times she allowed herself to play. It was one of the main reasons she never pushed a more daily schedule of masturbation. It was better to let the need build till she couldn't say no…the clit then so ready for action…making her able to cum that much faster.

 

And tonight that clit was going to be abused. Her right middle finger at home over the engorged button. Her left hand reaching further and pulling and rubbing the pussy lips all wet and slippery already. Mhmm, it felt so good when her four fingers pushed together into her wet hole. She loved stretching it and rubbing the walls of her pussy. Imagining Rhett's big dick doing the same. Fuck, she was horny!

 

She removed her hands fast and brought them to her face…licked off the fingers and just enjoyed the yummy scent clinging to them. Staying under the warm doona, Jacqualine turned over and quickly pulled out her two vibrators from the nightstand drawer. And yes, Jacqualine had indeed named the big one, Rhetty-poo.

 

The smaller of the two being named after her lesser man crush. The poster on the wall being a prime example of why. And also had references to two men being connected in an emotional and sexual way.

 

It was a poster of two monks…one looking at the other longingly…It was the official poster for the fake movie, Satan's Alley. A small spoof at the beginning of the real movie, Tropic Thunder. The two monks played by Robert Downey Jr and Tobey Mcguire. Tobey's character only allowed to let his fingers entwine with RD2's black rosary as the religious symbol dangled from the man's belt. She was jealous of Tobey getting to lust after Robert Downey Jr. That was her job…hence why her smaller vibrator was nicknamed RD2.

 

                                                        

 

It always made her giggle knowing that when she masturbated, she was being fucked and filled by Rhett and Robert.

 

Rhetty-poo was a ten inch monster. Thick as a skinny person's wrist and very veiny. She would normally gather three of her throw pillows and make a pile. Then hold Rhetty-poo on top of it and slide down. The height of the three pillows perfect so it felt just like having a warm man beneath her. Her body bending down then and really fucking the toy. Mhmm, did she ever love riding Rhett cowgirl style…well Rhetty-poo.

 

RD2 on the other hand was a gel-sheathed blue vibrator. Smaller on purpose since its home was always up her ass. When all you had was masturbation, there was nothing hotter having both your holes filled and vibrating, while your fingers would be free to play with your clit and tits.

 

She often rode the pillow pile using both Rhetty-poo and RD2. Tonight seemed to be that kind of night as well. Horny as hell, she got to her knees and leaned down just as if Rhett was laying on her bed and Rhetty-poo was his cock.

 

“Am I doing it right, babe.” She whispered to the pillow next to hers. “You like when my pink lips slide down this monster cock.” She licked the tip and flicked under the ridge area. “Why Rhett look how hard you are for me, babe. I'm so horny for you. I'm going to shove this cock down my throat before you fuck me senseless.”

 

She opened her mouth wide enough to allow the head inside. Enjoyed closing her eyes and sucking a few seconds on the pink plastic flesh. It was spongy enough to make it seem very nice. Her mind opening up the doors to it actually being the tall man's cock. What would she do in that situation…what did she want to do?

 

Jacqualine leaned down and slowly shoved as much of the vibrator into her mouth. It hit tonsil. Images from SL flooded her mind of all the times they had used that line. Mhmm…oh to have so much cock in her mouth that it really did hit her tonsils.

 

Since it wasn't a real cock, and there was no payoff of tasting cum at the end, Jacqualine released the shiny cock from her mouth and positioned her pillow pile on her bed. With the fever in her blood, the coolness of the room was forgotten…her doona laying crumbled at the end of her bed.

 

She grabbed RD2 and bent over the pillows to open up her ass crack. Shaky fingers reached for the drawer of her nightstand and pulled out a small bottle of lube. After a few drips over RD2, Jacqualine dropped the bottle of lube to the bed. RD2 was moved into position against her pink puckered hole and deliciously pressed in till the head popped past the sphincter. Jacqualine couldn't hold back the deep moan of utter delight. As great as a regular pussy fuck was…nothing…not one gawd damn thing compared to anal.

 

The remaining RD2 soon slide into the warm tight hole leaving only the black speed dial showing. Jacqualine turned it on medium and her eyes instantly rolled back into her head.

 

FUCKKKKK!

 

With RD2 in place, she held Rhetty-poo on top of the pillows and squatted down till the big cock was rubbing against her very wet pussy lips. “I'm going to ride this cock of yours, McLaughlin. I'm going to shove it in till you hit cervix. Ready to feel my hot, wet hole, babe?”

 

Licking her lips, Jacqualine inched her way down the massive toy till she was straddling the pillow pile and every damn inch of Rhetty-poo was inside. She turned him to medium as well and then moved enough so Rhetty-poo and RD2 were now easily held in place by the pillows. And she started to rock.

 

HOLY HELL!

 

Mhmmm!

 

Her palms were flat on the bed, her thighs tightly gripping the side of the square pillows, and every now and then she'd lift up and let some of Rhetty-poo slip out…only to slam back down on it once more. It was heavenly agony. Oh fuck, how she wished she could scream curses and dirty phrase to the world. Her clit also getting attention as she reached down and spread apart the folds so the engorged flesh was now rubbing against the pillow material.

 

Over and over, up and then back down as she glanced at her iPhone and read bits of dirty stories. Her one hand moving up to play with her tits…moving to her mouth to lick her fingers which then went back and rubbed slippery over the pebbled flesh. Shards of lust shooting from them to her crotch. And when she saw the orgasm train making its way towards her, she switched on her Rhett video…and fucked the man.

 

Her hips increased speed…her fingers roamed and tugged. And right as he lifted his head and smirked into the camera, Jacqualine lost it. Jerking around like a fish flopping on a boat after being hooked. Mhmm, that man could hook her any day.

 

Minutes later, when she was coherent again, she let both toys slip out and she plopped down onto her bed. If not for the need to clean the vibrators she'd go right to sleep. A sense of euphoria falling over her.

 

Fuck, she needed a man. Needed warm flesh, not plastic. Heat, heart, saliva, teeth…real things. Sighing, Jacqualine pushed all those thoughts away and snuck her toys to the bathroom to clean. Maybe one day a guy would impress her enough to get that far.

 

That was the kicker. It wasn't that there weren't men wanting to mess around with her. There was plenty. But none that were worthy of wasting a second on. Not even in lust. She just wanted a Link Neal to her Rhett. That kind of eternal connection. Was that too much to ask?

 

Apparently so.

 

With Rhetty-poo and RD2 tucked back in the drawer, Jacqualine once more snuggled under her doona. If nothing else, at least she'd be able to meet Rhett and Link at VidCon thanks to the VIP pass she'd buy when they came available in two days. She and Sally planned on staying up till midnight to make sure they got the passes. They would just get Rhinky in SL till midnight that night. The fucking of the avs would make the waiting fly by.

 

As her eyelids lowered finally with enough sleepiness, Jacqualine found a smile stretching across her face. Images of Rhett staring at her from the stage sexier than ten pornos put together.

 


	4. Good news makes me squirm

* * *

 

The next day at work, Jacqualine was restless. Even Sally noticed and teased her that she should have masturbated like she had with Linky-poo. Jacqualine just shook her head, but didn't divulge all she had done. She'd never hear the end of it from the crazy woman.

 

“Wonder what the meeting at lunch time is about.” Sally said as they left room 204 and pushed the cleaning cart to 205.

 

“I don't care what it's about…I'm just going to enjoy the free pizza they promised.” Jacqualine's stomach growled. She glanced at her watch and saw they only had ten minutes till they had to head to the break room. Just enough time to finish one more room.

 

“I heard from Ally that all the YouTubers usually stay at the hotel a few days earlier than the actual event.” Sally mentioned as they stripped the sheets off the bed and remade it with freshly laundered ones. “Some even arrive a week ahead. Can you imagine having the boys here at this hotel with us for more than a week!”

 

Jacqualine folded her side of the top sheet over and smoothed it out. “I keep telling you that I can't let myself go there…I don't want to be disappointed if VidCon doesn't chose our hotel.”

 

“Well, if it is chosen, I think I'm going to bring Linky-poo in one day. Then if I get into Link's room, I'd do a quick stick and rub session on his bed.” Sally grinned evilly at Jacqualine.

 

“I bet you would, dirty girl.”

 

As they finished the room, Sally kept going on in detail of all she would do if she got into Link's room. And most of it was very NSFW. Which meant by the time they were heading to the elevator, to get to the meeting, Jacqualine was dealing with wet panties.

 

They were the only two people in the elevator. Sally grinned over to her and pushed Jacqualine back against the wall. Leaning in like Christian Grey had done to Anna, the short cinnamon-haired woman moved in real close and whispered, “What is it about elevators, Rhett?”

 

“At least the camera's are down in here, Link. Kiss me.”

 

A giggly kiss ensued as each woman tried to out porn the other till the ding of reaching the Lobby echoed around the space.

 

“Brat.” Jacqualine said wiping her slobbered mouth.

 

“Your brat, Rhett.” Sally countered as she sauntered out of the elevator pushing the cart.

 

“You're lucky that you're my best friend, woman. I don't give it up that easily to just anyone.” Jacqualine whispered in the woman's ear as she caught up.

 

When they reached the break room the place was already packed with the rest of the hotel staff that didn't have to be out on the floor. Even some off-the-clock workers were there for the meeting. Their comfortable clothes teasing the workers still in uniform.

 

Jacqualine and Sally each grabbed three slices of pizza and found seats in the back.

 

“People…settle down. We don't have much time.” The craggy voice of the hotel's manager, Bob, boomed out of the short, balding man.

 

Everyone got quiet and stared at him. Bob looked around the room and when he was satisfied that he had their attention started the meeting. “Okay unless you've been living in a hole, you've heard by now that VidCon in coming to Australia this year. It will take place at the Melbourne Convention Center, but what you didn't know is…VidCon has chosen our hotel as lodgings for all the guest speakers.”

 

A swell of cheers and gasps filled the room. Bob held his hands up to quiet them. “This is huge, people! This event goes viral in every language. It will dominate Youtube and social media for the week it is here…and then some. That means we need to bring our A+game people.”

 

A few snickers rippled around the crew. The normal spiel of management to the actual workers never changed just got new nouns dropped into the appropriate slots.

 

“We are going to be cordoning off the first and second floor. I'm sure you can imagine why, since all the YouTube big shots will be staying in those two floors. Only a few hotel staff will have access to those floors. Even the elevators will require a special key to be used, otherwise it will bypass from floor three straight down to the lobby.”

 

Sally and Jacqualine turned to each other with wide eyes…They normally cleaned the first two floors. Would this mean…

 

“Sally V. and Jacqualine B. this means your floors are to be spotless while the craziness is going on. No one is allowed to be there but the two of you. Not even other hotel staffers. Only exception being if room service is called. If you two see anyone that isn't allowed, you will have the authority to remove them or call for help if the situation is greater than you can handle. Do you understand?”

 

Both women were in shock, but had enough sense to nod and say, “Yes, sir.”

 

Suffice it to say that for the rest of the meeting, Bob's voice took on the mumbled sound of a teacher from a Charlie Brown special. The two women sat there trying to process their luck. The wha wha whas filling the man's mouth, as they wondered how the hell they where they supposed to go back to work after this!

 

Soon Bob was done talking, and the room was emptying out. Sally and Jacqualine got up to leave, but Bob called them over to him.

 

He handed them a stack of legal looking papers. “This is the paperwork VidCon is making all staffers sign who will have access to any aspect of the event. And here is an additional contract for you two, since you are the two cleaning the rooms. It's your standard privacy statement and promise that you will not video or do anything to compromise any of the YouTuber's privacy.”

 

As the two women sat and read through the papers, signing as they went, Bob kept talking. “Even though these floors are your normal floors, I still had the right to chose anyone for the job. But out of all the cleaning crew, you two are the fastest and the less dramatic. Don't prove me wrong. Do a good job with this, and I see good things in your future.”

 

The girls handed back the paperwork and stood to leave.

 

“One more thing.” Bob handed each of them a red key and a new security badge. “This is the only key that will allow access to the two floors. No one is to hold it, or even touch it but you. It must be on your person at all times. Same as the security badges.”

 

Jacqualine looked at both items and gulped. This was hardcore…so much more than just cleaning Rhett and Link's room. This was big. She handed the key and badge back to Bob, and Sally did the same.

 

“As soon as the first guest is set to arrive you'll get these back. They'll be in the office till then, and you will return them each night before leaving. Please start focusing on extra touches to those two floors. We want nothing to stop VidCon or any of the celebrities from wanting to come back to our hotel in the future.”

 

The two women walked behind the cleaning cart in silence. They were just speechless. But once that door to room 206 clicked shut, Sally was almost bouncing around the room. “This is it, Jay! We're going to see their rooms…maybe even see them!”

 

“This is more than that, woman. We get to see EVERYONE's room. Markiplier, Pewdepie, Albertstuff, Guava Juice…hell everyone!”

 

The two faces split with grins and several seconds of silent screaming ensued. They calmed down a few minutes later and got back to cleaning. Both wanting to finish their floors to get free and really talk.

 

After work, they were besieged with the other crew members saying how lucky they were…and would they sneak them into so-and-so's room.

 

“Are you kidding me?” Sally said as Ally just asked to see inside Pewdepie's room. “Bob will ream my ass if I do. I had to sign paper work. I'm not losing my cushy job so you can smell the man's undies.”

 

The woman rolled her eyes and sulked away.

 

“With great power, comes great responsibility, my child.” Jacqualine teased.

 

“We're going to be hated forever.” Sally said with a grimace staring at the retreating woman.

 

As they walked out the building and headed to the employee parking lot, they pushed aside all the negatives and talked excitedly about the good parts. Now all they had to do was wait.

 

 

One month later, and it was the night before the first guest was supposed to arrive. Floors one and two already off limits. Jacqualine was sick to her stomach with nervous energy as she punched into work that night. Sally was unusually quiet too. It was one thing to ballsy talk about doing things, but to be in the same space with the person and actually do it…yeah, they'd just be another set of fan girls.

 

At least the first VidCon guests weren't the boys, but Superfruit. The internet duo, mentioning on their weekly YouTube show how they planned on filming a few episodes in their hotel room.

 

Mitch and Scott were like a younger, very out and proud version of Rhett and Link. Which is why Jacqualine was also subscribed to their channel. Now she would be in the very room the next two episodes would be filmed in. Well cleaning it, but still…

 

Sally stared at the two beds that would be used by the men in less then twenty four hours. “They always sit on the bed that's by the window when they do a show from their hotel room.”

 

Jacqualine sat down on the edge of that bed and bounced. “I just can't believe it. Seems too fairy tale that their butts will be sitting in the same spot as mine.”

 

Sally sat down next to her, pretending to look into a camera, “Hey bitches, welcome to another week of Superfruit. The best show out there.”

 

Jacqualine got into it too, and since Sally was so being Mitch, that left her with being Scott. “Hey all you beautiful people, we are in Australia this week taking part in VidCon. Down under, mate.”

 

Sally rolled her eyes, “Way to be extremely stereotypical. Might as well say throw some Shrimp on the Barbie, and I think the Dingo ate your Baby!”

 

Both girls fell back on the bed laughing. Seemed the rest of the global population only knew those three phrases…and about kangaroos. Australia was so much more than that.

 

“We better get cleaning, or Bob will give Ally the job.” Jacqualine helped Sally stand up, and they got back to work.

 

“I hope we catch some of the people in their rooms.” Sally grabbed a stack of clean towels and walked to the bathroom. “They would have to talk to us. Even if to say, 'please can I have some more towels, miss.' ”

 

With everything spotless in the room, the girls left and started up to the third floor…the only regular floor in their schedule now. And of course all the visitors for VidCon reserved rooms on the third floor…trying to get as close to the celebrities as they could. Which meant every room on the third floor was filled. So much so that, with only the one floor occupied, they were barely able to finish on time.

 

“Can you imagine what it's going to be like when all three floors are filled?” Sally said as she clocked out. “We'll have to crawl home each night and die.”

 

Jacqualine punched her time-card and put it back in the slot, “I think the energy of it all will sustain us. Anyways, it's only for two weeks.”

 

“Are we playing at that naughty High school with the boys tonight?” Sally asked hopefully as they made their way to their cars.

 

“Yeah, but only for a little bit. I have to drive mom to get blood work done tomorrow before work, and I can't be falling asleep.”

 

“Meet you in the library, McLaughlin.”

 

Grinning at the woman as Sally waved, got in her vehicle, and drove off. As she watched the small, blue car turn the corner and vanish from sight, Jacqualine said, “Better bite down on something, Link. I'm feeling frisky.”

 


	5. The key word is…wet

* * *

**RhettMcLaughlin: yukgumkigmg**

**RhettMcLaughlin: gioui**

**RhettMcLaughlin: yuo**

**RhettMcLaughlin: hop**

**LinkNeal:(Holy Flying Fuck, Jacqualine! That was hot!)**

 

 

Jacqualine was nibbling her lower lip as she squirmed on her bed. Thanks to the animation content at SL's Rocky Valley High School, and some well turned phrases, Jacqualine had taken all her restless sexual frustration out on the pixelized Link. Even the computer Rhett seemed satisfied and spent.

 

 

**RhettMcLaughlin: Are you complaining, Neal?**

**LinkNeal: Nooooooooo! It's just usually I'm the one to coming up with the kinky shit.**

**RhettMcLaughlin: You're welcome lol**

**LinkNeal: and I thank you lol…**

**LinkNeal: (and in a few minutes Linky-poo will thank you too…I'm out of here…you horny bastard. Making me so achy I have to go take care of it so I can fall asleep.)**

**LinkNeal: (Cyah at work tomorrow, Banks.)**

**RhettMcLaughlin: Later baby**

 

 

' _LinkNeal is offline'_ flashed in the lower left corner and soon Jacqualine was exiting Second Life too. When she stood up her legs were wobbly from the fuck fest of hours they had spent exploring more of the naughty high school. Who knew an office cubicle could be so fuckn' hot.

 

Her underwear was wet too, thanks to the hot images of the two men kissing and fucking. Mhmm, the avatars were so close to the real things that it was like getting to watch x-rated GMM porn. Queer as Folk had nothing on her and Sally's playtime sexcapades.

 

Mhmm, the thought of making a Brian av and having him screw the two internetainers flickered through her head. But as she hadn't even gotten around to making her own av yet, another dude would have to wait.

 

A secret grin spread over her face while walking into the living room where her mom and brother sat watching TV. She felt like she had just gotten a pounding from the actual Rhett. Her body so achy she might have to pull a page from Sally and go back up to ride Rhetty-poo. The whole VidCon stuff making her masturbate more than ever.

 

That plus the hotness of the SL avatars was seriously increasing both women's restless sexual desires. So much so that earlier today, after work, when she had gone to the grocery store for milk, she had had dirty thoughts about a man in front of her. Granted, the dude was very close in appearance to a certain bearded YouTuber. But oh the nasty, filthy thoughts swirling around her mind while looking down at the man's bum…imagining shoving RD2 into it.

 

Most men were not usually into allowing a woman to DeadPool their asses, but a girl could hold out hope. Images of her behind the bent over man…a strap-on firmly in place between her thighs. Her hips slamming the plastic dick into the man's virgin asshole. Fuck!

 

“What's that grin for, Jacqualine?”

 

Her mom's voice pulling her from the dirty path. “Sorry what?”

 

Her mom was looking at her closely, “You had a cheshire grin on your face. I asked what was it for?”

 

A blush spread across Jacqualine's pale skin…she lied. “The usual.”

 

The older lady rolled her eyes, “Watching GMM again.”

 

Jacqualine looked away so not to show that it wasn't just that, “Of course. Rhett McLaughlin is my downfall, mom.”

 

“Well it's a good thing you'll never meet the man in real life…I fear you'd throw him to the ground and…well you know.”

 

“MOM!”

 

Her brother, Bruce, was laughing as her mom sent her a knowing look.

 

Lillian Banks smiled at her daughter, “Well…am I wrong?”

 

“No.”

 

Her mother's laughter joined her brother's as Jacqualine walked to the kitchen to get a cold drink. The ice tea hitting the spot. Little did her mom know that the possibility of meeting the man had more chances to happen then normal. Something she hadn't mentioned on purpose…because sometimes a girl needed to have secrets.

 

Tomorrow, about nine o'clock in the morning, Scott and Mitch from Superfruit would be settling into their hotel room. To give them time to get settled, the girls were going to clean from the third floor down. So around one in the afternoon, she and Sally would be knocking on their door to clean the room…hoping the guys were still there and they could say hello.

 

And then two days later, Rhett and Link would be checking in. Her stomach clenched at that truth. Yeah! Okay…she was going back upstairs to get Rhetty-poo and RD2 out. “Night, guys. I'm knackered. Going to bed.”

 

“Night, honey.”

 

“Night, brat.”

 

Jacqualine walked as slow as she could up the stairs, but then raced to her room when she was out of their sight. Once in her room, she locked the door and leaned against it. “Ohhhh Rhetty-poo…cum here and say hello to my warm, wet friend.”

 

 

The next morning, even before Jacqualine and Sally made it to the employee lounge to clock in, Bob was racing towards them. “We have a huge problem.”

 

They were corralled into the man's office and the door was shut. “The schedule for when the VidCon guests arrive had an error on it. Two more speakers have arrived this morning ahead of schedule…I need you to go right to their rooms and make sure everything is in order.”

 

“What rooms, sir?”

 

“Room 101, and 102.”

 

“Who is it, sir?”

 

“Some bloggers from California. Ron & Larry…no, no, Rhett…Rhett and Link.”

 

Jacqualine bit her lip so not to scream, and when she looked at Sally she saw the woman was doing the same.

 

“Remember to wear your security badges, and when you knock give the security code 09845. VidCon decided to use a code so the celebrities could feel safe knowing who was at the door.”

 

Sally went to grab a piece of paper to write it down, but Bob stopped her, “I'm sorry but we're not allowed to write it down. There are too many fans out there that would do anything to get their hands on these folks. Take some time to memorize it. 09…84…5.”

 

Sally and Jacqualine sat there for a good three minutes committing the code to memory, before getting up and heading to the employee lounge to change into uniform. Ten minutes later, their time cards were stamped and Sally was pushing the cart as they walked to the elevators.

 

As the doors shut, and Sally inserted the red key into the spot on the wall, hitting the button for floor one, the woman cursed. “We never asked Bob which room belonged to Rhett and which was Link's.”

 

Jacqualine cursed next. “We can't knock on the doors, and then switch if we have the wrong one. Do you have your phone on you?”

 

A scoff left Sally's lips, “Bob confiscated it…just another rule from the wonderful people at VidCon.”

 

“You should have kept the thing in your locker like I did.”

 

Sally's stuck her tongue out at Jacqualine. “I didn't even have the chance to bring Linky-poo…forgot him on the coffee table.” Sally pouted.

 

The elevator opened before Jacqualine could make a snide comment. “So which room feels like Link to you?”

 

A scrunched up look contorted the short woman's face. “Hmmm, 102 or 101. Well, the only thing I can think of is that, at that high school in SL, when we were in Classroom 101, Rhett had been in charge and the other night in room 102 Link was…so maybe it was the universe dropping us a hint.”

 

Hoping against hope, each woman went to their assigned door, and knocked.

 

Knocked again.

 

Nothing.

 

Jacqualine pouted and glanced over to Sally, “Well that's a let down. Maybe tomorrow.” They placed the cleaning cart between the two rooms and inserted their key cards into the card reader…the locks released, and they opened the doors.

 

Jacqualine looked in and saw a room that looked exactly as it always did…minus the few suitcases laid out on the bed. Her fingers itched to look through them, but without knowing when whomever would return, it was better to just clean the room and go.

 

So she cleaned through the front part, working her way to the bathroom where the jacuzzi and shower were located. As she was walking over to the bathroom, a faint noise of water sloshing around sounded, but not enough for her to pay it any attention. Her feet took her forward into the bathroom, only to have her existence altered forever in three seconds.

 

“Holy flying fuck!” Jacqualine screamed before she was able to stop herself.

 


	6. Like a freakin' Norse God

* * *

 

The reason for her screaming and cursing, jumped up out of the water in shock…having been asleep or at least relaxing with his eyes shut. The upward motion of the man causing her to curse again, but not as loud.

 

Emerging out of the water like some damn Norse god, stood the almost seven foot tall bearded man of her dreams…and ohh hell! He was very, very naked!

 

Jacqualine had always fantasied about seeing Rhett McLaughlin's dick and naked body, but never thought it would happen like this. Yet, as much as she should blush and look away…she couldn't.

 

“What…who are you? Why are you in my room?” the man asked, not at all trying to cover up.

 

It took a lot of will power for Jacqualine to move her gaze from the man's nether region up to Rhett's face. “I'm…ummm…the maid.”

 

“Well…umm the maid…shouldn't you knock first before coming into someone's room? Wasn't there even some code VidCon gave you?”

 

Rhett's green eyes were mesmerizing as they glared down at her. So this is what Link has to deal with each day. Her own blue eyes glued to the beauty in Rhett's. She heard herself mumbling, “oh…nine…eight…four…five.”

 

A tremor of something, softened the man's lips as she stood there still staring at him. “What is your name…umm the maid? And why didn't you knock?”

 

Out of habit, her hand stretched over in greeting to the bearded wonder, “Jacqualine, sir. Jacqualine Banks. And…and I did knock. Three times. When no one answered, I assumed you had gone out.”

 

It was a mixture of fear and delight as she watched Rhett's hand reach out to shake hers. The second the wet, warm, man skin rubbed against her own something happened. An electric current zoomed down her spine, between her legs and back to her brain causing a major malfunction. Jacqualine was horrified when she realized everything was going black and she was falling to the ground. Rhett McLaughlin had made her faint!

 

 

Sally walked into room 102 and instantly knew she had Link's room. All the suitcases were lined up against the one wall, and were already totally empty. She opened up two of the dresser drawers and saw everything put away with anal retentiveness. Even the hanging clothes were lined up by color. She walked into the bathroom hoping to see some naked Link in the shower, but no…there really was no one around.

 

“Dang it…it would've been an excellent time to have played with my little Linky-poo.” Instead, Sally got to work and cleaned up the room and bathroom. She was about to leave when she swore she heard Jacqualine yell, “Holy flying fuck!” from the other room.

 

Apparently she wasn't the only person who heard the yell, as suddenly the balcony doors were thrown open and the curtains moved aside. It was like some cheesy perfume commercial, but there Link stood framed with the rays of the morning sun. The man looked like a fuckn' god.

 

“Who are you? Why are you in my room? And was that you screaming?”

 

Not really the first things she wanted to hear from the man, but at least he was saying it to her in person…from not even three feet away. “I'm Sally, sir. The maid assigned to your room. I did knock, but you probably didn't hear since you were out on the balcony. And I didn't scream, but I think it was my friend who was assigned to clean the room next door.”

 

Sally's pussy got instantly wet as the man of her dreams bent over with laughter. It was one thing to see Link laugh on a computer screen…but to see it right in front of her eyes, and the feel the vibrations of the laughter ripple through her skin…fuckn' hot!

 

When Link calmed down, he smiled at Sally, “I know why your friend screamed.”

 

Sally, forgetting this was her crush…and a big star, grinned back, “Oh yeah? Why.”

 

“I bet Rhett didn't hear her knock either. He had told me he was going to veg out in the jacuzzi. He was dead from the flight over here.”

 

“Well that's going to make Jacqualine's day.” Sally smirked at the dark-haired man.

 

“Oh you don't know the half of it. Rhett would have gone into the jacuzzi naked.”

 

“Well hot damn…guess I should have picked room 101.” She teased.

 

 

Jacqualine was having the best dream. Rhett was in it of course. She was draped in his arms as he carried her to his bed. Laid her down on it, and stood there naked watching her. Her gaze moved to her own body and grimaced…why did she have to dream all this with her work uniform on? It was so not the sexy outfit she would have planned to wear if about to get fucked by the man of her dreams.

 

“Well shit! Now what do I do?” Rhett said looking down at her with concern.

 

This made Jacqualine even more confused. What a weird thing to say before fucking someone. What kind of dream was this? Usually in her good dreams, Rhett is very Christian Grey and knows exactly what to do with her.

 

“When Link finds out…shit! I'll never hear the end of it.”

 

And it was then that Jacqualine was coming to understand what had happened…remembering the shock in the bathroom…the handshake…the FAINTING…SHIT!

 

She sat bolt upright on the bed. Her head not liking the sudden motion and making her feel dizzy.

 

“Whoa…whoa. Don't move so fast. You fainted and almost hit your head on the tiles. I only caught you in time.”

 

Jacqualine was horrified. This was soooooo not how she planned on meeting Rhett for the first time. Fainting wasn't sexy at all. “I'm…I'm sorry, Mr. McLaughlin. I…can't believe…I…wow yeah…just so sorry.” She stood up carefully, just wanting to leave.

 

She almost fainted again as a big smile spread across the man's face. The beard known around the world stretching from the grin and catching the sunlight from the balcony door. As it was, she found herself dropping back down to sit on the bed. The sensation of not being able to breath making her forget her embarrassment over it all and left her just trying to get air into her lungs.

 

The sweetest sound echoed around her gasps. Rhett knelt down in front of her and was chuckling. Oh fuck, he was laughing at her. Gone went all the sexy daydreams of how meeting Rhett would go.

 

“Are you okay, Jacqualine?” The man asked, truly concerned.

 

She fought off the blackness at the sound of her name on his lips, “I'm embarrassed beyond anything I've ever done before this point…but I'll be okay.”

 

A hand was offered to her. And even though jolts of lightening coursed through at the touch, she took Rhett's hand and allowed him to help her stand. “Umm…thanks, sir.”

 

“Not every day a damsel faints in my presence.” he teased warmly.

 

  
 

 

“Is there anything else I can get you, Mr. Neal?” Sally asked walking reluctantly to the front door. Her job was done and as great company as the man was…she had no more excuse to stay.

 

“I think I'm good for right now. Are you going to be the one to clean my room every day?”

 

“Yep, you're stuck with me.”

 

Link looked around the room approvingly. “Well good. You took a clean room and made it dang near spotless…that's my kind of woman.”

 

ZING!

 

BANG!

 

Ohhhh!

 

Sally's pussy clenched hard. Such dirty things swirled around her head at him saying that she was his kind of woman. Oh…she thought…how little you know of just how much your kind of woman I am, Lincoln.

 

A grin must have spread across her face at that thought, since Link tilted his head and looked at her with a curious expression. “What was that for?”

 

SHIT!

 

Sally tried to tuck the smile away, but it didn't want to budge. “Sorry, sir. My brain is always in the gutter.”

 

FUCK!

 

Okay so that got the grin to die. She couldn't believe she actually said that!

 

A chuckle left the dark-haired man's lips…his sexy, soft, pink lips. “I think we'll get along just fine this week, Sally.”

 

GUSH!

 

Yeah…her panties were very wet now. Link Neal said her name. Holy hell life was good.

 

“Well I better get going. Got two more floors to clean.”

 

“Have a good day. See you next time.”

 

Sally made her legs move and take her out of the room. As soon as the door shut, she leaned against the cleaning cart panting. Fuck! Linky-poo was so getting abused when she got home.

 

 

Jacqualine smoothed down her hair feeling like a freakin kid around Rhett. “Umm, I better go clean up the bathroom, so I can let you get back to your soak.”

 

Rhett got a comical expression on his face when she said that. He glanced down and actually blushed. “Shit! I'm sorry…I forgot I was naked.”

 

Before she could stop her mouth from moving, Jacqualine heard herself saying, “Trust me, I didn't forget.”

 

Loud laughter echoed around the room as the tall man bent over from it.

 

She was mortified. First, she faints in the bathroom, then almost faints again when he said her name…and now she just said…ugh. FUCK!

 

Jacqualine raced into the bathroom to escape the man's devastating presence and looked around. Thankfully, everything was spotless. So there wasn't anything she needed to do before leaving. She headed straight to the front door…the sound of his laughter, still ringing out, filling the room.

 

Her hand was on the door handle, about to turn it to leave when he called out, “Wait…wait.”

 

As much as her brain was begging her to turn around and look at his naked body once more, she kept herself facing the door. Her eyes tightly shut.

 

She heard him move closer. Her breathing and heart-rate increased.

 

“I'm sorry for laughing like that. You're just so refreshing. Usually everyone I run into is trying to throw themselves at me. Not faint or run away.”

 

Her whole body turned tomato red…clashing with her blond hair.

 

When he gripped her arm in his hands and tugged on her to turn and face him, her knees buckled…and once again she almost went down. Rhett reached out quickly and held her up, bringing her body very close to his. Surely she couldn't be the only one getting the jolts of electricity? He was feeling this crazy stuff too…right?

 

Jacqualine berated herself…yeah shut up. This isn't that random grocery guy…this is Rhett-fuckn'-GMM-McLaughlin. Big time star…loved by millions…lusted after by more. Like he would ever feel anything for her.

 

Geesh depressing much? She let out a sigh and moved out of the man's arms. “Thanks, sir. I promise to be normal tomorrow.”

 

Rhett went to hold the door open for her, “I hope not. I like you just the way you are. And the name's Rhett, Jacqualine. Not sir, or Mr McLaughlin okay? I'm not Christian Grey, nor am I my dad…yet.”

 

I will not scream…I will not faint…I will NOT toss his ass on the floor and fuck the shit out him. That montage of words repeated in her head as she carefully walked past the man. As soon as he shut the door, she turned and leaned shakily over the cleaning cart.

 

“Guess Rhett was there too.” Sally said leaning over the other side, grinning like a fool. Grinning like Jacqualine.

 

“Oh yes…he was there…ugh! Let's just get done…I so want to get home.”

 

 

The rest of the day was spent cleaning the empty Superfruit room, and the other two floors. As well as dodging all the staffers' questions about what they saw, and who they got to talk to. Thank goodness for VidCon making them sign those non-disclosure papers…they could be firm about not saying anything and just blame it on the legality of it all.

 

It wasn't till two tired women headed once more to the parking lot and sat in Jacqualine's car, that Sally told her all that happened in room 102.

 

Jacqualine shook her head as she listened…Of course the other woman's meeting was spot on and wonderful. Sally always landed on her feet. Whereas Jacqualine fainted and landed on her ass.

 

When Sally finished with her tale, she looked over to Jacqualine, “So spill…did you really get to see Rhett naked?”

 

“What?! How…I mean, who told you?!”

 

Sally grinned big and devilishly. “No one told me…but you just did by your response. Spill.”

 

“No. It's so fuckn' embarrassing…don't make me.”

 

“Now.”

 

“Sallllyyyyyy pleeeaaze no.”

 

Sally leaned over right in Jacqualine's face, grabbed her friend's t-shirt, and yanked the girl even close. “Listen here…We love Rhink. You saw Rhett naked…you fuckn' owe me every damn embarrassing detail…now spill.”

 

It would be the same way Jacqualine would feel if the shoes were reversed, so over the next five minutes her pathetic tale poured out amidst Sally's gasps and giggles. “Fuck! You were so damn lucky to faint! It was sheer genius.”

 

“Genius? To make a fool of myself? Okkkaayy.”

 

“Think of it.” the cinnamon-haired woman said, “HE had to pick you up and carry you to bed!!! Rhett!! He stood by the bed NAKED looking down at YOU! RHETT MCLAUGHLIN!! He grabbed you so many times WHILE COMPLETELY NAKED! Honey, that was a fangirl's wet dream come true.”

 

Jacqualine grinned lovingly at her best friend. Sally always made things better. Okay so maybe, just maybe it had been horribly, amazing way to meet the man.

 

 


	7. You can hear alot through doors

* * *

  

 

The next morning, after a pep talk to herself not to faint, Jacqualine rode the elevator down to floor one with Sally. Two more YouTuber's were in residence. Steven Sharer and Jacksepticeye. Two more rooms added to the floor's cleaning list.

 

As sexy as Jacksepticeye's accented voice was…neither woman worried about or wanted to meet him or the other guy. So it didn't matter if anyone answered or not when they started with those rooms. Thankfully, though, the rooms were empty, making the cleaning time go so much faster.

 

Five minutes later, they were heading back to room 101 and 102. Both girl lined up by their door, and right before knocking, Sally pulled something out of her uniform pocket to show Jacqualine.

 

It was Linky-poo. Sally had actually brought her vibrator today. Well shit…it was so crazy and yet hot, at the same time, just how boldly the woman lived life.

 

Jacqualine was fine not being THAT bold. She had no sex toy to play with…and as much as she wanted to see the man again, she so hoped Rhett was out.

 

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

 

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

 

Both girls made sure to knock as loud as possible today.

 

When two different vocal “come ins” sounded, both voices were coming from one room…but which one had it been? Sally opened her room and there was no one…she shrugged and went in to clean. Which meant…BOTH…men were waiting for Jacqualine.

 

The door opened slowly as she peeked inside. Rhett and Link we laying on the bed very close watching a movie on the TV. She wished her eyes were hi-def cameras to record the beautiful sight. Damn they were so sexy together.

 

“Hello.”

 

“Hey, Jacqualine. How you feeling…should I hover around you while you work?” Rhett teased.

 

Link's smile proved that Rhett had told the dark-haired man all about her fainting the other day.

 

Jacqualine blushed but decided to only focus on the cleaning aspect of the moment. Would've helped if not for two pairs of familiar eyes following her every move. Link leaned up on the bed, “If you're here, does that mean the other maid, Sally, is working on my room?”

 

Jacqualine kept cleaning not making eye contact. “Yes, sir.”

 

“Pause the movie, Rhett. I want to go give her some instructions for the week.”

 

Rhett laughed, “Yeah sure…and you also want to talk to her more.”

 

“Guilty as charged. I'll be right back.”

 

Jacqualine watched as Link left the room and raced to his. Well damn…go Sally.

 

“So who else have you seen so far?” Rhett asked getting on his hands and knees and crawling the the edge of the bed near where she cleaned. “And did you get to see any of them naked?”

 

Her hand shook as she polished the end table. “I'm not allowed to talk about anything I see, sir.”

 

“My name is Rhett…not sir.”

 

Jacqualine turned and looked at the sexy man, who was not that far from her. “Sorry, I'm not accustomed to using someone's first name. We're usually told to keep things professional.”

 

“But surely, I'm your first. Naked man that is…well naked occupier of a room at least.”

 

A telling grin popped onto her face. “No…actually you aren't.”

 

A fully dressed Rhett moved to sit on the side of the bed with his head resting inquisitively on his hands. “More than one? Who…why? When.”

 

Jacqualine ran her shaky palms down her uniform. “Well, there was this old man who tried to entice me into bed with him. Let's just say even viagra didn't help his cause.”

 

“Old and wrinkly, or old and hot?”

 

“Well, somewhere in between.”

 

“And the others?”

 

Jacqualine couldn't believe she was having this conversation with Rhett. “A college kid rented out a room for a few days while on spring break, and was plastered. Saw me come in with my uniform, and assumed one of his friends hired me to…service him. He threw off the sheets and well…expected me to play maid.”

 

“So why didn't you?”

 

“Eww…no thanks. The thought of fucking a stranger, who I have no knowledge of, is extremely disgusting.”

 

Rhett chuckled and laid back on the bed pretending to strike a distraught pose. “Well there goes my chances.”

 

Jacqualine knew he was teasing, but oh the images that flew into her head. And oh the stupid words that left her mouth. “Not necessarily…After watching you since Chia Lincoln, I know a lot about you.”

 

A tomato would have been intimidated with the shade of red Jacqualine turned when her brain caught up with her mouth. “I am so sorry!”

 

Rhett just grinned bigger. “No need to apologize. I like honesty. It's kinda…sexy.”

 

Her hands shook. Shit! She had to get out of this room. She wanted to rape the man.

 

HER!

 

RAPE RHETT!

 

VERY MUCH!

 

She turned away and started cleaning faster. The whole time as she finished the main area, his eyes followed her. When she was able to get to the bathroom, she hid against the one wall so he wouldn't be able to see her.

 

 

“Are you shitting me?” Sally didn't even need to apologize to Link for her cursing as she pushed him in mirth. “How the hell did the woman get into the room? I mean VidCon and this hotel have these floors on damn near death-con five level of security.”

 

“Well this was back when we were newbies and not as big of a commodity.” Link said, holding his own against Sally's push. “We were taking care of ourselves back then. Apparently, she blew the waiter to get in. Hope she sucked his cock good, since he got fired for it.”

 

“I've sucked dick for a favor once, but it had been a cop. I didn't have the four hundred dollars for going double the speed limit.”

 

“No way. A cop? Damn woman.” Link's blue eyes shining with awe. The same way he looked at Rhett when the man did something amazing.

 

Sally was just as mesmerized. She'd never have thought she'd feel so comfortable around the dark-haired man.

 

Link leaned against the bathroom sink, as Sally wiped down the shower. “Back in North Carolina, when Rhett and I were in high school, I watched this one porno from some crazy website. The main plot was a cop arrests this blond woman and she pleads with him to let her go. For the most part it was just blah, blah, blah porn. But what I remember the most, was when the cop bends her over and shoves his night stick up her hoo-hah.”

 

Sally smirked, “Wow, guess the cop filmed our encounter then.”

 

“No way! Stop it! You didn't!” Link was leaning against the shower now.

 

“Shit! Now I want a night stick again.” Sally said looking wistfully up to the ceiling.

 

“Okay, I know this is highly inappropriate, but damn woman! What did it feel like?”

 

Sally felt like she was Brian from Queer as Folk talking to Justin. “PG version or real version?”

 

 

“Did you fall in while scrubbing the toilet?” Rhett called into the bathroom after ten minutes.

 

Jacqualine took a deep breath and moved to the doorway, “No, but took me several scrubs to remove the rings from the jacuzzi.”

 

There had been no mess…anywhere. Thankfully so, since it gave her plenty of time to cool off.

 

“I told Link not to fart.”

 

This was not the comeback she was expecting. Her eyes zooming over to the teasing face of Rhett's. The big, cheesy grin plastered under the man's mustache bringing a similar smile to her face. “What did he eat? Bean burritos?

 

Rhett stood up and walked to the bathroom. His natural gait that of a freakin' lion on the prowl. “Oh he had a burrito alright…just not bean.” A secret twinkle appeared in those deadly green eyes.

 

Jacqualine was in tormented heaven. She was having a seriously hot Rhink thought added to the reality of the man looking at her too. Images of the cock she had seen from yesterday paired with Link's mouth…yeah this man was a double-edged sword.

 

Her thoughts made her mouth move without her brain's permission. “Was it long? And beefy?”

 

Laughter filled the air as Rhett doubled over. Jacqualine couldn't believe she had said that out loud.

 

“So we have a Rhinker in our midst.” Rhett said smirking at her.

 

“Can you blame us? I mean you guys are freakin' hot.” Shit, she did it again!

 

The tall man sauntered further into the bathroom, making her have to back up till she hit the wall. “So, you think we're freakin' hot?”

 

GULP

 

Holy fuck this man was oozing animal lust. In that moment, he could have told her to stand on the toilet and do anything…and she'd have done it happily.

 

His hand came to rest above her shoulder on the wall. His grinning face a foot away from hers. “Are we?”

 

Jacqualine could only nod…and gasp…and blush…and keep her hands to herself…barely.

 

Seconds later, the man was out of the room again as if nothing had happened. Jacqualine's heart thumping so loud in her chest. Shit!

 

 

“I got to go.” Sally said as she couldn't pretend to clean any longer. “You're a blast, Link.”

 

“Ditto, Sally.”

 

Fuck she was so going to abuse her vibrator tonight. The man was not only as hot as in her fantasies, but he was even cooler personality wise.

 

“No speeding missy on the way home.”

 

Sally laughed, her brown eyes dancing with wicked mirth. “Maybe I will…just to get pulled over.”

 

A look of something flickered in the man's blue eyes but not for long. “Well I better hear all the details tomorrow if you do.”

 

Surely she hadn't seen want show in those baby blues? Could she have? She decided to test him. “Maybe I'd even reenact it for you…that is, if you can find me a PR24 nightstick.”

 

Link's mouth dropped open and definite lust glazed his eyes…for three seconds. And then it was gone. Sally grinned a cheshire cat smile. Oh yeah…this was going to be fun.

 

She walked to the door with a sway to her hips and turned to give him a teasing look. “Bye Linky-poo.”

 

When the door shut behind her the man's muffled “Fuck!” could still be heard. Sally chuckled. She pushed the cart to the next room and started cleaning it as she waited on Jacqualine.

 

 

“You do a very thorough job, Jacqualine. This is the cleanest room I've ever stayed in.” Rhett said sitting back on the bed as when she first arrived. The door buzzed open and Link walked back into the room. When he saw Jacqualine was still there he smiled at her, then plopped back onto the bed.

 

“Did you get to chat up your maid, Neal?” Rhett teased the man seeing something Jacqualine didn't in the blue eyes.

 

“Umm…yeah. Did you flash your's again, McLaughlin?”

 

She blushed red. Something both men noticed and smiled over.

 

“No, I stayed fully clothed this time…didn't I, Jacqualine?”

 

Hearing the man of her dreams say her name was erotic as hell. “Umm…yes, sir.”

 

“Don't make me come over there and spank you, young lady.” Rhett said in a firm, stern voice.

 

Jacqualine jumped and stared over at him in fascinated horror. “Sorry…told you it was hard not to, R…Rhett.”

 

“Don't mind him, Jacqualine. He just likes dominating…and spanking people.”

 

The look the two men shared just proved to her that they were more than friends.

 

“I don't dominate anyone who doesn't allow me too. Just ask Jessie.”

 

Way too much information. Jacqualine made a beeline for the door.

 

“See you tomorrow, Jacqualine.”

 

Out in the hallway she leaned against the closed door to cool off. Fuck, they were way to sexy for her own good. She wondered what would happen in that room with her gone. As she was moving off the door she heard Rhett's voice through it. “So I like to dominate do I, Neal?”

 

“Mhmm, yes…sir.”

 

Jacqualine gasped. Link just said sir to Rhett.

 

She knew she should walk to the next room and help Sally clean it, but her feet wouldn't leave.

 

“Come here, Neal. I think you've been a bad boy over in that room of yours. What did you chat about with your maid?”

 

“She was telling me about the time she got pulled over by the cop for speeding.”

 

“That's all?”

 

“And fucked her way out of a ticket…the cop shoving a PR24 nightstick up her hole.”

 

“No way.”

 

“Oh hell yes…described it in detail to me. With relish. Said she might just speed home tonight for a repeat performance.”

 

“And I bet you got hard hearing all about it. Wanting to shove your PR24 in her cute little pussy.”

 

“Of course, sir. I'm a man. Not a saint.”

 

“But I thought I told you that your dick belongs only to me.”

 

“Yes…but…you agreed that we each get a free ride pass to play this trip. If we met anyone we cared to try out.”

 

“I did, but you're moving rather fast. I expected more of your attention for a bit longer. We've only been here two days. Are you sure you want to spend your free ride pass on her? We haven't even started VidCon yet. Who knows all the women…or men…you might see there.”

 

“No, sir. I have a feeling my free ride pass will be spent very nicely with Sally.”

 

Jacqualine had to put a hand over her mouth. Shit…Sally would get her wish. Fuck! So hot to hear Link actually say it.

 

“What about your free ride, sir?”

 

“What about it, my sexy dark-haired fucktoy?”

 

“Mhmm…” some slurping sounds followed. “…mhmm…are you going to use it on Jacqualine?”

 

Jacqualine's jaw dropped. ME?!

 

“I'm thinking about it. There is something different about her. And she seems to have a thing for me. Oh and get this…she's a Rhinker.”

 

“Oh shit! Can you imagine what she'd say if she saw me do this?”

 

Rhett's guttural moans echoed through the door. Jacqualine was wet. Her thighs rubbing together. “Shit, Neal…that mouth of your is very warm. Flip over.”

 

Holy fuckn' hell! She was going to get to hear them screw!

 

DING!

 

The sound of the elevator made her jump. And the sound of who got off the elevator made her know her time getting to hear Rhink porn in real life was over. Scott and Mitch were walking toward her to get to their room.

 

She smiled politely at them as she headed to the elevator herself to wait for Sally. Two minutes later a smiling Sally left the room that the two men had just entered.

 

“Hey, Jay. Boy everyone is so nice. Scott and Mitch thanked me for the great job I did in their room. You know…alone. What happened to you?”

 

Jacqualine hit the up button, “You would never believe me if I told you.”

 

“Another night in SL?” Sally said with a knowing smirk.

 

“Hell yes…this time we are finding a hotel room. I have the start to a very hot Rhink storyline that needs finishing.”

 

 


	8. A "Chance" Meeting

* * *

 

 

“Jacqualine, your brother and I are going to see that latest Robert Downey Jr movie…you know the one you've already seen five times. So you'll have the house to yourself tonight.”

 

“Ohhh cool. Tell my baby hello when you see him on the big screen.”

 

Her mom just laughed as she shut the front door.

 

Jacqualine looked around and tried to think what she should do with her time alone. An idea hit her. She called Sally. “Are you able to get online now?”

 

“Sure but what about your people walking in? That's usually why we wait closer to bed time.”

 

“They went to the movies. I've got at least three Rhink hours to play with.” And play she would. She was going to ride Rhett as she played with the man's avatar.

 

“I have a surprise for you, Jay.” Sally said very happy.

 

“What? Found a copy of our hotel in Second Life so we can have fun in the very rooms they are using?”

 

“No. I made you an avatar.”

 

“ARE YOU SHITTING ME!”

 

“No…I just emailed you the login info. Was going to introduce you to your av tonight. Had a feeling you might want to…have her meet a certain bearded man.”

 

“Oh fuck, Sally…thank you! thank you! thank you!”

 

“So I think tonight, I will possess the body of Rhett. Still want a hotel room? OR should we go back to that naughty high school?”

 

Jacqualine didn't even have to think twice, “Rocky Valley High here we cum!”

 

“Just let me wolf down some supper, and I'll be right there. You can…play…with your av while you wait.”

 

“I'm so excited!!!”

 

“Bye, Rhett…I mean, Jay.”

 

“Bye, Link…well, Rhett.”

 

Jacqualine hit the end button and raced to the kitchen. Quickly making herself a sandwich and scarfing it down. She raced to her room then and locked the door. Even with her mom and brother saying they'd be watching a movie, anything could happen. Much better to have the door locked then unlocked.

 

She dug in her lower drawer for the only piece of lingerie she owned. A teal green nightie…consisting of a silky, barely-there top and some matching panties.

 

She tossed her jeans and t-shirt into a pile on the floor and replaced them with the teal nightie. Oh fuck! It made her want to drive back to the hotel, and ask Rhett to chose her for the free ride pass tonight!

 

Her courage wasn't great enough, though, so instead she got her pillar of pillows set with Rhetty-poo and RD2 resting clean and ready next to it. The small bottle of lube also waiting to be opened and used.

 

Fuck! Mhmm, with Sally driving Rhett she was going to cum many times.

 

Sitting on the bed next to her fun time equipment, Jacqualine opened her laptop and headed right to her email. There was Sally's explanation about making her an avatar and giving her the passwords.

 

After saving the info for later, Jacqualine closed Firefox and clicked on the Second Life icon on the bottom of her screen. The familiar log in screen popped up and this time she replaced RhettMcLaughlin with JayBanks. And replaced the password, Rhink1011!RM with Rhink312!JB.

 

FUCK!

 

She was so damn excited.

 

As the logging in process moved forward, she could see Sally had left the avatar at the school. The woman knew Jacqualine way too well. But what shocked her the most was when her avatar appeared and she was a spot on match. Sally had even found her black t-shirt with a skull on it! And those boots…shit! There were just like the ones in her closet!

 

It was so weird to use the controls and see herself moving in the pixel world. She went into the first room where they had played around with the Rhett and Link avatars. Imagining her avatar in the same positions that Link had been in made her squirm.

 

A few minutes later, _'RhettMcLaughlin is online'_ appeared in the lower left corner.

 

SHIT! Just that alone made her nipples hard. She knew it was Sally making him move and speak, but he looked so spot on she could easily forget. Sally did a great guy impersonation.

 

The IM box popped up and _'RhettMcLaughlin is typing'_ appeared. Here we go.

 

**RhettMcLaughlin: Hey, fancy meeting you here. I didn't know maids hung out at places like this.**

Jacqualine chuckled…so it was going to be like that.

**JayBanks: Oh hello, sir. I needed a place to film a assignment for college. The lady who runs this place was kind enough to let me do it here for free.”**

**RhettMcLaughlin: Oh yeah, what project?”**

**JayBanks: We're dealing the psychology of sex through the ages, and I was given the topic of why sex in public places is so popular. I've been hanging out here waiting for other couples to show up. I let them have their fun and then when they're leaving, I see if I can ask them a few questions. Usually people who are willing to come here, are wiling to answer my questions.”**

**RhettMcLaughlin: I see. I'm in the restroom right now…come hang out with me while you wait. You can tell me more about your research.”**

**JayBanks: Oh…okay I guess. Send me a limo.”**

 

The TP screen popped up and she clicked accept. Soon she was buzzing through pixels to land in the restroom right next to Rhett.

 

Having been the one to run the man, it gave Jacqualine a new experience to be the one now facing him. The blue jeans and grey dress shirt they chose, looked so hot on the man. Even more so when they were taken off. Jacqualine felt herself clench and knew it was time to get on the pillows.

 

She brought the computer tray up from under her bed. This would give the height needed for when she'd be impaled later. As she was about to grab Rhetty-poo a thought occurred to her. She should wait to sit on the vibrator till her avatar got to as well…it would make the visual so much more real.

 

So instead, she grabbed RD2 and lubed it up. Turned it on low since she wouldn't need much help tonight. Slid it slowly…deliciously…up her ass and then sat back down onto the bed. The pillow pillar was going to wait for main action time too.

 

**RhettMcLaughlin: Cool shirt, Jay. Looks very snug and comfy on you.**

**JayBanks: Yes it's one of my favorites. My friend, Sally, gave me it for Cmas one year, back in high school. I've worn it ever since.**

Jacqualine looked into her closet and saw the same shirt hanging there. Couldn't believe Sally went to so much trouble.

**RhettMcLaughlin: And those jeans…damn they are even tighter then the ones Link and I wear.**

**JayBanks: yeah and you guys have dicks…don't know how you handle the pressure of tight jeans on your crotch area.**

 

**RhettMcLaughlin: Maybe we like a little pain.**

**JayBanks: I bet you two do. So are you going to pee, or are you just lurking?**

**RhettMcLaughlin: Well, I already went, but I found some really interesting things written on the one stall. Wanna see?**

**JayBanks: how the hell are we both going to fit in that?**

**RhettMcLaughlin: Squeeze real close I guess.**

 

It truly was a tight squeeze, the camera not knowing what to do. Jacqualine had to fiddle for almost two minutes till she could see inside.

 

**RhettMcLaughlin: take a seat and I'll show you.**

Jacqualine chuckled. Yeah, take a seat my ass…that meant Sally had an animation already to go. She right clicked and hit sit…and whoosh, Jay was planted onto the toilet…and onto Rhett's lap.

 

His mouth going right for her neck, his hands moving over her skull covered tits, and oh his hips…rocking under her bum.

 

**RhettMcLaughlin: well now this is even better don't you agree, Jay?**

 

The buzz of RD2 up her ass seemed to intensify.

 

**JayBanks: Mhmm, are you flirting with me, sir?**

**RhettMcLaughlin: are you complaining if I am?**

**JayBanks: wiggles her hips and moans…No, sir, I'm not.**

 

Instantly, a new animation started. This time with Rhett on the toilet and Jay on her knees before him. Seconds later Rhett's cock appeared over the blue jeans. Fuck…even though she knew it was all fake…it was still so damn hot.

 

**JayBanks: well hello there. I've seen this guy before.**

 

**RhettMcLaughlin: Yes that fateful day back in the bathroom at my hotel room. I wanted to have you like this back then too.**

**JayBanks: And what am I supposed to do now…sir.**

 

The animation moved again…this time her mouth was firmly sucking down the man's cock.

 

Jacqualine reached over and grabbed Rhetty-poo…and licked on the plastic tip. Shit, the triplex sensation of being filled with RD2, licking on Rhetty-poo and seeing the porno on screen was hot.

 

**RhettMcLaughlin: oh you have a nice warm mouth, Jay. My cock likes being in it very much.**

 

Jacqualine opened her own mouth and pushed the head of Rhett-poo into it. Fuck, she was too horny for her own good. She needed real flesh…sooooo badly!

 

**JayBanks: Mhmm, and you taste good too, sir. All this precum is making my mouth salty.**

**RhettMcLaughlin: I'd like to make other orifices salty…that is, if you allow me to.**

 

FUCK!

 

Over Sally's typing, she heard the actual voice of Rhett from earlier at work. Her brain having recorded so much already to be able to alter it and use it for times like this. Making the moment that much hotter.

 

**JayBanks: Oh and which orifices are those, sir?**

**RhettMcLaughlin: this pussy…Rhett rubs down against her jean-clad crotch…and if I'm lucky enough…his hand moved to her back side.**

**JayBanks: gasps at where his hand moved too…Sir, are you asking me to have anal sex with you?**

**RhettMcLaughlin: Not asking, honey. Begging…pleading…seducing till you give in.**

 

Holy hell! She was dying. Sally was on top of the game tonight. Jacqualine's nipples, were hard as pebbles under the silky, teal material.

 

Fuck!

 

Her fingers moved up to rub them. Mhmm, she was going to lose it the second Rhetty-poo would get into her pussy!

 

**JayBanks: Fuck! You make it…hard…to say no.**

**RhettMcLaughlin: so are you saying yes then?**

**JayBanks: Strip for me, and I'll let you know**

 

She watched as off went the grey shirt…off went the blue jeans…off went the brown dress shoes, till all that was left was a naked man on a toilet with his dick shoved down her mouth.

 

**RhettMcLaughlin: There…all naked for you. Are you going to let me play with you down there?**

**JayBanks: licks his cock head and places a kiss on the shaft…I think I could accommodate your request.**

**RhettMcLaughlin: (hey go to the t-shirt button and click on _Jay lingerie_ lol)**

**JayBanks: (ohhhhhhhh, cool beans okay)**

 

Jacqualine clicked on the button with the t-shirt on it, and found many outfits listed. Gowns, dresses, and many others. She clicked on the lingerie one and started laughing. Sally in all her craziness had found a copy of Jacqualine's teal nightie!!!

 

**JayBanks: (OMR you rock!)**

**RhettMcLaughlin: (Fuck right I do)**

**RhettMcLaughlin: Oh baby, can't believe that is what you had on under that black outfit. You, dirty girl.**

**JayBanks: I like the way the silky material clings to the right parts. Makes waiting and watching the couples who come here a bit more fun.**

The animation changed, and Jay's hands were on Rhett's knees while her knees where bent over the man's shoulders. A wicked tongue was stuck out of the Rhett's mouth as it licked around the panties area between her thighs. His hands holding up her bum as she lifted her head enough to watch.

 

**RhettMcLaughlin: leans in and licks the wet teal material…seems you were more than ready to help me out…with his teeth he pulls off the underwear so he has full access. (click in the outfit screen for _Jay lingerie no panties_ )**

Jacqualine shook her head at the lengths Sally had gone to, just to keep things moving smoothly. She did as told, and within seconds only the teal top remained. Something the real Jacqualine mirrored as she sat on the bed. Her panties added to the pile of clothes on the floor.

 

**RhettMcLaughlin: Mhmm so warm and wet for me. I knew you'd be this tasty when you bent over to wipe down that nightstand the other day at the hotel.**

**JayBanks: I think your dick would like to enjoy my wet hole too, sir. (But could we move outside the stalls…hard to find a good angle to watch the action in here).**

 

Sally had Rhett stand up and open the stall door. Jay followed. The woman behind the man clicked on the urinal, and then so did Jacqualine.

 

Instantly, the pixel bodies were moved so that Rhett was standing with one hand on the bathroom wall, while his other hand was holding her head. Jay kneeling before the man…sucking on his cock while her hand was between her legs playing.

 

**RhettMcLaughlin: FUCK! That's hot!**

**JayBanks: Hell yes! Slurp, slurp, slurp.**

**RhettMcLaughlin: I love when you look up into my eyes as you play with my cock.**

**JayBanks: me too, sir. Your green eyes are so damn sexy.**

**RhettMcLaughlin: are you ready for this dick to get shoved into your pussy, Jay?**

**JayBanks: More than ready…please Rhett…please**

**RhettMcLaughlin: please what?**

Jacqualine grinned…so Sally was going all dom tonight.

**JayBanks: please, sir, will you fuck my pussy with your big cock?**

**RhettMcLaughlin: Bend over and grab the urinal, you dirty bitch.**

**JayBanks: yes, sir.**

 

In her room, Jacqualine dripped some lube onto Rhetty-poo and straddled the pillows as she rubbed the slippery liquid all over monster vibrator. She carefully moved her laptop to the tray so she'd be able to reach and type on it.

 

As soon as the animation changed to Rhett moving behind the bent over Jay, shoving his cock inside…Jacqualine slowly slide down the vibrator…fuuccckkkk!!! It filled her up so much it was almost too much.

 

**RhettMcLaughlin: Oh baby, yes…look at this cock disappear into that slippery hole.**

**JayBanks: Mhmm, I'm enjoying it too, sir. I feel you so hot and hard deep inside**

 

Fuck! Jacqualine missed the heat of a real cock. Her hips rocking on the pillow…her pussy dripping down Rhetty-poo's thick shaft…her ass rubbing against the fake, plastic balls. She started typing one handed…her left one moved down to start playing with her clit.

 

**RhettMcLaughlin: look at how wet your pussy made this dick**

**JayBanks: mhmm, put it in my mouth**

**JayBanks: I wanna taste your dick after its been in my pussy**

**RhettMcLaughlin: oh yes…I can accommodate your request**

**RhettMcLaughlin: open you fuckn' dirty mouth**

 

The animation shifted to a new blow job animation. Jay was standing and bending over to reach the hard cock that Rhett held in his hands for her. Her hands rubbing her tits and pussy as she sucked him.

 

Jacqualine reached underneath her and pulled out Rhetty-poo, and licked away at the pussy juice clinging to the hard plastic.

 

**RhettMcLaughlin: mhmm, what a long tongue you have**

 

**JayBanks: yeah, all the better to reach your good spots**

**RhettMcLaughlin: mhmm**

**JayBanks: ohh fuck! I love tasting my pussy on you cock**

 

Another animation started, suddenly Rhett was rubbing Jay's tits with his cock.

 

Jacqualine moaned at the sight and lowered Rhetty-poo over her own hard nipples which were sticking out of the teal nightie. She bit her lower lip at the sensation.

 

Shit, she was so horny.

 


	9. Feeling Flushed

* * *

 

Jacqualine hoped maybe tomorrow at work the real Rhett would use that free ride pass on her. Fuck she hoped so!

 

**RhettMcLaughlin: mhmm, I love these tits**

**RhettMcLaughlin: the small pert nipples**

**RhettMcLaughlin: let me make them slippery**

**RhettMcLaughlin: with my precum**

**RhettMcLaughlin: mhmm**

 

The animation moved from the prior one to the next, where Jay was sitting on top of the urinal with her legs wrapped around Rhett's waist…his hard cock thrusting mercilessly into her wet cunt.

 

Jacqualine slowly sank back down on Rhetty-poo. Fuuuucckkk! Fuck!

**RhettMcLaughlin:I want your pussy**

**RhettMcLaughlin: your warm cunt**

**RhettMcLaughlin: you steaming hot vagina**

**JayBanks: yeah, feel it clench around you**

**RhettMcLaughlin: mhmm**

**JayBanks: I'm soo tight**

**RhettMcLaughlin: want me to fill you with my cum, baby?**

**JayBanks: ohhh your body is so handsome**

**JayBanks: so rough and manly**

**RhettMcLaughlin: you're so tight, I love popping cherries**

**RhettMcLaughlin: my dirty bitch baby letting me fuck her as she sits on a urinal! Mhmm, I like 'em dirty**

**RhettMcLaughlin: and baby, you're dirty as hell!**

**JayBanks: Is this where you wanted me, baby?**

**JayBanks: my pussy dripping all over your cock**

**RhettMcLaughlin: can I pop your ass cherry too?**

**RhettMcLaughlin: Can I put my dirty cum covered, pussy juice covered cock up that tight virgin ass**

**RhettMcLaughlin: your pussy lubing me up, so I can thrust right in…no stoping**

**JayBanks: mhmm, yes, fuck my tight ass**

**RhettMcLaughlin: you ready for this, baby?**

**RhettMcLaughlin: mhmm bend over and hold on to the wall**

**JayBanks: mmmmm yess, I'm ready**

**RhettMcLaughlin: mhmm, I like pushing past that tight muscle**

**RhettMcLaughlin: it belongs to me**

**RhettMcLaughlin: everything on your body is mine**

**RhettMcLaughlin: you were made to fuck me**

**RhettMcLaughlin: weren't you?!**

**RhettMcLaughlin: that was the sole purpose for you**

**RhettMcLaughlin: to be here with me and fuck me**

**JayBanks: you like me, baby? I thought you just liked your wife…or Link**

**RhettMcLaughlin: mhmm**

**RhettMcLaughlin: I like all flavors**

**JayBanks: haha you're funny**

**JayBanks: mhmm go on, fuck my ass**

 

Sally clicked on an anal animation. Rhett was behind Jay…his hands on the wall. She was bent over, her hands on the wall too. His cock driving deep into her ass. Her tits swaying with each thrust.

 

The knowledge that Jacqualine didn't want to contaminate Rhetty-poo by shoving it up her ass instead of RD2 was almost…ALMOST…forgotten. She'd have to buy a bigger ass toy for moments like this in the future. As it was, she just reached behind and turned RD2 to high…holy shit!

 

**RhettMcLaughlin: oh holy hell woman**

**JayBanks: ohh, you're fuckn' me so deep**

**RhettMcLaughlin: watch my dick drive into that ass**

**RhettMcLaughlin: watch it**

**JayBanks: ohhh yeahhh, I'm loving it**

**RhettMcLaughlin: look how I push past your cheeks and shove that tiny hole wide**

**JayBanks: feels so heavenly**

**RhettMcLaughlin: wide open for this dick**

**RhettMcLaughlin: this dirty dick of mine**

**RhettMcLaughlin: you like me up your ass**

**RhettMcLaughlin: want my cum so far up your ass it takes days to drip out**

**JayBanks: oh yes, please, I've been such an angel for most of my life…**

**JayBanks: I want to be naughty with you**

**RhettMcLaughlin: my balls slapping that dirty wet cunt**

**RhettMcLaughlin: make them all slippery**

**RhettMcLaughlin: mhmm**

**RhettMcLaughlin: I want to see your demon side…my sweet, angelic Jay**

**JayBanks: yes fuckn' take me, you dirty man**

**RhettMcLaughlin: show me your fangs, bitch**

**RhettMcLaughlin: show me your evil**

 

Animation shifted from a behind ass fuck to one where Jay was laying on the ground, her legs over Rhett's shoulders. His cock pushing in her ass so deep.

 

**RhettMcLaughlin: see, watch my cock ram into your ass…sliding past that wet snatch**

**JayBanks: ohhh fuck, you're making me feel so devilish**

**RhettMcLaughlin: leans down and bites your tit hard**

**RhettMcLaughlin: pulling on it**

**JayBanks: ahhhh! screams out so loud**

**RhettMcLaughlin: cupping the boob, moaning into it**

**RhettMcLaughlin: fuck you taste good**

**JayBanks: ohh baby, you know all the moves I like**

**RhettMcLaughlin: I would enjoy sucking milk from these teats**

**JayBanks: mhmm, warm breast milk squirting into your warm mouth**

**RhettMcLaughlin: the warm fluid sliding down my throat**

**RhettMcLaughlin: dripping in to my stomach**

**RhettMcLaughlin: would you feed me**

**RhettMcLaughlin: if you could**

**RhettMcLaughlin: let me suckle on your teats as my cock fills your ass**

**JayBanks: oh yes, I know you're always hungry**

**JayBanks: please do, I'd love you to taste 'em**

**RhettMcLaughlin: mhmmmm**

**RhettMcLaughlin: slams up into your ass making your head hit the tiles**

**JayBanks: ohh gosh I'm having a fuckn' blast**

**RhettMcLaughlin: I want to make your halo crack**

**JayBanks: it is, I can feel it crumbling**

**RhettMcLaughlin: mhmm, watch…look at this cock**

**RhettMcLaughlin: look at it slamming into your sphincter**

 

Sally clicked on another animation. Jay was bent over holding onto the bottom of the urinal. Rhett grabbed her hips and continued ramming her ass.

 

Jacqualine's fingers on her left hand rubbing hard on her slippery clit…and when not typing, her right moved to quickly rub a nipple.

 

**RhettMcLaughlin: reaches under and pulls on both nipples at once**

**JayBanks: moans and pants**

**JayBanks: mhmm fuck, sooo damn good**

**RhettMcLaughlin: mhmm, your voice sounds so sexy…I so like that accent of yours.**

**JayBanks: mhmm, you like my Australian accent, Rhett?**

**RhettMcLaughlin: Mhmm, you know I do baby.**

 

Jacqualine was so damn close to cumming. So she took control of the animations. Clicked the urinal and searched through the blue menu box for what would make her lose it.

 

Perfection!

 

Click!

 

Rhett stood stock still as Jay pushed her ass back onto his cock. She was in control of the fuck. Her hands on her tits as she rode him.

 

**RhettMcLaughlin: oh hell! you are such a dirty bitch! Mhmm, look at you fuck yourself on my cock**

**JayBanks: this is hott!**

**JayBanks: fuck I'm so randy**

**JayBanks: I want to fuck faster**

**RhettMcLaughlin: you must…you're pushing this meat into your ass…so damn hard**

**RhettMcLaughlin: my bitch**

**RhettMcLaughlin: my sexy bitch**

**RhettMcLaughlin: say it…say you're my sexy bitch**

**RhettMcLaughlin: I want to hear it from your mouth**

 

The animation shifted to Jay on all fours, with Rhett bent over her body slamming inside her ass.

 

Oh fuck! Jacqualine was dying…she could feel the train coming closer. She was so damn close…oh fuck! The build up was so hot, though, she wanted to make it last as long as possible…she slowed down her rocking.

 

**RhettMcLaughlin: this what you want babe**

**RhettMcLaughlin: me slamming into you**

**JayBanks: I'm your bitch!**

**RhettMcLaughlin: fuck yes you are, and don't you damn well forget**

**RhettMcLaughlin: spanks your ass**

**RhettMcLaughlin: MINE!!**

**JayBanks: I love being yours**

**RhettMcLaughlin: grabs your pussy lips between my fingers**

**RhettMcLaughlin: tugs**

**RhettMcLaughlin: MINE!!**

**JayBanks: I'm glad we met like this…**

**RhettMcLaughlin: pinches your clit…MINE!!**

**JayBanks:…and you fucking me**

**RhettMcLaughlin: reaches around and cups both tits…MINE!!**

**JayBanks: yeahhh, I'm all yours baby**

**RhettMcLaughlin: mhmm, my little sexy woman**

**RhettMcLaughlin: whats my name, bitch?**

**RhettMcLaughlin: say it**

**RhettMcLaughlin: say**

**RhettMcLaughlin: it**

**RhettMcLaughlin: no…scream it**

 

Jacqualine was gone…her pussy clenching Rhetty-poo as she actually screamed Rhett's name loudly into her room. Her orgasm slamming her eyes shut and hunched her body down. She couldn't think…couldn't move…couldn't care…fuck! It took her a minute to be able to get back to the game.

 

**JayBanks: Rhett!!!! ahhh, fuck me hard, Rhett!!**

**RhettMcLaughlin: I want to hear it as I fill this ass with cum**

**RhettMcLaughlin: mhmm**

**RhettMcLaughlin: tell me to cum in your ass**

**RhettMcLaughlin: tell me you need it**

**RhettMcLaughlin: tell me your mine**

**JayBanks: of course I'll scream it loudly**

**JayBanks: I need it so badly, I'm yours, fuck me into oblivion!!**

**RhettMcLaughlin: mhmm, all the way in…oh shit, bitch here it comes**

**JayBanks: cum right in my hot hole!**

**RhettMcLaughlin: koui**

**RhettMcLaughlin: klbjk**

**RhettMcLaughlin: n,l;**

**RhettMcLaughlin: jbkl**

**RhettMcLaughlin: nj,l**

**RhettMcLaughlin: mhmm, fuck! your hole holds a lot of my cum**

**RhettMcLaughlin: my sexy bitch**

**RhettMcLaughlin: now you have to hold that in you all day**

**RhettMcLaughlin: not let a drop out**

**JayBanks: growls, deeply**

**RhettMcLaughlin: I have many plans for you, Jay**

**RhettMcLaughlin: sooooo many**

**JayBanks: growl for me, Rhett**

**RhettMcLaughlin: grooooowllll baby**

**JayBanks: I can't hold all this in my ass all day, Rhett. How will I do that?**

**JayBanks: I'll get some all over my panties**

**RhettMcLaughlin: oh you'll do it. For two hours at least!**

**JayBanks: ohhh fuck, babyyy**

**JayBanks: Mhmm, I like when you tell me to do things**

**RhettMcLaughlin: remember…no excuses…and then you are going to video yourself letting it out and send it to my phone**

**JayBanks: mhmm, so hot!!**

**RhettMcLaughlin: you have nice holes, Jay**

**RhettMcLaughlin: very warm, tight, nice holes**

**RhettMcLaughlin: I plan to overload them with my cum**

**RhettMcLaughlin: many times over**

**JayBanks: yeah, fuck me! fuck me any time you want. I love your dirty talk, I didn't know you could be so dirty**

**RhettMcLaughlin: are you just mine?**

**RhettMcLaughlin: I'm a jealous kind…I don't like to share**

 

Jacqualine clicked on a kissing animation. Rhett pushed Jay against the wall and kissing the shit out of her…both hands roaming the other's body.

 

Both toys were still lodged inside Jacqualine, but she wasn't focused on them…just enjoying having them there…making her feel so fuckn' full.

 

**RhettMcLaughlin: mhmm, oh baby I'll make you forget your own name**

**JayBanks: I already have**

**JayBanks: remind me of it**

**RhettMcLaughlin: you're my bitch**

**RhettMcLaughlin: Rhett's bitch**

**RhettMcLaughlin: that's your name**

**RhettMcLaughlin: Rhett's cum slut**

**RhettMcLaughlin: Rhett's whore…**

**RhettMcLaughlin: lover of his dick and balls**

 

Jacqualine moaned at Sally's dirty spiel. Shit, the woman could write! Fuck, mhmm to be able to hear the same words and phrases coming from the real Rhett. She felt her pussy clench around Rhetty-poo…shivers running up her spine.

 

**JayBanks: ohhhh yesss**

**JayBanks: I wanna suck on your cock until you spray hot cum down my throat**

**JayBanks: mhmm, or you cumming on my tits**

**RhettMcLaughlin: you dirty little woman**

**JayBanks: hey you asked for it lol**

**JayBanks: mhmm, I could do this all day**

**RhettMcLaughlin: mhmm, what if I wanted you blindfolded, gaged, and handcuffed?**

**JayBanks: omg my fantasy!**

**RhettMcLaughlin: chained to the wall…spread wide**

**JayBanks: yess please**

**RhettMcLaughlin: but I must leave you now…RL calls (i.e. Linky-poo wants access to my pussy now!)**

**RhettMcLaughlin: remember to hold that cum up your ass for at least the next sixty minutes…two hours if posssible!**

**JayBanks: okay baby, sad to see you go (cyah at work chicky)**

**JayBanks: I'll keep it up there**

**RhettMcLaughlin: I know! xoxoxo I'd fuck you seven way till Sunday if I could (bye)**

 

_'RhettMcLaughlin is offline'_ flashed in the bottom left hand screen. Seconds later, the Rhett avatar poofed off the screen. Jacqualine sighed. She had hoped maybe for round two, but knew once Sally was determined to play with Linky-poo that was it.

 

Jacqualine stood up and had to hold onto the bed since her legs were jelly from kneeling over the pillows for so long. Rhetty-poo slid right out and fell to the floor…making her laugh. But good ole RD2 stayed in place till she pulled him out and turned the dial off. She plopped onto the floor and looked around.

 

Her nightie top had stains over her nipples, the top pillow on her pillar was smeared with cum, and she was siting with a messy bottom on her carpet with two sex toys next to her. Yeah, she needed a man.

 

A sigh left her lips. She wanted that man to be Rhett. But even with what she had heard, would he really chose her over some hotter VidCon stranger? What if he didn't. What if she went to clean the room and he had a do not disturb sign on the handle. The sounds of Rhett and NOT Link filling the hall. That would so suck. She needed a back up plan.

 

Well more specifically…a back up man. Not being one to just go fuck anyone, it would be a hard task to work on. But tonight made her realize she needed a flesh and blood fuck. She'd give Rhett till the end of VidCon, but if nothing happened she had to do it otherwise.

 

In the time remaining till her mom and brother returned, Jacqualine cleaned up her toys and room, and sat down in the living room with her laptop. She wasn't exploring SL, or checking Facebook. She wasn't even playing Tetris online or looking through rabbit holes on Google. Nor did she spend a second on a new Rhink video.

 

No…she sat there setting up her profile on a dating website. She was honest up to her name and location. Said her name was Joanie and that she was from twenty miles south of her actual location. This way she might have to drive further, but at least she had some privacy.

 

She picked the photo of her in the new blue hoodie…she liked that photo. She wouldn't tell Sally, though. There were somethings a person did in private. Sally already knew enough about Jacqualine to fill a library. She decided not to even tell her family. That way she'd be free to do whatever if things went that far. Thank goodness for a reliable bus service, and having her own car.

 

And go…she hit the save button. There it was. She had done it. She quickly closed out of Firefox and shut down her laptop. She wouldn't look at that dating sight again till after VidCon. Who knew, maybe beyond a chance at Rhett, her being at VidCon would open a new world with someone she'd meet there.

 

The front door opened, and the sound of her family filled the house once more.

 

“Hey guys, how was the movie?”

 

“Awesome! No wonder why you went to see it five times!” Bruce said before heading to the kitchen.

 

Her mom grinned at her, “Yeah THAT's why you watched it five time.”

 

Jacqualine blushed.

 


	10. Jacqualine's wake-up call

* * *

 

Next morning, Jacqualine woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She groggily reached for it and with one eye closed, peeked at the screen to see who was calling. The number was an unlisted number…but she noticed it was one used at the hotel. Thinking it was her boss calling, she picked it up and hit accept. “Hello, sir.”

 

“What did I tell you about that sir stuff, Jacqualine.”

 

SHIT!

 

Jacqualine sat up in bed wide-freakin'-awake. “Rhett?”

 

“There you go…was that so hard?”

 

“Umm…not that I'm don't appreciate you calling…but how are you calling me? How did you get this number?”

 

“Your friend, Sally, was here to pick up her check. I just pulled her aside and asked for it. You know she gave it to me without any issues. And she smiled oddly as she walked away.”

 

Even without the man around to see, she blushed red. “That's Sally for you.”

 

“Is it? Or did she know you wouldn't mind me calling you?”

 

“Well…I mean…who wouldn't want you calling them? You have to be dead or dumb not to watch GMM.”

 

“Really?…So that's the reason why you'd want me to call you?”

 

Jacqualine gulped. Last night made it hard to act normal around the man. She had pretty much fucked him silly thanks to Sally making that JayBanks avatar. “Well…so…maybe, but not the only reason.”

 

She heard a sound as if he had laid down on a bed. “Where are you?” she asked.

 

A deep slow chuckle purred into her ear. Shit she had it bad for this man! “Do you really want me to answer that question, Jacqualine?”

 

She should say no…she should just hang up…but instead she said, “Yes.”

 

That sound happened again…he had moved, “I'm in my room…the one you cleaned very well yesterday, and will do just as good today when you come to work. I'm laying on my bed watching some videos on YouTube. Guess which ones I'm watching, Jacqualine Banks.”

 

Oh shit!

 

No way…he wouldn't connect her to her Rhink videos? Would he? Shit! “Ummm…which ones?”

 

“Oh let's see…there's: _Rhett McLaughlin – I wish there was a chance for you and me_ … _Rhett McLaughlin – Yeah Boy_ … _Rhett McLaughlin – Oh what I would do_ … _Rhett Mclaughlin - Fool for you_ … _Rhett McLaughlin – Pina Colada Boy_ …oh and my favorite _Rhett McLaughlin – ohh sexy_. And I mean the woman who made all these said things in comments like: 'I love Rhett, and I love everything about Rhett can you tell'…and also 'His voice…his laugh…his sex appeal mmmm'…and my favorite one: 'It's not his fault he's so irresistible.'”

 

Oh fuck! This was a crazy way to wake up. It couldn't be real. That the man of her dreams could be listing off all the videos she made about him and the comments she wrote too. FUCK!

 

“Any idea who this smart woman that made these masterpieces could be? Do you know who she could be, Jacqualine Banks?”

 

A nervous giggle left her lips. “I…umm…have no clue.”

 

“Really. Not one clue?”

 

“Well…maybe one.”

 

“And that one would be…”

 

“Me. I might have made those.”

 

“Sooooooomebooooooy liiiiiiiiiiiikes meeeeeeeee!”

 

Fuck, the guy was such a dork. Shit! It just made her like him even more. “Shut up, brat!”

 

“Brat? Hmmm, better than sir…but not as good as my name. Say it.”

 

A teasing spirit made Jacqualine say, “It.”

 

“If you were Link, and you did that, I'd pull the dead move on you and spank your ass.”

 

“I bet you would.”

 

“Oh that's right…you're a Rhinker. All those horny women and men that want Link and I to fuck.”

 

Jacqualine was forgetting all her nervousness…she knew one hundred percent that she heard them doing something yesterday in that hotel room. “Okay, so you're saying nothing ever, ever happened between you two?”

 

The pause was very telling. Instead of answering he just said again, “Sooommmeeeboooddy likkkkeeeesss me!”

 

She laughed, “Sure you get to change the topic.”

 

“You still didn't say my name.”

 

“What?”

 

“I told you after you called me a brat to say my name. You didn't do it yet.”

 

“I'm sure Link moans it enough for your ego…go find him and let him say it.”

 

“Ohhhh sassy.”

 

“Ohhh, still changing the topic. Am I allowed to go back to bed now…sir?” Jacqualine had to hold back a chuckle.

 

“Maybe I'll just have to spank YOU when you get here today, Miss Banks.”

 

“Maybe I'll switch rooms with Sally.”

 

“Maybe I'll walk over to Link's room, find you and spank you one way or the other.”

 

“Maybe I'll kick you in the groin a few times…then what would poor Linky-poo do to entertain himself during VidCon?” Fuck, it was so much fun and oddly sexual fighting with the man.

 

“Maybe I tell YouTube I don't approve of your videos.”

 

“I…”

 

“Well damn…I won that one. I wouldn't do that by the way. I like your videos. They're very well made. You make me out to be quite hot.”

 

“Well you are…I…umm…oh shit.”

 

“OH MY! My delicate ears! Who knew sweet innocent Miss Banks even knew curse words.”

 

She was laughing again. “Do you want me to share with you all the curse words I do know…sir?”

 

“Oh Jacqualine…oh, oh, oh…I'll see you at work, my dear…and maybe I'll do something to you that will allow me to hear ALL those curse words.”

 

CLICK.

 

HOLY SHIT!

 

Jacqualine stared at her phone. Her pussy clenching, as well as her heart pounding in concern. Did he mean he was going to fuck her till she cursed, or spank her till she did? There was something nice about both options. Either way, the man's hand would be on her person.

 

She glanced at the alarm clock by her bed, and saw she could have two more hours of sleep if she chose. But knowing she might be very close to Rhett, she decided to take a bit more time getting ready for work. She shaved her legs, and armpits. She plucked errant eyebrows, and that one darn hair that always wanted to pop up on her chin. She also took a very thorough shower. Washing twice, and making sure her hair was silky smooth before she turned off the hot water.

 

After toweling off, Jacqualine put her robe on and went to see what there was to eat for breakfast. Deciding on an omelet since it was fast and easy. She was careful not to include anything that might come back and give her stinky breath. She ended up just adding a little bit of ham, and some cheese. It was delicious.

 

She went and brushed her teeth twice over then, and brushed her hair till it was flat and shiny. The blond hair looking like polished gold plating. She went to her room and found her best uniform. Put it in a garment bag and then put on her black jeans and that black skull shirt. She even went to the point of putting on the boots. Damn…it really did look good on her. It made she pale skin glow and her hair look like spun sunshine. The tight jeans and boots making her feel together and sexy.

 

As she said goodbye to her mom and headed out to her car, Jacqualine felt ready for whatever the day held. Well that was until she parked in the employee lot and started the trek to the staff entrance. The gentle butterflies in her gut turning to angry wasps as she got to the employee lounge. She couldn't even work up the energy to get on Sally's case about giving Rhett her number. The woman already looking apologetic over it.

 

Jacqualine's hands started shaking as she changed into her uniform. On the outside, she looked the model worker. Inside, she wanted to run home and hide. That was the thing with dreams coming true. They weren't as easy and simple as fantasized. They were messy and real.

 

She and Sally walked to Bob's office to pick up their security key and badges.

 

The balding man always looking harassed and close to screaming. “Here is the new list of everyone who is on the secured floors. We have two new celebrities and will get five more tomorrow. With VidCon showing up at the end of this week…the number will only increase as we go. Remember to do the best thorough job you can, but as fast as you can. We've already had some praise from all VidCon people about your work. Keep it up.”

 

Sally was very quiet as she pushed the cart to the elevator. Once the door shut and the special key was inserted with floor one hit, she looked over to Jacqualine. “I'm sorry, Jay. He just took me by surprise and I was babbling out your number before I knew it. And then I thought hey…who wouldn't want to get a phone call from the man.”

 

“Well he did call…and it was…interesting.”

 

“Just interesting? Not fantastic or magical…or dare I say…”

 

“Don't you dare say it!” Jacqualine glared at her best friend.

 

Sally grinned big, but keep her mouth shut. The doors opened and they were walking down the secured first floor hallway to the occupied rooms. Sally was walking to room 102, but Jacqualine grabbed her arm to stop her. “Let's do the two new rooms first, then go to Superfruit, and end up with the guys.”

 

“Why? Because Rhett called you, and now you're afraid to see him?…because you're nervous?”

 

Jacqualine looked her friend straight in the eyes and lied, “No of course not. I just thought this way we would have more time to enjoy their company before having to head to the other floors.”

 

There was too much logic in what Jacqualine said for Sally to be able to ignore it. But she still looked skeptical. Jacqualine could handle skepticism. She waited till Sally turned back to the cart to let out a relieved sigh. Maybe by the time she got to Rhett's room, he'd get tired of waiting and leave.

 

Her head said yea to that thought…her pussy said fuck you, bitch!

 

“So who are the two new comers to the floor?” Sally asked parking the cart between room 104 and 105.

 

Jacqualine pulled the paper out of her pocket. “Wow, how cool. 104 is Markiplier and posse, and 105 is Albertstuff.”

 

Sally nodded in recognition of the names, but not as emphatically as when they had heard Rhett and Link were there. “How about this. “I'll take care of Markiplier, you can tackle Albertstuff and we'll meet at Superfruit's room.”

 

“Sounds like a plan. Cyah in ten.” Jacqualine gathered her needed supplies from the cart, knocked three times on the door, and after hearing no response slid her card key into the slot. Yep it was empty. There was a ton of merchandise piled around the room though. Cutouts of Albertsttuff's channel character and a stack of t-shirts. Suitcases were dropped on the floor splayed open and messed up. How was she supposed to clean around all of that?

 

Jacqualine took a few deep breaths, laid out the supplies on the bed and just started. It never failed that once she began, whatever she came to, there was always a solution waiting. She moved the cutouts aside to clean behind them…moving them back when done. The same with the t-shirt pile and suitcases. The bathroom was ten times worse. Water was still in the tub. Dirty water. Shampoo was on its side dripping down the wall. Towels cluttered the floor along with…ewww dirty underwear.

 

Yeah she could so tell this hotel room was being used by a male in his twenties. Thank the universe for clean people like Superfruit and the guys. Damn, if the other guest would be this messy they'd be working through the night to get their cleaning done.

 

It took her twenty minutes to get done with the room. She expected Sally to be leaning on the cart waiting for her…but the hallway was empty. Room 104 opened and the deep-voice god, Markiplier walked out. Jacqualine was able to walk fast enough past the open door to see that Sally was not in there.

 

Maybe she went to start on Superfruit's room without her. The woman was hitting it off big with Link, so maybe Sally thought this way they'd not lose time. Jacqualine went back to room 100 and saw the door was shut and there was a sign on the door that read, “Filming in Progress, please do not knock or enter.”

 

Being a fan of the YouTube show and duo, Jacqualine put her ear up to the door.

 

“Hey our beauties, we are coming to you live from our digs at VidCon Australia. And we have a special guest for you. Her name is Sally V. and she is THE best maid we've ever had. Isn't that right, Mitchie?”

 

“Girl you know it. So Sally, how did you come to work here?”

 

And there it was, Sally's voice saying, “I love art, and making anything I can. I create paintings, stories, murals, paper-craft, videos…you name it. And as you two know, it takes a lot of time. Normal jobs wanted too much of my life. So I decided to work here. The pay is good and the hour are perfect for an artist. And along the way, I get to meet some awesome people. Present company topping that list.”

 

“You better get paid in gold, darling.” Scott said enthusiastically. “Hey, Mr. boss, if you're watching this…Miss Sally is the bomb. She deserves a raise.”

 

Jacqualine was so intent on listening that she didn't hear the footsteps coming towards her. “My, my, Miss Banks…are you snooping? Hoping to hear Mitch and Scott make out or fuck?”

 

That voice! It was becoming so familiar that her brain wasn't even making a fuss over it coming from so close by. Jacqualine turned and glared at a grinning Rhett. Fuck, why was he so damn adorkable and sexy at the same time?!

 

Rhett grabbed her upper arm, tugged her away from the door and down to his room. Once inside, he didn't let go…Jacqualine saw he was dragging her to the bed. Her brain instantly thought, 'Like this?…is it going to happen like this?'

 

The shock of it all making her miss the tell-tale signs. That evil grin on the man's face. The fact that he sat on the edge of the bed…or that she was suddenly bent over his warm lap.

 

SHIT!

 

 


	11. Mister may I?

* * *

 

The truth of the moment hit her right on the tush…literally…Rhett's hand firmly, but not harshly, landing on her backside.

 

Fuck! He wasn't going to fuck her…he was fulfilling his promise to spank her! Even still, her pussy clenched.

 

Images of the scene were Sheldon spanks Amy on The Big Bang Theory, played in her head. And she giggled just as happily as Mayim Bialik had, when Rhett's hand came back down a second time. And just like Sheldon had done, Rhett looked at her and said, “This isn't supposed to be fun, young lady. This is a punishment for a: not saying my name often enough, and b: making dirty videos about me without my consent.”

 

SMACK!

 

SMACK!

 

Oh hell, her pussy loved every ripple of pain his hand caused. Her nipples hard as rocks pressing against the polyester blend uniform. She was laying across Rhett McLaughlin's lap while the man was spanking her ass! It might not be the heaven of a good fuck, but hell it was a great second choice.

 

SMACK!

 

SM…Rub?

 

What the holy fuck was that? She could have sworn after the last spank that his hand rubbed over both butt cheeks.

 

SMACK!

 

SM…Slide?

 

Oh shit!

 

Rhett's hand was definitely between her legs sliding as far up as it could go. Jacqualine closed her eyes and tried to breath. There was no way he was going to fuck her…I mean…that stuff didn't happen. Not to her. And yet that hand…was still up there.

 

SMACK!

 

The other hand spanked this time…a bit softer since he wasn't accustomed to using that hand as much.

 

“Say my name, Jacqualine.” commanded the gruff sounding man.

 

Oh fuck! Rhett McLaughlin was soooooo her gateway drug. What blissed out rabbit hole was he about to drag her down? And even still,…she felt impish enough that she did NOT say his name. Just grinned as she stared at the carpet.

 

SMACK!

 

SMACK!

 

SMACK!

 

Holy flying monkeys! Her cheeks were stinging.

 

“Say it.”

 

She was about to open her gasping mouth and comply, but stopped herself. He wanted her to disobey. He was getting off on it. She liked him getting off. She didn't say his name.

 

“Hmm…oh dear sweet, Jacqualine.” The hand that had been wedged between her closed thighs was removed and moved to her chest area. Three buttons on her uniform were undone.

 

Her breathing was almost to hyperventilate levels as Rhett's warm hand slipped into the gap and moved to cup one of her breasts. Fuck it was everything she ever imagined and more. There was no way her brain could have figured on the largeness of his hand…or the fuckn' heat radiating from the palm to her boob.

 

Jacqualine couldn't stop the moan leaving her lips. This was her fantasy come true and she was putty in the man's hands. Fuck! His thumb and middle finger closed together around her nipple.

 

Shit!

 

Of course it felt heavenly. Of course it made her very wet, and oh so horny.

 

“Say my name!” The hand was suddenly removed leaving her adrift in an endless ocean of need.

 

She didn't say it.

 

He growled. He flipped her over in his arms and stared down at her in almost madness. “You're driving me crazy woman! I want to spank you, and at the same time fuck you till you can ONLY scream my name.”

 

Before she could utter a sound, let alone a word, his head was down and his lips were pressing into hers.

 

If she had been a robot she would have uttered MAJOR MALFUNCTION! SYSTEM OVERLOAD! It was like a live wire fell onto the road and someone had placed it on her lips. Her hands moved up to cup his bearded face. The feel of the course but soft hair making her so turned on. It was Jacqualine who did the first tongue thrust. She couldn't get enough of the man…couldn't get fuckn' close enough.

 

When the kiss ended they were both gasping for air. Her lips swollen and deliciously achy. She wanted to reach over and lick his lips…taste them…and suck the lower one into her mouth. Shit, she wanted to…so, riding the high of her lust, she did it.

 

The sounds Rhett made just egged her on…she could tell he had not expected her to be so bold.

 

The beard hair so close to the lower lip made the whole flick of her tongue feel both textures at once. Half her pink tongue on the beard and half on the pink warm flesh. She nipped the lower lip between her teeth and sucked it into her mouth.

 

Closing her eyes, she reveled in the fleshy lip. Her hands cupping his face, his strong arm holding her upper half vertical, and his cock rubbing against her bum through their clothing. She let his lip pop from her mouth with a growl. What the hell did this man unleash in her? She felt animalistic…felt crazed with lust, so not her normal self-deprecating shyness.

 

Jacqualine pushed his upper body back and they tumbled onto the bed. She moved so fast that she was straddling his chest before her brain could register the motion. Her hands pushing his shirt up to his shoulders and staring…drooling at the sexy sight of that long chest. Oh shit those nipples!

 

Like a vampire starved of blood, she zoomed down and latched onto his right nub. Rhett's head arching back as curses flung left and right from his lips. Her hands touching every part of his upper body that they could reach.

 

“Shit, Jacqualine! You're killing me, woman!” Rhett grabbed her restless hands in one hand and wrapped his other around her…then flipped them over so she was the one pinned underneath. He let her hands go only to remove his shirt and use it as a restraint. Tying both of her hands tightly enough together that she could barely wiggle them.

 

Oh fuck! The same crazed lust-filled emotion she was feeling was shining from his sexy green eyes.

 

He looked over her body as if she was a buffet and he wasn't sure what to try first. His shaky fingers finishing the job of unbuttoning her uniform. The widening of his eyes, and the gasp that left his lips told Jacqualine she had done the right thing changing out her white bra for a black lacy one. The black highlighting the creamy glow of her pale skin and light blond hair.

 

It was like he was devouring her first with his eyes, and then when done, finally leaning down and kissing the tops of her breasts. Her boobs fitting to perfection in his palm. Both of which were now cupped from the underside and pushed up for him to suckle on the nipple through the black satin.

 

“Oh Gawd!” Jacqualine moaned. Her body arching up to press against Rhett's.

 

“No baby,” he said against the wet patch on the left tit, “I'm not God…and you still haven't said my name.” He leaned back down and bit the left nipple quite firmly.

 

Jacqualine was dying, her pussy so wet…her body so high on needing the man. Those teeth rolling the nipple between them making her head fall back and her mouth to gape. “Mhmm, fuck that dirty mouth of yours…sir.”

 

She tried not to smile at that, but it only made the grin appear more cocky.

 

The man growled against her flesh, his hips rocking against hers. Her legs moving on their own accord to wrap around Rhett's waist. She kept trying to close them tighter…pull him closer. “Shit! Please I need you…please I'm dying!”

 

A chuckle was her pleas sole response. Apparently, she wasn't the only one still able to tease. Rhett's hands pushing the black bra downward exposing her breast to the air. Jacqualine flicking her tongue over her lips at the sheer eroticism of looking over her naked boobs and seeing Rhett McLaughlin's face.

 

“As you know, Miss Banks…with you being such a long, time fan of the show…I'm a voracious eater. And right now I want to wolf you down.” His face lowering to suck on a naked nipple.

 

 

“Well that wasn't expected.” Sally said as she left Scott and Mitch's room. She had only gone in to clean, when they pulled her onto the bed and started filming their show. Now she was way behind schedule and was hoping Jacqualine covered her ass and did Link's room as well as Rhett's. The cart was between the duos room but Jacqualine was no where in sight.

 

Assuming her friend had finished Rhett's room first, Sally headed to Link's room to catch up with her. She knocked twice and heard Link call out for her to come in.

 

Sally put her key card in the slot and opened the door expecting to see Jacqualine and Link in friendly conversation while the woman cleaned. But no…no Jacqualine…just Link.

 

The blue-eyed man smiled at Sally. “What took you so long, lady? I've been waiting eons for our daily chat.”

 

She told him all about her sudden claim to fame from going into Superfruit's room.

 

“Well dang. That might be the first and only time I'll tune into their show.”

 

“Why don't you like them?”

 

“Trust me, I have no problem with two guys being together…so it isn't that. It's…well they're too out there and they curse. I curse too, but hard to hear on a show I know a lot of younger people are watching.”

 

“They do bleep it out though. But I know what you mean about the abundance of cursing on some YouTube channels. There's a time and place for cursing, and I do agree it gets over used for views and likes.”

 

A twinkle of mirth flickered across those delicious blue eyes. “So in your opinion, what is a proper time to curse?”

 

Sally knew she had walked right into that one. She shook her head at him, “You're making me say and do so many bad things, Mr. Neal.”

 

“You're not the first one to tell me that.”

 

“You really want to know?”

 

“Yes, Miss VonHum, please tell.”

 

“Well, I'm sure you know the same list…when extremely pissed off…extremely scared…or extremely horny.”

 

He laughed. “So does that mean you are a foul mouthed woman when in bed with someone?”

 

Sally cocked her head and stared at the man, “Are you asking in curiosity, or to be prepared for a personal experience in the future?”

 

Link was clearly shocked at her forthrightness…but was very impressed and turned on by it as well. “And if I would say the latter one?” He took a few steps closer to where she stood and stopped.

 

“Well?” She moved a few steps closer to him, “Are you?”

 

The air was crackling with sexual tension. Link took the last steps left between them, till they were only inches apart. The two bespectacled people staring at the other.

 

 

Jacqualine watched Rhett's mouth move down her naked chest kissing everywhere he could. Her hands aching to be untied to touch him and dig her fingers into that sexy dirty blond hair. The same hair that now mingled with her darker pubes, like an erotic yin and yang. Rhett's mouth saying hello to her clit and very drenched pussy.

 

He leaned back up to smile a shiny lipped grin, “Soooooommmeebbbbooodddyyy lliiiikkeeeesss mme!”

 

The sheer dorky yet sexy nature of that statement, said with such boyish humor, had Jacqualine bursting out in laughter.

 

Shit! He was so much more than just a hot bod. That was a very dangerous thing. She wasn't just about to fuck his dick…she was about to fuck his laughter, his smirks, his heart eyes, his heart, and his soul. And just like that the laughter stopped. “Untie my hands…sir.”

 

The lowering once more of his face, was followed by a firm nip of her clit.

 

“Fuckn' Hell!” She cursed as she wiggled against his wicked teeth. “Untie me so I can push my fingers into your hair and make you suffocate on my pussy.”

 

Wow! Even Jacqualine was surprised when that came out of her mouth.

 

On National Geographic channel it had shows about wild animals…about their hunting skills and day to day behavior. And in one episode, Jacqualine had seen a lion crouch down in the tall, yellow grass…all you could see were those eyes peering into the camera. Well after what she said, she was the camera and Rhett was looking at her with the same eyes…her dark pubic hair the tall grass he was crotched behind.

 

It emboldened her, “You heard me, McLaughlin. So what's it gonna be? You want to suffocate or what?”

 

A rumble of laughter rippled through her clit before Rhett moved back up her body and undid the knot in his shirt. Tossing the piece of clothing to the ground. His smeared bearded face coming to press against her ear, “I'm only doing this for two reason, Jacqualine. I do want to suffocate on that pussy, and you at least said my last name.”

 

Her fingers moved instantly into the perfectly quaffed hair that she had longed to touch for almost a decade. And it was heaven! She pushed his grinning face back down her body. Her legs bending and spreading as wide as they could while she roughly shoved Rhett's face back against her crotch.

 

 

Sally's glasses reflected the lights on the ceiling as her head arched back while Link knelt in front of her with his head under her uniform's skirt. The sheer dirtiness of the moment, making her feel so alive. Her hands clutching the bottom hem of her skirt. She could feel his glasses pressing into her skin at the same time as Link's tongue licked between her pussy lips.

 

Shit and tits! Link Neal was eating her out! And she was loving it. The things she had planned for this man when he stood back up. It would be her glasses pressing into his skin as she slurped down his dick. Who knew all this was waiting for her when she showed up for work today! Hell, she hadn't had a fuckn' clue.

 

Her legs almost gave out from under her when Link started sucking on her pussy lips. The wet hole dripping all over his face. She went to grab his head and had to reach under her skirt. His hair was so damn silky under her fingers. She wanted to tangle her fingers in it and yank him upward to kiss the shit out of him.

 

That's if he hadn't been driving her mad with his awesome mouth skills. Mhmm, she knew what she had to do. She did tangle her fingers, but she didn't yank upward. She dragged the still kneeling man over to the bed and grinned seeing how perfectly his head arched back to rest onto the bed while he sat on the floor facing her. Perfect.

 

The slut in her pulled up her skirt to bunch around her waist and walked forward over Link's seated form. She knelt on the edge of the bed, straddling his face and pressed her wet pussy back onto his mouth. This way, not only could he suck her off, she could grind into him…rubbing her engorge clit against his face.

 

Getting to look down and see that dark head of hair between her thighs…was fuckn' sexy! Her bare feet pressed into his shoulders. His hands reaching up to cup her butt and pull her even closer.

 

 

Rhett moved his messy face up Jacqualine's naked form. He pressed his slippery lips against her, “Taste yourself on me.”

 

The kiss continued for over three minutes. It was such a drugging sensation when their lips touched. Everything was forgotten. The room, their bodies, with only the deep pull of the kiss keeping them from falling off the earth.

 

“Well shit!” Was all Rhett could say when their lips finally parted. “Hell, I don't think I even know my own name now.”

 

Jacqualine squeezed her legs together, wrapping more tightly around his waist. Wishing very much he was totally naked…her naked pussy would rather be rubbing skin not jeans. She had to do something about this.

 

Her hand moving down his warm chest till her fingers felt the stiff denim material. The button was popped open, and the zipper deliciously moved down. Her legs lifted higher so they were above the jean line and her fingers were able to push the unwanted clothes item, along with the red boxers down to his knees.

 

Rhett's hands slid down her thighs and then down his thighs till they removed the pants and underwear the rest of the way. They both looked down their now equally naked bodies. Her pale white skin wrapped around his California tan was erotic as hell.

 

He ran his hand up her thighs, stomach and neck enjoying the contrast not only in shade but texture. Where his hand was rough and calloused, her skin was soft and smooth. His thumb brushed over her lips as his eyes caressed the same path. Another long kiss ensued.

 

Jacqualine was dying. The man was a great kisser…she knew he would be given the way that damn tongue of his would always flick out on the show. What she wanted most now was to finally feel him inside her. Her hips lifted off the bed to rub against him. Her hand pushing down his warm chest, past the springy pubic hair and wrapping around…oh holy hell…a very sexy, hard cock.

 

It was so hot to have her hand wrapped around him between their bodies while they kissed. As much as she ached to line the dick up to her pussy and push it in, though…she just wasn't bold enough.

 

Thankfully, Rhett was getting the idea, and moved his hand to cover hers. Together they moved the hard flesh till the tip was kissing her pussy lips.

 

FUCK!

 

She moaned against his still kissing mouth.

 

It wasn't like she was a virgin. She had two other lovers in her lifetime, but not one of them meant as much as this man did. When the head pushed in they both groaned. Rhett's mouth moving off hers so he could bury his face in her neck to deal with the sensation. Her free hand moving to thread fingers through his dirty blond hair.

 

RING! RING!

 

The hotel phone shook with the vibration of the ringing.

 

NO!

 

 


	12. Pink cheeks

* * *

 

They both stilled. Neither wanting to have the moment altered but knew it was.

 

RING! RING!

 

Rhett lifted his head and sent her an apologetic smile, “I…I should probably get it.”

 

Out went the delicious, fleshy cock head from her pussy. Down went his body when he laid his weight on her while he stretched over to the nightstand to pick up the hotel phone. “Hello?”

 

'Hello. This is the Hotel Manager, Bob Thornton. I deeply apologize for calling you, sir, but I'm trying to locate the two maids that are in charge of your floor? They're normally up to the third floor by now, but no one has seen either of them. I was wondering if you had seen them recently?”

 

Rhett looked down at the sexy woman pinned under his tall frame. “As a matter of fact, sir, Miss Banks is in my room finishing up. It was my fault she is so…behind.” He sent her a wicked grin and slowly rotated his hips so his cock rubbed against her. Jacqualine had to put a hand over her mouth so her moan wouldn't be heard.

 

“I had a bottle of grape juice on the table and it fell. She's working her magic to get the juice to cum out of the carpet before it stains.”

 

'Oh, okay. That explains it…and I bet Sally is trying to get the other rooms done on her own to make up for the lost time. Thank you, sir. Once again, sorry for disturbing you.'

 

“Do you want to talk to her? She's right here…I could put her on if you want.”

 

Jacqualine sent him a 'you're crazy' look…so not sure she could be coherent enough to talk to her boss.

 

'Oh wonderful. Yes…if it's okay with you.'

 

Rhett smirk wickedly down at her as he held out the phone.

 

Jacqualine's shaky hand took it, while she glared at him. “Hi, sir.”

 

'How is the stain coming? I hope we won't have to call in a cleaner…they charge eighteen dollars an hour. Is it coming out easily?'

 

Jacqualine gulped…not only because she was horrible at lying to her boss, but because Rhett had moved down her body and his lips were doing bad, bad, wonderful things to her clit and pussy. Her head arched back and she almost dropped the phone.

 

Luckily, she had enough sense left to respond, “No sir, we shouldn't need a cleaner. I'm almost done and it looks good as new.”

 

'Great. Great. Make sure you and Sally get the rest of your rooms done ASAP.'

 

Jacqualine's non-phone holding hand reached down and held onto Rhett's tormenting head. “Yes, sir. We should be up there within ten minutes.”

 

'See that you are. Bye.'

 

Jacqualine put the phone back on the hook and glared down at the man, and his smiling face. “You are such a brat, McLaughlin.”

 

“Even still, you refuse to use my name?”

 

Jacqualine gasped at the shift from casual sensuality in those green eyes to hardcore lust. She found herself over his lap once again somehow. Fuck it was crazy hot.

 

“I might not be able to finish our fun time now, but I have at least five minutes while you finish cleaning the stain, to get you to finally say my name.”

 

Jacqualine giggled. “Never…sir!”

 

He growled down at her.

 

SMACK!

 

She moaned as his hand contacted her naked ass. Fuck, it was so erotic. She wanted to forget work existed and finish what they started. She needed his cock in her. Wanted it…craved it!

 

SMACK!

 

Oh holy fuck! He could throw her on the floor, fuck her hard and she'd rejoice.

 

“Say my name!”

 

She reached under his legs and rubbed his balls with her hand. The sexy cock head, that had been inside her, till the damn phone rang, dripping precum on her fingers.

 

“Do not try to distract me, woman!”

 

SMACK!

 

She grinned, lifted her sticky fingers up as she twisted so she could stare into his beautiful green eyes while she licked and sucked her hand clean. But still, she said nothing.

 

His mouth parted and that sexy tongue flicked out. “Don't…oh shit don't, or I won't let you get back to work till tomorrow.”

 

Using his distraction, Jacqualine slid off his lap and knelt before him. Their eye contact never breaking. They both knew what she had to do. What she was going to do.

 

She moved between his now parted legs. Her hands running up his calves and thighs as her mouth moved till her parted lips were hovering over his dick. It was her turn to lick her lips…and then to lick other things.

 

Rhett's head arched back when her tongue touched his wet cock head. Going in a circle till she had cleaned it off. Her hands regrouping to stroke and play with his shaft and balls.

 

Her eyes were staring into his as she lowered her mouth and took the now clean cock past her warm, pink lips.

 

Fuck!

 

Her eyes closed as she tasted his flesh. It was far and away more of everything than she could have ever daydreamed. She quickly moved down till half the shaft was in her mouth.

 

Fuck her job!

 

Fuck her boss!

 

Oh gawd, she wanted to stay in that room with Rhett and forget the world for the rest of the day.

 

“Jacqualine…oh fuck…Jacqualine. You have to stop.”

 

She pouted up at him with his cock still hungrily filling her mouth.

 

He grinned down at her woe-be-gone expression. “We can finish all this when you get off tonight. I don't want to lose my best maid.”

 

He moved her mouth off his cock. And kissed her salty lips. “Just come back as soon as your shift ends.”

 

“I can't, though. We have to hand in the elevator key at the end of our shift.”

 

“Well what I'll do is…I'll meet you by the elevator and we can come back here together.”

 

Jacqualine pushed him down onto the bed, crawled up onto his lap, and bent down to kiss him. “What if someone sees you like that. I don't want your reputation ruined in any way. Too many people need you.”

 

“But I need you.” Rhett said very sincerely, almost as if the knowledge shocked him as well.

 

She cupped his face in both her hands, smiling down at his beautiful face. “I'm all yours…always have been…just in waiting. I get off around two usually. You can keep an eye out for Sally and I heading to the staff entrance near the main desk. Usually takes us fifteen minutes to change and hand our keys in. Be in the elevator when you see me walk out. I will casually walk in and you can get us to your floor. I'll call mom and let her know I'll be a bit late.”

 

“A bit? Fuck that…you're staying with me all night. A few hours ain't going to cover my to do list, Miss Banks.”

 

“Mhmm, okay. I'll just have to lie and say I'm staying at Sally's. I stay over there a lot, so she'll believe me.”

 

They stood up after a final kiss. Rhett gathering up her uniform from the floor and helping her get redressed. He stayed in his naked glory as they walked to the door…where he pinned her against it and they shared another long drugging kiss. “Till tonight, Jacqualine.”

 

“Mhmm, till tonight…sir.” Evil twinkled in her eyes as she placed a quick kiss on his cheek before slipping out. She wanted to slink to the ground and gush over all that happened but knew Bob would kill her if they were any later getting to the third floor.

 

She was about to head to the elevator when she noticed their cart was still between the guys' room. Did that mean Sally was still cleaning Link's room? She walked over and knocked. “Sally? Sally are you still there? Bob called, and is on our ass about getting up to the third floor.”

 

Lots of movement was heard and some giggles…male and female, before the door was opened by a very disheveled Link Neal. Jacqualine grinned at the man. “Umm, is Sally here?” She asked already seeing the answer. Sally stood behind the man buttoning up her uniform top. A satisfied grin taking up most of the woman's face.

 

“Sorry, Jay. Link had spilled some juice on the carpet and I was trying to get it out.”

 

Jacqualine laughed. “Yeah the same grape juice Rhett spilled in his room that I had to take extra time to help clean up. Shocking how that happened to us both,”

 

“Shut up, brat!” Sally teased seeing the jig was up. She smiled happily up to the blue eyed man…Link looking down at her with a big grin too.

 

“See you later, runt.” He placed a kiss on her lips before Sally joined Jacqualine in the hall. He was about to close the door when Sally bolted back to him and damn near wrapped herself around his body…placing a hard deep kiss on his surprised but happy lips. “Laters baby.” She murmured as she sauntered back out.

 

The poor man stood there just staring as the two woman pushed the cart and disappeared behind the closing elevator doors.

 

Sally looked at Jacqualine, noticing the slight bruising on her neck, the odd smile on her face. “So you also had a juice accident.”

 

Jacqualine took in the extra messy crop of cinnamon hair, the slight stain rings around both nipple areas on Sally's uniform. “Yeah, same as you.”

 

They both grinned big at the other, but said nothing more. It wasn't anything they could discuss at work. What Jacqualine could do was say, “Oh by the way, I'll be staying over at your place tonight.”

 

“Really? Interesting. You might want to bring earplugs. I'm going to have…company stay the night too.”

 

“I see.”

 

Another grin shared. Another non-verbal message conveyed.

 

 

The good thing about having plans that they were both in a hurry to get to, was that both women worked like fiends to finish as soon as possible. And they did it…getting done earlier than normal…even with their late start. It was only one-forty-five when they were heading to the employee lounge.

 

Jacqualine's breath caught at the sight of a tall internetainer sitting in the TV lounge. She felt like her eyes were glued to his and it was almost painful to look away…especially when the man grinned that sexy Rhett smile. Oh how she wanted to go over and just talk with him.

 

Usually they would put the cart away, change, and then hand their security items to Bob. Today, though, they gave the stuff to Bob first. He was impressed to see them being done so early after the crazy start to the day. He handed them their phones, and Jacqualine instantly dialed her mom's number as she walked to the locker room.

 

“Hey, girl…you working overtime?” her mom asked.

 

“Nope. Just wanted to let you know Sally asked me over tonight. Is that okay?”

 

“Of course. Maybe I'll take your brother out to eat for dinner. Have fun. Tell Sally I said hi.”

 

“Thanks, mom. Love you.”

 

“Love you too, babe.”

 

Jacqualine put her phone down on the bench and went to open her locker. She changed so fast her hands were shaking. It made her giggle. An understanding look was on Sally's face when they left.

 

“Have fun, Miss VonHum. Be safe. No breaking any beds.”

 

Sally laughed, “No promises…but you have fun too, Jay. We deserve this.”

 

“Amen.”

 

As the left the employee area and entered the lobby, Jacqualine felt her heart pounding. She turned to Sally, “I…I think I left something back on the third floor. I'm…yeah…I better check.”

 

Sally smirked, “Well when you find it…tell him hi.”

 

Jacqualine tried to stop the huge grin splitting her face, but it was too hard.

 

The two friends hugged fast and were off to their mythical adventures.

 

Jacqualine walked as casually as possible to the elevator…the bearded wonder not in the TV lounge. She saw him standing by the elevator and then entering it when the doors opened. She walked into the same space, and the doors shut. Rhett inserted the red key and the machine transported them down to the first floor.

 

When the doors opened, and no one was in the hallway, Rhett took her hand in his and squeezed. They made a beeline for room 101, and when the door shut behind them HE was shoved up against the door and kissed shitless.

 

 

Sally walked to her car…trying hard not to break into a sprint. The doors were unlocked already. She slide behind the wheel and started the engine. Her tongue flicked out and licked her lips as she looked in the rear view mirror while she reversed out of the parking space. She saw Jacqualine's car and gasped.

 

Shit! She reached for her cell phone and sent the girl a quick text.

 

**\- Jay, you better call Bob and let him know you came home with me, so he doesn't wonder why your car is left in the parking lot. Love, Sally.**

 

As soon as she was out on the main road there was movement from the back seat. A sexy pair of blue eyes, capped off with a shock of dark hair, appeared in her rear-view mirror. She sent Link a kiss, “Hey sexy.”

 

He pushed off the blanket he had used to hide under. “Hey, runt. So how long till we get to your love nest, Miss VonHum?”

 

“Ten minutes, Neal. So relax now while you can…your ass is mine when we get there.”

 

“Looking forward to it.”

 

 


	13. A taste of the sweet and the naughty

* * *

 

Mozart's ninth symphony blared from Jacqualine's pocket making her jump away from Rhett. The man slumping down the door after being abused…in the best way possible. Jacqualine glanced at the screen, and saw that Sally left her a message.

 

“Oh shit!”

 

“What?”

 

“I forgot about my car being in the employee parking lot.” Jacqualine showed him Sally's text.

 

“Smart chick.” Rhett came over and kissed her neck. Glancing again at the screen he noticed the shortened name Sally had used. “She calls you Jay?”

 

She grinned, “My name is three syllables long and a bit uncommon sounding too. So my friends and family started calling me Jay…as in the first letter of my name.”

 

\- - - - -

 

"Hmmmm," Rhett moved his mouth to her earlobe and sucked on it. "I like it. Call your boss, Jay. So I can have my wicked way with you."

 

He flicked the fleshy lob with his tongue as she hit the correct buttons on the dial pad to call her boss…driving her insane. “Fuck, I won't be able to talk to him with you doing that.”

 

“Too fuckn' bad, sexy woman.”

 

'Hello? Bob Thornton…how may I help you?'

 

“Sir, this is Jacqualine. I just wanted to let you know that I left with Sally since I'm staying at her place tonight…so my car will be in the parking lot over night.”

 

'Oh. Okay. I will write that in the schedule so no one worries about it. Thanks, Jacqualine. Have fun. See you in the morning.'

 

“Thank you sir, you too.”

 

Rhett took the phone from her hand, hit the end button and let it drop to the floor. “So now you're all mine. I wonder if after a hard days work you might want to take a shower?”

 

Jacqualine wrapped her arms around his warm chest. Her face nuzzling into his neck, “Sounds lovely.”

 

“Come on, Miss Banks. You can help me undress while the water gets hot.”

 

They made their way to the bathroom and Rhett turned on the shower. Jacqualine helped him remove his t-shirt, unbutton his jeans, and pulled down the zipper. She pushed the material past Rhett's hips and moved down with it till she was kneeling before him. One shoe…two shoes off, and then each leg lifted till the tall expanse of man was totally naked. A view she enjoyed a long time from her kneeling position.

 

“See something you like, Jay?” Rhett asked with a smoldering glance down at her.

 

“Many things…so, so many things.”

 

For a moment the shower was all but forgotten. The sound of the water just fading to background noise. They stayed there with him looking down at her, and she kneeling at his feet looking up. Her hands reached out and rested on his ankles…moving up slowly with reverence. Her hands only stopping when she reached his hips.

 

Rhett's lips were parted as he finally moved his hands to gently stroke down her face. The moment more tender than sexual.

 

But there was still sexual tension in the room. When two people wanted one another, no matter how romantic a moment, it was still going to have an erotic essence.

 

His thumb brushed across her lip, and she parted them and sucked it in. Jacqualine reveled in the fact that her simple action made Rhett moan and that his sexy tongue flicked out. She sucked harder. Their eyes fixed together the entire time.

 

Minutes passed before the thumb was pulled from her mouth. The wet appendage rubbed once more over her lips. Jacqualine's mouth stayed parted as she lowered her lips to another wet appendage. The salty, sticky cock head the next thing for her to rub across her lips. It felt so right to open her mouth more and allow him access. To sink down the shaft and add suction to hold it inside.

 

You always hear how a man says that a woman's boobs were perfect because they fit in his palm…well for Jacqualine, Rhett's cock was the perfect size for her mouth. Reaching the back of her throat and pushing down just enough, but not too much to make it uncomfortable to enjoy.

 

The fingers that ran through her hair from both his hands weren't put there to make her move more or harder, but instead to cherish and thank her for letting him inside. And because of that, it encouraged and motivated her to do even more…to suck harder. The moans more than enough reward for her effort.

 

He tasted so fuckn' good, so deliciously salty, and hard. She started moving her mouth back and forth down the shaft…enjoying the sensation of having Rhett's dick in her mouth.

 

She could tell he was about to lose it, and it made her grin around the hard flesh…increasing the speed of her mouth…moving and adding even more suction. Her tongue taking full advantage wherever it found flesh. His fingers digging harder into her scalp the closer the moment came, the curses and dirty talk flying from his bearded lips. Jacqualine never felt more alive or more feminine. She was his wanton whore, his salivating slut…and it was fuckn' awesome.

 

When the orgasm hit, she sucked all the way down, and let the cum gush right down her throat…feeling the warm liquid spurting against her tonsils on the way. She milked his cock for every last drop before letting it pop out of her mouth. She slowly kissed her salty lips up his chest to his panting mouth and let him taste their shared flavor. Rhett wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground as he kissed the ever loving shit out of her. Jacqualine's arms tightened around his neck as she gave as good as she got.

 

It was almost four minutes later that their mouths finally separated and they realize they had yet to get into the shower. Rhett grinned sheepishly at her, staring at her now familiar lips. “We might have to take a cold shower, but I'll keep you warm.”

 

And he did. Soaping her body head to toe…even washing her hair. The feeling of his fingers caressing her scalp…sexy as hell. And when she was all clean, he started a kissing trail down her stomach till his beard mingled with her pubic hair.

 

Jacqualine leaned against the wall and spread her legs for a better stance, but he stood up before his lips went further.

 

A tiny bit of confusion, mixed with a pout over him stopping showed on her face. But when he turned off the shower and walked her over to the jacuzzi, she realized he was just being practical. The water in the jacuzzi, was so much hotter. He helped her in but didn't let her sit on one of the seats. He had her sit on the top row, spread her legs as wide as she could, before he dove between. The roughness of the beard, surrounding those exploring lips, added sensation to the already shivery moment.

 

He was on his knees between her parted thighs…the water just barely at her knees. It was so hot to see him use his one hand to spread the flesh and look at her clit and pussy close up. His mouth and tongue following a path from the engorged nub down to her pussy lips. The fleshy covering of her pussy nibbled on and sucked into his mouth…one and then the other. Her hand came down on the jacuzzi behind her and the other grabbed his head and pulled him even closer.

 

Jacqualine wanted to close her eyes and enjoy the feeling his mouth was giving, but at the same time she wanted to see Rhett and see his familiar face doing it all to her. So she kept her focus firmly on the dirty blond man and his wicked mouth. His tongue, which was known to be long enough to touch his own nose, was put to great use reaching deep into her wet hole and fucking her. At one point he was so pushed into her crotch she would have sworn his tongue licked her cervix.

 

Her breath was labored, and her chest heaving with heavy breathing. Her heart pounding so hard it shook her. And then the man did something so devilishly naughty it almost tossed her over the edge. With his free hand he pushed under her bum and stuck a finger into her ass. “Holy fuckn' hell, McLaughlin!”

 

Rhett chuckled against her wet snatch and lifted his grinning face up for a minute to say, “I thought for sure that would have gotten you to say my name, woman!”

 

Jacqualine laughed so hard, it made her ass push even further down his finger.

 

When he removed the one and made it two, she almost did say his name. Instead, with enough umph to stay strong, she just bit her lower lip and moaned.

 

Suddenly the light of battle came into the bearded man's green eyes. He removed the two fingers and quickly shoved up four…letting the thumb to push into and grip her pussy. He had her in a hand hold grabbing the flesh between both holes and tugging on her. When his mouth returned and he went on a face fucking frenzy, all she could do was hold on to the jacuzzi and try not to fall off. Shit, the man was skilled.

 

She bit back a chuckle as he growled against her messy flesh. He was giving it his A+ game and she was still strong enough to not utter his name. It was driving him insane. His hand was suddenly removed and he splashed water everywhere when he hopped out. Before she knew what was happening she was potato sacked over his wet shoulder. His hand coming up and slapping her ass hard.

 

WHACK!

 

Oh fuck, she loved it!

 

Especially the view from her upside down perch of his perfectly rounded ass. She let her arms dangle and played patty cakes on the perfect spheres. Eliciting a chuckle. Her body was flung down onto the bed as he prowled around the bottom of the mattress. No sexier sight did a woman ever see than Rhett determined to make her say his name at all cost.

 

She smirked up at him feeling alive and sexy as fuck, “Bring it!”

 

The green eyes blazed with the challenge, “Oh Miss Banks, I'm going to!”

 

 

Thirty miles away Link Neal was having an out of body experience. His arms were over his head and tied to the staircase railing at Sally's house. The woman had already mauled him the second they got in her front door. Cum shooting from his dick within twenty minutes. There wasn't a sex toy this woman didn't possess and know how to use with gusto. The table behind her was laden with everything an orgy could wish to have.

 

As it was, she had a hot pink butt plug lodged up his ass with a evil promise that she'd be removing it shortly to fuck him Deadpool style. Shit, even thinking of that promise making him squirm in delight.

 

He was very open with all things sexual. With decades fucking Rhett, his body had been a player to most all things depraved. His ass used to being stuffed with many different objects…things made of all kinds of material and even in the case of Rhett…hot, hard flesh.

 

For a little sprite of a woman, Sally had a lot of energy and power. Her fingers were pushing a pink vibrator up her pussy as she looked at his tied up naked body. She had told him she named the pink plastic cock, Linky-poo…it was oddly erotic to know this woman had abused her pussy, many times over, using his nickname.

 

Link wished he had his hands free, since his dick was dripping precum and wanting to be stroked. Sally knew this and smirked at his discomfort. She pushed Linky-poo firmly into her pussy…even to the point that it was past the lips by a good inch. Standing, she held it in while she walked over to him.

 

“You like seeing that pink plastic fill my wet pussy. Wishing it was your dick instead…don't you, Neal?”

 

He moaned. She was one hundred percent porn star shoved into a tiny, angelic looking body. Her mouth just barely up to his nipples. She stood so close he could feel the body heat flow off her skin. He wanted to reach down and kiss the shit out of her. “Yes, ma'am, I love watching you shove that plastic dick up your tight hole. My dick could do such a better job, though. So much warmer than that plastic toy.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Sally moaned. Who would have ever guessed Link Neal was just a big perv like she was! She thought he'd be good in bed, but not this much fun. She wanted to bite every damn inch of the man. Anything she had wanted, he allowed and loved! It was so sexy. Now she wanted to push her tight pink asshole back onto his cock. Having the only thrusting come from her moving herself on the monster cock.

 

She turned so her back was to the tired up man. She placed both hands on her pert little butt cheeks and spread them wide. “See that tiny puckered hole, Neal? Mhmm I'm going to feed it your cock. I want your eyes on it at all times. Don't look away for a second. I want you to watch me fuck my ass on your dick, Lincoln.”

 

And the man's gaze stayed on that hole the entire time Sally got down on all fours and backed up to his body. She then arched her ass up and moved so her legs were straight and her hands were gripping her ankles. Using feel alone, she lined the cock head up to the tight hole and then pushed backwards. They both moaned as the sticky cock head pushed past the sphincter muscle.

 

\- - - - -

 

“Fuckn' hell and tits!” Link exclaimed as the already wicked woman proceeded to clench her ass so tight he almost popped out. She pushed back on him then while clenching…meaning that it was like shoving his dick into a vice grip. Not even Rhett's ass got that tight.

 

Sally kept inching backwards till her butt cheeks rubbed his skin. The hands on her ankles moving up his legs and gripped his hips.

 

“Your cock is all the way in my ass, Neal.” She squeezed hard, enjoying it when he grunted. “Now I'm going to ride your cock till I cum all down your legs.”

 

Sally used the hold on his hips to piston her ass back and forth on his dick. The precum oozing out of the cock, already making the hole nice and slippery. The heat mixed with the tightness, the speed, and all three intensified by the buzzing of Linky-poo, still deep in the woman's pussy.

 

Link's mouth gaped open…all he could do was pant. He was either going to be extremely sore…or very dead by morning!

 

  
 

 

For being the first fuck, Rhett was not going gentle. His determination to hear his name come out of her mouth, having him place her legs over his shoulders while he drilled her pussy with his monster dick. Her butt lifting and rocking with each pound.

 

“Say it!” Rhett grunted as he kept up the explosive pace. The slap of their skin so loud in the room. The only other sound being their shared moans and panting. “Say my name, my beautifully sexy bitch.”

 

Jacqualine's head rolled back at Rhett calling her the b word. She always loved dirty talk, and to have Rhett McLaughlin say such things to her was heavenly!

 

She didn't say his name.

 

It had been years since she had been intimate with anyone, so to get such a hard ride as her return to action was mind fuckn' amazing. Her fingers were firmly in his hair pulling him down, bending herself even further in half, just to have his mouth on hers. Her own thighs rubbing against her hard nipples, adding to the overall delight. Fuck, she was going to be deliciously sore tomorrow.

 

She heard a strangled gasp leave Rhett's mouth, and saw the look of orgasm glaze his green eyes. He looked right into her baby blues as his cock emptied its content deep into her.

 

Fuck! Mhmm, being filled with his warm cum was so damn erotic. She milked every last drop with her pussy. Thanks to his vasectomy, they had no concerns about her getting pregnant. Not that both didn't wish there was a way…something hot about his seed filling her womb with child.

 

Jacqualine was so achy with lust, and so close to her own orgasm.

 

Rhett knew this and turned their bodies so that he was the one on his back now, and she was sitting on his dick. His hands instantly reaching out to play and cup her tits. Causing her back to arch and her hips to start a slow but firm rock. Jacqualine's hands resting on Rhett's sexy chest.

 

Her sloppy pussy so slippery over the still semi hard cock. She had to hurry. She leaned down and kissed the man. His hands trapped between them pinching and pulling her nipples. The lowered position pressing her clit into his hip bone. She gasped…oh holy hell the train was coming…she saw the light increasing towards her.

 

WHACK!

 

Up slammed Rhett's hips slapping into her wet skin and jerking her pussy on his cock. Shivers ran from her tits to her pussy and her mouth gaped open.

 

“Mhmm, that's right, Jacqualine…you ride my dick till your pussy clenches it in orgasm. I want to feel you gush around my sloppy cock. Mhmm, you like finally getting this dick up your hole. For years you played…imagining all this, and here you are…actually riding me. Come on, baby…come on, Jay.”

 

Rhett kept slamming his hips up and Jacqualine kept slamming her pussy down…rocking. She was teetering on the edge of the fuckn' volcano and loving every gawd damn second. When she knew she was seconds away, she leaned down and kissed him. Her eyes holding his as she lost it and came! “Oh shit…oh helllll…oh Rhett…mhmm, fuuuuuuuck!”

 

The level of orgasmic bliss was such that her vision started to get blurry. She was sure any second she'd faint in ecstasy. Jacqualine was able to hold onto her senses enough to milk the orgasm for every last shiver…slumping down on Rhett's sweaty chest when she couldn't hold herself up anymore.

 

He kissed her forehead and grinned, “I told you I'd get you to say my name!”

 

Jacqualine rolled her eyes at him and kissed him silent. “Yeah, yeah…don't get used to it, McLaughlin!”

 

 

After pummeling her own ass on his dick, Sally moved off the hard flesh and proceeded to twist him around. He was now facing the stairs and she was inserting the special dildo so that the back end was firmly up her pussy while leaving a good 8 inch expanse sticking out.

 

She moved behind him and spit a few times on his pink hole.

 

Fuck! Link was so turned on by how dirty Sally was. When the hard plastic dick pressed into his ass, he was in seventh heaven. Fuck, he was so glad for the fateful decision to come to VidCon Australia. It seemed sacrileges to even contemplate not knowing this woman! She had revolutionized his life in such a short ass time.

 

“Oh hell!” he exclaimed as she mercilessly shoved the dick up his ass till he felt her pubic hair push against him. She must have been storing up the need to fuck someone for ages the way she was splitting his ass open. Her teeth nipping his back, her hands reaching round and finding his nipples. He felt like such a cuckold bitch boy…and oh, he fuckn' loved it.

 

 

“I'd like to place an order for two of your best steaks. Medium rare for both, and I mean only one second past raw please. A side of onion rings and your best bottle of red wine. Have them leave the cart by the door, I'll get it when I'm ready. Thanks.”

 

Rhett placed the hotel phone back in its cradle. His hips pressing down between Jacqualine's parted legs. He rested his head back on her boob. Her fingers instantly returning to the dirty blond hair stroking softly.

 

She loved being so surrounded by the man. The reality of it all so far above any silly fantasy.

 

“You know you could stay here the whole time.” Rhett murmured against her boob.

 

“Don't tempt me…I already can't stand the thought of leaving in the morning.”

 

Rhett lifted himself up on his elbows and looked at her with earnest, “I mean it. I don't want you to go. Hell, I don't even want you to leave for work. I want to monopolize every damn second of your time while I'm here.”

 

Jacqualine dragged his pouting lips to hers and kissed them gently. “That isn't practical, sexy man, and you know it. I have obligations to my mom, and I can't make her do everything so I can be here with you…even though as I say that, I sooo want to stay. Besides, when the conference starts next week you'll barely be here.”

 

“I want you at every freakin' thing I do while there. Can you get off?”

 

She grinned at his hopeful little-boy gaze. “Well, I can't get completely off since only Sally and I have clearance to clean the VidCon floors. But we only work half days next week…just coming in to clean the secured rooms. The other maids taking care of the regular rooms on the third floor. Sally and I do have a VIP passes for all your events…purchased the second they went on sale.

 

Rhett rolled them over so she was draped over his chest, “Fuck yes! Hallelujah! Now I can't wait for VidCon to start. Getting to see you in the crowd…and know what awaits me after I finish…mhmm, heaven!”

 

They kissed and made out for hours. Neither planning on any sleep, so there was no rush to get back to fucking. Just being close and together was an aphrodisiac in itself.

 

So that when they did feel the flames burst into full lust mode around midnight, they were more than ready. And as much as they hoped to stay awake all night, the exhaustion of the fucking and play time took its toll on the two lovers…Jacqualine falling asleep with Rhett's arms firmly around her body, holding her to him skin to skin.

 

 


	14. Full House

* * *

 

When Sally untied his wrists, Link fell to the floor and couldn't move for the life of him. Sally on the other hand stood over his spent body with a buzz of energy still coursing through her body.

 

Her sloppy plastic dick having made him cum harder than he ever had before. Then when he lost it, she had shoved the dick deep in his ass so she could ride the other side…letting an orgasm wash over her. To be used and played with in such a hardcore fashion was making Link smile like an idiot. He was infatuated with this runt of a woman.

 

“I want you to stay with me till VidCon ends.” He said still slumped on the floor.

 

“You could always stay here.” She said as she stroked the messy strap-on. “We'd have much more freedom than we would at the hotel.” Sally leaned down rubbing the tip across his lips, “Plus there are more rooms here to fuck in, and my bed is way softer than the crappy hotel ones.”

 

Link turned so he was laying on his side staring at her. He pulled her down to lay in his arms. “So I'd be your kept man? Would you chain me up each day when you went to work?” The thought turning him on more than he ever thought possible. Something Sally noticed as his cock hardened.

 

“Maybe…if you are a good boy for me. So is that a yes to my offer?” She stroked his rigid dick with a firm grip.

 

“There is no where else I'd rather be. I'll just sneak my clothes out tomorrow.”

 

Link was rewarded with a deep french kiss, and her hand making him cum hard once more. “Fuck, I'm going to be a shriveled husk by the end of VidCon.”

 

Sally grinned as she moved down his body to clean up the mess she made. Slurping the cum off his spent cock. Showing him the white sticky liquid on her lips and pink tongue before swallowing each time. She was porn personified in the flesh. And for some damn reason she was his. Life was fuckn' good.

 

“I'm glad you got that vasectomy before coming to Australia, Neal.” Sally said licking the remaining cum from her fingers. Coming back up to kiss him with her sloppy salty mouth.

 

“You and me both, Miss VonHum.”

 

  
 

 

“GOOOOOODDDD…GOOOOODDDDDD…GOOOOD mythical morning!”

 

Rhett reached out for his damn phone and turned off the horrible alarm. Fuck, every muscle in his body was sore…but instead of a groan of pain leaving his lips, they spread into a face splitting smile.

 

The reason being the woman with her legs wrapped around him while she still slept. Her long blond hair splayed over his arm. Her pale skin pressed against his tanned flesh. Yeah…fuckn' hell! Life was wonderful.

 

It was been over twenty years since he and Link made the pact with their wives. Jessie and Christy having been an item in secrecy just as he and Link had been. North Carolina not really gay and lesbian friendly back in the day…or even today.

 

The idea for them to marry and give a cover for both relationships, working out far greater than they could have ever foreseen. And because he and Link were attracted to their wives, and vice versa, they had gotten more out of the arrangement that way as well. The girls not needing turkey basters to get pregnant with all the children.

 

It was nice to get away from all that and just be together. Not having to pretend to be just good friends for their kids' sake or society. Their wives often staying home when they guys left on trip to allow them the time alone.

 

But the wives got just as much from their part of the alone time. Christy and Jessie were able to hang out more…and even experience the simple joy of going out together with the kids as if they were one true family.

 

So it really was a win win situation for everyone involved. The deal of the free ride pass just being a way for the two guys to explore their sexuality without the secrecy. The woman and/or man chosen not usually a big enough draw to merit any second thought.

 

And then they came to Australia, and now Rhett knew everything was going to change. As much as he still loved and lusted after Link…and always would…there was something about Jacqualine that was keeping his attention.

 

Fuck was it ever! He just glanced at her and his dick hardened. He was looking forward to spending as much time with her over the remaining days that week and next. The sheer thought of their departure date making his stomach sick.

 

Would she be willing to leave her home and go back to California? And if so, how the hell would they make that work? The children didn't know how things were. They were under the belief mom and dad loved each other and were truly married. Something they put in place to make it simpler.

 

Granted, Locke and Shepherd were very used to Aunt Christy spending a lot of time with mom…just as Lilly, Lincoln, and Lando were used to Rhett spending time with their dad. But it worked…the love between the adults overshadowing any awkwardness.

 

Would the boys accept Jacqualine as a nanny? Or a house maid? And hell would Jacqualine accept those roles? His kids were awesome, but if she was put in the role of maid they'd treat her with respect, but not as much as what she would truly be to Rhett.

 

Maybe he could set her up at their work apartment…it was close by enough that he'd be able to stay whenever he could, and yet she'd still have some freedom. Yeah…that would have to be it. There was no way he could leave her here. Jacqualine was his now.

 

He'd discuss it with her when she woke up. Her phone was set with an alarm for when she had to get ready for work. And as they had a few more hours till it would go off…he pulled her closer and kissed her awake.

 

The sexy sight of her eyes opening and lighting up at the sight of him, tore his heart apart in a good way.

 

Shit!

 

Must be something about them damn baby blue eyes. He seemed drawn to that color. First Link, now her. “Good morning, sexy. I thought we could have some fun before you had to leave for work.”

 

His hard cock sliding into her pussy without warning, causing her her gasp and grin. “Well fuck! Best alarm clock ever!”

 

 

Link woke up with his upper half hanging off a bed…not his home one, work apartment one, nor the hotel one. His upside down view was cluttered with bottles of lube and a plethora of sex toys mixed with his clothing. Link felt his body and it was very sticky and one hundred percent naked.

 

Suddenly a naked female form with a protruding strap-on and a evil grin came into his line of vision.

 

“Hey baby, so you didn't die. I have to go to work in two hours…was coming to wake you up.” Sally lewdly stroked the hot pink strap-on. She tossed him a leather flogger. “Here bite down, Linky-poo…and bend over.”

 

Now, normally this moment would make a normal person scream, grab their clothes and run for the hills…instead Link felt a smile spread across his face. He let himself slide off the bed, and got back up to bend over it as commanded.

 

“Ohhhh, Mr Neal. You are so sexy. Spread those cheeks baby. Maybe we'll have time for you to return the favor.”

 

A groan for many reasons left Link's lips. Sally shoved the hard plastic dick up his ass and bent down so their bodies were touching top to bottom. Her hard nipples pressing into his back. Her hands gripping his hips and fucking him raw. Life was spectacular.

 

 

Jacqualine's head was dangling off the bed…a very satisfied Rhett was standing in her upside-down sight. She licked the cum drips off her mouth and grinned up at him. The bearded man knelt down and spider man kissed her. She thrust her cum covered tongue down his throat.

 

He helped her sit up on the bed and crashed down to lay next to her with his head in her lap. The sheets all crumpled and covered in multiple wet stains. “Looks like room 101 will need clean sheets today, Miss Banks.”

 

Stroking his dirty-blond hair with her fingers felt so natural and lovely. “I'll be sure to make your bed and tuck in those edges very well.”

 

“Mhmm, you are very good at…tucking. And sucking.”

 

Suddenly a different Rhett was singing out at full volume from the night table, “I'M SO TIGHT…SO STRESSED! NEED SOMEONE TO RUB MY NECK! OH YEAH…THAT'S THE SPOT. I LIKE THE WAY YOU WORK MY MUSCLE KNOT!…”

 

Rhett laughed up at Jacqualine's red face as the alarm on her phone kept going…

 

“PUT SOME OIL ON MY BACK…IT NEEDS A TWO HANDED ATTACK. I HAD A REALLY HARD WEEK, AND I WANT YOU TO RUB MY FEET!…I'M SO STIFF…SO STRESSED…NEED SOMEONE ONE TO RUB MY CHEST…OH YEAH THAT'S THE SPOT…I LIKE THE WAY YOU WORK MY BOOTY KNOT!”

 

Rhett sat up and grabbed her phone as the alarm started again. He hit the dismiss button, returned the cell phone to the night stand and turned to grin at Jacqualine. “Sooooommmmboddy looooovvveeess me!”

 

Jacqualine threw his underwear at him, hitting him square in the smiling face. “It's your fault, McLaughlin…you singing, _'work my booty knot',_ made it an instant Rhink classic.”

 

Two strong arms grabbed her around the middle and pushed her up to the pillows. Her body laying full length on the bed. “I'll show you Rhink, Miss Banks.”

 

Jacqualine giggled as he crawled over to her and flipped her onto her stomach. His hands grabbing her hips and pushing them up till she was on her knees and her head was smooched down into the pillow. Rhett lined up behind her raised cheeks and lined up his hardened cock to the pretty pink hole. He reached down to her pussy and pushed his one hand inside…scooping out some moisture to rub on his cock to lube it up.

 

Once his cock shined he pushed it into the tight hole. “How is that for a good butt fuck, Jacqualine?!”

 

The woman was too busy drooling in utter bliss onto the pillow. “Oh holy hell! I love it.”

 

Rhett slammed in with a moan. Jacqualine leaned up on her elbows and turned to watch. The glorious sight of the tall man behind her added to the erotic moment. “Rhink me, baby!”

 

His back arched with laughter, “Oh damn, woman! You're insane…mhmm…love it!”

 

 

Link walked into the hotel like a man who had been involved with a life threatening car accident. He hobbled past the main desk and limped slowly toward the elevator.

 

His lips felt three times their normal size, and a few bite marks on the lower one burned when he licked the abused flesh. His jacket was zipped up to the top to hide the bruising and bite marks on his neck and his ass…oh his ass!

 

As he was passing the entrance to the staff lounge a strong hand spanked him right on his ass crack. Link yelped and jumped from the achy pain. The grin plastered on the runt's face making his own duplicate it. He stood there like an idiot till Sally disappeared behind the door.

 

Thirty more painful steps later, he was in the elevator and inserted the red key that would let him arrive at his floor. When the doors opened, he was happy to see his room up ahead. He would have a few hours to soak in the jacuzzi till Sally showed up.

 

He was approaching Rhett's room when the door opened. He saw Jacqualine entwined in Rhett's arm kissing the man for dear life. The room behind them showing signs of a fun night. Link walked right past them…they were too busy to notice.

 

Fuck! His dick started to harden as he thought of doing the same to Sally.

 

He shoved the key card into the slot and walked into his welcoming room. One piece of clothing after the other, painfully fell to the floor, making a trail behind Link to the jacuzzi. The water heating fast and enveloping his sore abused body as he sunk down into it.

 

The sound of a key card in the door beeped around the room. Knowing it couldn't be Sally, it could only be one other person.

 

“Move over, I'm in need of a soak.” Rhett said, walking to the steaming jacuzzi. The robe the man had on falling to the floor. Rhett sat down in the healing water next to his best friend. The two men grinning at one another. Rhett taking in all the different bruises on Link's upper body.

 

“Damn…apparently I got through last night in much better shape than you!”

 

Link let his arm rub against Rhett's. As sore and spent as he was…his body still twitching at being near his man. “Then you missed out. Sally is a demonic angel sent to empty my balls of every ounce of cum. She's so free and open about it all. I've never met anyone like her!”

 

When Rhett's warm hand moved under the hot water to cup Link's cock the dark-haired man jumped.

 

“Sorry, babe.” Link said grimacing…putting a gentle kiss on Rhett's cheek. “I'm going to be out of service for a few hours. She…well fuck…she was an animal.”

 

Link jumped again when Rhett's hand moved the his sore asshole.

 

Rhett was laughing in awe at the man. “You let her fuck your ass? Damnnnnn!”

 

“So what about Jacqualine? She have every kind of sex toy hidden in her uniform?”

 

Rhett laughed. “No, but she had other ways of draining me. Not that she wouldn't fuck me if I said she could…or even if I didn't and she had a strap-on nearby.”

 

Link rested his head down onto Rhett's shoulder. Rhett's arm tightening around the shorter man's chest. That was where they stayed for the next thirty minutes.

 

  
 

 

Jacqualine raced to the employee lounge. She had got caught up kissing Rhett, and was going to be late if she didn't get to the time clock in three minutes.

 

CLUNK!

 

Whew.

 

She put the timecard back in the correct slot and raced into the locker room. Thankfully, not only did she have the uniform from yesterday, but also always kept a clean spare in her locker too.

 

“I don't know, Miss Banks…looks like you're wearing the same clothes from last night.” Sally teased.

 

Jacqualine turned and shook her head at her best friend. Sally looked radiant…and very well fucked! And not a Linky-poo session fuck either. More like the real Link Neal kind of glow. “Did you break him?”

 

A secret grin took over the short woman's face. “Nothing he can't heal from.”

 

Jacqualine laughed, “And how much of your collection has he seen?”

 

“Oh I'd say about fifty-seven percent.”

 

Fifty-seven percent?! In one night! Dannngggg girl!”

 

“And he loved every percent!”

 

Jacqualine got changed quickly, making a fast stop to the restroom to brush her teeth, and put on some deodorant. Soon Sally and she were headed to the elevator with their cleaning cart.

 

“We have five more rooms to clean on the first floor.” Jacqualine pulled out the paper Bob had given them when picking up their special key and badges. “Rooms 110-115 now house…Pewdepie, Dan TM, Smosh, Red Hatter, and the Fine brothers…all of whom showed up last night. So we'll split up and deal with the new rooms first. Take care of everyone else next and leave the boys' last. No playing today! Well maybe a little, but that's all!”

 

The motivation to finish fast and get to Rhett and Link had the women speed cleaning…thoroughly, but still fast. They went to their favorite doors then and walked in.

 

Sally was miffed to find Link's room empty. Hoping the man might come back before she had to leave encouraged her to get the cleaning out of the way. As she picked up the trail of clothes Link had worn to her place, she held them to her nose. Fuck, the scent of the man filling her nostrils. Shit, where was the sexy fucker?

 

 

Jacqualine smiled very politely at the five men crammed into Rhett's hotel room. Link, Markiplier, Pewdepie, and Ian…one half of Smosh. They were circled around the table…playing poker. It was so weird seeing them all together. And sucked that they weren't leaving any time soon.

 

Link was the first one to look up and see her. His gaze instantly moving from her to the direction of his room.

 

Awwwww. Jacqualine realized Sally must have walked into an empty room. Poor girl. Well maybe the woman had the best deal since Jacqualine was going to have to clean this room without being able to do or say anything to Rhett.

 

“Hey Jay, we'll stay out of the way of your magic hands.” Rhett said, sending her the best look he could, given the company kept. She smiled as normally to him as she could.

 

“Thank you,…sir.” She didn't even look at his response to her saying that. Apparently there would be no moments of fun during today's cleaning time.

 

Jacqualine just focused on the room and cleaned from the front door back to the bathroom. It was so weird changing the sheets she helped Rhett stain…especially surrounded by a room full of celebrities.

 

\- - - - -

 

“I'm out.” Rhett said dropping his cards to the table in faux defeat. The other four guys continuing with the game as he stood up and stretched. This was not the way he saw cleaning time with Jacqualine going today. Had actually thought it had been her when the first knock happened. But no…it turned out to be these guys with a bottle of rum and poker stuff.

 

Now granted at any other conference, this would have been the highlight of Rhett's day…but after meeting Jacqualine…well his sights were set elsewhere.

 

Especially as the woman was bent over his bed…tucking. Her uniform skirt riding up her thigh just enough to give him pant issues. The dirty sheets they had ruined in a heap on the floor…same spot where he had stood while her head had dangled off the edge and he had fed his dick into her mouth.

 

SHIT! These people had to leave…but he had no way of doing so.

 

He casually walked over to the bed, “You tuck really good.” His whispered statement causing Jacqualine to jump.

 

With a smirk on her face, Jacqualine whispered back, “I've been told I'm a great tucker, sir.”

 

 


	15. Lightbulb moment

* * *

 

Brushing against his chest, Jacqualine moved past Rhett to go into the bathroom. She fanned herself with a towel once there. The man could give Mother Theresa multiple orgasms just by smiling.

 

Jacqualine hoped he'd follow her into the bathroom, but didn't think he could. So she just got busy cleaning. Better to finish for the day, so at least she could get time with him after work.

 

How she wished she had her own place like Sally. She loved living with her mom and brother but there were a few times, this situation a prime example, that she could do with more privacy. Holy fuck, though, to be able to sneak him into her room for the night!

 

Ideas splashed into her head at that thought. How to do it…if it would work. Most nights, she normally locked her bedroom door…so her mom would be used to it. But to get him in the house…past the living room, and up the stairs without getting caught…hmmm, that was the tricky part.

 

One way or the other, she was going to have the man in her bed.

 

Who knew what the future held…but dammit, if all she had was till the end of next week with Rhett she was going to enjoy every last fuckn' drop.

 

She was so into her thoughts that she didn't hear the footsteps coming closer to the bathroom…nor the bearded man walking to the toilet. Seeing movement out of the corner of her eyes, made her turn and smile. “Hey…”

 

The smile quickly turning to shock…it hadn't been Rhett!

 

“Shit! Oh man! I'm sorry, ma'am…didn't see you cleaning in here.” Markiplier re-tucked his cock away and zipped up. Actually blushing as he left the bathroom.

 

Jacqualine chuckled. Well that had been an interesting. Now she was two up for seeing celeb dick thanks to VidCon.

 

“What did you do to make Markiplier turn red, Miss Banks?” Rhett whispered against her ear.

 

Jacqualine jumped again. “Dammit, I'm going to have to put bells on you, McLaughlin.”

 

He looked at the entrance way and turned back to her. Kissing her neck quickly and moaning when he had to step away or fuck her. “Shit, I can't wait till we can be alone again. Hope those beautiful assholes don't decide to make it a night. They're so used to us not having nightly company that it turns into a poker fest and drink-a-thon…usually the best part of these conventions, after time alone with Link.”

 

She looked up at him in awe. He had actually said the words…exposing his relationship with Link. Rhett was looking down at her so vulnerable, that Jacqualine understood what he was sacrificing to tell her that. She reached up and kissed his lips. “You're beautiful, no matter who you're with. Yet beside Jessie, Link and myself…I might have to murder someone if they touch you.”

 

Rhett covered his mouth so his laughter didn't leave the room. “My vicious, video making goddess.” He kissed her once more and groaned. “I'll text your cell phone if the coast is clear for tonight. Fuck, I hope so. As long as I can get everyone out of here, it will work. Because once I get your ass in this room, I'm going to lock the door and nothing will make me open it till morning.”

 

“Why Rhett, I do declare you're going to make me blush. Fiddle-di-di.” Jacqualine batted her eyes at him.

 

He bit his lip and looked at the entrance…listening to make sure no one was coming or close before grabbing her in his arms, bending her backwards, and moving his lips to an inch of hers. “Frankly my dear, Miss Banks, I don't give a damn…and fyi I'll make you do more than just blush baby.”

 

A hard blazing kiss followed, leaving them both hot under the collar…panting and trying to catch their breath.

 

“Shit, I got to go before I do something bad.” He left fast to remove himself from the temptation.

 

Jacqualine clutched the sink to keep her wobbly legs from crumpling underneath her…as well as to keep her from chasing after Rhett and doing something foolish.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link sat at the table surrounded by fellow hard workers and best friends. Normally this was the high life. Poker with the people he knew and liked. But in that moment, even though he clearly had the winning hand, his mind was one room over.

 

He felt so bad that Sally was over there just cleaning. Knowing she had hoped to have a few minutes alone with him.

 

If there was any way he could leave and sneak over, he would, but they were in the middle of a game…any excuse to step away from the table would get a billion stares and questions.

 

He got a bit jealous seeing a satisfied Rhett leave the bathroom, and rejoin the poker game. And it wasn't that he was jealous that his long time lover was enjoying that woman. Jacqualine was just as awesome as Sally, and Link was truly glad Rhett found her. No, it was because Rhett and Jacqualine had been able to get a moment together. He on the other hand, had not.

 

A thought came to Link about how he could make it up to the short-haired fiery woman. A grin so evil and wrong spread across his face, stopping the game in its track.

 

“What the fuck is that for?” Pewdepie said looking at Link in mock horror. “Hide the knives, Rhett. I think your friend's serial killer tendencies just kicked in.”

 

“Har, Har…the only cereal killer tendencies I have are for Shredded Wheat. I was just remembering a crazy part to this movie I watched last night.”

 

“Boring.” Ian said. “Link is just trying to distract us because his cards suck.”

 

It was Markiplier's turn, “Well I think I have you all blown out of the water…so I raise you twenty dollars.”

 

All four remaining men ohhhhed…but only three ponied up the bucks. Ian laid his cards down, “I fold. Too rich for my blood.”

 

Pewdepie put two more twenty dollar chips onto the pile. “I raise it forty more dollars.”

 

The amount of money in the pot was enough to take everyone at the table to a high end restaurant and order steaks. Not that that it gave the guys any concern. They were used to spending big amounts of money due to getting paid well for their hard work over the years. It was more for the pride of winning and shoving the lose into the other men's faces.

 

“Okay guys, what do you have?”

 

\- - - - -

 

Jacqualine was met with cheers and groans as she finished the bathroom and was heading to the front door.

 

Link was standing on his chair doing a jig, while Markiplier and Pewdepie were glaring up at him. The big pile of poker chips in front of Link a clue to why.

 

“You done for the day, Jacqualine?” Rhett called out to her as she opened the door.

 

She was afraid to look at the man…sure her lust and longing for him would glow around her. But she was able to hold it in, turn and smile professionally at the bearded sex god. “Yes, sir. I'll see you again tomorrow. Have a good night everyone.”

 

Half way out the door, Rhett called out to her once more making Jacqualine stop. “Hey Jacqualine, it's Rhett. Not sir, okay.”

 

The smirk on the man's face was big as she turned to face him. The fucker knew she'd have to respond. He knew in front of the four other guys that she'd have to say his name.

 

She glared at him as much as she was allowed without it looking weird. “Oh…okay, sir…ummm, I mean, Rhett.”

 

Rhett practically beamed at making her say his name.

 

Shit!

 

Why did the other guys have to be in that room?! She gulped and got the heck out of dodge before she went full slut…fucking Rhett's brains out on the table in front of everyone.

 

She was met in the hallway by Sally, looking pissed off. Knowing exactly why the woman was upset made Jacqualine send her a kind smile. “It wasn't his fault. Three other YouTubers came over, and he couldn't get away.”

 

The pissed look left her face, but Sally was still annoyed. “I worried about all the new people showing up. It's going to be more and more like this with VidCon just around the corner. Damn Rhett and Link for being so popular and kind.”

 

Jacqualine gave her friend a hug as they headed to the elevator to start work on the second floor. “It sucks, but we just got to have hope.”

 

“Hope and a damn strap-on.” Sally said with a smile as the doors closed.

 

 

Two hours later, while the girls were half way through their last floor, Link was finally able to get back to his room. He was hoping Sally would have left him something when she had cleaned. The place was so spotless it practically glowed. She was a kick ass cleaning lady.

 

He dropped the stack of cash he'd won on the coffee table. He knew exactly what he wanted to spend it on.

 

Walking into the bathroom, he started the jacuzzi. Some left over aches from his night at her place sticky around. He wanted to be as limber as possible for when they met up again.

 

Sinking into the hot water, Link carefully grabbed his cell phone and started typing away. He googled websites that sold Police equipment…several appearing in search. He picked the highest rated page, and once on it searched for a PR24.

 

And there it was.

 

 

Black and shiny, with a good handle sticking out halfway down the thick, hard shaft. The evil grin from earlier returned. He was going to purchase one to give to Sally. Not only because she liked it…but in the hope that they'd both have fun playing with it.

 

He saw that the address for the store was only a few miles away from the hotel. He stood up and quickly dried off.

 

Once dressed, he grabbed his newly won cash and went out to find the rental car they had been given from VidCon. Bless the invention of GPS on cell phones, because within thirty minutes he was pulling up to the supply store.

 

A few hundred dollars later, Link was leaving the store with a bag not just containing the baton. Now he had to make sure no one invited themselves over that night. His cock hardening at the thought of all the fun he and Sally would have with what he had bought. It was the only reason he was glad the poker game had happened. Otherwise, he wouldn't have thought about purchasing a PR24, or had the cash on hand to buy it.

 

Back at the hotel, he was walking past Rhett's room when the door opened. Rhett smiled at him. “Whatcha got in the bag, Lincoln? Might it be the real reason for the earlier evil look?”

 

Link was pulled into the room, and shoved onto the bed. Fuck, his cock twitched.

 

Rhett snatched the bag away and laughed as he saw the contents. The man's hand firmly gripping the cock-like handle of the black, polycarbonate baton. Rhett swung the weapon around a little, grinning down at Link.

 

Laying it on the bed, Rhett quickly stripped out of his clothes. He reached into the bag and pulled out the generic police hat. Next came the standard issued belt with baton loop and gun harness attached.

 

Link licked his lips in lust at the sexy image of Rhett wearing only the hat and belt.

 

“You're under arrest, Mr Neal. Now strip…got to perform a thorough cavity search.”

 

Off flew Link's clothes as their eyes remained locked. As much as he was gaga for Sally…this man would always make his cock hard and his stomach flutter. “I've been a bad, bad, boy, Officer McLaughlin.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett climbed onto the bed and flipped Link over onto his stomach. Running the cold baton over the man's ass checks, he pulled up on Link's hips till the butt was sticking up in the air. Fuck…apparently the PR24 would be field tested before Sally had a turn.

 

“Now Link, unless you want to spend the rest of your life behind bars, I suggest you tell me everything that you and Miss VonHum did last night. If you comply, I may…release…you on your own recognizance.”

 

“Mhmm…yes, sir. Give me the full thrust of the law, McLaughlin.”

 

As Rhett used his hands to spread apart Link's ass cheeks, the man started to tell him in detail, the depravity that had taken place at Sally's last night.

 

Leaning down, Rhett's long tongue flicked the soon to be abused hole. He kissed the tight sphincter muscle, pushing his tongue past it. Link's moans egging him on.

 

Rhett moved his mouth down, licking the underside of his friend's ball sac. Shit, the man made him so fuckn' horny…matters made worse by not getting some play time with Jacqualine.

 

Fuck!

 

Adding her to mix just increased his horniness ten fold.

 

Double Fuck!

 

He grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand's drawer, and lubed up the PR24. After a few teasing rubs of the tip against the hole, Rhett shoved it in till the handle came to rest against Link's balls. “Fuck, mhmm Neal, what a hot sight this is.”

 

When Link got to the part about being tied up near the stairs, Rhett almost lost it. “I'm liking Australia more and more. She sounds like the perfect mix of angel and perv. Just how you like us isn't it, Neal.”

 

Link grinned up over his shoulder at Rhett, “Says the man shoving a PR24 up my ass.”

 

This got the dark-haired man a firm thrusting. The smile replaced with a moaning expression.

 

“I am jealous of one thing…Sally got to shove the other end of her strap-on into her pussy. I'd have to turn around to shove the back side of this stick up my ass.”

 

Rhett growled at the thought, leaning down he twisted Link's upper body around and kissed him. They couldn't get enough of the other. Hands grabbing, tongues thrusting, bodies all sweaty and hot. Rhett pushed Link fully on his back…the PR24 held firmly up his ass as the end sunk into the mattress.

 

Long hairy legs straddled Link's stomach as Rhett positioned his ass over the man's wet, messy dick. The sensation of the cock popping into Rhett's ass intensified by their horniness level and the knowledge of what was lodged up Link's ass.

 

By the time Link mentioned waking up with his head hanging off Sally's bed, and seeing her walk to him with that strap-on in full display…they both lost it! Their moans and curses filling the room. Rhett's cum splashing Link's chest and the clean sheets Jacqualine had tucked so nicely. Link's jizz now dripping down from deep within Rhett's abused hole.

 

Rhett got off Link's dick and laid next to the man…both happily spent. The frustrations of missed time with the girls temporarily appeased. Rhett grinned wickedly down at his male lover and best friend, kissing him for several minutes before reaching down and yanking out the PR24. “I think you'll need to thoroughly clean this for your date with Sally tonight…well maybe not, if she's just going to be shoving it back up your ass.”

 

Link leaned up and kissed Rhett's dirty mouth. “It will get a many hole experience. Her favorite sex story being the traffic stop with that cop who tried giving her the four hundred dollar speeding ticket.”

 

“Mhmm, I bet.” Rhett said, taking Link's right nipple in his mouth…sucking and biting it. “The big burly cop shoving this stick up her wet pussy. His uniform making matters hotter.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Link took the cop hat off Rhett and placed it on his own head. “Sir, do you know how fast you were going just now with that dick?”

 

“No officer…I'm sorry…I had other things on my mind.”

 

“You were way over the normal bump and grind speed, sir. I'm going to have to give you a ticket.” Link pretended to write a ticket. He ripped it off and handed it to Rhett.

 

“Four hundred dollars?! Really, officer?” Rhett acted all shocked. “I don't have this kind of money.”

 

“I'm sorry, sir, but the law is the law.”

 

Rhett smiled sweetly at Officer Link, “I think you look very handsome in that uniform, sir.”

 

“Are you trying to bribe an officer of the law, young man?”

 

“That depends…is it working?”

 

“Go on…”

 

 


	16. Is that a PR24 or are you happy to see me?

* * *

 

Rhett buried his face into Link's neck and kissed every inch he could reach. “I'd be willing to pay my fine off…in trade.”

 

“Oh yes? Well what would you have…that I need?”

 

Rhett got up on his knees, removed the belt tossing it to the ground and presented his hardening dick near Link's face. “I have this nice, hard, long cock, sir. And I have killer mouth skills.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Link cupped Rhett's face in his hands…shoving his one thumb past Rhett's bearded lips. “I'll need proof of this mouth skill before I allow you near my dick.”

 

Rhett went full cock whore on Link's thumb. Enjoying the reaction from his best friend. Five minutes later, Link yanked the thumb out of Rhett's mouth with a pop. “Fine, you have skill. Follow me to my place…and you can work off your fine.”

 

Link pushed the man backwards and got off the bed…letting his hips sway as he walked to the bathroom. Tossing his hat back at Rhett, who watched from the bed. The sound of the bed rustling letting Link know Rhett was soon to be in the bathroom. He turned on the shower and got it to the correct temp.

 

“Your place is so small, officer.”

 

Link walked under the spray before turning to look at Rhett. The bearded man acting all nervous in the doorway. “Come here.”

 

It was sexy to see the man pretend to be timid, as Rhett's warm body filled up the shower space.

 

Leaning against the tile wall. “Your first job is to get me clean…and then you can make me dirty.”

 

Rhett grabbed the liquid soap and moved over to Link.

 

As the room filled with steam, Rhett made suds over Link's body. Cleaning off the cock in hopes of future play. It was hot, erotic, and very growl worthy.

 

“I want you to soap up your own dick and jerk it off while I watch.” Officer Neal told Rhett once he was clean.

 

Link took the bottle of liquid soap and drizzled it all over Rhett's shoulders, chest, legs, and dick. The purple liquid glistening against the tan skin.

 

Rhett's tongue flicked out, “Can I touch you, or kiss you while I wank, sir?”

 

The look Rhett sent Link making him feel like a piece of meat wanting to be devoured. “You may kiss my neck and chest, but you may not block my view of your hand and cock.”

 

Instantly, warm bearded lips latched onto Link's neck causing his eyes to shut is ecstasy. Fuck! Rhett's large hand wrapping nicely around the monster cock.

 

Link's baby blues never leaving Rhett's crotch region. When the dirty blond man got close to the edge, Link pushed his friend away and made him stay. “Keep your green eyes right here on mine. I want to see you lose it.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett nibbled on his lower lip. Since Officer Link didn't say he couldn't, Rhett's free hand moved to his own chest and played with his nipples.

 

Fuck! Instant ripples shot from the hard nubs right to his balls. He was going to hyperventilate, he was breathing so hard. Shit, it was so hot to jerk off while Link watched.

 

He was so damn horny, that he pushed his own thumb into his mouth to have something to suck on. And that was it. His eyes straining to stay open…staring into Link's soul as a tidal wave of orgasm crashed down his spine and out his dick.

 

Not giving him much time to recover Link growled, “Get that ass onto the bed, bitch. My turn to play with the PR24.”

 

Rhett staggered from the shower dripping everywhere as Link shut the water off and followed behind more leisurely. Rhett plopped onto the bed on his back and watched with lust as Link prowled closer.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link bent down, picked up the baton, and held it like a dick next to his own. “Come give us a kiss.”

 

Kneeling, Rhett crawled over to the edge of the bed and did as commanded. It was so dirty, knowing that the baton had been firmly wedged up Link's ass not that long ago.

 

“Now I want you on your back with your knees in you hands…I'm going to fuck this baton so deep up your ass, it will tear a hole in your throat!”

 

Like the Link bitch he was, Rhett was on his back as commanded within seconds. The back of his knees firmly gripped in his own hands…watching Link get on the bed through the part in his legs.

 

“Get that ass up higher!” Officer Neal commanded. Moaning in approval as the hole was lifted several more inches up.

 

Link kissed down the held legs, biting a finger or two when he got to the clasped knees…kissing further down, sucking on the balls before moving to the puckered hole. Resting his lips against the pink muscle Link said, “Are you ready little hole for my big hard PR24 to be fucked deep inside you? Doesn't matter the fuck if you aren't, since I am going to do it anyways.”

 

He reached up and held out his hand by Rhett's mouth, “Spit!”

 

Rhett covered the extended fingers with a puddle of saliva knowing this would be the only lube to help take the baton inside. Link lewdly rubbed his wet hand up and down the black polycarbonate shaft. Fuck!

 

With a evil grin, Link shoved the PR24 into the Rhett's hole till the handle stopped the forward progress. “Mhmm, you were right, McLaughlin…this is a hot view.”

 

Link let go of the baton and it stayed inside on its own. He used his free hands to spread Rhett's legs wide and press his body down on the bearded man.

 

With his one hand, once more firmly gripping the PR24, Link proceeded to fuck the man raw while kissing him with equal fervor. SHIT!

 

And Officer Neal was ruthless with the stick. Pounding it hard every time. Turning the handle to rub it against Rhett's balls in almost pain. When Rhett tried to wrap his spread legs around Link, the man slapped his thigh so hard Rhett screamed.

 

“If I spread you legs, I want them that way. Don't disobey my orders!”

 

“Yes, sir. Sorry, sir.”

 

Their dicks, sliding around between them begging for attention, caught Link's eye. He knew exactly what to do for the poor neglected sticks of flesh and blood. “I'll make your ticket a misdemeanor, and let you go with a slap to the wrist if you use that same body part to grip both dicks together and jerk us off.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett bit his lower lip, his eyes glued to Link's as his hand obeyed and slide down his body to grab the two cocks. The fuckn' sensation of having their cocks pressed together in his palm made both men moan. Link trapping the filled hand…leaning down to tongue fuck Rhett's mouth.

 

They formed this very horny oval connected by mouth and hand. Link took hold the bottom of the PR24 and started a ruthless ass fucking. Rhett's eyes almost crossing with the sensations filling his body. Link's warm mouth and tongue, Rhett's hand around their dicks jerking the flesh up and down, and that damn PR24 assaulting his pink hole. Mhmm.

 

That was the thing with both men. They always got along as matches in a hay field. And yet at the same time…they truly did have a connection to Sally and to Jacqualine. But it was all different as oranges to bananas. All body parts were sexy. Right now Link's body was Rhett's main focus and he was loving every damn second.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link moved his lips from Rhett's mouth to the man's ear, nipping and kissing whatever skin lay in between. Sucking and biting the earlobe before resting his lips against the ear. “You like when I shove things up that puckered hole of yours. Love how full this baton makes you feel. Love the pain mixed in as I shove it deep and hard. Love having my dick rub your cock and having the precum drip down over your fingers. My other hand pinching and pulling on your nipples. Begging for my mouth to lower onto the hard pink flesh to suck, nip, and bite.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett's eyes were glazed over just thinking about Link's dirty words. He could see it so clearly in his head. His body arched up off the bed…Link, seeing the signs, took one last hard slam of the PR24…shoving it handle deep into Rhett's ass. Curse words, and moans, and even sexier…Link's name filled the room as Rhett came…his cum hitting Link square on the chest.

 

\- - - - -

 

Getting to look down when it happened and see the cock explode, while hearing his name moaned and then feeling the warm sticky cum hit his skin, was all it took for Link to spray his cum over Rhett and himself. Shivers raced up and down his spine as the orgasm continued.

 

By the time the were both done, they were slumped together in a sticky pile of man meat. Their chest still heaving to catch enough oxygen to help them breath normal again.

 

“Fuck, Neal! That was so damn hot!” Rhett said kissing his long time lover on the cheek.

 

Link smiled languidly down at the dirty-blond haired man. His hand reaching down and slowly, deliciously removing the abused baton…tossing it to the ground for later cleaning. “Yea for unexpected poker games, and people barging in to play it with us. I wouldn't have had cash on me to buy one. I sure couldn't charge it to my credit card. Christy got those locked down so tight, even Mr. Crabs would be impressed.”

 

“Well it was spot on heavenly. We may need to play with other insertable objects later. Haven't shoved enough non-cock items into you lately. Remember that time we used the Clearly Canadian bottle? That was an awesome afternoon.”

 

“Mhmm, fuck yes! That's a moment in time I will never forget.”

 

The two lay cuddled and spent on the bed for damn near an hour before moving. Link sluggishly stood up when he had to take a piss. He took the PR24 with him to the bathroom to wash it.

 

Rhett put his hands behind his head and smiled up to the ceiling. He was the luckiest damn man alive. A great arrangement with Jessie and Christie. Two great kids from the deal. Plus his best friend and lover, Link, filling his ass regularly.

 

And now, the cherry on top of that sundae…a woman he was extremely attracted to who understood his love for Link and approved of it. Approved and enjoyed hearing about everything he and Link did.

 

His ass was so sore. He wished he had enough ready cash to get his own PR24. Would love to see what Jacqualine could do to him with it…and what he could do with her and that nightstick as well.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link left the bathroom and laid the clean baton on the table before redressing. He enjoyed the constant stare of Rhett's as each piece of clothing was put back on. The man never got tired of being with Link and that was amazing and worthy of celebration. He would always love Rhett in a way that not even Sally could overshadow…and she was pretty damn big on his to do list for the future.

 

“Are you going to spend the night at her place again?” Rhett asked, finally getting up and redressing as well.

 

“I think I might be staying there every night to be honest. She's so hardcore, and I'm craving her just as much as shoving that baton up your ass.”

 

Rhett smiled, “Linky-poo finally found his female counterpart. Don't get me wrong, you and Christie get along very well given the circumstances, but you were never hot under the collar for her. Like me and Jessie, you two learned to care and get used to being together. Now you find this little matchstick that has lit that fuse in you that I can't. And it's so awesome. I'm happy for you, Link.”

 

Link walked over to Rhett and wrapped his arms around his best friend. “Ditto to you too, McLaughlin. Nice to see you have that girl glow with Jacqualine. And nice to see that we still work well together. He reached down and firmly slapped Rhett's ass at the butthole area.

 

Rhett whimpered…happily. “Mhmm, that damn PR24. Would you have enough cash left for one of my own?” Rhett asked with a cheesy grin.

 

“Ohhhh, so you are hoping Jacqualine will be up for some cop play too. As a matter of fact, I actually only spent half of my poker winnings. I easily have enough left for another baton. You can gladly have it, but if you want one, you better hightail it to the store. They close in an hour and besides that, Jacqualine and Sally get off work in an hour.”

 

Link pulled out his wallet and handed Rhett a stack of bills. “And here is a few bucks more for handcuffs. You can use them and abuse them with Jacqualine tonight, and then me tomorrow.”

 

Rhett stuffed the cash into his jeans, grabbed the room key, his cell phone, and the keys to the rental car. “Be back as soon as I get a PR24 in my hands. Stick around, though, in case Jacqualine gets here before I get back. I told her in a text to call down when she was done with her shift. You might have to go and give her elevator access.”

 

Rhett left then and headed to the address Link had written down. He couldn't wait till his time with Jacqualine. Maybe tonight his ass would be sore for even more reasons…or hers.

 

 

When there had only been Superfruit and Rhett and Link on the first floor, things had been easier for the girls. Now that the space was filling up, it meant by the time the finished the third floor they were super tired. But the excitement of a night with the boys revived them.

 

Sally put the cart away, and they handed in their keys and badges for the night. Soon they were back in civilian clothes and Jacqualine was calling Rhett's room to let him know.

 

“Hello?” a very non-Rhett voice said.

 

Jacqualine wasn't sure how to handle this…it didn't even sound like Link so she wasn't sure what to say. “Umm, is Rhett available?”

 

“Is this Jacqualine?”

 

“Link is that you?”

 

“Yep…you're man left to pick something up for your night. Are you guys done for the day? Need a lift down to the room?”

 

“Yep we are, and yes that would be lovely.”

 

“Meet me at the elevator and I'll be waiting. Ummm…Is Sally close by per chance?”

 

Jacqualine was looking into the smiling woman's face, “Yeah…wanna talk to her?”

 

“Please if it is okay with you.”

 

“Sure it is…here…” She handed her cell phone to the shorter woman.

 

“Hey mister? All healed up and ready for more?”

 

“Oh fuck…hello to you too, Miss VonHum. Hey guess what I found in a store nearby?”

 

“A bigger strap-on to get fucked with?” Sally teased.

 

“Mhmm, fuck…well kind of…but it is also something I could use on you too.”

 

“Ohhhh, interesting. What is it?”

 

“Let's just say I think you're speeding, and I need to give you a ticket, young lady.”

 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU DIDN'T!! A fuckn' PR24?!” Sally forgot to whisper this time. Her voice echoing around the empty locker room.

 

“And I even broke it in with Rhett today. I had it so far up his ass the handle was pressing into his balls.”

 

“Oh fuck, that's hot. Cum get me now! I need to get you and that nightstick to my house STAT!”

 

“Mhmm yes ma'am. Be right…up.”

 

Sally hung up and handed Jacqualine back her phone. “That man is going to be the death of me. And I thought I was the perverted one. He gives me a run for my money.”

 

Jacqualine giggled. “I take it you told him about your speeding ticket fuck?”

 

“Hell yes I did…I don't have many stories…but that one is the piece de resistance! I guess tonight I'll get to relive the moment.”

 

“Come on…let's get to that freakin' elevator.”

 

They were walking out of the employee lounge when Sally stopped. “Actually, I don't need the elevator ride. It would best for Link and I if he meets me at my place…he knows the way. Not like we could just walk through the lobby together anyways.”

 

“True. Wasn't thinking about that. Just seems so natural to think of you two together…forgot he was one of the guest speakers.”

 

“Just let him know I went home, and tell him to hurry his hiney!” Sally made her way to the front entrance then and left.

 

Jacqualine walked over to the elevators and saw one was moving down to the lobby. It opened up…she took a step backwards looking away.

 

SHIT!

 

Pewdepie and Scott from Superfruit were in the elevator with Link. The three men making their way to the TV lounge.

 

Getting out a piece of paper, Jacqualine wrote down Sally's message, but without any names. Folding it as small as she could, Jacqualine walked past the chair Link was sitting in…dropping the paper to his side. It worked brilliantly…the other men too busy chatting to see.

 

She waited on the other side of the TV wall for his response. Five minutes later, the men got up and headed towards the bar area. Link got as close to her as he could before pretending to tie his shoe. The red elevator key and a small note were left in the same spot as the man stood and caught up with the other guys.

 

Jacqualine let both items on the ground till the coast was clear. Kneeling, she carefully palmed the key so no one saw she had it. She was never so happy that the security cameras throughout the hotel and elevators were down. Some short in the system that was requiring a total rewiring throughout the building. The main entrance being the only spot that had been fixed. Bob was waiting till the end of VidCon to start the rest of the repairs since it entailed a bit of a mess.

 

Putting the key into her pocket, Jacqualine unfolded the piece of paper. She let out a sigh. The note read:

 

                                          

 

Jacqualine shoved the note into her front pocket and headed to the elevator. She was a few feet from entering when she heard her name being called. Turning towards the voice she grimaced. Shit it was Bob. How was she going to explain her heading back to the elevators after clocking out?

 

“Hey, sir.”

 

“I'm glad I caught you.”

 

Jacqualine's heart pounded…oh fuck.”

 

“I need you to do some over time. Apparently Markiplier was doing one of his shows in his room, using some weird goo stuff and it got out of the metal tub they were sitting in. Thankfully, they were smart enough to do it out on the balcony were the floor is tiled, but it's everywhere. So clock back in and get it cleaned up. Did Sally leave already?”

 

“Yes, sir…she left maybe five minutes ago.”

 

“Shame…two people cleaning would have gotten it done faster. Markiplier had asked if we could hurry, since he has some sponsors coming over and wanted the place spotless.”

 

“I'll go get changed real fast, sir.”

 

“Thanks, Jacqualine. I always know I can count on you.”

 

The balding man walked away leaving her to stand there a bit dejected. Sooooo not the way the night was to have gone. She had a feeling with the two secured floors being filled with more celebrities, that the chances was greater of something hindering her from getting together with Rhett. They were going to have to come up with a better solution.

 

Jacqualine quickly went back to the locker room and sent Sally a text about all that had happened. Putting her phone back into her locker, she quickly got into uniform. After a quick stop to get her security badge and key from the office, she pushed the cleaning cart over to the elevators.

 

It was a bit of a downer to be riding to the first floor without it ending with her in Rhett's arms. Having to clean up goo was so not romantic.

 

As the elevator opened, she was greeted with a lovely but sucky sight. There was the bearded man in question, holding a shopping bag, walking to his room.

 

Shit!

 

She wanted the freedom to run up to him and just go into room 101 with him.

 

As it was, though, she needed to let him know what was going on…so she pushed her cart as fast as it would go, catching up to him just as his hand inserted the room's keycard into the slot.

 

“Hey.”

 

Rhett turned around and smiled at her. His smile turning into a confused look when he saw her still in her work clothes. “What's up? You still working?”

 

An imp made her smirk and shake her head, “No, I thought you'd like to fuck a cleaning woman tonight.” she teased.

 

 


	17. I blame Markiplier

* * *

  

“Har, har. I deserved that one. But what's with the late night? I thought you said you are normally done by now.”

 

“Blame Markiplier.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I was all ready to head down the elevator with the key Link snuck me when…”

 

“Wait! Why didn't Link just bring you down here?”

 

Jacqualine crossed her arms over her chest and gave him another teasing look, “Well if you'd allow me to finish…you would have heard me say Link snuck me the key because Pewdepie and Scott from Superfruit nabbed him and took him to the hotel's bar.”

 

“Fuck that sucks! He was so excited to spend time with Sally.”

 

Jacqualine smiled, “Yeah, I heard. Can't believe he went out and found her a PR24. Link's note said he had to leave it in your room since the two guys came and got him.”

 

“Well fuck. Poor guy. Poor Sally. Hell poor me! I want you more than Markiplier. Why did the guy need a cleaning lady this late at night?”

 

“The tub of goo they were filming themselves in overflowed and I'm the lucky cleaner-upper.”

 

“Ewww. Well when you get done just text me and I'll come get you.”

 

“No need sexy, still have Link's elevator key. But I'll text you so you know when to expect me.” She looked around to make sure no one was in the hall but them before placing a gentle delicious kiss on his bearded lips. “Fuck…” She moaned when her lips didn't want to leave his. “…I think that was a mistake…I want to stay with you now more than I did already.”

 

Rhett look around and when he saw none, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed the shit out of her.

 

Her lips puffy and a tiny sore from the rough kiss. She loved it. “Fuck, McLaughlin…I better hurry my ass up. I don't waste any time we could have together.”

 

He spanked her ass causing her to giggle.

 

“Yeah, Miss Banks, you better get your ass to my room stat! I've gotten us a few gifts.” He wiggled the bag in his hand.

 

“Ohhhhh…what is it?!”

 

“That is for me to know, and you…to get your sexy behind to me to find out.”

 

Jacqualine pouted. She so didn't want to be working! “Damn Markiplier and his tub of goo.”

 

“Go…go…get done.” One more kiss on her lips and Rhett went into his room and shut the door.

 

Jacqualine's chest already aching at the lose of his presence. Fuck, she had it bad for the man.

 

Resigning herself to her fate, Jacqualine headed to the correct room and knocked. “Housekeeping.”

 

“Code please.”

 

Shit…she drew a blank. Fuck what was it…oh, oh, got it. “09845.”

 

The door was opened and the man in question stood there grinning at her. “I apologize ahead of time. We didn't factor in the extra weight of an additional person. I feel so bad for you having to stay later to clean up our mess.”

 

Seeing the man's honest regret made Jacqualine not so huffy. “Not the worst I've had to clean up, sir.”

 

“Really?” that deep, sexy voice asked her as he followed her to the balcony. “Are you allowed to tell me some of the grossest ones?”

 

Jacqualine chuckled at the little-boy-wanting-a-cookie look on Markiplier's face. “Sure I can.”

 

And she did, to the man's delight. With each swipe of the paper towels and then the soaping wash of the mop, she delved into her years of working at the hotel and entertained the entertainer.

 

When the balcony was spotless once more, she packed up the cart and headed inside. The man following her to the door. He even held it open for her, “Thanks for all the stories, ma'am. And for cleaning up the mess so fast.”

 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a hundred dollar bill. Jacqualine held out her hand to refuse, but he wouldn't let her…stuffing the bill into her hand and closing her fingers around it for her. “You saved my butt with how fast you cleaned everything, you entertained me as you did, and you had to disrupt your plans to be here…take the money. Trust me, I won't suffer.”

 

“Well fine, but I take it reluctantly. This is my job, sir. I would do it gladly without any compensation.”

 

“Well fuck!” He grabbed two more bills and made her take them too.

 

Jacqualine saw the determined look in the man's eyes, so she just said thanks. He held the door open for her as she left. Every bone and other fleshy part on her body ached to go right to Rhett's room, but she had to get the cart back and hand in the key and her security badge.

 

So she did the practical option, making a beeline for the office before racing to her locker. Grabbing her cellphone, she quickly texted Rhett about being done. A text was sent in response within seconds of her hitting the send button. She grinned at the hearts surrounding the words, _'I'm waiting.'_

 

Getting redressed in her regular clothes went fast. Soon she was shoving the three one hundred dollar bills into her jean pockets and getting the heck out of dodge. Thank goodness for Link's key.

 

She was half way to the elevator when she heard her name called again.

 

FUCK!

 

And once again it was Bob.

 

“Jacqualine, just had a very pleasant chat with Markiplier. Said your services were spot on and that he had never had a maid do such a quick and thorough job.”

 

Jacqualine grinned, even though inside she was screaming for the man to go away and stop hindering her from getting to Rhett. “I'm glad, sir. He was very helpful and kind the entire time. Everyone on the secured floors have been wonderful.”

 

“Well this is going to go on your record, and I'm sure given your other accomplishments it will translate into a significant raise.”

 

“Wow. Thanks, sir. Mom will love that.”

 

Bob smiled. “Well I'll let you get home. I'm sure your mom has supper waiting for you. Tell her I'm sorry for keeping you so late.”

 

When the man just stood there smiling…expecting her to head to the front entrance…Jacqualine had no choice but to walk that way.

 

SHIT!

 

How was she to get back into the hotel without an explanation? What if the man was on lobby duty that night and never left?

 

FUCK!

 

All she wanted was a night with Rhett and to find out what was in that damn shopping bag. Now she might actually have to go…home. She grimaced…which was crazy since home had always been her location of choice before getting fucked six ways to Sunday by a certain bearded sex god.

 

Jacqualine walked to her car trying to come up with a plan. Nothing came. So as she sat behind the steering wheel, she dialed Rhett's number. It rang several times before going to voicemail.

 

DOUBLE FUCK!

 

She sighed before leaving a brief message explaining everything. As she hung up, she couldn't help but wonder if the damn day could get any worse.

 

Apparently so, her key turned in the ignition but nothing happened. Well holy flying fuck me! Her car was deader than a door nail…whatever that was. Jacqualine used that phrase a lot but today was the first time that it sounded weird. Feeling frustrated and now curious she went to google on her phone and asked just what deader than a doornail could have came from. And as usual wikipedia gave her an answer.

 

**One plausible explanation is that doors were built using only wood boards and hand forged nails: the nails were long enough to _dead nail_ the (vertical) wooden panels and (horizontal) stretcher boards securely together, so they would not easily pull apart. This was done by pounding the protruding point of the nail over and down into the wood. A nail that was bent in this fashion (and thus not easily pulled out) was said to be "dead", thus _dead as a doornail_.**

 

Well damn. Now she knew. Still didn't make her car start.

 

And it definitely wasn't the same thing. The nail helping by being 'dead'…and her car, not as much. She ended up calling NRMA to send a tow truck, driving in the cab as her car was taken to her regular repair shop.

 

She had to chuckle when the mechanic told her that to replace the damaged solenoid (something that made the damn thing start) it would cost around three hundred bucks. Since that covered the cost of the new part plus labor, Jacqualine just took out the three bills she had earned cleaning Markiplier's goo and handed it to the man.

 

He handed her the keys to a loaner car that she would be able to drive till hers was fixed. It was weird driving a different car. As she was pulling into her driveway, a few choice curse words left her lips.

 

Fuck! Damn! Hell and Shit being just a few.

 

The reason for the strong language being that she still had Link's security key! Granted the man could get back to his room thanks to his two companions, but he'd need it back. Shit…she didn't want to make the trip back to the hotel without being able to sneak down to Rhett. She called Rhett's number again, but still it went to voicemail.

 

Feeling bleh, she went into her house and plopped on the sofa. Her mom stuck her head into the living room, “Hey honey. Didn't expect to see you. Didn't you say you'd be staying a Sally's tonight? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad to have you here…but…”

 

Tired, and depressed, Jacqualine still got up and gave her mom a kiss on the cheek. The woman smelling of delicious food, which caused Jacqualine's stomach to growl. “Had to work over time, and then the car died on me. Luckily with my over time pay, I was able to cover the cost. The shop gave me a loaner, and I totally forgot about Sally's place. My brain driving me here.”

 

“Awww, baby. That sounds like a crappy day. Come have some good food and maybe it will help you feel better.”

 

The two woman walked to the kitchen and finished supper together. As much as Jacqualine loved spending the time with her family, and as much as she enjoyed the movie they picked out after supper…she was wanting her phone to ring and Rhett to be there with a solution. But it never happened.

 

She tried calling Rhett again at bedtime. Even called Sally, but the other woman was just as dejected hearing nothing from Link. If they didn't know the men enough by now…they'd worry they were being let down easily. But there was no mistaking the want Rhett had shown in the hallway. The man HAD expected to spend time with her. Something must have happened.

 

As Jacqualine laid her head on her pillow, she stared up at the ceiling. Hopefully tomorrow would be better. Her eyelids started dropping and very soon she was off to la la land.

 

 

Rhett looked over to Link. The man rolling his eyes and conveying the same sentiment. This just sucked! Well okay so maybe it was nice that VidCon had surprised all the guest speakers by taking them out to dinner, but it sucked because it totally ruined their plans with the girls.

 

FUCK!

 

The two PR24's laying in Rhett's hotel rooms, also dejected from lack of play.

 

It was near midnight before they could make their excuses to leave…most of the other first floor people remained. Their age definitely showing with their lack of desire to keep going. The two men trudged to the elevator in silence.

 

Link cursing when he went to get his key from his pocket only to remember he had given it to Jacqualine. Thankfully, Rhett had his and they were on their floor in minutes.

 

The tired, sad men went into Rhett's room and plopped onto the bed. Link crawling over and resting his head on his best friend's chest. Rhett's arms wrapping firmly around Link's torso.

 

“This sucks ass.” Link said against the warm expanse of McLaughlin flesh. “I bet the girls are asleep by now.”

 

“Yeah, I know they are.” Rhett held out his phone with the very message showing from Jacqualine. “She waited for me all night. I feel so damn bad.”

 

“Well, hopefully tomorrow will be better.” Link said even though he knew it was only going to get crazier the closer they got to VidCon.

 

Rhett's fingers threaded softly through the dark hair. “Come on, Neal. Let's go chill in the jacuzzi. I think I see my dick up your ass tonight. I'm so frustrated I'm going to pop!”

 

“Well at least the night won't be a total lose.” Link leaned up and placed a consolatory kiss on the man's lips.

 

The two men trudged to the hot tub and striped. The water burning away some of their sadness as their naked bodies sunk under the bubbly hot water.

 

Hands caressed and lips seduced…as they made slow passionate love. The two woman front and center in their minds and souls during it all. Afterwards, they lay naked on the bed. Link's hand cupping Rhett's private parts in a non-sexual way…just to hold them. “I hope we're left alone during the girls' cleaning time tomorrow. Maybe we should trash the rooms so they have to be here longer”

 

Rhett's hand was stroking up and down Link's back. “That does sound like a plan. Or perhaps I'll spill some goo of my own for Jacqualine to clean. I don't know. Maybe we'll just have to rent a hotel room elsewhere to have a safe place to meet.”

 

Link leaned up in mid thought. “You know…if you and Jacqualine wouldn't mind being in the same house…I'm sure Sally would let you guys stay over at her place. I mean, the house has two floors. We could each take a floor and not hear each other. It's perfect actually.”

 

With a nod, Rhett agreed. “That would be awesome. And more private. Let's make sure we ask her tomorrow. I'm sure the same idea will come to them too.”

 

The two men feel asleep in a better mood with that hopeful idea. Their bodies entwined in such a simple loving embrace.

 

 

Jacqualine was jarred awake at three in the morning by her phone ringing. The Mozart ring tone blaring in the room, letting her know it could be only one person. Sally. “Hey, girl. What's up?”

 

“I KNOW WHAT TO DO!”

 

Holding the phone away from her ear, so not to go deaf from the woman's screaming, Jacqualine asked. “Oh yeah? What? And please say it in a non ear-piercing voice this time.”

 

“Sorry.” Sally said in a normal tone. “I know what to do to help our issue! We can all use my place! You can actually stay over here till VidCon ends, and the boys can just drive over and meet us. This way we don't get in trouble going back to their rooms, and they'd have a bit more privacy so no one sees them around us. Don't know why I didn't think of it before!”

 

Jacqualine felt a buzz of excitement. It really was a perfect plan. It would make everything so simple. “I love it, Sally. I'm so glad your Gram left you all that money, and that you wisely used it to buy that house. We'll toss the idea to the boys tomorrow. I'm sure they'll be gung-ho for it.”

 

“They better be! I want my PR24 time with Link!”

 

“Now let me get back to sleep, woman. You know you could have called at a normal hour.”

 

“Hey, the idea woke me up too. I had to tell you. I'll let you get back to bed though. See you soon, chick. Love yah, Jay.”

 

“Love you back, crazy lady. Cyah at work, Sally.”

 

“Bye.”

 

“Night.”

 

This time, as Jacqualine lay staring up at her ceiling it was a much happier moment. And so was the dream she had once she fell back asleep.

 

 


	18. Who knew aprons could be sexy

* * *

 

“So let me get this correct…” Sally said staring at the clipboard of all the new arrivals. “VidCon has all the male guest on the first floor and the woman on the second?”

 

“They thought it would be easiest on everyone.” Bob said sitting behind his desk. “I know there's a lot of new people that checked in last night, but just keep as fast as you can. If you have to go over your normal time, we'll just charge it to VidCon.”

 

Jacqualine glanced at all the added names, Denis Daily in room 103, Guava Juice in room 111, MatPat from Game Theory in room 112, Steven Sharer in 113, in rooms 114 -116 The New Day wrestlers, Hanna Hart in room 200, her friend Grace Helbig in 202 and Mamrie Hart in 201. Two more females rounding out the new list…Rosanna Pansino in 203, and finally Glozell in room 204. That was over ten new rooms.

 

“Well, we better get moving,” Jacqualine said trying not to feel freaked about it all.

 

They decided to split up by floors to get it all done…each grabbing their own cleaning cart. For today, Sally took the second floor, and Jacqualine got the first. Sally would start on their normal third floor rooms when done. Each day they'd switch so they'd have the ability to spend cleaning time with their man.

 

Jacqualine stood by her cart trying to decide which room she should clean first. If she went to Rhett's first, it might put her off schedule and make her not want to leave…but letting his room till last might not work either. She would be too tired to enjoy him.

 

She decided to start at room 116 belonging to Big E and go down to Rhett's room. Leaving only Superfruit's room for afterwards.

 

It was mind numbing what she had to do. But like anything else, Jacqualine just got started. Before she knew it, she was all the way up to room 109.

 

After finishing Red Hatter's room, she made a quick trip back to the supply room to get more towels and toiletries. Soon she was back at it and down to room 103. She knocked but got no response, so she inserted the key card.

 

She noticed right away that Denis Daily lay asleep on the bed. The man clearly passed out and snoring…the apparent reason he hadn't responded to her knocking. She was good at cleaning quietly and was able to finish the room without waking the man.

 

And then she stood in front of Link's room. She would have to explain about her and Sally's arrangement and see the disappointment in the man's eye. Given that no one got time together the night before, she knew he was probably hoping for some time now.

 

She knocked three times and the door was opened so fast, she stepped back in shock.

 

“Sally…I…oh. Jacqualine…” Link looked around her and down the hall. “Oh…where's Sally?”

 

“Let me push the cart in and I'll tell you.” Jacqualine said with compassion.

 

The door was shut again behind them and her cart resting by the main wall. “We had a butt load of new VidCon guests arrive. So Sally and I are going to switch floors each day so we get a break from the full first floor. Tonight was my night. She is up on the second floor with the female YouTubers.”

 

“Well fuck.” The man dropped down onto the bed and pouted. “First that stupid VidCon dinner last night taking me away from her and now this.”

 

“Hey…she is just as bummed as you are. I promise it will work out. And we decided on a plan of action for night time visits.”

 

“We did too…what was your plan?”

 

“Well Sally's house has two floors, and there is a guest bedroom on the bottom floor. So we each can have one floor and you guys would be safe from eyes and so would we.”

 

“Yeah Rhett and I thought about the same thing. It was so simple those first few times, but now with everyone and their cousin arriving…yeah…much better just meeting up at Sally's. Granted next week with VidCon going on it will be a bit crazier. At least we pre-taped three weeks of GMM. We won't be staying at the hotel the week after VidCon, but if Sally is okay maybe we could stay at her place that week too.”

 

Jacqualine felt like she had wings, she was soaring on happiness. “Really? You would stay at Sally's an extra week?”

 

Link looked up, saw the joy in her eyes, and smiled tenderly. “Of course, Jacqualine. You two aren't the only ones smitten. We adore you both, and you've altered us a lot.”

 

A fretful look crossed her eyes, “I hope nothing big…I mean…well…I know there is something between you and Rhett…and…well…I wouldn't want to come between that.”

 

That got her a big hug from the blue-eyed man. “Trust me…that is another reason we are so infatuated. We know, even more than Jessie and Christie, that you two get our relationship. That's big.”

 

This brought the smile back to Jacqualine's face. “We love you both together and individually. The world needs more open love like that.”

 

“Agreed, but I don't see it happening in our lifetime.”

 

“Sadly, no. Oh, I almost forgot…here.” She handed him the elevator key that he had loaned her yesterday.

 

Link looked at the red key and smiled. “Hmmm, this gives me an idea. I think I'll go pay a visit to Hanna Hart.” A twinkle sparkled in Link's eyes. “For some reason I just have this urge to go say hi.”

 

Jacqualine giggled, “Yes that sounds like an excellent plan. Tell Sally I said hello.”

 

Link placed a kiss on her cheek before grabbing his key card and leaving.

 

Knowing this room was the last thing to separate her and Rhett from having time together, Jacqualine cleaned it in record time…and still up to Link Neal standards. Her whole body was buzzing as she pushed the cart out of the room and headed to Rhett's.

 

Fuck! He better be there! She knocked three times…expecting the door to be opened just as roughly as Link had for Sally.

 

Nothing.

 

SHIT!

 

What if he wasn't there? What if he waited for her not knowing, with all the new arrivals, it was taking longer?

 

Her wings drooped to the ground as she inserted the key card. And her mouth pouted at the empty room. With the hope that after work might still work out, Jacqualine tried to clean as fast as her sad heart would let her. The entrance way, and bedroom got finished faster than expected. She was walking into the bathroom when she noticed movement in the jacuzzi.

 

A grinning bearded man sat in the water, wearing only that smile. A bucket of ice rested on the edge, holding two bottles of aloe juice. “Hello, Miss Banks…I might be a tiny bit pruney…I've been waiting forever.”

 

The urge to say fuck it and jump fully clothed into the water, tempted her hardcore. “Shit, McLaughlin! You are so going to make me late.” She unbuttoned her top and pulled down her skirt. Her shoes and underthings laid all together on the man's bed. Leaving her to walk back into the bathroom naked this time.

 

She stepped right into the hot water and straddled his lap. The hand that reached up to stroke her cheek truly was extremely pruney. She chuckled as he held up the other pruney hand. “Well that is way more romantic than a vase of roses any day. Thank you for waiting this long for me, babe.”

 

“Any time.”

 

After a few kisses, Jacqualine stood up and pulled him up as well. “We need to give your skin a chance to go back to normal. They didn't even dry off, just walked into the bedroom area where she pushed him down into the desk chair. Since there weren't arms on the chair and she was six foot tall, her feet easily touched the ground when she straddled Rhett's lap.

 

There was something so decadent about sitting entwined on the chair while butt naked. Their wet warm bodies sliding around as they kissed and touched.

 

“Fuck, I should have taken care of Superfruit's room first…I'm so not wanting to leave now.”

 

Rhett ran his lips down her neck, as his hands moved down her spine and cupped her ass. “Well at least Link and I came up with a plan to help at nighttime. We…”

 

“I already know. I saw him next door when I cleaned his room.”

 

“You cleaned? Where was Sally?”

 

“So many new arrivals showed up last night that we had to split up. She took floors two and three, while I got the first floor. This floor is almost filled now.”

 

“Damn. Poor Link. He was so looking forward to seeing her.”

 

“Don't worry about him. He decided to pay Hanna Hart a visit.”

 

“Oh, I see.” Rhett grinned. “Good for him. Hope he catches the little minx. She's altered him so much in such a short time it's amazing.”

 

“And you? Have I altered you, McLaughlin?” She lifted her hips and lined up his cock to her wet pussy.

 

A groan, was her answer. A moan, the response when she sank down onto the delicious dick. A curse or two, when her hips began to rock.

 

Jacqualine felt exhilarated…alive and so damn powerful. And not because she was fucking Rhett McLaughlin from GMM. It was more because she had found someone who got her…and who allowed her to do and say anything. And that the man moaning, was moaning for her…caring enough and trusting her enough to bring her inside his secure walls. This was the man, Rhett…not the internetainer…not the image.

 

With each thrust and lift, she placed a kiss on his lips. His gaze transfixed with hers. It wasn't a fucking…it was a communion of souls. That was why his hands remained just cupping her ass and not moving. Why she was okay with just the simple thrust and kiss.

 

Over and over…two minutes then five. Their eyelids heavier with lust now as their orgasms were just outside the door. Jacqualine's eyes shut at the six minute mark…her mouth gasping as her back arched. Her hips still going slow, but the sensations were sizzling through her skin.

 

She was right there…any closer and she'd fall off the edge. It was almost painful how close it was…and then Rhett leaned forward and sucked on her nipple…and Jacqualine screamed out as an avalanche of energy ripped her in half. Her pussy clenching his cock as she came all around it. Her head falling forward to rest on the top of his.

 

Rhett's hands moved to cup her face. He started to kiss her as his hips kept up the rolling pace she had started. He needed and wanted to fill her up with cum. Wanted to share that moment with her. He carefully stood up still deep within. “Hold on with your legs around my waist, baby…your arms around my neck.”

 

Jacqualine obeyed and soon a slow trip to the bed a few feet away took place. They were laughing as they went. It was harder to do than when shown on TV. But they made it and Rhett laid her down on her back and pressed down on top. She went to lower her legs but Rhett's hands stopped them. “No keep them there…I like it.”

 

She tightened the hold…her hips moving upward when he was on an sliding out moment. Her fingers tugging on his dirty blond hair as their lips locked. Her tits rubbing his chest with how much he was pressing down on her.

 

It was his turn to start gasping when Jacqualine's naughty right hand moved around to his back side. Her index and middle finger pushing into his ass. Oh shit, when she rubbed the right spot! His eyes rolled back in his head and he lost it. His cum sloshing deep within her hole.

 

Jacqualine held him to her as the waves of the orgasm washed over him. Her pussy clenching and causing additional ripples to run down his spine. His cock so sensitive.

 

Rhett plopped down onto her chest totally spent. “Fuck, that was awesome.”

 

“Mhmm yes.”

 

“You have to go right away…don't you?”

 

A sigh left her lips, “Yeah…sadly yeah. One more room down here and then off to the third floor to help Sally finish up.”

 

“I so wish you could take off…I know you can't, but I wish you could.”

 

“Well hopefully we'll have all night at Sally's. And remember, Sally and I only have to do the secure floors next week since we requested time off to attend VidCon.”

 

“It's going to be so cool seeing you out in the crowds.” His lips lowered to kiss her lips. “I would have never guessed all this was possible. I was just looking forward to time alone with Link…and pow! Here you are, and I can't imagine it any other way.”

 

“Hell yes! Ditto. Sally and I never fathomed any of this happening. We were going to be content with maybe saying hello to you guys once or twice…and getting to hang out in the VIP lounge at VidCon.”

 

Rhett kissed her neck and grinned, “And get footage for more Rhink videos I bet.”

 

A giggle left her lips. “Well of course…still will. We love you two together…even more so now.”

 

“You would have enjoyed being around here last night when we got frustrated not being able to get to you two. The man does make me lose my mind…even after all these years.”

 

“How long have you two been together…beyond friends?”

 

Rhett slide his now soft cock out of her and rolled to lay on his back. “Oh man…we knew since elementary school but we didn't do anything sexual till middle school. Well, I mean, we kissed and such since the fourth grade…but that was about it. It wasn't till the hormones kicked in that it got hot and heavy.”

 

Jacqualine kissed his chest at heart level before standing up and reluctantly redressing. “How was the first time? Who started it?”

 

“Oh that was sixth grade. There was this party and we snuck into a guest bedroom. A week before the party, we had seen our first gay porn on one of those adult TV channels. When the movie ended we knew we wanted to do what we saw. But even back then, awash in hormones, it hadn't been only about sex. We cared about each other, and saw sex as a way to get even closer.”

 

Jacqualine pulled on her skirt and sat on the edge of the bed to get her socks and work shoes on. “Were you scared or was it a natural next step?”

 

Rhett sat up and moved behind her…kissing the nape of her neck. “A bit of both. But more second nature once we started.” He chuckled, “We had no way of obtaining lube so we stole a bottle of vegetable oil from the kitchen. For a year, every time I saw my mom cook with the same kind of oil I'd laugh…and get a hardon.”

 

Jacqualine went to the cleaning cart and found her emergency hair brush. As she detangled her bed hair, she walked back to Rhett's kneeling form. “Who was first? Who went in first?”

 

“Me into Link of course. It was like nothing I've ever imagined or felt before. Granted, I was like what…sixth grade so I was eleven. Like I had a lot of life lived to know anything. And yet…even now at the age of thirty-nine I still remember that moment and it still makes me smile.”

 

She placed a kiss on his lips, and a hug him tight. Jacqualine loved his openness. “Thank you, Rhett. For everything.”

 

“It's nice getting to share it again with someone besides Link and the wives.”

 

“So the wives know?”

 

“Oh yeah. They're together just in the same way Link and I are. The four of us striking up the deal to marry like we did to keep our secret safe. I'm sure you can imagine what it was like dealing with open sexuality back then in North Carolina.”

 

“Oh man…I bet. How about your parents? Or kids? Or even the crew at work? Sorry I ask so many questions…you don't have to answer if you don't want to.”

 

Rhett moved off the bed and hugged her close. “Parents might guess, but they are happier not knowing…and we gave them grandkids so they're fine. As for the kids…well, as they get older I'm sure they pick up on things…but we always kept things hidden. Our Youtube career was starting to grow when Lilly was born…and there's no way kids know enough to keep quiet…just seemed simpler. And at work…well…Stevie knows but no one else. Just easier that way.”

 

Jacqualine kissed his lips once more. “The crap you guys have had to deal with because of the stupid world's idea on what is and isn't right. Makes me so mad!”

 

“Easy tiger…it's worked out okay in the end. Got amazing kids and had a decent life. Can't complain.”

 

Jacqualine glanced at the alarm clock by the bed. “Ugh! I so don't want to go back to work. I just want to stay here and keep talking with you.”

 

“Go on…get going. The sooner you two finish the sooner we get to meet again at Sally's.”

 

Rhett walked her to the door and kissed her one last time.

 

“Till later, McLaughlin.”

 

“Mhmm, later Miss Banks.”

 

It was so painful leaving the room and Rhett in it. Her feet wanting to go backwards instead of towards the last room. Sucked that Rhett and Link couldn't have the same freedom like Scott and Mitch had. Things were still not the best for LGBT love, but so much better than back when the boys grew up. She pushed it away and focused on getting done for the day.

 

Thanks to Superfruit not being very messy and the room being easy to clean, Jacqualine was able to rejoin Sally on the third floor rather quickly. The satisfied grin on Sally's face telling its own tale.

 

Their system of splitting up had worked perfectly. And even though they didn't get done earlier than normal…they still got done damn near on time. Even Bob was impressed when he looked at the clock as they handed in their security badges and keys. “I have to say, you two are thoroughly impressing me. I knew I had chosen the right maids for the job. Keep it up.”

 

Two tired, but happy chicks changed out of their uniforms and into regular clothing. It was neat to be able to walk out of the hotel normally and still know they'd get to see the boys. Jacqualine's suitcase was in her rental car's trunk…she had packed it that morning before work. Her mom totally getting her decision to stay at Sally's till VidCon was over…now she'd would be there another week as well. She grinned at that, sliding behind the wheel and following Sally home.

 

Thank goodness Sally had a long driveway and there was space for their cars along with the rental of Rhett and Link's. The boys making sure to be there as soon as they could leave without issue. Apparently since she and Sally were sitting in their cars, and the guys were already in the house, the woman must have given Link a key during their earlier time together.

 

There was something so wonderful about walking into the house knowing Rhett and Link were in there somewhere waiting for them. And not only just sitting around waiting…the smell of food entering their nostrils, speaking to the fact that Rhett and Link had thought ahead to make supper too.

 

Sally grinned over to Jacqualine. “A girl could get used to this.”

 

Jacqualine set her suitcase by the stairs to be taken up later, “Heck yeah…its going to be so hard going back to regular after all this.”

 

The women walked into the kitchen and got to witness every Rhinker's wet dream. The two guys were standing by the stove…wearing aprons and nothing else. Delicious food cooking happily on the stove while the two men shared a passionate kiss. Fuck…life couldn't get any better.

 

When Rhett and Link started laughing instead of continuing the kiss, the girls knew the kiss had been for their sake. They still didn't care…a Rhink moment was a Rhink moment no matter the truth behind why it happened. Something proven by the ninety-nine videos Sally and Jacqualine had created and uploaded to YouTube.

 

“Welcome home ladies.” Rhett said grinning…his almost naked body still very close to Link's. That kind of natural closeness only coming from a lifelong connection.

 

Link's hand rested so normally on Rhett's naked hip, “We made steak and potatoes for supper…no iron involved.”

 

The girls giggled. It was too surreal a moment to have them naked, in Sally's house, cooking them a meal…AND making inside jokes only a mythical beast would understand. It was utter perfection. Each woman moving to their perspective male and enjoying the feel of naked skin under their hands.

 

“I don't know, Jay. I think Sally might have more hunger for Link then the prime rib on the stove. What do you think?” Rhett wrapped his arm around her and placed a kiss on her lips.

 

Jacqualine saw the fierce look passing between Sally and Link and nodded. “I think you're correct, McLaughlin. We could always wrap up the food and eat it later as a midnight snack.”

 

That was all it took…Sally grabbed the collar of Link's t-shirt and dragged him off to the downstairs guest room…the door slamming shut behind them.

 

Rhett's mouth moving to the back of her neck as soon as they were alone. Making her whole body tingle. “How fast do you think we can put all this away? I'm feeling a bit hungry for something other than food myself, Miss Banks.” His hips pushing into Jacqualine butt and proving he wasn't lying. His cock rock hard.

 

“Fuck! Three minutes tops!”

 

Thankfully Jacqualine had spent so much time at Sally's that she knew where everything was located. So she had the Tupperware containers filled, and stowed away very fast. The stove was turned off, followed by a quick double check around the room before she was potato-sacked over Rhett's shoulder…and carried upstairs.

 

The man didn't stop till they were in the bathroom. He let her down only after his hand spanked her conveniently placed ass. “Strip!” He commanded as he turned to start the shower.

 

Her clothes were tossed off and left all around the bathroom floor. Her shoes and socks piled there as well. She helped him remove the apron then with a promise he'd put it back on later.

 

The hot water felt so good after the long work day and Rhett made sure she was pampered. He washed her hair and body very thoroughly. Jacqualine felt so loose and blissful when it was her turn to wash him.

 

She took a loooonnnnggggg time…storing away images for later. The way his shoulder curved…the small freckles down his arm. How the muscles clenched and relaxed as he cupped her face in his hands to kiss her under the hot spray. The feeling of his hips in her hands as she held on while the kiss continued. Mhmm, she wished she could come home to this every night.

 

 


	19. Yes Ma'am

* * *

 

Link was already on his knees and crawling…it had only been fifteen minutes since he had been pulled into the bedroom by Sally.

 

When the woman had seen the PR24 Link had left on her pillow she grinned big and evil. His goozle moving up and down as he gulped in a tiny bit of fear mixed with a whole lot of lust…the lust part making his cock hard, very fast.

 

And now here they were…Link naked…crawling to Sally, who was brandishing the baton and the cop hat. The ball gag in his mouth keeping him quiet except for some moans. His hard cock dragging on the ground as he made his way to his sexy imp.

 

“Good job, Neal.” Sally said as he placed a kiss on her boots. She had changed into what he called her Christian Grey outfit. Very holy and well worn blue jeans hanging off her hips with a pair of boots…and nothing…not one gawd-damn thing else. Fuck she was so damn sexy standing there. Her cocky attitude adding height and power to her small frame.

 

“Now you'll get on that bed and jerk off for my pleasure. I do so love seeing your dick in your hands, Mr. Neal.”

 

Link got onto the king sized bed…his back against the headboard…his legs spread apart. His hands stroking down his chest as he kept eye contact with her. His fingers trailing over his stomach till he was grasping cock.

 

Long, warm, firm man flesh.

 

Sally's eyes breaking from his to look at the handful of cock. Her badass act dropped as she stared with lust at his crotch. He loved that she was not just one way…not just a hardass, but a bit of everything mixed together.

 

The dominatrix returned, though, and with a vengeance. She walked over to the bed and opened the nightstand drawer retrieving two handcuffs. Link sent her a confused look since she had just told him to jerk off…and handcuffs would be counter-intuitive for that task…right?

 

But there she went and handcuffed each wrist the the bed post…with no way for him to reach down and grab dick. He looked up at her inquisitively and moaned at the look in her eyes.

 

“Yes, I know I told you to jerk off just now…and I meant it. But I never…never…said it was going to be with your hands. By now, Mr Neal…I know just how flexible you are. How almost double jointed your legs are. That other night when I fucked your ass with the strap-on, and you damn near had your legs wrapped around my ears…Mhmm, I just know you'll be able to do what I ask without qualm.”

 

She let the PR24 lower till it brushed against his right wrist…trailing it down and moving it over his naked body as she walked around to the other side of the bed. “You're going to bend those knees and jerk off with your feet.” She proceeded to move his legs and lower half to show him exactly how she meant.

 

She was correct in stating that it was something he could handle. It was also something he had never thought to do…nor ever seen done before. How the hell this little spitfire came up with all her ideas…well damn, he wasn't complaining that was for sure. Made a note to show this very position to Rhett the next time they were alone and frisky.

 

For now, he just worked his dick between his heels for Sally. The woman moving around the bed at leisure, stroking him with the baton.

 

When she sat down at the end of the bed, Link assumed she was only going in for a closer view. He was wrong. She picked up a bottle of lube from the floor and proceeded to dribble it down the black polycarbonate stick in her hand.

 

Holy hell!

 

He was about to be fucked once more with that PR24.

 

She didn't even ask to do it…she just lined up the lubed baton and shoved it in till the handle dug into his balls. “Keep it in there like that. Don't let even an inch out…do you understand? If you don't obey you will be punished.”

 

Do you know how hard it is to clench your ass with it up in the air, while you use your leg muscles to jerk your dick off between your feet?

 

DAMN HARD!

 

Did Link do it?

 

HELL yes!

 

Of course he did.

 

And she rewarded him with her crawling onto the bed, removing the ball gag and kissing the shit out of him. Fuck her mouth! Her warm tongue dueling with his own. Adding to the sensation of the baton and the foot wank. Her small hand moving down to pinch one of his nipples…making him gasp, and moan, and curse.

 

She straddled his chest then, moving till her butt cheeks were being rubbed by his feet with each stroke on his cock. Her wet pussy rubbing into his stomach…her mouth kissing up his chest, neck and then returning to his mouth. Link's whole body was being used, and it was such a heady sensation. She always surprised him.

 

SHIT!

 

When she bit his lower lip and sucked on the warm flesh, Link's eyes rolled back in his head and he came all over her back and his feet. His body flapping uncontrollably under her. He was in such ecstasy that he never noticed her lean back and grab the PR24 from between his legs and yank it out…but hell did he ever experience a second orgasm somehow exploding through his body. His head was arched back and his muscles all taunt unable to move.

 

Fuck she was going to be the death of him…but oh what a way to die.

 

 

Rhett thanked the universe over and over for many things. For Link convincing him to attend the new VidCon in Australia. For VidCon choosing Jacqualine's place of work for the guest lodging. For Jacqualine getting to be picked to be the maid during the conference, and for the woman being so fuckn' perfect for him.

 

He looked down at were their bodies joined…his cock firmly and deeply in her beautiful pink asshole. Fuck, it was a sizzling sight…but even hotter seeing her hand holding the PR24, shoving it into her pussy as he fucked her ass at the same time. It had been her idea too…apparently Sally had told her the speeding ticket tale, and it had spawned her own PR24 fantasy. Her hand firmly gripping the handle while fucking herself.

 

It was so sexy to watch that he would sometimes stay still and just watch…only to remember where his dick was and continue with the anal thrusting. His hands gripping her upper thighs to help with traction. Fuck, if only he could kiss her. The part of the baton still sticking out stopped that from happening.

 

Instead, he moved one hand to her right tit and started playing. It made him lean a little but not enough to cause either one of them pain from the end of the nightstick. “Use your other hand to play with the other boob, Jacqualine. Mhmm yes, baby…oh fuck yes…just like that.”

 

It was so hot to see both her boobs covered…the left with a smooth, smaller, pale hand and the right with his large, tanned flesh. Rhett bit his lower lip at the sight and felt his balls start to churn. He was going to blow and soon. Shit! He so need to kiss her…but how?

 

He went over every position in his head till he came to one that would work. He pulled out of her ass…making her pout and whimper at the lose of his dick. It made him smile down at her as he turned her onto her right side and laid down on his right side…his chest pressed against her back.

 

This way…with her legs still bent, everything was angled that he could fuck her ass as she fucked her pussy…and with their faces lined up, she just had to turn towards his and BOOM…ALL her holes were filled…Rhett's tongue thrusting into her mouth greedily.

 

Shit!

 

It was paradise.

 

The new position allowed him more thrust for his buck and soon he was slapping away into her anal cavity.

 

Jacqualine was moaning, and cursing and calling out his name as her hand picked up speed on the handle of the inserted PR24. “Oh fuck, Rhett…shit…oh damn baby…oh hell I'm cumming…fuckkkkkk…ohhhhh shittt!”

 

Her body was shaking from the orgasm tearing through her. Her head rolled back onto his shoulder…her lower muscles clenching tightly dealing with the orgasm. Her sphincter so tight around his shaft he almost yelped in pain…almost…but he was enjoying it enough as it made him push harder into her ass.

 

Fuck!

 

He was seconds away. His hand came up and cupped her face…turning her lips back to his to kiss, as he came deep into her ass.

 

Holy hell!

 

Even his damn toes curled as the strong orgasm killed him over and over again.

 

They both lay on the bed panting and trying to stay conscious.

 

 

The rest of the week went pretty much the same. Next day Sally was the one getting very dirty while cleaning her man's hotel room. The nights working out so wonderfully as well, thanks to the freedom of having Sally's house. It allowed the guys a way to excuse them from things…especially when everyone saw them leaving. They just said it was some work related to the new Buddy System, or the upcoming Book Tour.

 

Soon it was the opening day of VidCon. Having the rooms from floors one and two practically vacant as most of the celebrities were at the conference, helped the day to speed by. Thank goodness Bob had agreed to them leaving early for the week…having the other maids were covering the third floor rooms.

 

Those extra three hours off allowed Sally and Jacqualine time to race back to the house for a quick shower, and some lunch before heading off to the Melbourne Convention Center to watch Rhett and Link tape a live session of Ear Biscuits.

 

The guys made sure the girls had the best seats…almost right next to the stage. It was so surreal to sit in the audience of other mythical beasts and Rhinkers, but stand out because they were the ones Rhett and Link came home to each night. So many times during the taping the guys would carefully glance over to Sally and Jacqualine. Even sometimes putting in hidden connotation in their discussion that only the girls would know meant something more.

 

Sitting in that room, Jacqualine was just amazed at the ease of conversation between the two men. That was her lover up there! That was Sally's. These two men where the same people that had chased them around the house last night. That fell asleep next to them and woke them up each morning.

 

She and Sally were fucking THE Rhett and Link!…these YouTube gods and yet it wasn't this bigger than life persona that showed up each night in bed. It was the man Rhett…the man Link. Normal, everyday…same as everyone else.

 

Jacqualine sat there staring at her man, feeling so damn blessed.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett sat on stage very glad they were behind a table. He was having major lap issues. Between being goofy with Link, and seeing Jacqualine in the crowd, he was so damn turned on. They were both his weaknesses. Since he couldn't reach far enough to touch Jacqualine, he did the next best thing. Letting his left hand drop to his lap and moving it carefully over to Link's thigh. The stage was high enough above the audience, that they had plenty of leeway to play.

 

Link's leg went stiff. The man's hand coming to cover Rhett's…moving the warm hand to cover Link's own lap issue.

 

Fuck!

 

Rhett was sure, given enough time, he'd cream his pants. Between touching Link's dick through the man's skinny jeans, and seeing both Link and Jacqualine in the same space…Fuck! One or both of them was going to get fucked later! That was definite!

 

\- - - - - 

 

Link was dying! The silky, pink panties Sally had ordered him to wear all day were constantly giving him a boner. A situation not helped when a just as horny Rhett decided to put his hand on Link's thigh. And truly not made better when he stupidly moved Rhett's hand to his pink panty covered crotch. Shit, he needed to get laid or blown pronto. How he wish he could sneak Sally under the table for that very purpose. The look she was giving him stated she'd be up to that, and so much more.

 

She had fucked him left and right, all weekend long and he had been allowed to return the favor many times over. Link swore he must have lost ten pounds just from the extra exercise.

 

It was truly amazing how well he was able to keep the conversation going normally while unzipping his jeans, pushing aside the pink panties and pulling out his dick. He was to the point he didn't care. There was no one behind them and the table was fully covered in the front. And it wasn't like they hadn't filmed many episodes of GMM doing the same thing.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett's hand instantly latching onto the exposed dick…knowing the drill. Fuck it was so hot to have to act normal while jerking Link off in secret. He put his default face in place and kept to the conversation they had predetermined to use.

 

\- - - - -

 

Sally was not even pretending to do anything else but stare at Link. There was plenty of other Rhinkers in the crowd doing the same thing…and not even just Rhinkers per say, due to the fact that many women…who didn't ship the two men together…were also sitting in the room lusting after them. Sally was just the lucky one actually getting to fuck the shit out of Link…and not just as a one night stand, but for several days now and more to cum.

 

Being that she had seen the man in many stages of lust and play. She knew the moment something started between the two men, just by the almost indistinguishable shift in Link's face. She leaned over to Jacqualine and whispered, “I bet you one of them is jerking off the other.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Jacqualine looked at both of the men's faces. Faces she had come to know very dearly over the last couple days…and there it was on Link's face…and holy hell, Rhett was using his default face. Leaning over to Sally, she whispered, “Which one is giving, and which one is about to hide a cum face?”

 

\- - - - -

 

Sally looked closer. Link was slightly leaning towards Rhett. “I think Link is the one getting.” she whispered. The thought of Rhett's hand gripping the dick she had come to know very intimately was making her horny as hell. She couldn't help but squirm in her seat as the erotic imagery played in her head. Her lips parting and her tongue flicking out to lick the pink flesh. Fuck, to be under that table to help…adding her mouth to Rhett's hand job.

 

And there it was…No one would have seen it but her. A quick twitch, followed by a throat clearing and Link reaching for his bottle of water. Shit how did they keep that dick from squirting everywhere? So many questions…so many fantasies to imagine.

 

\- - - - - 

 

Link's hand was covered in his own cum. He had placed it over the cock as the orgasm hit, to keep it from making a mess. But now, his palm was warm and sticky. He glanced over to Sally and she grinned wickedly at him.

 

Shit…mhmm! He knew somehow she knew what just happened. And oh fuck! There went his damn dick again turning hard at her gaze. He wondered if Rhett was up for round two?

 

Nothing else happened, though. Link was left with no other option but to rub the cum onto his stomach, under his shirt. It was an odd feeling, but better then wiping it on on his pants and having to explain to the VIP guests what the sticky stain had come from.

 

Soon the session was over and he and Rhett were ushered to a room behind the stage for the meet and greet of the VIP pass holders. Two of which were Sally and Jacqualine. It was so hard to focus on Joe-smo from Idaho when the woman that had shoved a PR24 up his ass was just feet away.

 

Rhett was having the same trouble, so they wrapped up the meeting faster than they normally did. And even still…getting out earlier really did them no good. Link knowing they didn't have time to go anywhere to get his rocks off with Rhett, or with Sally…

 

As much as Christy was Link's wife in name only, and was far more interested in sticking her face between Jessie's legs…he had a responsibility to keep their secret in public. Sucked, especially seeing so many other YouTuber's allowed to do whatever they wanted in public. Scott and Mitch from Superfruit even sitting in each other's lap and kissing now and then. Ugh…it was so not fair.

 

At least all the mythical beasts were wonderful. Not at all pushy and made the time pass fast. The girls left when the last meeting was over. The guys having to stay for a group meeting and discussion to see how everyone felt the conference was going.

 

It was near midnight when the boys got back to Sally's. Both girls waiting in their perspective bedrooms. Sally in a hot pink nightie that matched Link's pink panties, plus the hot pink strap-on protruding from between her legs…and Jacqualine in her teal nightie, twirling her and Rhett's PR24.

 

The tired, but horny men getting to enjoy their women a few times before crashing.

 

 


	20. Under the Table

* * *

  

As much as all the people in Sally's house wanted to sleep in the next day…the girls had work, and the boys had to get to the convention center and prepare for their afternoon VidCon sessions.

 

This was how Tuesday went as well. The morning filled with the necessities of their jobs, followed by a few hours of VidCon fun, and topped off each night with bedroom delights.

 

On Wednesday, the girls were feeling bold enough to try something…well, with the help of Link that was…since they couldn't have been snuck into the session room without his security key card.

 

“Now are you absolutely sure you guys want to do this?” Link's voice echoing around the empty conference room.

 

The girls nodded in excitement. Sally staring at Link's neck wanting to bite it, but didn't. “As long as you know for sure no one's going to look under the table. I don't feel like getting arrested…I just want your cock.”

 

“Well I've been thinking of this all week, and I've kept watching how everything was handled. I even snuck in the room yesterday to watch, and no one touched the table. And even afterwards…due to them reusing the spaces for other events everything stayed the same. Only a cleaning crew coming in at the end of the day to vacuum and pick up trash.”

 

Jacqualine was the more nervous of the two. She wanted to surprise Rhett with her mouth on his cock while the guys did another session…but there was so much that could go wrong. And yet she knew she had to try…the week was ending way too fast and her time with Rhett would soon be over. That thought made her stomach clench. “How long will we have to sit under there before you and Rhett arrive?”

 

“Thirty minutes. There isn't any way to lessen the time because they let the crowd in twenty minutes prior.”

 

They walked to the stage and glanced around once more. Jacqualine did a double check for any security cameras and saw none. “Well here we go.”

 

The space under the table was massive. It was like being in a child's blanket fort.

 

Sally reached out quickly and pulled on Link's t-shirt…making him fall down to his knees so she could kiss him. A disheveled man stood back up minutes later and left. The room very silent now.

 

At least they had their phones to play games on…with the mute on of course and brightness down near ten percent. Between Tetris and other games, the time passed very fast. Soon the sound of other mythical beasts filled the room. And then the moment was at hand…well more at at crotch level, as cheers filled the room before two sets of legs pushed under the table.

 

 

Link looked at the college-aged kid holding the clipboard in horror, “What do you mean they changed our room? Why the heck didn't you let us know this sooner?”

 

Even Rhett was staring at Link's outburst with shock. “Chill out, Neal. I'm sure there is a legitimate reason…give the poor guy a chance.”

 

The blond, spiky hair topped off a very red, embarrassed face. The twenty some year old guy hating being the one having to do the dirty work for VidCon. “I'm really sorry, sir. We did try to find you as soon as we knew the change had to be made, but as you can see we failed to locate either of you. The original room is only coded for three hundred people and there was over four hundred waiting for you. We had to switch you room for a bigger one that had a head capacity of six hundred. We moved Dennis and Dan TM into your old room since they had a bigger crowd than expected too. Your room being an upgrade to theirs.”

 

The mention of head did not make Link feel any better. And there was no way in HELL he was going to let Rhett know what had happened till much, much later. The man would chew him a new hole…and not in a fun, kinky way.

 

Shit!

 

What was he going to do?

 

Sally and Jacqualine were waiting under a table for them, but would get Denis Daily and Dan TM instead. Surely they would know the difference before trying anything…oh fuck, he hoped so.

 

  
 

 

Sally texted Jacqualine:

 

**\- These legs do NOT belong to the boys!**

 

Jacqualine had noticed the same thing as soon as the appendages were pushed under the table. How had Link gotten the room numbers wrong? Wait, he hadn't…she had looked at her flyer for the day when they had walked in…this was the room Rhett and Link were supposed to be using.

 

“Attention…may I please have your attention.” A male voice said loudly from somewhere behind the legs. “We tried to make sure to grab all the Rhett and Link fans prior to you entering the room…but If there are any here please make your way to the conference room three doors down the hall. We had such an overwhelming response to all our shows we miscounted and didn't give anyone the right sized room. Hence why all you Denis and Dan TM fans had to move into this one. We hope you accept our apologies for any trouble this might have caused.”

 

No one mumbled or booed. There was only some rustling as a few lost beasts left the space.

 

Jacqualine glared at Sally before sending her a text:

 

**\- So we have to sit here and listen as two guys talk about stupid Roblox and other kid video games?**

 

Sally responded back:

 

**\- Looks like it, chick…wait till I get my hands on Link!**

 

So for the next hour…

 

YES HOUR!

 

The two girls sat under the table dodging the men's feet so not to be exposed. It was one thing to have a sore butt sitting at the feet of two men you cared about, but it sucked ass to be sore for nothing. They waited till the lights were turned off after everyone was gone to crawl out from under the table…their backs stiff, their legs cramping.

 

They snuck out the main entrance then and were immediately greeted by a contrite looking Link. Knowing they couldn't really talk in public the three walked casually to Rhett and Link's private room. Each of the guest having one to get away between sessions.

 

“I am so damn sorry! They didn't tell us of the change till we were heading to the other room. I was horrified.”

 

Sally shook her head at the man. She and Jacqualine already deciding to fuck with the man a bit. “Well I hope you're happy, Neal. It was dark under the table and we thought it was you two. Got so horny we didn't even wait till you were announced. I'm surprised the two guys didn't curse in surprise when our hands started undoing their pants.”

 

Jacqualine felt a tinge of guilt seeing how upset Link had been, but it was too much fun. “Yeah imagine my surprise to not taste Rhett, but Denis Daily! I mean a cock is a cock, so once I started I had to finish, but daaaammmmnnn…the young man producing way more cum to spray down my throat then I'd have expected.”

 

“Yeah and who knew Dan TM had such a thick dick. His hand even coming down to stroke my hair. They tried to give us their phone numbers afterwards, but we said it was a one time gift…courtesy of Rhett and Link.”

 

By now Link's mouth was hanging open and his eyes were wide in shock.

 

Both woman giggled then, and placed a kiss on his cheeks. “Baaazinga!”

 

It slowly dawned on the man that he had been pranked. “Don't ever do that again! I was so sick with guilt and jealousy! I was this close to beating up two very good friends!”

 

Rhett walked in at the moment. A worried look on his face, till he saw the girls. “Oh thank goodness! When I didn't see you in crowd, I got worried. What happened? I missed you.” He walked over and hugged Jacqualine to him very tight…kissing her hard on the lips.

 

Knowing they messed with Link enough…and seeing that he hadn't told Rhett, Jacqualine knew he wouldn't want them spilling the beans. “We got tied up at work. Didn't want to walk in late.”

 

“Yeah, Link was just telling us that he wanted to pay for dinner tonight. Said anything goes.” Sally said with a smirk.

 

Link was normally very frugal so when he nodded, Rhett was amazed, “Well dang, Mr. tightwad is springing for a meal? Better get the lobster, girls.”

 

Sally kissed Link's face. The look she sent him telling him he wasn't off the hook yet. She'd make him pay for more than a meal when she got him alone. His cock twitched happily…his goozle bounced in fear.

 

 

The living room at Sally's house was littered with every different kind of fast food you could think. KFC buckets, pizza boxes, and a few burger wrappers. The four occupants were holding their stomachs and leaning back in their seating of choice.

 

“That was awesome. It was like a fast food buffet.” Rhett said after finishing off what he had on his plate. “Still can't believe you agreed to pay for it all.”

 

Link looked at all the empty containers seeing a price tag for each…the total of it all hitting three digits. He gulped…still worth not having to tell Rhett about the girls getting stuck under the table. “Got to splurge once in awhile…how many times do we get to visit Australia?”

 

That was the very worst thing to say. Everyone getting very quiet, and three faces going from smiles to fretfulness. Link could have kicked himself. That was not the thing to have brought up with only little over a week left till he and Rhett had to go back to California. “Sorry. I didn't mean to bum everyone out.”

 

Sally tried to act like it didn't bother her, “Hey don't worry about it, Neal. We're all realistic people here…we know the end is coming. Just got to enjoy what we have left…make the most of the time together.”

 

“Well maybe you can be all big like that…” Rhett said, abruptly standing up, and grabbing the empty food containers. “…but I think it sucks!”

 

Jacqualine reached out and stopped his hand from grabbing the pizza box…looking into his frustrated eyes with a calmness she didn't feel. “Hey…you're both right. It does suck major ass, but at the same time we DO have to be realistic. At the end of next week you two go back to California…and we go back to cleaning rooms and not needing security access to do so.”

 

Rhett pulled his hand away from hers and stormed out of the room with the boxes. Jacqualine stood up and followed him into the kitchen. She watched him take out his anger by crushing all the boxes and shoving them into the recycle bin. She let him alone hoping the controlled destruction would help him think and calm down. She was wrong.

 

“So you're just going to kiss me goodbye and let me leave after next week?” He said glaring at her as he leaned against the fridge with his arms crossed over his chest.

 

“Rhett…” she moved to stand in front of him. “…what do you want to happen?”

 

He grabbed her and held her tight to him…kissing her with desperate passion. Her arms wrapping around his neck. His hands coming down to cup her ass and lifting her upward…carrying her over to the small table to rest her bum on it.

 

Rhett's hands moving up her body with a fury and cupping her face. His tongue thrusting hard past her lips. It was hot to have him be so worked up. He was so sexy when forceful…hell, he was sexy in all things. He used his hold on her face to push her backwards till they were laying on the table. The weight of his tall form pressing her deliciously into the wooden structure.

 

Jacqualine wrapped her legs around his waist taking full enjoyment from the moment. Even more so when the man made quick work of removing her shirt and jeans…having both of them completely naked within minutes. Her clothing scattered on the floor next to his. His dick pushing right into her pussy as soon as he could line it up. Her mouth gasping open at all the sensations crashing together so fast.

 

 

Sally stood next to Link in the doorway of the kitchen, watching Rhett fuck the shit out of Jacqualine. It was weird to watch, but also hot. “Does it bother you seeing her with him?”

 

Link shook his head no. “It's different between him and I. What they're sharing is not the same. Just like between you and I…Can't really explain it. How about you…weird seeing your friend naked and getting fucked?”

 

“I've seen her get out of the shower many times…and I know she is head over heels for the man. So no. But I do think it's time we left them alone to their fuckery.”

 

Sally and Link moved to the living room, sitting down together on the sofa. “I'm sorry about the table debacle, and saying what I said about us leaving.” Link laid his head on her lap smiling up at her.

 

“You should be, Neal. I've been thinking of something to make you do because of it.”

 

“And…” he gulped “…what have you come up with, Miss VonHum?”

 

“Well we'll just have to wait for them to finish for my idea to work.”

 

“Why?”

 

The wicked grin spreading on Sally's face made his heart beat fast. “Let's just say you are going to seduce Rhett till he agrees to let you suck him in front of Jacqualine and I.”

 

Shit! That shouldn't make his cock hard but it did. “He'll never go for it…not in front of her. Even in front of Christy and Jessie we never…”

 

“Well guess there is always a first. I know you can do it, baby. You know we'll love the show. We are your biggest fans. President and CEO of Rhink, Inc.” Sally smiled at him with a teasing twinkle in her eyes.

 

Fuck she was so hot. “I can try, but don't beat me if he refuses.”

 

He was pushed back into a sitting position and she quickly straddled his lap. Her jeans clad butt rubbing against his hardon. “No you don't understand, Lincoln. There isn't a maybe…there is only a yes, ma'am. Because this cock…” she rubbed down hard. “This cock doesn't say hi to me till it happens.”

 

He laughed thinking she was playing him…but the glint in her eyes made him gulp. Fuck, he was going to have to get Rhett to agree.

 

“So what is the answer, Neal.”

 

“Yes, ma'am.”

 

“Good boy.”

 


	21. Good Boy

* * *

 

The tabled wobbled and the feet tapped the hardwood floor with each thrust. Rhett was not fucking Jacqualine…her was rutting with her. His animal side fully on show and in force. She just held on for dear life. It was awesome!

 

His mouth was firmly latched on her tit…his teeth biting her hard nipple. Her breathing was pretty much just her gasping for any oxygen, as her head slammed into the table…over and over again.

 

Rhett's mouth let her tit pop out before it moved up to suck on her earlobe. “You're mine! Say it!”

 

Licking her lips, Jacqualine found enough breath to say, “I'm yours.”

 

When he leaned down and bit her neck she lost it. Her pussy tightening so hard around his cock as she came out of her mind. The orgasm leaving her almost comatose beneath him.

 

The growl that left his mouth at her losing it was followed by the yummy feel of cum splashing her insides and filling up her pussy. Fuck, it was so hot! So deliciously perfect.

 

When the aftershocks rolled off, they slumped on the table. Nothing had been fixed by that fuck session, but that hadn't been the point. It had been to mark his territory. And she was more than fine with that.

 

“I don't want to leave without you.” He said staring down at her in all seriousness.

 

It was so sweet and lovely to hear him want her that much. She grinned big, “Thank you…but how can we make that happen?”

 

Her grin spread to his face…Rhett stroking her hair, “It's called an airplane…they fly all over and one can take us from here to California.”

 

“And I'd go with you in a heartbeat…if not for my mom.” She leaned up on her elbows and kissed him on the lips. “She needs me and would be lonely without me. My brother is around, but he is only twenty-two…he doesn't fully get the responsibility required. This time at Sally's is the longest I've even been away from her…but she knows she can call me and I'd drop everything for her…” She ran her fingers down his bearded cheek, “…everything.”

 

Rhett didn't have an argument that could top that. Being a momma's boy, he so got it and appreciated her commitment…but oh how it sucked. “So what do we do then? I thought I'd say 'come away with me' and you'd jump into my arms and say 'YES, YES!'”

 

She brought his mouth down to hers, “I want to…and inside my head, I am…but I'm too damn realistic.”

 

He started moving inside her again slow and languidly. “What if I talk you mom and brother into moving to California?” He teased but not totally.

 

A giggle vibrated both their lips as she chuckled during a deep kiss. She leaned back and smiled, “Knowing how charming you can be…she might go for it. My brother would be over the moon since he's a self produced rapper. A move to America would be a huge break for him.”

 

“So…are you saying…I can really ask?” Rhett stared into her eyes trying not to look too hopeful.

 

Jacqualine shrugged and smiled, “Go for it,”

 

She was grabbed and pulled against his body followed by him twisting them around so she was now riding him. The table swaying and wobbling. “When can I meet your mom?”

 

He looked like a child asking to see Santa. “Well, I mean, maybe tomorrow night after VidCon. I'll call her…later.” Her hips rubbing against him suggestively.

 

 

Sally stroked her fingers through Link's hair. Her gaze firmly on his face as she smiled at him sweetly. His face firmly shoved against her naked pussy. His face smeared with the her liquid. His gasps, while trying to breath, sounding so very sexy to her ears. His body, naked except for a pair of pink panties and a black leather collar. He was bent before her on hands and knees…his cock hard and dripping on the floor.

 

The leash attached to his collar wrapped around her non-stroking hand…pulling him against her. Her foot reaching out and rubbing against his dick. His moan rippling into her wet flesh. Her tongue licking her lips, enjoying the show. “They're taking forever in there…thought for sure they'd be leaving the kitchen by now. Hope you're good at holding your breath…you aren't allowed to cum or come up for air till they show themselves.” Her top was still on, minus the bra.

 

She moved both feet to either side of his dick and started a synced rub job. His moaning telling her she was doing a good job. “Don't you cum, Neal! You are not allowed.” Even as she said this she increased the speed of her feet.

 

The sound of moaning came from the kitchen sprinkled with some curses and two familiar names being yelled. It was weirdly hot to hear.

 

Sally squirmed against Link's sucking face. His tongue pushed so far in her pussy. “Do you remember what I told you to do when they walk out the kitchen?”

 

Link nodded against her pussy.

 

“Good boy…not only did you remember what to do, but you remembered I said not to talk.”

 

She was sitting on the sofa facing the kitchen door…so as soon as the kitchen love birds got done, the first thing they'd see was Link's pink panties with his dick pulled out of the side. She unhooked the leash from the collar and the good man stayed between her thighs on his own.

 

Three minutes later the kitchen door swung open and two redressed people walked out only to stare in shock at the sight before them. Sally just grinned, “Why hello. How was my kitchen table?”

 

“Umm…” Rhett couldn't help staring at the pink panties wedged into Link's ass. His tongue flicking out to lick his lips.

 

Yeah! Sally grinned bigger…this was going to be too easy.

 

“Neal, you may move now.”

 

A sloppy faced Link crawled out between her legs. Her feet letting his dick go. She motioned for Jacqualine to sit next to her on the sofa as Link walked over to Rhett. She leaned over and told Jacqualine what she had devised. The woman looked at her with shock, but also lust.

 

The two women watched as Link reached Rhett. The crawling man's messy face going right to Rhett's crotch.

 

“What…Link…what's going on here?” Rhett started to step back but Link just moved with him and kept rubbing his wet face onto Rhett's jean clad crotch.

 

The bearded man was so confused about what to do as the pink pantied man started undoing the button and zipper on Rhett's pants. Removing the items of clothes leaving the tall man standing there naked from the waist down.

 

Rhett looked over to Jacqualine and saw a telling grin. A quick look to Sally just sealed the knowledge of what had been planned. Who was he to say no when so many in the room were saying yes. His hands going to tangle in the dark hair.

 

It was so wild being with Link while other people were around…the first time it ever happened…and also to feel Sally's pussy juice rubbing into his dick via Link's tongue and face. His dick getting instantly hard as it was sucked into Link's very warm mouth. Knowing he was the center of attention…especially Jacqualine's, made the moment even hotter. He knew the women loved them together and it was erotic to be giving them a live show.

 

His teeth bit down on his lower lip at the expert attention Link was giving his dick. The man knew how to make Rhett lose it. But if they were doing this it should be so much more. “Toss me that leash, Sally.”

 

“Gladly.”

 

The black leather strap was thrown over, he grabbed it and snapped it onto Link's collar. “Get off my cock, Neal.” The man didn't budge till Link glanced over to Sally and she nodded. Then the mouth sucking on Rhett's dick instantly stopped. Link sitting back on his legs with his hands resting on his lap.

 

Well shit!

 

What the hell was that woman doing to his man?

 

Fuck!

 

It was so damn hot!

 

Rhett yanked on the leash harder as punishment for listening more to her than him. They moved to the coffee table in front of the woman. Rhett pulling up on the leash till Link carefully climbed onto the table. Thank goodness it was a very thick and sturdy piece of furniture.

 

He moved Link so the man was facing the girls on his hands and knees. Rhett held onto the leash as he lined up behind. “Come here girls…I'm sure you want an up close view.”

 

“Oh fuck yes!” Jacqualine was the first to speak…jumping off the sofa and standing next to Rhett behind Link. That Link was still quiet must have to do with something Sally made the man agree too. Sally came to stand on the other side.

 

OH FUCK! A crazy wonderful idea entered Rhett's mind. “Jacqualine grab my cock at the base of the shaft…Sally spread Link's cheeks.”

 

Three gasps filled the air after he spoke. Both women quickly complied…being so hopped up on the lust of it all and doing as told. “Now Jacqualine push my dick into Link.”

 

The woman holding Rhett's dick was damn near panting as she pushed Rhett's cock forward, pressing it into Link's hole. A collective round of fucks was uttered from everyone as the cock popped inside. Who knew sharing his Link time with the women could be this hot!

 

Rhett felt so horny and powerful. “Jacqualine get behind me and help me fuck Link. Sally get under the man and make his cock very warm…one way or another.”

 

“Shit! You dirty perv…I love it!” Sally said crawling under Link's bent form…the hard coffee table beneath her back as she moved lower so her pussy lined up to Link's dick. She slide the dick inside her and was in seventh heaven.

 

“Holy hell!” Jacqualine murmured looking around Rhett's body at the sight. Sally having wrapped her legs around Link's hips as she fucked herself on his dick. Rhett using the woman's legs as a grip to fuck his friend's ass. Jacqualine's warm hands holding Rhett's hip. Her lips kissing down his back…her jean clad bottom rubbing against his own ass.

 

“Hey Sally…ummm where's a strap-on?” Jacqualine growled.

 

Rhett turned to look at the serious need on her face.

 

FUCK!

 

She wanted to International Woman's Day his ass.

 

SHIT!

 

Mhmm…

 

“Guest room…nightstand…bottom drawer.” Sally started kissing Link's mouth as Jacqualine almost ran to the downstairs guest room. She grabbed the pink strap-on from the nightstand. She stripped off her clothes and stepped into the leather harness. The back part of of the pink dick sinking into her pussy. FUCK YES!

 

She walked back to the pile of flesh and moved behind her man. Rhett groaning as he felt the cold plastic dick rub up and down his ass crack. Jacqualine reached between her legs and got her fingers wet by pushing past the pink plastic in her pussy…using it to lube the cock. She didn't even give a crap about what was going on in front of the bearded wonder. Her sole focus now on the man's ass. She pressed the shiny pink plastic cock into the pink puckered hole and pushed in. Oh fuck, the pressure to get it in making the back part ram into her pussy even more…rubbing against her clit in the process. Mhmm.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link didn't know where to put his focus…on the dick pounding his ass…or the pussy fucking his cock. Both were being driven by sick, deliciously perverted people that meant the world to him…both knowing exactly how to push his buttons. And then there was the knowledge that Rhett's sweet tiny ass was being fucked by Jacqualine wearing Sally's strap-on…yeah how the flying fuck did he pick just one?

 

It was so wild how if he focused on Sally it was like they were alone and he was fucking her with a butt-plug in…her mouth kissing him and making him forget all that lay behind. She was his yin to Rhett being his yang. Combined, they were the perfect lover. Rhett fulfilling his need for man meat, and Sally kicking his ass…being mistress and lover.

 

Not to knock the companionship he enjoyed with Christy, but holy hell, the easy friendly sex that had produced three amazing kids was blown the fuck out of the water by this imp underneath him.

 

There was a few things Link knew for sure now. He fuckn' loved the bearded man behind him…and fuckn' loved the woman below. Both equally and both one hundred percent. If he could, he'd have a house were the three of them…well given that Jacqualine was Rhett's Sally…the four of them could live the rest of their days out. But that was just a pipe dream…they were too well known now. Oh fuckn' hell, having to be responsible sucked ass…and not the fun kind.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett was blissed out, sandwiched between his two people. His dick loving the tight ass of Link's, and his own ass loving being pounded by Jacqualine. Feeling the two different bodies press into him was so fuckn' hot. He wanted to kiss both at the same time…bite both, suck on both, and say filthy things to both.

 

Not in a mean way, but Sally was kinda forgotten in his mind. She was a hot little thing, but just not HIS hot little thing. And as much as her wrapped legs around Link was giving him a handle to fuck his best friend with…the skin contact did nothing for him. She might as well have been just a handle.

 

The way Link was kissing the woman, though, showed Rhett that the man didn't share the same thoughts. And as much as Link and he kissed just as passionately when together…there was somewhat of a frenzy to his passion for Sally. And just like that, she became hot only because of how she enflamed Link.

 

\- - - - - 

 

Jacqualine wanted a real dick between her legs. Wanted the, warm, hot flesh a guy got to play with attached to her body. Not that she was dick crazy, but more because she wanted to give Rhett the full experience as well as have it for herself.

 

The pink plastic good enough, though, to make her fuckn' horny while shoving the fake dick up his ass. Enough to make her pussy clench around the inserted part lodged in her pussy. More than enough to make her lean against the man's back and bite his shoulder…growling.

 

FUCK! She just couldn't get enough! Her arms reaching around the warm body and one moving up to thrust her thumb into his parted lips. “Suck on me, Rhett.”

 

Her other hand moving down to his busy dick. Her middle and ring finger spreading apart to fit the base of his shaft between them. Her hand feeling Link's ass slam against it with each thrust. And the thing that made the feel of that ass hitting her hand hot, wasn't that Link was hot…which he was…but for her it was that the man's ass was hitting her hand because Link's lifelong lover…her now lover…was fucking that ass.

 

OH HELL! Just thinking about it all was driving her so close to the edge.

 

When one of Rhett's hands moved behind his back, reaching down between their bodies and finding her clit…she lost it. “Oh gawd, Rhett…shit baby…oh fuck. I'm…oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!” She came over the inserted plastic and his hand…her own hand around his dick pulling him back to her. His mouth sucking so hard on her thumb as she lost it…her hips turning more frenzied from the sensation of the orgasm.

 

Rhett's moan soon followed and she felt the cum surge down his shaft and spray into Link's hole. Oh hell, it was so sexy to actually feel the motion of the orgasm as it moved through Rhett's thick cock. She used her thumb to twist his head back and stretched up to replace it with her mouth. Shit! She loved this man! Loved him! Lusted him! FUCK!

 

And then as Rhett bent down shaking onto Link's back the dark haired man was the next to blow. His ass clenching Rhett's cock making him have aftershocks ravage his body. Sally getting a pussy full of the man's warm cum. Her legs holding on for dear life as he kept fucking her. The woman's own screams and curses filling the air as Link's mouth moved from her lips down to her tit, bitting her nipple.

 

When the earthquakes simmered down, Jacqualine slide out of Rhett, who slide out of Link who then pulled his spent cock out of Sally. They slide down into the nearest chair their butts could find and just grinned like fools. The air smelling so strongly of sex.

 

Sally lifted her heavy eyelids, nibbling on her lower lip. She looked over to Link and commanded, “Go give Rhett a kiss and thank him for ass fucking you.”

 

\- - - - - 

 

The tired shaky man got off the sofa and slowly crawled over to Rhett and kissed the man on the lips. Both girls groaning at the hot sight. Link reveled in it and kissed his man harder and deeper.

 

FUCK!

 

He broke the kiss before his dick got any more ideas. “Thank you, baby…for the ass fuck.”

 

Rhett stared down at the man kneeling before him. Fuck it was so hot to see him be submissive. As much as he wanted to move Jacqualine up to the bedroom, he still wanted more time with Link. “You're very welcomes, Lincoln.”

 

The look the two men shared spoke volumes to the depth of their connection. Something both woman had always thought they caught in their many Rhink videos, and yet being in the actual presence of the connection, knew they hadn't even captured one percent. This was the real deal…a love so deep and a lust so strong. It was damn beautiful.

 

The air between the two men crackled with sexual tension…almost to point both women felt they should leave the room. So they did. Walking into the kitchen for a snack while the men sorted things out.

 

Neither woman really felt the need to speak. There was no moments of fan girl screams or giggles knowing what was happening out in the living room There was no need to stand at the doorway and watch…they had already been given the gift of partaking in the strong connection and that was sufficient.

 

So as the men finished with one another, the girls sat and talked about normal things and ate some chocolate cake Sally had bought from the store.

 

“Did you know my brother just made some shirts with his logo on them?” Jacqualine said bring a piece of the dessert to her mouth.

 

“Oh yeah? Where did he get them done? I was thinking of making some with my av and panda.”

 

“I forget the name of the website…but the cool thing is, you can get any amount. There is no minimum. I think you should do it. I'd wear one.”

 

Sally smiled. “I've gotten a lot subscribers asking too. I'm just leery to start down that path. Don't want to get in trouble with YouTube for going too far.”

 

“Well like you always say, the videos make themselves…the universe wants them made. I think you are supposed to make the shirts. They might bring joy to some of your fans.”

 

As Jacqualine's fork pushed into the small remaining cake on her plate…two very guttural moans were heard coming from the living room, Both women squirmed. The sound more sexy than any porno. They sent one another a small grin and continued on with their chat.

 

Two very content men walked into the kitchen a few minutes later. Jacqualine could see what needed to be finished between them was done. Both men coming over to their women and placing a kiss their lips. Both very thankful, that Sally and Jacqualine had understood.

 

Rhett leaned down and kissed Jacqualine more soundly…tasting the sweet flavor of chocolate on her lips. “Mhmm, yummy.” He pulled her up and they left the kitchen.

 

Link watched them leave with a smile. He turned to Sally, “So did I do well, Miss VonHum? Was that satisfactory for you?”

 

She moved her forkful of cake to his mouth, “Bite.”

 

He bit.

 

“You did above and beyond my expectations, Lincoln. You two are so damn beautiful.”

 

Link sat at the table blushing, “I know it. Don't know how I've been so blessed all these years to have him stay in my life. And now you…You'll come back to California with me when we leave next week…right?”

 

Sally moved around the table and sat on his lap. “I don't know.” She placed her finger over his lips when he was about to protest. “Let me finish…see I'm realistic. I know, even with the crazy schedule here, that the time we've had together…and will have next week is far greater than what we'd have if I went to California. For many reasons…good reasons. Your family…GMM…the fans that would be more watchful. Besides, I have this house…all paid for, thank you very much. I have a great job that allows me to have creative freedom and I have my best friend.”

 

“Rhett is going to ask her to go back too.” Link told her, thinking it would be enough to change her mind…but it wasn't. Sally just grinning, “She would never leave her mom…not even for the man of her dreams.”

 

Link pouted. “And there's nothing that can change your mind?”

 

“No…I'm sorry, Link.” She cupped his face in her hands and kissed his frowning mouth. “Hey…let's just enjoy the rest of our time together.”

 

After a few kisses, Link looked pleadingly into her brown eyes, “What if Jacqualine does decide to go…would you go too?”

 

Standing up, Sally pulled him to his feet, turned off the lights, and walked him to their bedroom. Once there she pushed his naked body onto the bed and crawled on top of him. Off went her shirt leaving her as naked as he. “Fine. If…and only if Jacqualine agreed…I'd contemplate it.”

 

Link's smile could have put the sun to shame as he grabbed her and twisted them so he was pinning her down.

 

 


	22. Take me....home

* * *

 

It was Thursday, and in both bedrooms the dueling alarm clocks met the same fate. A fist slamming down on them to shut them up. A night of playing didn't make getting up very easy. Rhett pinned Jacqualine down on their bed as he kissed down her body. “Fuck, if we didn't have to get going. So will you call your mom and set up a meeting with her?”

 

Jacqualine chuckled, “Yes, Rhett. I promise.”

 

She was twisted over onto her stomach and her ass held up by his hands. Rhett bending over her and playfully rubbing his cock against her cheeks. “Don't laugh at a desperate man, Miss Banks. My whole existence rides on getting your mom on board the moving train.”

 

Her face buried into the pillow. “You have a odd way of bringing up my mom. She is the last person I want in my head right now…with you doing that to me.”

 

“Doing what, ma'am? What am I doing?” Rhett teased evilly.

 

She glared at him over her shoulder…for just a few seconds, till her eyes moved lower to where his very hard cock was rubbing into her crack. She glanced at the clock and saw if she didn't take a shower they would have enough time for one more round of play. She moaned. She lifted her ass up more and sent him the look.

 

“Really? Are you sure you have enough time?”

 

“Will you just fuck my ass already, McLaughlin!”

 

“Yes, ma'am.”

 

 

All four house members were glowing. All through work and VidCon, that Thursday it remained. Enough so that they were individually asked why, by many different people. Each person responded saying, “Just had a really good nights sleep.”

 

Jacqualine was especially buzzed knowing Rhett was going to meet her family in a few short hours. That day's VidCon sessions, that the boys had to take part in, would be done in two hours. Her mom was busy at home making a big meal…so excited to meet Rhett.

 

Sucked that they couldn't go together to her house once everything was finished. But that was just the way it was. And anyways, Rhett and Link had a few odds and ends to tie up before they could leave for the day, so Rhett was going to meet her at her mom's in time for dinner.

 

When the boys' sessions were finished, Sally took Jacqualine back to the house to get the rental car. The short woman heading into her house to wait for Link's arrival. With Rhett and Jacqualine going out for dinner, Sally and Link would have the house to themselves. The diabolical look in Sally's eyes telling Jacqualine that Link would be very sore in the morning.

 

Jacqualine only had one stop to make before heading home. The repair shop had called that morning, letting her know her car was fixed. She quickly drove to the garage and swapped the loaner car for her own. A few signatures later, and she was on her way home.

 

Even with the detour to the garage, Jacqualine still arrived at her house with enough time to take a quick shower, help her mom set the table, and pick up before the doorbell rang.

 

Jacqualine took a deep breath.

 

This was it!

 

This was fantasy meeting her reality.

 

She always had talked about wanting to met Rhett, so her mom knew she liked the man. And given that his marriage to Jessie was just two mutual friends helping the other out…and not a real marriage, made it much easier for her mom to handle him still being married. Her mom also okay with the whole Link and Rhett aspect of the relationship…having grown up in the era where homosexual, and even bi-sexual people had to hide who they really were to survive.

 

The door bell rang again.

 

Her brother was the one to get there first. Bruce was opening the front door just as Jacqualine raced into the entrance way.

 

It was humorous to see her brother's awed reaction to meeting Rhett. She knew the feeling. As much as she now saw the actual man over the screen character…it had been daunting at first to be face to face with the bearded wonder.

 

“Hey, you're, Bruce, right?” Rhett took the young man's hand in his and shook it. “Jacqualine told me so much about you. I like that song you put on sound cloud a few days ago. The piano part added just the right touch to tie it all together.”

 

And that was it…her brother was officially just as smitten as she was. The man had tapped into Bruce's passion, and the twenty-two year old was in his own element after that. The two men talking about the studio side of making songs, and Rhett telling him of the great one they had at Mythical Entertainment.

 

The wink Rhett sent her when they walked up to her, made Jacqualine smile. The man was laying it on thick to win everyone over to California's charms.

 

They moved into the living room then, where Rhett was introduced to her mom.

 

Lillian Banks just beamed up, and up, and up at the man. The older woman clearly seeing the connection between her daughter and Rhett. “So Jacqualine said you've been a part of the VidCon thing over in Melbourne. We've seen so much about it on the news each night.”

 

“It's been wonderful, ma'am. Glad the franchise expanded to new places this year. Now even more fans can experience the fun.”

 

“I know, Jacqualine's been gaga over going since it was announced. She and Sally stayed up the night before the tickets went on sale to make sure to get VIP passes. I'm sure you met Miss VonHum by now.”

 

“Oh yes, ma'am. She's quite a ball of energy.”

 

Lillian's eyes crinkled as a smile spread. “She makes me feel like I'm standing next to a live wire whenever she comes to visit. Good kid. Glad she and Jacqualine became friends.”

 

Rhett nodded. He sent a smile to Jacqualine…which was a bad idea since the mere glance of her made him need to cover his lap with his arms. Focus, McLaughlin! He had to make this sweet older woman agree to uproot her entire life and family so he could keep Jacqualine. The monumental task seemed almost unobtainable…but he had faced many difficult trials before, and when he was determined…nothing was off limits.

 

“So you've lived here you're entire life, ma'am?”

 

“Oh yes. Me, my parents and so forth. There's been someone in my family here since…well probably creation.”

 

Crap! Rhett didn't want to hear that. “Have you ever considered visiting America? We have a lot of great places to explore.”

 

The older woman chuckled. “Well I wouldn't mind normal heat for once. It gets so unbearable here in the summer. I'm not much of an explorer, though. My legs aren't as spry like they used to be.”

 

“Link and I live in California. And the weather is always nice. Even in winter it's warm.”

 

“Oh wouldn't that be lovely to be warm in winter.” She looked at Jacqualine. “Say, Jay. We're normally are all covered up during winter.”

 

“Yep, doonas…well, what Americans call comforters, everywhere.”

 

There was a beeping coming from the kitchen then. Jacqualine stood up and went to check on supper. The stew was coming along nicely…bubbling contently mixing the flavors of the beans, the beef and the vegetables all perfectly together. She grabbed the pot holders and opened the oven next. The tray of freshly made rolls looked so good as she removed it from the oven. She placed the hot tray on the empty burners…and snuck a roll. It was so buttery and hot. Her eyes closing in delight.

 

“And here I thought you only made that face with me.”

 

Jacqualine looked up and saw Rhett filling the doorway. “Nope, it's my universal expression for when I'm in ecstasy.”

 

“Ecstasy, huh? So I make you feel…ecstatic? Delighted? Rapturous? Exhilarated?”

 

“Okay, Mr. Thesaurus.” Jacqualine rolled her eyes at him.

 

Rhett walked over to her and took a bite from the remaining roll now forgotten in her hand. “Mhmm, that does taste good…but I know something that tastes even better.” He pulled her firmly into his arms and kissed her.

 

FUCK! It was always hot and delicious when Rhett kissed her but there was something even more to it when it was done in her home. Her arms wrapping around his neck. His arms around her waist picking her up and crushing her warm body to his. Shit! Maybe they should have meet at Sally's house before coming here. They hadn't had alone time since that morning's wake up call…and now their need for each other was washing over them with a vengeance.

 

The “Dammmmmmmnnnnn!” from her brother, and the chuckle from her mom was what stop the kissing session.

 

The two lovebirds looking at their audience defiantly with just a twinge of guilt. For a few seconds, they had totally forgotten anyone else existed. Even still, Rhett's hand rested firmly and unmoving on her derriere…Jacqualine's arm around his waist.

 

“Sorry, ma'am…I've been needing that kiss all day.” Rhett said grinning like a school boy caught by the principle.

 

“No apologies needed, Rhett. Jacqualine is past due for some kisses in her life. Just let me scoot around you two, so supper doesn't burn up while you two do.” Lillian's eyes twinkled as Jacqualine and Rhett moved aside.

 

Jacqualine blushed. This was too surreal. And even still, she wanted to throw the man down right there and…whoa…yeah…wow…She blushed even more.

 

“Can I help carry things to the table, ma'am?” Rhett asked as her mom put everything into serving bowls and platters.

 

“Why thank you, Rhett. I'd appreciate that.”

 

As he walked past Jacqualine who was holding the steaming cauldron of stew, Rhett winked at her. She chuckled…he sure wanted her mom buttered up and enthralled with him when he asked the woman to move.

 

In that moment, she wished it could be just a simple decision to leave. But she owed so much to her mom, and with it only being the three of them, she had to be responsible. Oh she hoped things would work out, though. The thought of him leaving at the end of next week without her was very depressing.

 

Pushing those sad thoughts away, Jacqualine helped finish getting everything to the table. It was a simple spread, but an appetizing one filled with love. As the four people sat down to eat, the conversation flowed very easy. So much so that Jacqualine felt euphoric.

 

 

Thirty minutes later, as everyone rubbed their very full stomach's, Jacqualine could see Rhett was about to start on the road to California with her family. It was going to be awkward, but had to be dealt with…what was between her and Rhett wasn't a flash in the pan. She could honestly see herself with this man till they turned grey and wrinkly…wanted that…so very much.

 

“So, ma'am, I was wondering if you ever really contemplated a move from Australia?” Rhett said looking over at the older woman with all seriousness.

 

A dawning look shown on Lillian's face when she understood the reason behind the question. “I'm not adverse to it, if the reasons were something that merited it. But I'd want to be sure it was a forever kind of thing before I was uprooted. Wouldn't want to move and be abandoned there.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett blushed knowing exactly what the wise older woman was implying. Was what he felt for Jacqualine going to be there always, or in month would he tire of her and move on? In the light of those wise older eyes starring at him, Rhett took the opportunity to really check himself.

 

Did he truly think and know that Jacqualine wasn't just a wonderful vacation moment? Would he be willing to do whatever it took to be with her? Would her mom be okay with the way things were, and with Jacqualine not really being the wife?

 

It was a really daunting set of questions to think about. He was basically asking Jacqualine to give up everything for only a small percentage of him. It wasn't going to be like it had been in Australia. He'd not be able to spend all his nights with her. He had a family that relied on him.

 

Yes, Jessie in all senses was with Christy…just as much as he had been fully with Link all these years…but the kids only knew what the rest of the world saw. And he'd have to introduce Jacqualine to his kids. Would they be open enough to share him with one more person? And then there was the crew…and the media…and oh man it was very overwhelming. So as he stared into Lillian Banks' eyes…chaos of his thoughts showed.

 

\- - - - -

 

It was that very soulful contemplation that was his saving grace, though…because the older woman saw the longing to make it work with Jacqualine, even with everything that would have to be altered…and in that, Lillian knew this man truly wanted her daughter. And as much as she would rather live the remaining years of her life in her home and country…she knew that without her moving, Jacqualine would stay as well. And that would be a tragedy. Jacqualine was supposed to be with this man.

 

She looked over to her son, “What would you think of moving to California, Bruce?” As if she even had to ask. The boy's eyes blazing with the potential for his career in the new location.

 

“I'd be there right now if I had a way…I'd love it!”

 

Rhett looked at them both and felt a responsibility to explain the reality of the situation…if they agreed to move. “I love Jacqualine…more than I ever thought possible. But given my situation, and media presence, things are going to be a bit tricky. You'd have to keep it all hidden. It sucks but that's just the way it is. I just want to make sure you have the whole picture before you agree.” He looked at Jacqualine, “You too.”

 

\- - - - -

 

As he went over all the things that would happen, and all the limitations as well…Jacqualine felt a cold hand of truth clutch her around the neck. Their time here had spoiled her too much. Even though she knew of all his responsibilities and work related things…she had romantically thought somehow they'd be together more.

 

Could she live as the other woman? Even though she wasn't…well next to his feeling and love for Link that was. But that aspect never bothered her. Yet in the eyes of the media and other people who didn't know how things really were…if her relationship with Rhett ever came to be known…she'd be the mistress…the one that snared him away from a loving Jessie.

 

Fuck! That was a lot to handle.

 

The pure excitement of it all dimmed, but didn't get extinguished. Because even though there was a lot of obstacles…Jacqualine knew she could and would face it all to be with Rhett. “I'm in.”

 

Rhett's eyes kissed her all over at those words. He knew Jacqualine didn't jump into things without thought. He promised himself then and there to make her life the best he could.

 

“Well, if Jacqualine is willing to handle it all…I'm willing to help by going with you.” Lillian said. “I just wish things could be different for you, Rhett. I appreciate what you did for your wife and her partner…and I'm sorry society gave you guys no other options. But I wish you and my daughter could have a more normal existence. But hell, normal is boring anyways.”

 

Rhett didn't think his smile could get any bigger, but it did. His little mouth almost twice it's normal size. “Thank you so much, ma'am. I promise to be everything to your daughter I can. I also wish things could be different, but sadly this is the best we have to work with. I'll get right on finding you a place, and getting all your legal papers in order. We travel a lot, so I know exactly what to do.” He got up and gave the older woman a big hug.

 

Bruce was so excited he was about to burst. He raced up to his room and started writing a new song.

 

\- - - - -

 

Jacqualine knew her brother would handle the situation just fine. He was passionate, but wise. And she knew he'd kept the secret easily. This was actually going to work out.

 

“Now, how about you two get going and enjoy the rest of this beautiful evening. I'm sure you aren't wanting to spend it with an old lady.” Lillian stood up and started taking the dishes over to the sink, “Beside, I had a very nice, but busy day and I'm knackered…so I'd just be going to bed in a few minutes anyways.”

 

“Are you sure, ma'am? I'd be glad to stay and play a board game or watch a movie with you and Bruce.” Rhett said in all seriousness. Which made Lillian Banks love him even more.

 

“Next time, okay? The night is young, even if I'm not and I'm truly very tired…I want you guys to go have some fun.”

 

“Well thank you for a delicious meal. I had a great time getting to know you, ma'am.”

 

“Me too, Rhett. Make sure my daughter brings you back while you are still here. And bring your Link, and his Sally. I love having so much life around my aging bones.”

 

“Yes, ma'am…I promise.”

 

“Now go. Be safe.”

 

Jacqualine kissed her mom before the older lady headed up the stairs. She and Rhett moving to the sink to tackle the dinner dishes so the older woman wouldn't have to deal the mess in the morning.

 

When the last dish was dried and put away, Jacqualine leaned against the counter grinning over to the sexy man, who was once more wearing an apron. “Not as hot as you ONLY wearing the apron…but still very sexy.”

 

Rhett's tongue flicked out to lick his lips as he stared her down, “Oh yeah? You like it when I'm naked as a jaybird, don't yah.”

 

“Mhmm, fuck yes.” Jacqualine pushed him backward till his ass was pressed against the fridge. Her hand moving past his stomach to grab his crotch. “In fact, I would love to have you completely naked up in my room. Care to sneak up there with me, McLaughlin?”

 

“And what would mommy say? Or Bruce if they'd walk in on us?” Rhett teased.

 

“It's called a lock…allows doors to be left closed. Keeping the unwanted audience from interrupting the fun.” She leaned over and started nibbling on his neck.

 

“Mhmm, you just want to fuck me in your room because that's were you fantasized about me for years, and years.” Rhett smirked.

 

 


	23. The Holy Grail

* * *

 

Rhett cupped her face in his hands and pulled her wicked mouth to his. Kissing the shit out of her.

 

“Hell yes!” She murmured when his lips finally let hers go. “Do you know how many times I've masturbated up there because of you?”

 

“Ohhhhh that's hot. Was it just your fingers or did it involve toys?”

 

Jacqualine grabbed a handful of Rhett's shirt and pulled him out the kitchen. She walked them to the stairs. “If you want to know…you'll have to cum up, and find out for yourself.”

 

She left him standing there as she sauntered up the stairs…her hips swaying seductively.

 

Rhett didn't need to think twice. He instantly followed her up the stairs and quietly snuck into her room. The lock was engaged the second Jacqualine closed the door behind them.

 

The woman tried to pin him to the wall then, but he dodged her. “Nuh uh. I'm too curious about this room to play yet.”

 

He walked over to her desk and saw the wall was filled with pictures. Lots of smiling faces…lots of photos ranging in age of Jacqualine. He pointed to one of her snorkeling…a huge grin showing behind the mouth piece. “Where was this one taken?”

 

“When my dad was alive he loved the beach. We'd go to Blue Bay over in New South Wales and just spend hours there.” She lovingly touched the photo. Even though a smile touched her lips, her eyes were sad. “That photo was taken after he passed. Sally kidnapped me from work and we took the train there. She was trying to get me to smile…it had been a long time since I had. Missed my dad more than words. You know Sally, though, persistent and doesn't take no for an answer. So there we were snorkeling. The water had been so damn clear that day. Fish of every color filled the space around us. Never saw so many at once. Baby squids, blue goby, maori wrasse, and even some bass.”

 

Jacqualine pointed to a picture of a small blue and yellow fish staring right into the camera, “Then I saw this thing. It came out of nowhere and just swam right in front of me. I was enthralled. Was sure it would swim away before I could get a good shot, but as I lifted the camera it stayed perfectly still…looking right at me. To this day I swear it was my dad's way of saying hello one last time.”

 

Rhett leaned over and kissed her temple, “I bet he was a wonderful man. What a great story to have.” He turned her to him and kissed her softly over and over again.

 

When the kiss ended Rhett turned and looked over at the wall-o-himself by her bed. There were a few cartoon looking ones mixed in with the posters and Youtube screen shots. He moved closer for a better look and started grinning…there were two men in the photos, and they looked a lot like him and Link. “Why Miss Banks, what are these from?”

 

                              

 

The blush on Jacqualine's face telling Rhett the story was going to be a good one. He glanced at the images again. “You naughty, naughty, girl. Is this fan art that you liked, or did you make these somehow?”

 

\- - - - -

 

Jacqualine was trying to think how to explain. It wasn't like she could say: Sorry, but Sally and I made some avatars, and used them to prove Rhink was real…over and over again. Oh fuck, it sounded so weird and cringey. “Sally and I made them. She wanted to have you guys sitting at a desk, showing the curse words you had written on it so long ago…the ones that got you into detention that fateful day back in first grade. She used it in her video _Rhink – Believe_. It's truly a great moment in the video.”

 

“Oh yes, we liked that one a lot.”

 

This made Jacqualine smile. “Really? You guys actually watch our stuff?”

 

“Link and I have been a couple since middle school…friends since the age of six. With having to hide so much, it's fun to watch Rhink videos that let us feel normal…and hopeful that one day more people would be like you guys…willing to accept our situation.”

 

He was kissed for that.

 

Rhett pulled off the one SL picture from the wall and looked more closely at it. “Umm…is that a dick poking out from under that red dress?”

 

   

 

A giggle escaped her lips, “Welllllll, maybe.”

 

“Daammn, You and Sally are fucking each other as us…aren't you?” Rhett smirk as he bent down and kissed her.

 

“Maaaayyyybbbbeeee.”

 

“You dirty little pixel pimps.”

 

Jacqualine took the photo from his hands and laid it on her desk, before shoving him back onto her bed. “Not our fault you two are so damn sexy together! How could we NOT make the avatars fuck?!”

 

Rhett dodged her again as she tried to pin him down. He sat on the edge of the bed looking around the room. “Now, if I was a horny woman, were would I hide my toys?”

 

His gaze moving down to the nightstand. He pulled out the drawer and there lay her only two sex toys.

 

It was so weird and oddly hot seeing him hold both vibrators.

 

“So, Miss Banks, which goes were…I bet you shoved this big one up that tight ass of yours…you do so love your anal cavity stretched and filled.”

 

“No, Rhetty-poo is for…” Jacqualine grimaced at her slip up. Ugh, she couldn't believe she had just told him the name of the big vibrator.

 

The grin that took over Rhett's face, showing that she had indeed said it. “You named this bad boy Rhetty-poo? So what, is this smaller one, Link?”

 

“Ewww no. No offense to Link, but I'm not into him.”

 

“Soooooo…who did you name it after?”

 

She pointed to a poster on the wall. “See the sexy monk on the left next to Tobey Mcguire.”

 

 

“So Rhetty-poo gets your pussy, and Robert Downey Jr gets your ass?”

 

“Well…umm…yes…but I just call it RD2.”

 

“That doesn't seem fair. I think Rhetty-poo should get ass time too.” Rhett turned both vibrators on medium…rubbing them against her body.

 

“I'd rather this Rhetty-poo get my ass.” Jacqualine grabbed his crotch again.

 

“Oh, trust me, Miss Banks, it will.” He ran the vibrators up to her boobs, pressing each against a hard nipple. Even with her shirt and bra covering the pebbly flesh, the vibration caused shivers of delight to race to her pussy.

 

He moved the two toys down her stomach then, and let them lean against her denim clad pussy. “I want to watch how you play with these. And then I want you to push Rhetty-poo up my ass. This thing is a monster…I bet it feels so good going in.”

 

It was extremely hot hearing Rhett wanting to get his ass fucked with her sex toy. Even hotter to be the one allowed to shove it in. “Oh, Rhetty-poo is a stretcher, sir.”

 

Rhett's hands cupped her boobs as he leaned down to kiss her again. “Well then, you better get him all lubed up for me while you play…so he doesn't rip my ass apart.”

 

Her shirt was pulled off then, followed by her bra. Rhett's mouth moving straight to the exposed tits. Jacqualine's fingers digging in the man's dirty-blond hair as he sucked, and nibbled.

 

Her jean shorts got yanked off next. The two vibrators were moved off to the side, waiting for their turn to play. Rhett's lips moving down her neck, down her stomach, and pressing against her very wet pussy lips. He sucked them into his mouth and pulled.

 

“Oh fuck! Mhmm, baby…you're killing me with that mouth of yours.” Jacqualine's eyes were almost closed as she enjoyed his wicked lips.

 

He groaned against her pussy as he thrust his tongue inside as far as it could reach.

 

The long, warm piece of flesh coming out of his mouth into her vagina felt fucktastic!

 

Rhett reluctantly moved away. He wanted to see her play now. “Get those toys and make them earn their keep. I'll be sitting in that chair over there…watching.”

 

Jacqualine felt like her bed was now a stage. She got comfortable and reached down to get her phone out of her jeans.

 

“Why do you need that?”

 

Jacqualine just grinned. She pulled up the Rhink fanfic called, Cabin Fever, and her naughty Rhett video. She didn't show him, instead she got started like she would if alone and playing. She laid down on the bed…her hands starting to roam.

 

Down they moved, cupping her naked breasts and rubbing the nipples. Mhmm, always felt good.

 

Her right hand moved even lower to settle into its home for the next few minutes, as her middle finger came to rest on her clit. Her other hand still playing with her tits. The dual sensation causing her to constantly lick her lips.

 

She almost…almost forgot she wasn't alone. It was so surreal that only a month ago she had been. And yet, here she was about to masturbate while Rhett watched. Life was fuckn' amazing. “Since I have two extra hands with you here, come set my phone on my stomach.

 

Rhett complied right away and soon she could see the opening page of the Cabin Fever. But he didn't go back to his seat…instead he leaned down and paid some warm, wet attention to the nipple not being touched.

 

Fuck, it was like someone had hooked up a car battery to that nub of flesh. So much better than just her fingers.

 

A gruff voices asked, “So what do you do next.”

 

“Well, I rub my clit few a few minutes and then I make my pillow pillar.”

 

Rhett moved his left hand down to lay on top of hers as she fingered her clit. His own middle finger moving right next to hers and expanding the area being fingered. His calloused flesh adding a nice contrast to her smooth skin. “Read me some of that story on your phone. Did you write it?”

 

Again she blushed, “Well, okay so…the thing is…Sally and I are addicted to a lot of the same things. Writing, painting, making Rhink videos…pretty much all things Rhett and Link. So when we hang out online, we aren't talking about what happened in our days, or how hot it was outside. We tend to either go onto Second Life and visually act out our Rhink hopes and fantasies, or we hang out in Messenger and write them out.”

 

“So you AND Sally wrote this.”

 

“Yeah, took about a week or so during our before bedtime debauchery chats.”

 

“Read your favorite part. I'd love to see what your brain imagines that Link and I would do.”

 

Her face was flushed from an odd joy in sharing the story with him. “I like the part when you guys go into town to buy some naughty outfits. Sally and I found similar ones in SL and had a very delicious night of fucking because of it.”

 

Rhett shook his head, “Damn, I think the pixelized me was getting more dick than I was all these months.

 

Their middle fingers kept a nice, slow rub on her clit as she used her other hand to scroll to her favorite part in _Cabin Fever_.

 

**“mhmm, we could go to town and buy some things to play with…” Rhett suggested kissing down Link's warm neck. “They have that adult store next to the Target. I saw a hot leather outfit in the window…and a whip.”**

 

**“Mhmm, Rhett, I’m just dying to try something leather on you…“ Link groaned as Rhett's mouth sucked on his goozle. “Oh fuck, mhmm…let's go.”**

 

**Rhett grabbed the car keys, and as soon as they let Jacqualine know where they were heading off too, they were on their way to the rental car.**

 

“Whoa, wait a minute. Are you in this story too?” Rhett asked, his mouth hovering over a hickey he had just caused on Jacqualine's neck.

 

Jacqualine grinned, “In the story, I'm the owner of the Ranch you guys win a trip to. I kinda discover you fucking in the horse stables, and blackmail you into letting me watch. That part was Sally's idea. You guys had just had this amazing fuck session in the hay and I thought that was the end of it. But all of a sudden Sally writes that Jacqualine was standing there and says something. It does end up with a very hot threesome later on.”

 

“Hmm, I might just have to read that section later.” Rhett moved up and nipped her earlobe. “Continue.”

 

A moan left her lips when his teeth made contact with her flesh, but she was able to focus on the phone once more.

 

**Rhett jumped into the driver's side of the car. They headed to the only town close to the ranch. “Are you excited as I am, Link?”**

 

**“Of course I am, McLaughlin. Not everyday I get to see you in leather.”**

 

**It took twenty minutes to get to the adult sex store. The outfit Rhett had seen before still on display in the window. It was exactly what they were looking for.**

 

**Rhett pointed to the outfit made entirely of straps of black leather, “That one is perfect for you, Link.”**

 

**Link blushed, “Shit, I don't know if I can fit in that.”**

 

**“Oh you'd easily fit that. Mhmm, I bet it accentuates your dick.” Rhett's tongue flicked out at that thought, wetting his lower lip.**

 

**The guys walked into the store and saw a college kid with a mohawk manning the register. Link leaned over to Rhett and whispered, “I wonder if he's gay.”**

 

**Rhett chuckled, “Why don't you go ask him.”**

 

**“Umm, no thanks.” Link walked over to the display window and removed the leather outfit from the hook.**

 

\- - -

 

**“Whoa, that will look so hot on you, Neal.” Rhett says, his green eyes glazed with lust. “Now let's find something for me.”**

 

**They found a whole rack of leather outfits. Both men knew immediately which one was perfect for Rhett.**

 

**“That first one for sure! Dang! Look, there is a hole in the back for easy access.” Link reached out and rubbed Rhett's denim-covered cock.**

 

**“Mhmm, I'll give you easy access!” Rhett promised with a gruff voice.**

 

**Link was so horny, “Let's just get them and go back to the cabin. Hell! I'll even pay for them…it's on me.”**

 

**Rhett growled, “Oh it will definitely be on you…I mean my cum.”**

 

 

“Oh I like that line, very sexy.” Rhett's finger moved from her clit to shove into Jacqualine's dripping pussy. “Someone else is liking this story just as much as me.”

 

“Hell yes. The night we wrote it I was squirming on the bed.”

 

“I need to see you playing with Rhetty-poo and RD2. I'll take over the reading so you can focus on getting ready.” Rhett picked up the phone and settled into the chair across the room.

 

As Jacqualine gathered her pillows and piled them up, Rhett continued with the story:

 

**The guys quickly took the two leather outfits to the counter. Link whipped out his credit card and handed it to the mohawk man.**

 

**Rhett leaned over to Link's ear and whispered, “I want to whip out your dick, Neal…just like you did with that credit card.”**

 

**Link moaned, “Oh that reminds me, we need one more thing.” He walked to the back of the store and grabbed a nice, long, leather whip. He placed it on top of the two outfits.**

 

**Rhett grinned mischievously at the cashier, and he got a knowing smile back.**

 

**The mohawk man just smirk, “We have very private changing room in the back of the store…if you guys wanted to…try everything on first.”**

 

**Link nodded, “Ohhhhhh yeah, maybe we should try them on first.”**

 

**“Come on, Neal.”**

 

**“Cumming, McLaughlin.”**

 

**Rhett grinned over to the cashier, “We'll be right back.”**

 

**The college kid just laughed…he knew the drill.**

 

Rhett stopped reading the second Jacqualine turned RD2 to the medium setting. The small bottle of lube adding the necessary slickness to aid in the vibrator's soon to be insertion.

 

She looked right into his green eyes as she straddled the pillow pillar and leaned forward. Her right hand moving RD2 to line up with her tight rosebud.

 

His mouth gaped open as she pushed on the smaller vibrator and it began to disappear into her ass. Mhmm, shit it was so hot to see. Her blue eyes staying on his the entire time it took RD2 to totally sink in.

 

Jacqualine moaned at the sensation of her filled ass. Rhett's presence making it even hotter. She sat back on the pillows and moaned even more. The downward pressure of her body on the pillows pushing RD2 even further inside.

 

Everything on her body was buzzing with lust as she took a few minutes to rock back and forth on the pillows…her hands moving up to pinch, rub and pull on her tits.

 

Rhett's hand moved to his crotch and started rubbing his hard cock through the denim. Wanting to make it last as long as possible he focused back onto the story displayed on Jacqualine's phone. His voice a bit more shaky as he kept reading:

 

**They went into one of the stalls and locked the door. Link took Rhett's hand and dragged the tall man into the square space.**

 

**As Link hung up the two outfits. Rhett moved behind the man and pressed into Link's back. “Mhmm, so warm. Get changed for me, Neal. I want to watch.”**

 

**Link leaned back against Rhett, “Let's get undressed at the same time…as we kiss.”**

 

**“Fair enough. Come here.”**

 

**Their lips locked and their hands got busy. Off went their shirts. Off went their pants…down went their boxers. Everything kicked into a pile and pushed to the corner.**

 

**“Mhmm, you look good in florescent lighting, Link.” Rhett said as he looked at his friend's naked body.**

 

**“Thanks, now how about you suck my cock, McLaughlin?” Link said teasingly…but also hopefully.**

 

**“Sure, but put the outfit on first, baby. I want to smell the leather when I suck your dick.”**

 

 

“Holy shit this is good.” Rhett was enjoying the story just as much as he was enjoying the show before him. Jacqualine was sucking on the tip of Rhetty-poo and giving Rhett the raunchiest look as she did.

 

Her pink tongue flicking over the plastic head and down the long, thick shaft. “You like when my mouth is on your cock don't you, Rhett.”

 

All he could do was nod. The majority of his blood not being in his brain but down below.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a link to the fake trailer mentioned in this chapter. HOT! FUNNY! [ Satan's Alley Fake Trailer ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vuziQsUrbeM).
> 
> Here is my Rhinky version of that lol [ Rhink - Undercover ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f0BlRTq9A2A).


	24. Going for a Ride

* * *

 

“Take it out, McLaughlin.” Jasmine growled, ”Do to your cock what I do to Rhetty-poo.”

 

Rhett had his pants undone and pushed off in ten seconds flat. His dick filling his hand. His thumb acting as Jacqualine's tongue and flicking over the same spots she did.

 

The woman's gaze moving from his green eyes down to his hard cock. Jacqualine nibbled on her lower lip as her hand jerked up and down the shaft. Her mouth opened, and the bulbous cock head disappeared into the wet hole.

 

Rhett moved his palm and cupped it over the head of his cock to match her mouth. It was a poor substitute but it would do. He almost lost it when he saw Jacqualine place the cock between her legs as if it was her real dick. The view oddly sexy as she started stroking the cock.

 

Her clit rubbing into Rhetty-poo's hard plastic base. “Keep reading, McLaughlin. It's about to get really good.”

 

It took a few minutes for his eyes to focus enough on the screen to even see the words there. But he did as commanded and started reading:

 

 

**Link slipped on the leather strap outfit and fastened all the buckles. “Mhmm, fuck this feels good against my skin. Now get on your knees, baby, and suck this cock.**

 

**“Oh fuck, Neal. That looks so damn hot on you. Makes your dark hair appear jet black.” Rhett growled as the lust for the leather clad man intensified.**

 

**He grabbed the whip and said, “TURN AROUND, Lincoln! Hands on the wall…feet spread apart.”**

 

**Link loved when Rhett bosses him around. He turned, put his hands on the wall, and spread his legs as far apart as he could…just as commanded.**

 

**Rhett walked up behind Link and ran the thick, corded whip handle down the man's back…down Link's butt…and across the man's thighs.**

 

**He wrapped the whip around Link, letting it slip over the hard cock. Leaning forward he placed his mouth against Link's ear, “Mhmm, do you know what I really want to do with this whip, Neal.”**

 

**“Punish me?”**

 

**“No, baby…just pleasure. I mean look at this handle!” Rhett rubbed the thick end against Link's lips.**

 

**“Mhmm, you could put that up inside me…shoving it deep into my ass.”**

 

**“Ding ding! Exactly, Neal.” Rhett placed a kiss on Link's shoulder blade. “Now bend a bit more for me, baby.”**

 

**Link obeyed, pushing his ass up and back.**

 

**Rhett spit on the man's tiny hole three times before lining up the handle to the pink hole. He pushed very slowly since it wasn't flesh. The corded leather handle a bit too rough for a fast insertion.**

 

**“Ohhh fuckkk! Oh shit, Rhett…It feels soo fuckn' good.”**

 

**“That's right, Neal…feel the rough edges rubbing your tiny hole.” Rhett kept leaning down adding spit to the expanding rosebud. The handle disappearing further inside thanks to the added saliva.**

 

**Soon Link looked just like a horse with a tail. The handle now fully inserted. Link could feel the hard leather inside his anal cavity.**

 

**Rhett chuckled, “Guess we'll have to buy this sucker now.” He tugged on the whip causing the handle to jerk and rub Link's prostate.**

 

**The impaled man moaned, “You better. I see many a fun night playing with this thing.”**

 

**So many images flooded Rhett's mind, he grunted. “Get on all fours. Now!**

 

**“Ohhhh, yummy! Yes, sir.” Link eagerly obeyed and was soon on his hand and knees…his filled ass sticking up in the air. He grinned over his shoulder to Rhett shaking his butt and made the whip tail wag.**

 

**“Come on pony, prance for me.” Rhett commanded. “Ohh fuck, Neal. It's so deep inside your ass! Mhmm, yes. Hold it in there, Link. Don't let it come out. I want to yank it out when I make you cum.”**

 

**Rhett laid on the floor under Link so that his mouth lined up with the man's cock. The hard flesh dangled over Rhett's mouth.**

 

**Grabbing the whip end, Rhett tugged lightly on it…moving it around. He pushed up and started sucking Link's cock from below. He stopped only long enough to say, “Do you like that, Neal? See how your mouth is right above my cock…wink, wink, nudge, nudge.”**

 

**Rhett held himself up on his elbows to get as much of Link's cock into his mouth. “Mhmm, I love sucking your dick from below. Your balls rubbing my face and eyes. The smell of your salty skin saturating my nostrils.”**

 

**Tug, tug.**

 

**Suck, suck.**

 

**Mhmmm.**

 

**Rhett repeated the sequence over and over. Link's precum dripping and sliding down his throat with each suck. The man's pubic hair rubbing into Rhett's beard. “Mhmm, fuck, Neal! Damn, baby. It's so hot to see your dark hair mixing with my dirty blond.”**

 

 

“Well hot damn!” Rhett exclaimed. “I'm going to have to send a copy of this to my phone. Link is going to flip. You and Sally captured such a fuckn' erotic moment…It's like, I know it isn't really us, but damn I wish it had been.” Rhett's hand still stroking his dick…the trickle of precum falling slowly down the side of his cock and fingers.

 

“Know what would make it even hotter, McLaughlin?” Jacqualine smirked as she picked up Rhetty-poo and dripped some lube onto the tip.

 

“What's that, Banks?”

 

“If you get your ass over here and shove Rhetty-poo deep into my pussy.”

 

Rhett was next to her in a flash, the phone dropped onto the bed forgotten…his dick bobbing side to side from the quickness in which he ran to the bed. He went to grab the plastic dick, but she pushed his hands away.

 

“Did you think it was going to be that easy?” Jacqualine smirked. “I want you to deep throat Rhetty-poo…as much as you can.”

 

She held the fake cock over her pubic hair, and stroked the shaft. “Come on, bitch boy. It ain't going to suck itself.”

 

It was heaven to hear her talk to him like that. Rhett getting down on his knees and moving his mouth over the slick tip. He had over twenty years experience sucking Link's cock so he wasn't going in blind as he lowered his mouth over the plastic cock head.

 

His jaw having to open wider than ever. At least the shaft was not as wide as the head so he was able to relax the further down he swallowed. There was something sexy about seeing HER skin, and smelling HER scent while sucking the cock. He did her proud by getting over half way down the monster vibrator. The bottom of his chinless chin barely rubbing over the fake plastic scrotum.

 

“You look so hot with your mouth full of cock, McLaughlin. So damn hot, but unless it cums down your throat it isn't worth spending too much time on it.” She yanked the penis out of his mouth…rubbing the wet tip down his cheek and neck. “I think it should go inside me now.”

 

Rhett was feeling very caveman as he watched Jacqualine bend down, causing her private parts to lift up into the air. The black twist dial on the end of RD2 just barely peaking out of her ass. The pillow pillar was already stained with a massive wet mark where her leaking pussy had been rubbing against it.

 

Mhmm, he so wanted to shove his own cock into that warm hole. But, he also wanted to see the full show of how Jacqualine used to get off before his arrival into her life and pussy.

 

So grabbing Rhetty-poo, Rhett rubbed the tip between her wet pussy lips and pushed. Holy hell it was hot to see the two pieces of warm skin suction to the vibrator…the hole expanding to accommodate the plastic cock.

 

The speed dial under the scrotum was twisted to high. Rhett wanting her to not only cum, but explode! Inch by inch he pushed Rhetty-poo into Jacqualine's pussy till finally the scrotum rested firmly against her clit. “Oh shit, baby…this is so hot!”

 

“If you like that then you'll love this.” Jacqualine sat back down on both vibrators. Her face contorting in pleasurable agony. And then she started rocking down onto the pillows. She moaned, licking her lips as her eyes closed at the intensity of being so filled.

 

It took her a few minutes till she could open her eyes, and when she did she stared right in Rhett's green beauties, “Come feed me your cock as I fuck Rhetty-poo and RD2. But I want you to finish the story as I suck on your dick.”

 

Rhett was climbing up onto her bed speedy fast. His cock lined up perfectly with her mouth thanks to the pile of pillows she was riding. Lifting up the cell phone, Rhett found the spot were he had stopped, shoved his cock all the way into her mouth, and continued to read:

 

 

**Rhett took the un-inserted end of the whip and wrapped it snugly around his own cock. It was tight enough to feel like a firm hand gripping his dick, but not too much that it was painful. “Oh fuck, Link! Look at my whip covered cock. It's long enough that it's in your ass and around my dick at the same time.”**

 

**With a tug on his own cock, Rhett made the handle of the whip in Link's ass wiggle. The dark-haired man moaned with delight. “This so sexy, Neal. Now when you suck on me, you'll suck on the whip and tug it. And in doing that you'll be ass fucking yourself with the handle.”**

 

**Link instantly leaned down and sucked the entire whip-wrapped cock into his mouth. The thin leather spiraled around Rhett's warm flesh…the whip end loose and tickling his throat.**

 

**He felt his balls resting and rubbing around Rhett's eyes. The warm weight of them blinding the man so Rhett could only taste, smell and feel, but not see.**

 

**Both men were extremely horny by this point. Rhett arched his hips upward making his cock gag Link.**

 

**Link was so into the feel and smell of the leather straps that encased his body. Rhett's warm mouth sucking up on his cock making it all mind-numbingly perfect.**

 

**Rhett moaned around the hard cock in his mouth, “I can't wait to rip that handle out of your ass when you cum down my throat.”**

 

**“Keep up the sucking, McLaughlin, and I'm certainly gonna cum.”**

 

**Rhett lifted his legs and wrapped them around Link's head, forcing the man's mouth down hard…causing Link to gag even more.**

 

**“Oh shit, Rhett! I'm soooo close!” Link's hips started pounding down into Rhett's mouth. He balanced himself on one hand so he could move the other one to his chest and started rubbing his nips. Link moaned around Rhett's cock. His body shaking.**

 

**Before Link could take one more suck, his body was jerking around as his cock spewed cum down Rhett's throat. His own mouth sucking even harder on Rhett's cock.**

 

**The wicked man under him yanked out the Whip's handle causing Link to almost black out as a second orgasm ripped down his spine and out his dick.**

 

**Link slump dow…**

 

 

“Oh fuck, oh shit!” Rhett was torn from the story as an orgasm shook through his body. His cock coating Jacqualine's throat with his cum. Her mouth still sucking hard on his flesh causing shock waves to smash into his body.

 

Jacqualine let the spent cock pop from her mouth just so she could arch backward and whimper. “Oh shit, baby. I'm like right there…I can feel the orgasm wanting to start. but it just can't get into the door.”

 

Rhett knelt before her on the bed, his mouth latching down onto her nipples. His hands cupping both mounds of soft skin…pulling them to his mouth for easier access. His ruthless sucking, biting, and pulling causing an increase in Jacqualine's heavy breathing.

 

“Oh gawd, Rhett! Hell yes, suck on my nipples! The sizzle from it sliding down to my pussy.” She pushed even harder down onto the pillows. The two vibrators shoved in further. Jacqualine riding Rhetty-poo and RD2 with a rough fervor of a woman who needed to cum.

 

“Look at my eyes, baby.” Rhett commanded her, his head still by her boobs as he sucked hard on the right one. “Come on, Jacqualine. Come on, bitch…you know you want to smear your cum all over that hard cock shoved deep into that dirty cunt.”

 

The raunchy talk making the woman moan, and pant. “More, oh fuck more.”

 

Reaching a hand down between her crotch and the pillow, Rhett started frigging her clit. His mouth sucking on the left nipple for a few seconds before saying, “Mhmm, you're so damn wet already.”

 

A growl left her mouth, as she pushed Rhett flat on her bed, yanked out Rhetty-poo from her snatch and replaced it with Rhett's semi-hard cock. The sound of her wet pussy slapping down onto his hips echoed around the bedroom.

 

Rhett grabbed Rhetty-poo and shoved the vibrating tip hard against her clit. And that was the kicker. Jacqualine buried her face into his shoulder to muffle her screams as she came all over his dick. Her body shaking as the orgasm continued to ravage her core.

 

It took her almost five minutes till she was coherent and capable to do anything. “Well fuck, that's one way to say hello to my bedroom, McLaughlin.” She chuckled as she trailed kisses down his shoulder and arm. “So you liked our story so far?”

 

Rhett flipped them over so he could pin her to the bed. “I plan on reading the rest of it tonight when we get back to Sally's. I'm ready to go if you are.”

 

“But you said I could fuck you up the ass with Rhetty-poo.” Jacqualine pouted.

 

“So I did.”

 

Jacqualine watched as he moved off her and picked up the discarded Rhetty-poo. RD2 still buzzing away up her ass. He handed his namesake to her with a grin, “Since you like to fuck as me, how about we make this interesting. I want to ride your cock, Miss Banks.”

 

Catching on fast, she held Rhetty-poo against her pubic hair and playfully arched her hips. “Come here, baby. I want to watch you sink that ass down on this dick.”

 

A moan so primal left his lips. To be able to mix cock play with Jacqualine…fuck, it was so freakin' wonderful. Rhett straddled her thighs, his hand coming over to grab the plastic shaft and stroke it. The residual stickiness from her earlier playtime making him want to remove his hand and lick it.

 

“Here's the deal, I want to see that sexy ass of yours slurp down on this dick.” Jacqualine said looking at him with lust filled eyes, “So for a few minutes I'm going to have you ride it facing away. And when I had my fill, you'll be allowed to get off, turn towards me and sit back down on it. Understand?”

 

“Mhmm, yes, ma'am.” Rhett turned himself around till his ass was facing her.

 

“Take of the shirt, McLaughlin.”

 

Off went the shirt, added to the rest of the clothes scattered on the bedroom floor.

 

“Spread those cheeks for me as you sit on my dick. I want a front row seat viewing.”

 

Both her hands were holding Rhetty-poo down onto her body, and both his were now pulling his butt cheeks apart. Rhett backing up slowly till he felt the vibrator's head pressing against his tiny hole.

 

Letting gravity work to his advantage, Rhett just allowed his body to press down onto the plastic cock. The force pushing the fat cock head past the clenched sphincter. The stiffness of the plastic not giving as much as a real cock would, making Rhett go very slowly so not to tear anything.

 

Inch by blessed inch, he sat down more on Jacqualine's cock. Her moans music to his ears since it was the only evidence he had that he was doing a good job. It took over five minutes till his balls rested on the plastic scrotum at the base of Rhetty-poo.

 

He was so full of dick it was almost to the point he believed it might actually split him in two. His ass clenching the invader and causing jolts of painful pleasure shot up and down his spine. He did it again. “Oh fuckn' hell!”

 

When he was satisfied that his ass had opened up enough, Rhett began to slide back up. He went upward till just the head was still inside. The wide head really making the hole stretch. The next push down went a bit faster since he knew he could take it…over and over he moved up and down Rhetty-poo, till his ass was riding it at a fast fucking speed.

 

His nipples wanting him to let go of his cheeks so they could get some play time.

 

“Okay, McLaughlin. You may turn around now. Hurry please…I need that mouth of yours on mine.”

 

Rhett could feel his ass gaping open as he moved off the plastic dick. He took the shaft in his hands, motioning for her to let go. Instead of having it held down on her pubic hair, Rhett moved it so the base of the shaft was firmly wedged between her pussy lips and resting firmly against her clit…the scrotum spreading apart her butt cheeks.

 

He might lose a few inches of depth this way, but knowing she'd feel more and could have her hands free to play with other things was worth it.

 

He pushed her legs together very tightly, “Keep them like this. Let those sexy thighs hold Rhetty-poo in place.”

 

This time Rhett straddled her stomach, their eyes firmly fixed on the each other…making the insertion even hotter this time.

 

Fuck, he loved sitting on a dick, but seeing HER face below him. The mixture of male and female parts sexy as hell…the plastic cock sliding into his ass just perfectly.

 

She moaned as he started rocking…the motion causing the bottom of the shaft to rub against her pussy and clit. Her thighs strong enough to hold the vibrator in place so she could lift her hips up and slam Rhetty-poo inside him.

 

“Shit, that was good…again.”

 

She arched her hips again.

 

“Fuck yes. Shit, this is so erotic.”

 

Her hands moved down, gripping him on either hip as she started to fuck him hard. The wobbliness of Rhetty-poo just adding to the delicious affect of the ass fucking.

 

“Shit, I wish I had a real dick to fuck you with!” Jacqualine said with a pout as she slammed Rhetty-poo up his hole as hard as she could. “I want to experience the cum shooting out of the cock and filling you.”

 

Rhett couldn't grant that wish, but he could let her feel his cock as it exploded. He took one of her hands from his hip and wrapped it around his hard penis. “Stroke me, baby. And when I blow you'll be able to feel the cum coursing through the shaft.

 

Lust glazed her blue eyes as her hand started its new task. Her hips staying still as she focused on wanking him off…leaving it to Rhett to fuck himself with Rhetty-poo. He started a brutal ride, leaning down…squashing her hand and his dick between their stomachs as he kissed the shit out of her.

 

Rhetty-poo wasn't as bendy as a real dick would be, and it was a weird feeling as the plastic cock tried to push against the back side of his ass. It was just painful enough that he had to sit back up to relieve the pressure. His ass still trying to get used to the monster buried inside.

 

Jacqualine still blissed out from her earlier orgasm could feel the tell tale signs of another one about to break her in a million pieces. Her bottom lip was sucked into her mouth and nibbled by her teeth. Her eyes half-way closed, and her nipples hard as rocks. She wanted to be immersed in Rhink raunch…seemed a fitting addition given Rhetty-poo shoved up Rhett's ass.

 

Jacqualine's shaky hand moved to grab her cell phone off the bed, moving it closer to her face. Her voice all hoarse as she said, “Mhmm, just have to read one last part. It happens later on after you try on your leather strap outfit. Link has just pinned you against the changing room wall and…SHIT!”

 


	25. The Big Bang

* * *

 

The curse word the reaction to his fingers moving to her chest and pulling on her tits. Fuck, he wanted to bite the hard nipples sooooo badly but knew Rhetty-poo wouldn't allow him to bend that low.

 

“…Link…umm…has, has you…pinned to the wall. His dick firmly up your ass thanks to a conveniently placed hole in your leather outfit.” She arched her hips up…slamming Rhetty-poo hard into the man's abused ass…making it his turn to curse.

 

She grinned loving the power her body had over his. She did her best to keep her eyes on the screen and not on him as she started to read:

 

 

**Link pulled out almost all the way before slamming back into Rhett's abused hole. Rhett's head banged into the wall with each pounding thrust. Link reached around the man's warm chest, moving the leather straps aside to play with Rhett's hard nubs.**

 

**“Shit, Neal! I love the warm pressure of your fingers on my nipples. The pinching and rubbing in sync with your dick thrusting into my ass.” Rhett moaned, “Oh gawd, I'm dying. Baby, I'm so damn close to making a big mess all over this wall.”**

 

**“Do it! I dare you too, McLaughlin.”**

 

**Link grabbed Rhett's face and roughly twisted it back so they could kiss. His lips just as brutal on Rhett's mouth as his dick was on Rhett's ass.**

 

**When Link's tongue started thrusting into the man's mouth, Rhett lost it. Cum spraying everywhere on the changing room's wall.**

 

**Watching the white substance drip down the beige wall, sent Link over the edge. His own cum sprayed the pink walls of Rhett's anal cavity.**

 

**Their legs gave out then causing them to fall into a pile of sweaty…**

 

 

Jacqualine dropped the phone, her eyes rolling back into her head as a seismic orgasm rippled through her body. Every time her pussy clenched, it caused her clit to press into Rhetty-poo and would make her hips jerk around…which in turn caused the vibrator to wiggle against Rhett's prostrate.

 

He slammed down one last time…it was his turn to flop around as the orgasm left him incapable of controlling his own limbs.

 

Wanting to lay down on her chest, Rhett knew he had to get off Rhetty-poo. His body seizing with each inch that left his hole. As soon as the head popped out, he grabbed the vibrator, turned it off and tossed it to the ground.

 

His spent body so tired, he almost fell down onto Jacqualine. Their bodies pressed together into the mattress. He moved his lips to place a shaky kiss on her neck. “I really like your room by the way…and Rhetty-poo.”

 

Jacqualine's laughter shaking through both their bodies. “Well damn, my room and I both really like you too. As to Rhetty-poo, I think you might have broken him with how fiercely you rode him.”

 

Rhett flipped them so she was now draped over him. “I'll get you a new one.” He felt something pressing into thigh, and went to pull whatever it was out from under him. It was her phone. “So how does the fuck session in the changing room end?”

 

Grabbing the phone from his hands, Jacqualine scrolled down and read:

 

 

**Rhett grinned back at Link, “We are sooooooo buying these outfits!”**

 

**Link smirked, “We're gonna have to!”**

 

**“Mhmm, yeah. We stained them gooood.” Rhett looked at his cum splashed all over the wall. “I stained the wall too. Why don't you clean it off, Neal. It was all your fault that I sprayed the wall with my cum.”**

 

**“I'm not licking the damn wall, McLaughlin.”**

 

**“Come on. At least lick it once…I want to see you lick off my cum.”**

 

**Link looked at the wall with a grimace, “Fine, but just once.”**

 

**“Mhmm, that's right sexy man, be dirty for me.” Rhett quickly bent down and grabbed his phone from his pants pocket. Link was so focused on the wall he never noticed.**

 

**Just as Link's tongue pushed into a big splatter of cum, Rhett hit the button, the flash went off and a click was heard. “Now that's a keeper.”**

 

 

Rhett chuckled, “You two are insane.” He removed the still buzzing RD2 from her ass, turned it off and tossed it down next to Rhetty-poo.

 

Jacqualine leaned her head on his chest and placed a kiss over his heart, “Mhmm, I think tonight went very well…wouldn't you agree?”

 

Her neck was nuzzled and kissed, “So much so. Between fun time with Rhetty-poo, meeting your family, and everyone agreeing to move to California…it was spot on awesome. I so adore your family.”

 

“They adore you too.”

 

“And you? What do you think of me, Miss Banks?”

 

Jacqualine smiled ear to ear as she buried her face in his neck. She knew what he was getting at…and as much as it was a truth by now…saying the words seemed so monumental. But she said them anyways. “I love you, Rhett McLaughlin.”

 

Rhett pulled her down to him and kissed her shitless. When he finally let her take a breath, he turned his fiery green eyes and stared into her baby blues. “Say it again.”

 

Jacqualine gazed at him from under heavy eyelids…her teeth biting into her lower lip. “I love you.”

 

“Oh fuck!” Rhett beamed so brightly. “Once more…say it once more.”

 

Jacqualine giggled, “I lllluuuuvvvvs you, Rhett James McLaughlin.”

 

In seconds, she was hugged tightly to the very happy man and kissed soundly.

 

“I love you so much, Jacqualine Briony Banks.” Rhett said stroking his fingers down her warm cheek. The sincerity in his eyes and words enveloping her in his love. “I have loved only one other person this way…and I still do. But I never thought I'd love anyone else this much. With Jessie and the kids, I love them, but it's a family kind of love. For you and Link, though, it's a gut clenching passion.”

 

Jacqualine kissed him. “And I love that. I love that you have so much room in your heart to add me to it. I have no problem with you and Link. Hell, if not for that love…well that was the what drew me to you. That deep, guttural kind of love that showed from you two even in the friendly moments. I wanted that kind of love…that kind of connection. That I get to be a part of that now…well hell! It's just freakin' awesome.”

 

Rhett nipped her earlobe…and groaned. “Fuck, we need to get back to Sally's stat!” They quickly redressed, and cleaned up as best they could. Jacqualine snuck the two vibrators into the bathroom and gave them a thorough washing.

 

On her way back to her bedroom, she was happy to hear her mom's snores. She peeked into Bruce's room then, and saw he had his earphones on with music blaring. She had gotten so involved with playing and fucking Rhett, that she forgot to be more quiet. Was glad that her family had stayed oblivious.

 

When she re-entered her bedroom, she saw Rhett placing the SL photo back with the others on the wall. He smiled at her as she put Rhetty-poo and RD2 to bed in the nightstand drawer. “So will I ever get to play with you in Second Life or is that just a Sally and Jacqualine thing?”

 

She chuckled and blushed, “Well, I think she'd be okay with us playing in SL. She has an avatar of herself too…well you know that since you've seen her Rhink videos.”

 

“Oh yes, and quite a good re-creation.” He pulled Jacqualine into his arms and kissed her slow and languidly. Mhmm, it was so addictive. He smirked then, “Is there a Jacqualine avatar floating around in SL too?”

 

She shook her head no. He pouted. Jacqualine grinned, “But there is a JayBanks avatar.”

 

Rhett's hand moved down to spank her ass. “Brat.”

 

“You're brat.”

 

“Mhmm, yes mine.”

 

A few more kisses took place before they finally snuck out of the bedroom and headed out of the house. Jacqualine grimaced seeing their two cars, “Crap, I forgot we didn't come together.”

 

“Oh we came together, baby.”

 

Rhett was sent a massive eye roll for that. Jacqualine shaking her head at him, “This is serious, McLaughlin. I don't want to leave my car here, but I don't want to drive back to Sally's alone either.”

 

“Well how about this. We conduct a friendly, very safe race to see who gets back to the house first.”

 

Jacqualine was intrigued with the idea. “What does the winner get?”

 

“The winner gets to chose whatever happens in bed tonight.”

 

“Deal.” She poked his chest with her finger, “You're going to be my bitch tonight, McLaughlin.”

 

“Only if you beat me, Banks.”

 

“Oh I will…and then I will.”

 

“Promises, promises.”

 

Thirty minutes later, Jacqualine was the first to park her car at Sally's. Rhett pulling in two minutes behind.

 

She grinned evilly at him as they walked to the house.

 

But when they opened the front door, the bet was totally forgotten. Furniture was upended, and a vase filled with flowers lay smashed on the floor.

 

Most people seeing this kind of destruction would be concerned and think a burglary had happened…but they both knew the real reason.

 

Link and Sally had been left alone.

 

Jacqualine and Rhett shared a smiled as they went into the house. They closed and locked the door before walking around, exploring the chaos. The kitchen was also in a similar state of mess…as was the downstairs den. The door to the first floor bedroom was open so they peeked inside.

 

There was Sally leaning back against the headboard, naked as a jaybird. Her hand clutching a head of dark hair that was right between her legs. Sex toys and other things lay scattered over the floor.

 

The two voyeurs left then and headed up to their own room. Which, they were happy to see, was still intact and untouched by the debauchery that had happened in their absence.

 

Feeling impish, though, Jacqualine went over to the desk chair and pushed it back till it fell. Rhett rolled his eyes at her, but looked around the room for something he could safely toss too. He pushed the alarm clock off the nightstand and threw his hands up in the air like a boss. “Boom!”

 

It was her turn again. With nothing on the small desk, Jacqualine tilted it up and let it fall sideways…giggling as it hit the ground.

 

 

Downstairs in Sally's bedroom, the upstairs ruckus was heard very loudly. So much so that it had both occupants looking up, instead of messing around. They hadn't seen or heard Jacqualine and Rhett arrive home, so they got up to check on the unaccounted for noises…Link grabbing a big dildo as his weapon of choice…Sally giggled and followed behind him.

 

They bypassed the squeaky stair and tiptoed to the the upstairs guest room. BOOM! Another big noise rattled the closed door. Link looked back at Sally and shrugged, before carefully opening up the one door.

 

The view that greeted them was very odd indeed. For some reason Rhett and Jacqualine were making a mess of their room. But in a very controlled and careful way.

 

The two were laughing so loudly that that they didn't see Sally and Link standing in the doorway. Link rolled his eyes at Sally and tugged her back downstairs. “They've gone nutty.” he said with a grin.

 

Sally pushed Link onto the living room sofa. “I'll show you nutty.”

 

 

Rhett pulled Jacqualine to him, her face glowing with mirth over their mess. Fuck she was so beautiful. He cupped her face and held her blue eyes with his green. “Mine.”

 

She licked her lower lip at that word. Nodding she said, “Yours.”

 

The kiss that followed was so gentle and long. Their arms wrapped around each other…simply enjoying every minute they had left of the night.

 

“Mhmm…that was tasty.” Jacqualine said when their lips parted. She pushed him back and he was the next item in the room to fall…onto the bed.

 

He moved right up onto his elbows to growl at her as she stood at the side of the bed between his parted legs. “I'm not a desk chair, Miss Banks.”

 

“Hmmm…not sure about that, Mr McLaughlin.” She straddled his lap and sat down. “You make a very good seat…even though there is this hard thing pushing up at me.”

 

Rhett's hands ran up her thighs on either side of his. “Well that just makes me a high end chair. I have this thing to help make sure you don't fall off.”

 

“Oh yeah? How does this amazing thing work?”

 

“Well, first you got to remove it from the storage space that it gets tucked away in when not in use.”

 

Jacqualine popped the button and pulled down the zipper. She pushed the opened jeans and boxers down his warm thighs till they fell to the ankles. “Oh I see…it's like a pole of some sort. But how does that help me stay…up?” She pretend to sit in front of his hard cock and rest back against it…and of course it doesn't hold her. “Seems broken.”

 

Rhett spanked her thigh, “It will be if you lean back on it like that. You are supposed to sit on it. You know, like how legos fit into each other? The sticking out thing going into the right hole.”

 

Jacqualine gasped overly dramatic. “You mean you want me to stick that up my…?

 

“Of course…I mean why do you think that those holes are there?”

 

“But momma always told me to keep my pants up and my knees closed.”

 

“Hmmm, but you don't have pants on…you have jean SHORTS on…that makes momma's point moot.”

 

“Maybe I should call momma and see what she says.” Jacqualine leaned across his chest to reach the phone on the other nightstand.

 

Rhett spanked her bum. “Brat! No calling momma. Only calling my name is allowed.” He lifted her up and pulled off her shorts and panties. “Now about this high-end seat I have here.”

 

Jacqualine was lowered down till her pussy was rubbing the tip of his cock. “I think I can sit on your lap just fine, McLaughlin.”

 

“I'm sure you could, Banks…but I'm all for safety.” He lowered her the rest of the way. They both moaned. Fuck! The sensation of sinking on a cock…especially that first initial insertion…would always be heaven!

 

“You're right, sir. This does keep me from falling off your chair.” Jacqualine lower down till she could kiss his sexy lips. “But what helps even more is when I clench the pole thing very tightly.”

 

Rhett's eyes rolled back at the pressure of her pussy on his cock. Holy Hell! And when she started riding him that way…he almost died. His hands running up her sides, pulling on her shirt till it was yanked off and tossed away. Her white lacy bra tempting him hardcore. Her nipples poking through the material taunting him to take action.

 

He did.

 

She moaned. “Shit, Rhett! Your teeth feel so good on my tits. Suck on that nipple! Mhmm, fuck yes! Just like that.”

 

Rhett had both hands cupping a boob as he made the lacy material wet in all the right places. He got impatient wanting to taste flesh not lace. He pushed the bra up to her neck and her boobs slid out. Fuck, the flesh was so pale and warm. He brought the left and then the right nipple to his mouth for adoration.

 

The taste of her flesh was intoxicating. He wanted and needed more. He wanted to taste her pussy. But his cock had control of that hole…and he was lax to remove it. But the desire to have her around his mouth…feel his beard scratch her wet lips made him ache. “Get off…and give me that pussy.”

 

Jacqualine looked into his eyes and saw the fire burning. She slid off his cock and crawled up his chest till her pubic hair mingled with his bearded chin. It was a sexy sight indeed. She reached down and grabbed the top of his head. “Like this baby? Rubbing my wet snatch against your throat…this what Rhetty-poo wanted?”

 

His hands moved so fast she gasped as her pussy was shoved forward onto his mouth. His tongue instantly thrashing into her very wet hole. The air around his nose saturated with salty skin and delicious pussy. He made her legs spread further apart causing her to press down onto his face even harder. He had to fall back on his air teat practice to regulate his breathing so not to suffocate. His mustache rubbing against her engorged clit.

 

All the while her hand still gripped his head. Her back arched and her head rolled back. Jacqualine was reveling in the sensation of him firmly between her thighs. If he wasn't so tall she could have jerked him off as it all went down, but his torso was too long. So she just grabbed his head with both hands and pressed down with all her strength.

 

When he moaned it send lightning bolts through her clit straight up her spine. Jacqualine nibbled her lower lip and started rocking back and forth…riding his tongue as if it was a cock.

 

Oh shit!

 

She couldn't believe how close she felt to cumming in such a small bit of time.

 

She let go of his head and leaned forward…hands on the bed. And as much as in the back of her head Jacqualine had the thought to check on Rhett and make sure he was breathing okay…she was so far gone that she just assumed if he had issues he'd grab her thigh or spank her ass.

 

And then the sexy bastard started humming. Oh gawd! As if that wasn't enough Jacqualine felt his hand on her butt and his thumb pressing against her pink puckered hole. Pop…in pushed the thick appendage and “FUCK!” screamed Jacqualine.

 

She whimpered…she gasped…she cursed…she came all over Rhett's face. Her body jerking around as the man cleaned the warm sticky cum out of her very sensitive pussy.

 


	26. Bowling Balls and Big Decisions

* * *

  

“Wait!…wait!” Link panted as he lay upside down off the back side of the sofa. The only thing holding him in place was his calves gripping the furniture and Sally's mouth firmly lowered onto his cock. He was going to pass out…the blood pooling in his head and somehow still keeping his dick hard.

 

“Use those freakin' core muscles, Neal.” Sally said letting go of his cock. “Pretend you're doing sit ups…I can see the signs, baby…you're going to blow any minute.” She sucked back down his dick.

 

As good as Link was at sit ups, this would be a very extreme version. But since it was do it or pass out…he pulled his arms to his chest and crossed them over it. He tightened his stomach muscles and pulled his torso horizontal. It wasn't perfect form, but the blood moved from his head to other vital parts.

 

He almost slammed back down when he felt Sally rub one of her vibrators near his ass hole. She turned it on high and pushed it in. It had bumps all over it and felt fuckn' fantastic. Link's stomach trembled as he fought to keep his upper body flat…his breathing heavy. Then 'it' happened. No he hadn't cum just yet…Sally's mouth moving off his dick leaving it chilly in the cool air. Her saliva coating the whole expanse of blood filled skin. But even that wasn't the 'it' that happened.

 

As Link used all his core muscles to keep his torso horizontal…as the bump filled vibrator hummed on high deep in his ass…Sally stood on the sofa…turning till her ass was facing towards the back of the sofa. She ran her hands up his thighs backward as she moved her ass closer. His cold cock was soon very, very warm surrounded by wet pussy. And she wasn't being gentle…she was riding him just as roughly as if he was laying on a nice comfy bed.

 

Curses flying from his lips as his body shook and his cock spurted cum into her hot hole. Sally had already came before she had pushed him over the top of the sofa so she wasn't trying to cum again. So as soon as the cum stopped spraying out of his cock, she slide off and pulled him down with her onto the sofa. His head spinning for many reasons.

 

Sally grinned at his dazed expression, placing a kiss on his forehead. “See, I told you that you'd survive.”

 

His head rested on her boob as his tired aching body wrapped around her naked form. “I'm going to be walking with a limp tomorrow, Woman!…but sure…I survived.”

 

 

And walk with a limp he did…having to make excuses for it left and right. Rhett giving him a knowing look. It was the last official day of VidCon and they had three panels to sit on, plus one meet and greet. It was so cool to have the girls around…seeing their faces made it a walk in the park. Everyone noticing how different the two guys were this VidCon from the last. Granted Rhett and Link were always happy, and enjoying life…but this time they seemed to almost float.

 

That night they had a surprise for the two girls. A non-bedroom surprise. With their faces so well know it was kind of hard to go out on the town and do anything. So when their bonus checks came in from VidCon they decided to splurge. They rented out a local bowling alley for the night. Well for six hours.

 

The girls laughing as they were lead into the empty building. Who were they to complain with the amount of money the two men had plopped down. What also helped was the owners had no clue who the guys were so the four just seemed to be two couples wanting to have a special date night.

 

For three games, four very competitive people tried to one up the other. They all finished with scores over a hundred each time. But there was one clear winner every time…by over twenty points. They all stared at Jacqualine as she retied her sneakers when their time was up.

 

“How the hell did you beat us three times!” Rhett said in awe.

 

“She was junior league champion all through high school.” Sally said. “Beat the stuffing out of everyone back then too.”

 

Jacqualine blushed. She had tried not to cream everyone…even to the point of holding back a bit…but she couldn't help if she knew how to get strikes every time.

 

Link took everyone's bowling shoes back to the counter then and thanked the owner for the night.

 

Rhett smirked seeing the man's pronounced limp, “You better ease up on his ass, Miss VonHum or I'll be taking him back to California in pieces.”

 

Sally grinned big, eyeing her hobbling man. “I don't do anything he doesn't agree to first. Not my fault he didn't stretch before I tossed his ass over the back of the sofa last night.”

 

Jacqualine's eyes got big, “The BACK of the sofa?”

 

“Mhmm fuck yes…if you haven't tried it yet, you should.”

 

Rhett looked at Jacqualine and smiled. He winked at her, “There is that sofa at the hotel room we never use. We've been away from our rooms so much, I wonder what everyone thinks?”

 

“That you're getting laid by hot Australian women.”

 

He looked at the grin on Sally's face when she said that. “No, we're always very discreet, if we do anything. No one even truly knows about Link and I. So they definitely don't think we are out getting laid.”

 

Link walked back about then, “So where to next? Home? Out for some drive-through fast food?”

 

“How about home…and pizza delivery?” Sally suggested. “I'm not tired, but I rather be able to relax and not scarf my food down in the back of a car.”

 

Link chuckled, “That's not what you said this morning on the way to the hotel.”

 

“Well that was different…you're a limited time offer and I need to get my fill of you before you're gone.”

 

This had Link pouting. “I hate that there is only one week left.”

 

“Oh by the way, Jay and I have something to tell you.” Rhett pulled Jacqualine to him and kissed her hand. “I talked with her mom and brother, and they all agreed to move to California…so we can be together.”

 

Sally glared in her direction. “What the fuck? Why didn't you tell me this?”

 

Jacqualine grimaced. “You were…busy…last night AND this morning. And then we split up at work and went right to VidCon…there simply wasn't any time to tell you.”

 

“So what…now I'm going to have no one here? Going to have to fuckn' work with one of the other shit head maids?” She stormed out of the building and slammed the car door behind her as she got into the back seat of the boys' rental.

 

“Shit! She took that a lot harder than I expected.” Rhett said.

 

Jacqualine looked over to Link who looked so forlorn. “Surely you want her to go back to California with you? Why haven't you asked her yet?”

 

“Don't you think I've asked a million times by now?” Link stared out at the woman sitting in the car. “She doesn't want to leave her house, just to be living with a quarter of me. Rather just enjoy our time here and let it go at that.”

 

The frustration of it all shining from those sad blue eyes. Jacqualine never imagined that Sally wouldn't want to go. “I better go talk with her…”

 

Rhett and Link waited by the entrance as Jacqualine slid into the backseat next to her fuming friend. “Geesh, Brian, calm the fuck down.” She smiled over to her best friend but got no smile back. Usually teasing her about her acting like Brian from QAF made her come out of her funk. “What going on? Why didn't you take Link up on his offer?”

 

Sally looked into Jacqualine's blue eyes, “Emmett and Drew Boyd.”

 

Shit!

 

The woman was pulling out a QAF reference and quite a good one at that.

 

Shit!

 

Double Shit!

 

The episode when Emmett is telling his hunky concealing-he-was-gay football player that he wouldn't hide for anyone had been a very intense one. And very similar to their situation. Something she also had thought about. But she loved Rhett too much…and unlike Boyd knew if he could scream it to the world he would. Had he and Link been born later and met they would have had no trouble being together instead of striking up the bargain with Jessie and Christy.

 

“You know he loves you…damn near equal to how he feels about Rhett. It shows in every DNA strand in his body.”

 

Sally crossed her arms and stared out the window. “I can't live that way, Jay. I'm not domesticated like you are. You can handle the romance of it all…of getting whatever time they can give. But it isn't going to be like what we've enjoyed here. He'll have to spend time with his kids…with her…with GMM and everything that entails. We can't even go to their work and be with them…hang out with them. So when the fuck would we see them? What kind of life…let alone love is that crap?”

 

It was all valid…and true. Jacqualine couldn't really argue against anything her friend said. It was going to be extremely hard. They really wouldn't be able to see one another in public even. But then she thought of Rhett and Link having to do the very same thing for over thirty years! They made it work…granted they did see one another at work and could go out together…but not lovingly…not holding hands or kissing on the street. Must have really sucked. “I'm going to miss you, Neal.”

 

The shorter woman's eyes watered but she said nothing. Jacqualine sighed. There wasn't anything more to do. She got out and waved the boys over. It was a very quiet ride home. When they arrived Sally was the first one out. She went right to the bedroom and slammed the door.

 

The other three sat on the sofa. Rhett ordered a pizza…the three of them ate it but didn't taste much. Even when Jacqualine tried to take a few slices to Sally she couldn't…the bedroom door was locked.

 

Well fuck!

 

This was so not the fun way she saw the night ending. Had been a pretty damn good one till the end of bowling.

 

Poor Link, having to bunker up in one of the upstairs bedrooms. Rhett and Jacqualine too bummed out to get even remotely freaky. Instead, they just held one another and kissed a bit till they feel asleep.

 

 

In the morning, Sally was already gone by the time the three got downstairs. Link looked like shit. His eyes all dull and lifeless. “What should I do?” He asked them eating the omelet Jacqualine made for him. “We can't alter anything. The media would skewer us alive. Our wives, even given their relationship, wouldn't want us to go public. And then the kids…I mean I love her…and I could see her in my life till the day I die…but I can't change anything for her.”

 

Jacqualine patted his back. “She likes you more than I've ever seen her like another human being.” she assured him. “Just give her time. She's a bit of a wild cat…so having to hide around is just not in her nature.”

 

“But you're handling it okay…”

 

Jacqualine scoffed, “Yeah…I'm handling it, but it does suck ass.”

 

Both men looked at her.

 

“Listen…I appreciate and understand all the years you two had to go through life as just friends to appease society. I'm glad you struck up that bargain with your wives…so you could be together at all. It sucks…it does. I know this. I see you two together and I gush. I also gush when I see Rhett with me. But it's going to be extremely hard to be the back burner girl when I move to California. And my mom and brother aren't just moving so I can be with Rhett. Mom wants the cooler climate of the states in her old age, and Bruce…well he wants Hollywood.”

 

Rhett was about to say something but she stopped him, “Please…let me finish. Have you ever watched QAF?”

 

“Are you kidding me?” Link said, “We lived for that show.”

 

“So you know the Emmett and Boyd storyline.”

 

Link grimaced. “Oh.”

 

“Yeah…oh…so does Sally. And Sally is so Emmett…with a bit of Brian tossed in.”

 

“Fuck.”

 

“Yeah! Big time.”

 

“Maybe we just move here…” Link said desperately seeking a solution.

 

“You would have to come out wherever you went…to give her what she wants. And even coming out…well hell…this situation isn't even a clear cut I'm gay moment. You have each other, but then also us. It would be national for sure. I know you can never…but it sucks. I don't see Sally changing her mind. I don't see her leaving.”

 

  
  

It was a very weird day. Easier because a lot of the YouTubers and VidCon guest had checked out the night before. They still had to clean all the rooms, but it wasn't as much pressure. Rhett and Link weren't in their room when she showed up, but she expected that. They had planned to film a few spots with local YouTubers and some other places.

 

The day mostly sucking because Sally wasn't speaking to her. Had already been out cleaning when Jacqualine shown up on time for work. And when the day was over the woman had already left before Jacqualine changed out of uniform.

 

And since the boys were still out, Jacqualine was all alone. She decided to head home and spend time with her mom. Well that had been the plan…but no one was home either. Her mom probably assuming Jacqualine was going back to Sally's.

 

So she sat in her car, in the driveway thinking of anything to do. Rhett had seriously spoiled her over the last two week.

 

And then a dark cloud crossed over her heart, when the thought hit her that this was what it would be like in California. Her, alone most of the time.

 

How was she going to do it?

 

Because honestly…how much could he really get away to see her? They did GMM each day…even if it was pre-taped. They had the book tours coming up, and that was all across the states. She knew his kids were into swimming and had meets…and she so didn't want to mess up their relationship. A dad and their kid was a special bond.

 

She missed her father more than anything and would never want to take Rhett away from them. So what did it give her? Weekends maybe? And if a weekend, it would probably just be at home and never going out.

 

Suddenly Sally didn't seem so off kilter in her concerns. Not that Jacqualine hadn't thought about it before, but it just never hit home this much.

 

So she did the one thing she always did when she was feeling antsy or troubled. She used her keys, walked into her house, sat in her room and started working on a new Rhink video.

 

Granted, it was an odd thing to do since the two men in the clips were the ones heavy on her mind…but the act of creating always helped. And she had found the perfect song. One from Queer as Folk that just screamed Rhink. Ben Howard's - _Only Love_.

 

So she spent the next thirty minutes going through her stockpile of clips and choosing all the gushy, loving gazes…the very looks she now knew were actual loving ones…and put them together with the song. The finishing touch being her signature use of captions for the speaking parts she wanted to highlight…picking the right color that best fit each line.

 

She was a editing fiend…it was all coming together so fast. Jacqualine played the raw video back to make sure all the clips worked, and liked what she saw…even to the point of getting goosebumps. She saved a trial version to a flash drive and took it to the living room to test it on the TV.

 

It was perfect.

 

The love she had gotten to see for two weeks between the men…and the love they shared with her and Sally…filled the screen. The captions she had chosen adding the right touch to enhance it to greatness.

 

Normally she would have Sally check it out before she posted it, but when she tried to call the woman's cell phone there was no answer. So after one more viewing…she started the upload process to YouTube.

 

Besides a wonderful video, what she also got from making _Rhink – Underneath It All_ was a sense of calm. Calm that whatever happened it would be okay. And on top of all that, seeing the love shared on screen, and remembering all the love shared with her…helped her to know that moving to California was the right thing to do. That kind of love didn't happen to many people…but she was lavished with it. Rhett would do everything he could to be with her. She knew it. Now if only Sally could see that too. That she could even stay with Jacqualine and her family and not be alone.

 

Once the video was uploaded, Jacqualine shut everything down. She had hoped by then her family would have come home, but no. So she locked up and headed back to Sally's. As much as she hoped she'd see the guys' rental car when she arrived, she knew it would still be awhile till they got back. They always tried to shove as much guest spots in when they travelled…something the lesser known YouTubers, that they graced with their time, greatly appreciated.

 

Sally's car was there, though, so at least Jacqualine knew her friend was home safe. As she opened the front door, she could see that someone had made the place spotless. Knowing her best friend as well as she did, Jacqualine knew Sally had taken her frustrations out by cleaning.

 

As she searched for the cleaning freak, Jacqualine heard the song from her latest Rhink video playing.

 

She followed it to the den and saw Sally sitting by the computer. The scene were Rhett was saying he stares at Link was playing…the caption color was red for the loveliness of the moment. At the end of the video Jacqualine expected Sally to click off and do something else, but instead the woman replayed the video.

 

As Jacqualine stood in the doorway, her friend replayed the video two more times.

 

At the end of the fourth viewing, Sally finally turned off the computer…and started to cry.

 

Fuck!

 

It was so painful to see Sally crying. Jacqualine instantly going over and hugging her friend. The woman jumped two feet in the air whacking Jacqualine in the chin with her head.

 

“Shit, you scared the ass out of me!” Sally said wiping her eyes and sniffling.

 

“Sorry…I heard you crying and had to do something.”

 

“Your video…damn…it's spot on isn't it. They are the real deal. They truly love each other that much.…and us…they love us just as much, don't they?”

 

Jacqualine nodded, grinning at the tear-streaked woman, “More than we could ever fathom…and more than I can truly ever believe is possible.”

 

“Well shit! You just had to make that video!” Sally pouted.

 

Jacqualine grinned bigger…she knew Sally had decided to go to California. She could see the shift in thinking show in the woman's brown eyes.

 

“Don't smirk at me, McLaughlin.” Sally teased.

 

“I'm just so happy, Neal. We can all be together now.”

 

“Well if nothing else, I'll have you and your family to keep me company…and whenever I get my hands on Lincoln, I'll just have to take out my frustration on his ass…and other body parts.”

 

Jacqualine cheered. “That's the spirit! Text him…text him right now! He was so depressed this morning.”

 

Sally got her cell and typed in:

 

**-I hear panda bears love the California sun.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the link to the Rhink video mentioned in this chapter [ Rhink - Underneath It All ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9_-PBQqGkH8).


	27. The Last Hurrah

* * *

 

Sally showed the text message to Jacqualine who giggled. Panda being the mascot Sally used, along with her Second Life av, for all her Rhink videos.

 

Seconds later, Sally's phone started beeping away. Heart, flowers, and smile emojis filling her screen from Link.

 

“I think someone's very happy now.” Jacqualine said as more and more emojis kept coming.

 

She let Sally alone with the beeping phone and went to take a shower. She was soaping up her hair when she felt two very familiar, warm hands join in. She grinned back at Rhett, “Hey sexy.”

 

He turned her around and hugged her to him. Placed a soft kiss on her lips, “That's for being amazing…” another kiss, “…that's for this amazing video I saw on YouTube on the way over here…” and a third kiss, “…and this is for making Link so very happy…he was damn near floating in the passenger seat when he got Sally's text.”

 

Warm gushy love fell over her body…making her feel even better then the hot water. “I know one way or the other that it's going to work out. I know you guys have enough love to share to make it so.”

 

Rhett proceeded to show her just how much love he had for her…over and over again.

 

 

Link had Sally pinned to the bedroom wall…her smirk letting him know it wouldn't last for long…that she had plans for his ass…literally. But since he did have her immobilized under his power, he glared at her playfully. “You had me so despondent, runt! The thought of leaving without you, making my heart ache. I think I should be able to punish you for all the ugh you put me through.”

 

“You and whose army?” She teased him…her knee rubbing against his crotch.

 

He moaned…his cock so hard and sensitive.

 

He grabbed her wrists in one hand and moved the other one under her white top. The slogan on the polyester blend saying Good Girls do Bad Things. And that summed the woman up one hundred percent. His hellfire on two legs.

 

His hand pushing up her bra and playing with her now exposed tits. Just big enough to fill his cupped palm. Fuck it was so erotic. His body burned with lust for her and her body. His head bending down to bite a nipple through the shirt. Leaving wet marks as he moved from one side to the other. Every taste…every touch, making him want more.

 

And yet even with him having the control, he was still riding her thigh like a bitch…rubbing his cock on her black pants. He wanted to grab her ass, pull down his pants and fuck her against the wall. The more his kissed her and touched her the more it built up inside him. And it would be doable…she was a tiny thing.

 

He moved his hand from her boobs down to undo his pants…shaking the blue jeans and his boxers to the ground…quickly pushing off his shoes and kicking it all away. He took her hands back in his and pinned them above her head.

 

Sally growled understanding what he wanted to do. She easily removed her hands from his grip…smirking at him as she did. She shoved her pants and underwear down…kicking them and her boots off at the same time. Her shirt being almost torn off when Link pushed it up and off so fast.

 

“Fuck!” He cursed seeing her naked form against the wall. She was his! HIS! Her hands reaching out to unbutton his shirt and letting it float down to the ground. Their bodies colliding as they grabbed one another and kissed. Hands rubbing and grabbing.

 

And then Link's hands moved to her sexy round ass picking her off the ground and getting used to holding her up. Her legs bending up to grip him on the hips to help. His arms sliding her down so his cock was right in line with her wet pussy. And then…helllll…all the way in. The pressure of the position just making it so much naughtier and hardcore.

 

Her hands wrapped around his neck…her fingers threading into his hair. Her mouth sucking on his lower lip as he started a slow but firm thrust up into her hole.

 

They had both been extremely horny already, before the first thrust inside, and now they were damn near animalistic. Not enough skin to touch…not a kiss hard enough or tongue thrust deep enough…not able to get close enough…not even when they slammed against the wall…Sally's back pressed hard into the plaster.

 

Link was going to lose it at any moment. His balls were shifting and churning getting the cum ready to explode. The wet heat of Sally's pussy enveloping his dick and making his eyes cross. His lips parted breathing hot air against her neck before refastening onto her skin.

 

Her head arching back at the feeling of the suction. “Oh fuck, Link…hell baby.”

 

He growled against her throat, as his hands started moving faster lifting and lowering her on his dick. “Oh shit, babe…I'm…oh fuck Sally…I…I'm…” His mouth parted as he started breathing very heavy. His legs shaking as a big orgasm walloped him upside the head. Sally cupping his head with one hand and kissed him deeply.

 

“Shit…Neal…oh fuck babe…oh gawd…I'm cumming.” Her own chest heaving as an orgasm slammed into her. Her body shaking in his arms. Link's legs got more unstable and she dropped her legs to balance them. His spent cock slipping out of her used hole. Both of them sliding down the wall, still in each other's arms, crumpling into a heap of flesh on the ground.

 

  
 

 

Another crumpled heap of flesh was in the guest bedroom's shower. The slightly cold water cooling their fevered skin as Rhett and Jacqualine tried to catch their breath. Jacqualine reached over and turned off the water before it turned icy. Her body extremely sore, but in very good ways.

 

“Mhmm, McLaughlin, good thing you got snipped because I'd so be knocked up after that one.”

 

Rhett laughed, “I'll tell Jessie you said thanks…if she isn't busy between Christy's thighs that is.”

 

Jacqualine shook her head in amazement, “I can't imagine that arraignment. How did you guys do it for so many years?”

 

“Well…we had two houses to work with and our work apartment. Plus there are baby sitters and what not. The girls definitely have it easier since they blend into the crowd more than Link and I. So they can go out to restaurants and public places.” Rhett stood up and helped her to her feet as well. “When we first made the pact, we never thought we'd be as famous as we are now. We were going to be living in North Carolina…engineers in a stable company, and turn old and gray there just as our parents had.”

 

They dried themselves off and then laid down on the bed. Jacqualine resting her head on his chest, “That makes more sense. It would have been so easy to hide that way with normal jobs. Must have been hard on the girls when you started blowing up on Youtube. It meant they had to be a bit more secretive too.”

 

“Yeah, but like I said, they've always let us do whatever we wanted as long as they were left in the shadows.”

 

“Are you going to tell them about Sally and I?” Jacqualine leaned up on her elbows looking into his green eyes.

 

Rhett stroked her face and pulled her down for a kiss. “Yes. If nothing else, we've always been honest with them. They even knew about the free pass thing Link and I had going. They always just told us to be careful and have fun.”

 

“What will they think of us? Will they like us?”

 

“I know they will love you just as we do. And I know they will see the difference in how we feel for you, and be happy for us. They are bi as well, leaning towards girls more than guys…hence how we made the kids…and they know we are bi too.”

 

“Whew…I have trouble just focusing on mastering the dick…I can't imagine being attracted to both. Well okay, I get the whole liking boobs, though…they're hot.”

 

Rhett laughed so loud, kissed her soundly and placed her hand on his ever hardening cock. “So you've mastered the dick…care to show me all you learned?”

 

Jacqualine grinned as she kissed down his chest and then even lower, “As you wish, sir.”

 

 

Sunday was only sucky in the fact that the girls had to get up for work, but the guys didn't. So it was ten times harder to get moving. The guys having gone back to the hotel Saturday night, after the play time with the girls, to check out of their rooms.

 

And things were back to normal at work, since all the guests and YouTubers were gone. It was actually almost…boring. So many empty rooms making their job way too easy.

 

At least winter was ending and that meant a lot of summer travelers would arrive…Jacqualine caught herself thinking that and laughed. “I won't be here in the summer.” And then it really hit her…she wouldn't be there in the summer!! She wouldn't live in Australia anymore. For twenty-eight years this had been her home. But now, hopefully till the day she died, she'd call California home. Amazing.

 

And then another crazy true thought hit her. She'd be going from winter here to fall there. At least the west coast didn't get too cold. She would like to see snow though. Maybe they could find time to take a short trip to the mountains. Share a cabin with Link and Sally, so if the boys needed time together they'd have the freedom to do so. Jacqualine knew that whatever would happen, would be wonderful.

 

 

Link pulled Rhett into his arms. Their sweaty bodies warm, and their heartbeats still thumping from the hours of sex they had after the girls left for work. It had all started with a innocent meeting in the kitchen to find something to eat for breakfast. Rhett wearing his pajama pants low on his hips and Link only in a tight pair of tidy-whiteys. The space in the kitchen narrow enough that when they were moving around, their bodies brushed each other.

 

Cocks hardened and lust exploded. Link's ass being tossed up on a counter as Rhett went to town sucking the man's dick. Link's head slamming into the cabinet behind him as the orgasm rippled through his body. His cum spraying down Rhett's throat.

 

With a quick grab for the whip cream in the fridge, Rhett pulled Link up to the second floor bedroom. The nozzle pressed firmly up the dark-haired man's ass to fill it with the very cold dairy product. Rhett's dick pushing into the same space and fucking Link raw with the creamy lube.

 

As Rhett screamed out Link's name, his cum mixed with the whip cream and pushed it even further into the man's crevice. Rhett making Link clean him off afterwards. Loving when the man was a dirty slut for him.

 

And then it was Rhett's turn to bottom. Link, having been used and abused deliciously, wanted a turn. He showed Rhett the fun of being bent over the back of a sofa. The whole piece of furniture moving with each pounded thrust from Link to Rhett's ass. Rhett's cock leaving a streak of cum down the material as they came together.

 

And so it went all over the house…only stopping near three in the afternoon so they could clean up and make supper for the girls. A little play in the shower was followed by thirty minutes of housekeeping to fix the messes they had made. Rhett being the one to clean, as Link ran to the grocery store for the food needed for supper.

 

It had been fun working together in the kitchen making a meal for everyone. Sharing kisses as the steaks cooked. Life was good.

 

\- - - - -

 

When Jacqualine and Sally arrived home, it was to the surprise of the boys having made supper. Steaks tenderly cooked, and juicy. Baked potatoes with all the fixings…plus a chocolate cake Link had made. They soaked it up and cherished every moment.

 

After filling their guts, they spent the night chilling on the sofas watching movies on Netflix. Only going to bed at eleven because the girls having work the next day…but still welcoming the start of the new day with some kisses and more.

 

 

Jacqualine looked forward to each new day with Rhett. Loved every minute…but hated how fast their last week was going. It was Thursday already. And as much as everyone was on board to live in California, it didn't mean they be able to leave with the boys at the end of the week. There was so much paper work involved, as well as finding a place to stay. The work apartment the guys used was way too small for four people…six if you counted the nights the guys would be able to stay over.

 

And then there was what to do with Sally's house and the Banks residence. Did they sell or did they rent them out? So many things to be finalized. Both houses were fully paid off, so at least that wasn't an issue. And with renting it was such a hassle to be in charge of the maintenance and taxes.

 

Therefor they decided to sell. Rhett and Link called one of their friends, a realtor who was eager to have the chance. With both houses being in prime locations they sold very fast. The amount of money received for each house was astounding. It would pad both bank accounts very well.

 

They used the same lady to find the house that the four Aussies would share. It was located in a good neighborhood near Burbank, and was only twenty minutes from the GMM studio…easily accessible to give the guys more chances to come over. The house's layout being more like three apartments in one, than just the typical arrangement. Lillian and Bruce would have the bottom floor so the older lady didn't have to worry about stairs. Jacqualine would get the second floor, and Sally the third…there was also a communal space in the finished attic that would be perfect for a work space for the guys.

 

 

With so much going on, Saturday came before they knew it. The week had been filled with spending as much time together as they could, while at the same time starting to pack up both houses…the shippers coming at the end of next week to start hauling everything to the house in California.

 

There was so much hope in the air, but at the same time…despair. At noon, the boys were scheduled to head to the airport for their flight back to California.

 

Because of that, the two couples decided to spend the remaining hours together in bed…the girls having asked off from work.

 

Jacqualine clung to Rhett as her breathing decreased to normal. His cum filling her pussy. “Shit, that was wonderful.” She said listening to his heartbeat.

 

“I don't want to go!” Rhett pouted, stroking her hair softly. “I wish we could just stay here till you guys could come with us. I hate being away from you for even a day let alone two to three weeks. Stupid wait periods for Visas.”

 

She placed a kiss on his pouting lips, “Hey…three weeks will go very fast, and then we'll have the rest of our lives together. You and I…Link and you…Sally and Link.”

 

They hugged closer then, till he had to get up and take his shower. As much as they tried to keep it upbeat, the time under the water was more sad and desperate. Longing kisses and tight hugs. But time kept ticking away, whether wanted to or not. Soon Rhett's suitcase was next to Link's in the back of the rental car.

 

Since the girls wouldn't be allowed past the front of the airport anyways, they all said their goodbyes at Sally's house. Four hearts aching when the two men finally drove away. The two women standing on the porch watching till the rental disappeared from sight. Inside they knew the future in California was going to happen…but the moment was still sad.

 

They went back inside and turned on Queer as Folk. If they had to be sad, might as well be sad with Brian Kinney and the gang. But even QAF couldn't make the moment better. Seeing Brian with Justine just made them miss their men that much more.

 

 

The next three weeks were maddening. Everyone involved in the move barely getting to sleep each night before midnight. Who knew that there could be so much stuff in a house! And then they had to drive to the local magistrate and pick up their visas so they could stay in America.

 

On the second Saturday, the shippers arrived with a big truck at both houses. The Banks' stuff fitting into one storage pod, whereas Sally's place having filled two pods since her house was bigger. It had been very weird to see both houses completely empty.

 

As Jacqualine stood with her mom and Bruce, in the living room of their home…the empty room looked so naked. They would be staying at a hotel near the airport that night. Their suitcases filled with the clothing and important things they needed to take with them. She suddenly felt bad for making her mom and brother leave so much behind to be with her in California. “Are you guys sure you're okay with moving?”

 

Bruce's excited expression was answer enough, but still he said, “Hell yes! We got a kick-ass place to stay and it's so close to Hollywood. I'm in heaven.”

 

Her mom hugged her, “And these old bones will be happier with more normal weather. Will be nice to have a whole year of warmth.”

 

Jacqualine smiled feeling appeased with that.

 

With one more look around, they left their house for the last time. Their suitcases packed into the trunk of the rental car. Jacqualine's and her mom's cars having been sold, since it would have cost more to ship both vehicles over to California.

 

Soon, they were at the hotel and settling in. Sally was already in the adjourning room, and she came over to hang out. They kept things simple, ordering pizza and watching a few movies on Netflix. Their flight was at nine in the morning so they only stayed up till eleven. Sally saying goodnight before heading back to her room.

 

Jacqualine laid on the bed she was sharing with her mom. The excitement of seeing Rhett after three weeks, making her insides shake. Granted, they had talked on the phone…but ohhhh…to be able to touch him again…and see his sexy bearded face…mhmm, heaven!

 

Her brother's soft snores adding to the sound of the heater as she lay there. It took over an hour till her brain calmed down enough to fall asleep. Dreams of scratchy kisses and more filling her night.

 

 

 


	28. The Waiting Game

* * *

 

The sound of multiple alarms filled the room at five the next morning. None of them willing to rely on just one. So the room was filled with the sound of Jacqualine's phone blaring Rhett's work out song, her brother's phone playing his latest creation, and then the hotel's alarm was beeping away. But it did the job…they were wide awake.

 

They had enough time for everyone to get a shower in and quickly grab some breakfast from downstairs. Sally meeting them in the cafeteria. Soon Sally's rental and Jacqualine's were filled with suitcases and people. Jacqualine's mom driving with Sally this time.

 

Traffic was lite thanks to the early start, and they arrived at the airport around seven. A good two hours to get checked in, hand in the car keys, and get to their terminal. It was always better to sit and wait a bit, than rush.

 

So Jacqualine was fine with having to wait an hour till the plane started to board. Each step leading her closer to Rhett. Each step making her smile even wider.

 

 

Rhett was pacing the GMM studio waiting for Link to get his ass out of the bathroom. They were done at work for the day, and were going to stay at a hotel near the airport for the night. He looked at his watch…the dials showing that it was four-thirty in the afternoon on Saturday, which equalled Jacqualine's nine thirty in the morning on Sunday…his heart thumped at the knowledge that as of that moment, Jacqualine was in the air on her way to him.

 

Granted it would be a crazy sixteen hour flight…but every minute that passed brought her closer and closer.

 

Fuck! How the hell was he supposed to sleep tonight! She'd be landing around ten in the morning on his Sunday. In his arms minutes later!

 

SHIT!

 

He was going to have to take out his frustration on Link…not that the man would mind. As it was, their alone time tripling in the last three weeks to make up missing the girls.

 

Luckily, Link showed up and at least Rhett was able to get out of the studio, and to the freedom of their hotel room. The place only ten minutes from Bob Hope international Airport. It was so weird only checking in with a duffel bag. Nothing else needed since they only had to have one change of clothes, and a few items to help disguise themselves so they wouldn't be recognizable at the airport.

 

The second the hotel door was shut behind them, Rhett shoved Link up against the door and kissed the shit out of the man. Fuck…it was a crazy thing how the passion of kissing Link, merged with the lusting to kiss Jacqualine. Made their normal heat burn to a volcanic level.

 

“Shit!” Link moaned.

 

Rhett cock already hard and needing a mouth or a hole. He growled, put Link over his shoulder, and raced them to the bedroom…tossing the man down on the bed. “Get your ass naked! Now!”

 

Link complied faster than ever. The man's tan body spread across the comforter. Rhett pounced on top as soon as he was also naked. Their cocks both sticking out rock hard. Grabbing the man's legs, Rhett lifted them up and shoved his dick right into the puckered hole.

 

\- - - - -

 

“Oh holy flying kangaroos!” Link screamed at the fast insertion. He wasn't complaining, but it was still intense. As he looked up at Rhett's focused gaze, Link knew he was going to be sore at the airport in the morning. He reached up and cupped the bearded face and pulled the man down to get a kiss.

 

And oh fuck, did he get a kiss!

 

Rhett's kissing just as hardcore as the ass-pummeling the man was giving.

 

SHIT!

 

Link couldn't get enough!

 

His hands couldn't touch enough…couldn't kiss deep enough. He burned with the need to merge…Hell, to fuse together for a few hours…even beyond Rhett's dick up his ass.

 

It had always been this way with them. Ever since that fateful night back in the sixth grade. They looked older…but they were still the same kids taking a chance on each other.

 

Link nipped Rhett's lower lip hard enough that the man yelped and loosened the hold on Link's legs. He was able to drop them, wrap them around Rhett, and flip over…so Link was now on top.

 

Oh fuck!

 

His back arching at the sensation of pushing even further down on the monster cock. His thighs straddling Rhett's warm body as he leaned down and sucked on the man's nipples.

 

Fuckn' Hell!

 

The nubs hard and begging for teeth and tongue. Link kept growling around the flesh as he sucked both over and over. Letting his tongue flick and his teeth bite.

 

SHIT!

 

It was so damn hot. “Fuck, I love you!”

 

Rhett's green eyes blazed into his blue ones. “I love you too, Neal! So damn much…even after all these years.”

 

The next several minutes were filled with hard kisses, thrusting tongues and an ass riding a dick very hard. Soon Rhett was cursing and whimpering against Link's lips. The man bear hugging him as cum shot deep into his gaping hole.

 

Between the pressure of the arms gripping him, the warm cum filling him, and the heat of Rhett's kisses on his lips…Link lost it seconds later. Their bodies jerking together on the bed trying to hold on to consciousness.

 

SHIT!

 

Link slid off Rhett's cock and cuddled up the man. “Fuck! I needed that!”

 

Rhett chuckled. “Get your rest buddy…I'm going to be taking my restlessness out on your flesh tonight.”

 

“Mhmm.” Link kissed the man on the neck. “I'm looking forward to it.”

 

 

Jacqualine couldn't believe that Melbourne, Australia could be so far away from Burbank, California! They had been sitting in the damn airplane seats for eight hours already, and yet they still had eight hours left to go! Her bum already getting numb. It would be just going on midnight for the guys.

 

She had tried to sleep, but couldn't since it was only five at night in her mind.

 

on the other hand, being like Link, could fall asleep anywhere…and was softly snoring in the seat next to Jacqualine. Bruce was in his seat working on lyrics for a new song…and her mom was halfway through a trashy romance novel. Jacqualine was too restless to read the book she had stashed in her carry-on bag. If only she could fall asleep…she could pass the remaining hours in dreams, instead of nervous boredom.

 

An older lady across the aisle looked at her with compassion. “Having trouble with the length of the flight, honey?”

 

Jacqualine smiled, “Yeah…I wish I could fall asleep.”

 

The woman pulled her purse from under the seat in front of her, and pulled out a box of sleeping pills. The brand name was familiar and something Jacqualine had used before. “If you wish, I'd gladly let you have some…I'm about to take some too. The book I brought turned out to be boring.”

 

Jacqualine thanked the lady, and took two pills. Using the ginger ale she had gotten last snack time from the stewardess, Jacqualine swallowed the sleeping medicine. She smiled over to the lady who did the same. “I hope it kicks in fast.”

 

“Should, hon. Last time I used it, I was gone within ten minutes.”

 

Jacqualine settled into her chair and closed her eyes to help. For a few minutes she was worried her energy level was too high to be turned off…but before she knew it, her eyelids drooped and she was out.

 

 

Link was on his stomach, laying on their hotel room's kitchen floor. The clock on the microwave showing it was four in the morning. The sink's spray hose dangling down…the floor slick with cum and water. Rhett's warm body was pressed down onto Link's back. Both men about to pass out after the latest orgasm ripped through them.

 

He never knew a spray hose would fit and work like Rhett had made it. The man always saying Link had a dirty ass, but until a few minutes ago never doing something about it.

 

Mhmm, fuck!

 

The cold water mixing with the hot dick, and then just seconds ago blending with warm cum.

 

FUCK!

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett spooned Link from behind. His warm breath against the man's neck. Fuck he had always wanted to use a spray hose that way with Link. And when he had gone to the kitchen for a midnight snack and saw one…he knew they had to play. Hours of raunchy fun soon followed. All leading up to him pinning his lover to the wet tiles at four in the morning.

 

Six hours left till the girls arrived.

 

Closer to seven hours till he'd get to be alone with Jacqualine. With her mother and brother in tow, it wasn't like they'd have time to play right away. Unless…no, there weren't any family style bathrooms at Bob Hope International yet.

 

He nipped Link's earlobe, and ground his hips into the man's ass.

 

\- - - - -

 

“Shit, McLaughlin! Are you fuckn' kidding me?” Link let his hand roam down the warm leg behind him.

 

And even though a tired sigh escaped his lips, Link's cock was returning to full mast.

 

FUCK!

 

They were going to die before they could get to the airport. And then if Rhett didn't kill him, Link would have Sally to contend with.

 

OH SHIT!

 

He grinned big.

 

 

Lillian Banks, if honest, would say she was nervous. In her eons of life, she had never stepped foot out of her home country. And now at a ripe old age, she was starting on a brand new adventure.

 

With so many of her family and friends either dead or far away, it hadn't been as hard to leave as one would think. Besides, she was taking with her the two people that meant the most to her.

 

She glanced at Bruce hard at work on his latest rap…the earphones at home over his ears…the ragged notebook filled with ink, resting on the tray table. Her daughter and Sally both asleep…both grinning even still.

 

She was very exited for the two girls. Never in their twenty-eight years of life had she seen either one so happy and content as she had since the boys showed up. Granted, it wasn't the best situation, but life was messy most of the times anyways. Love would always find a way to break through the crazy stuff.

 

A happy sigh left her lips as she stared back down at her book. Sadly, there was only twenty pages left…which was saying something since in total it had over seven hundred. She had hoped it would have lasted her longer than it had, though.

 

Each chair had a small TV screen mounted to the back. She could have paid for a movie, but just read instead and saved the five dollars. On her screen was the image of their plane inching closer to California, the clock in the left hand corner only showing the Australian time of two in the morning on Monday. But the clock on the right side showed the California time as being almost nine in the morning on Sunday…meaning she had less then one hour to get through till the plane landed. Rhett and Link planning to be there to get them and drive them to the new house.

 

The mom in her worried about the boys getting recognized at the airport. They were such sweethearts. It wasn't their fault society was so caught up in only one version of love. As a straight woman, she had had eyes only for her husband. But to deny someone the chance of being with the love of their life, based solely on body parts…well that was just cruel.

 

Lillian reopened her book to page six hundred and seventy-five. Oh even better…she saw there was actually five more pages to read than she previously anticipated. If she read slow enough, it might just last till the plane landed.

 

 

“Will you stay the fuck still!” Link said to Rhett for the hundredth time. Rhett obeyed and sat, but Link knew it wouldn't last. Each time Rhett would settle down for a few minutes, only to be up on his feet again, prowling the baggage claim area like a caged lion.

 

Wanting to make sure the moment was only about the girls' arrival, and not having to worry about being recognized…both men had worn a disguise.

 

On Rhett's head set a dark brown wig. A riot of Weird Al-like curls changing the shape of his face…a pair of dark sunglasses covering his trademark green eyes. The man going so far as using a washable dark brown dye on his normally dirty blond beard and mustache.

 

Link had gone in the opposite direction. A platinum blond wig covered his dark hair. The blond spikes of the mullet reminiscent of his time as lead singer of the Wax Paper Dogz. His normal black glasses switched for sunglasses with flaming red frames.

 

Both men choosing to wear dad jeans…all loosey and goosey. Not at all figure flattering like their normal skinny jeans…but helping them to merge into the crowd better. Rounding out their disguises were the over-sized, pastel dress shirts both men wore tucked in. Link wearing lavender, and Rhett in pale pink. There was no way anyone was going to recognize them.

 

\- - - - -

 

Ten-twenty. The big screen listing the flight from Melbourne as arriving on time. So where the fuck were they? Rhett wanted to vomit. He was so anxious for their safe arrival, and excited to simply see Jacqualine. It was sheer bliss, to know she was going to be in the same state with him for the rest of their lives.

 

And in that moment of happy frustration he saw her. And then Sally…and Bruce, and Jacqualine's mom. His heart was trying to bust out of his chest. Fuck! Even after last night and this morning with Link…doing everything and then some…there was something about Jacqualine that made all that pail in comparison. And THAT was saying something.

 

He saw them looking around for him and Link. He sent blond Link a mischievous grin. The man had already had the same idea. They walked towards the new arrivals.

 

Rhett put on the thickest southern drawl he could muster, “Howdy y'all…you be the Banks and VonHums?”

 

He could see they had no clue still. Jacqualine smiled politely and nodded, “Umm yes sir, we are. Did the guys send you to pick us up? Are they going to be here too?”

 

It was Link's turn…he did a similar molasses drawl. “Sorry missus but they had something come up at work. They are mighty sad they ain't able to be here. They left you in our good hands to take you home.”

 

Jacqualine pouted for a second but smiled again. “Well not as I had hoped, but better than nothing. Thanks…ummm what are your names?”

 

Rhett smiled, “The name's, Lloyd, ma'am. Lloyd Backwater.”

 

Link almost burst out in laughter at Rhett's choice. “And I'm…Zed…short for Zedekiah Longbottom.”

 

Sally was eyeing Zed very close…that facial structure oddly familiar. Their accents almost too thick to be true. “So how long have you been in California? Do you work for the guys?”

 

Link gulped…the woman was sniffing a rat. “Umm, just under two weeks, ma'am. We's second cousins removed from their intern Micah. We were visiting him and since we were the only ones free…they asked us to come on down and pick y'all up.”

 

“Well Zed and Lloyd, I say lead the way.” Lillian Banks said, with a warm but tired smile. “My brain is telling me it's still three in the morning even though your clocks say its ten. I'm in need of a nap and I'm excited to see my new home.”

 

After quickly snagging the suitcase from the baggage carousel, everyone piled into the SUV the guys rented. The suitcases all fitting easily into the trunk, leaving plenty of room for everyone to sit comfortably.

 

Lillian sat up front with “Lloyd” and Jacqualine sat in the second row with Sally. Bruce and “Zed” sitting in the back.

 

Sally kept staring back at Zed…making Link very nervous. She was already going to fuck him senseless when they got alone…and now what would happen if she got pissed at their joke? HELL! His ass hole clenched just thinking of it.

 

Lillian turned to Lloyd, “So what is your impression of California?”

 

“Oh I adore it, ma'am. Y'all got to see all the palm trees and the golden gate bridge. And the people are salt of the earth…I swear it on momma's sausage gravy recipe.”

 

Jacqualine's mom chuckled. “That must be some recipe.”

 

“It sure is, ma'am. Even Jesus would come calling when she made it.”

 

The fact that everyone connected to the two men were wonderful and kind, just boosted Lillian's already good impression of the boys. She couldn't wait to see them again…and her new home. She hoped all the photos online, and the video Rhett had sent, did the place justice.

 

Jacqualine leaned forward and rested her hand on Lloyd's shoulder…the SUV swerved into the left lane causing a car to honk its horn.

 

 


	29. Strap in…here cums the end

* * *

 

Poor guy, Jacqualine thought. So skittish around people. “How much longer till we arrive?”

 

“Well, missus, I reckon near twenty minutes.”

 

Lloyd's eyes followed Jacqualine's hands moving down to her bum, “I think I'm going to sleep standing up tonight. I've never sat so long in my life! My poor backside.”

 

His voice was gruff when he replied, “I reckon not, missus. I'm sure a nice lay down once we arrive will do you wonders.”

 

Jacqualine's face contorted from shock to worry. Why the hell did Lloyd's words just send a lightning bolt of lust straight to her pussy? Shit! She must be really horny for Rhett, if a total stranger could affect her as such. She sat back and kept quiet the rest of the ride.

 

\- - - - -

 

Sally glared at Zed and smiled, “So where you from?”

 

Link gulped…she was going to keep asking questions till he stumbled. “Umm, from Clearwater, West Virginia, ma'am. Done born and raised in the mountains by my grammy.”

 

Sally, being a geography buff, asked, “And refresh my memory what was the state capital of West Virginia?”

 

Link gaped. He knew the capital for a few other states, like North Carolina's being…Raleigh. And in California, it was Sacramento…but West Virginia?

 

SHIT!

 

“Umm…well golly ma'am…I'm ain't that bright…I barely got through schooling. I know my abcs and some maths but sad to say not much more.” Oh fuck he kept digging the hole deeper and deeper…it would be fun at least if he knew she wasn't going to kill him over it later.

 

Her eyes narrowed, “Well damn, Zed. You are so southern you could be on that American show _The Beverly Hillbillies_. Where about did you live? I want to google it and see what a real southern place looks like. I would love to taste some southern fried chicken.” She pulled out her cell phone and clicked away till google maps was showing.

 

Now at least this was something he could pretend to know. His dad, and granddad having taken him on many a camping trip all over the south growing up. “Sure ma'am. North mountain is one of the greatest places to live. The air is so fresh a pig would not want to be there. And don't get it mixed up with the Great North Mountain to the south…no sir. Bigger ain't always better, you hear me?”

 

Sally typed in North Mountain, West Virginia. Well shit, maybe her suspicions were wrong. Maybe this was just some southern dork helping out. Her gut still yelled no, but she decided to let it slide. Besides, she was too jet lagged to go any further.

 

Link let out a sigh of relief. She was letting him go. Thank you, Pappy Neal for all those trips I never wanted to go on.

 

\- - - - -

 

Ten minutes later, the car stopped in front of a beautiful house. It wasn't modern in the least, but it was new enough that it didn't look old either. It looked perfect. This was going to be their home.

 

Jacqualine loved it on the spot. Loved that they had a nice long driveway too, and that the road in front of the house was more of a side street so the traffic was minimum. Another plus being that all the neighbors were far enough away to allow for much needed privacy, but still close enough not to feel isolated. Around the back was a garage type structure. Jacqualine was confused since non of the pictures the guys sent had shown this building.

 

Lloyd was grinning as he lead them all to it. “Now this here building is something right special. Rhett and Link told me to have Jacqualine walk in first. They had kept it a secret from y'all on purpose.”

 

Jacqualine went to the front of the group and turned the door knob. She gasped when she walked in…as did everyone else. It was a huge studio…the far wall stacked almost to the ceiling with blank canvases. On the other wall was a long counter. It was covered in hundreds of paint tubes…every color acrylic paint could come in. Even Sally was drooling.

 

It was just like when Belle walked into the library from Beauty and the Beast and saw all the books. Jacqualine kept seeing more and more surprises. Another prime example sat next to the stack of canvases on a long desk. On the desk were two…TWO…high-end, Apple computers…both with the best editing software's logo showing on the screens.

 

\- - - - -

 

“Hell yes!” Sally said staring at the latest version of Final Cut Pro. Both their eyes filled with ideas and possibilities.

 

Laying next to each computer was a pile of discs labelled “Rhett and Link: a lifetime in film” Sally grinned at Jacqualine…those fuckers had given them everything they ever recorded on disc, so they could make more videos without having to screen grab. Well fuck, Sally thought, If Link wasn't already going to get fucked senseless that night…he would be now!

 

\- - - - -

 

Zed walked over to Bruce then and smiled, “And for you, sir. The boys have one more surprise.” He lead Jacqualine's brother to a set of stairs leading down into the building's basement. Everyone followed, excited what more there could be to see. This time it was more than gasps…this time it was a plethora of happy, amazed cursing.

 

Bruce was jumping up and down, staring at it all like a kid on Christmas. “Are you fuckn' with me? This is fuckn' amazing! This is for me?” He gestured to the full recording studio. Every piece of equipment a musician could ask for, plus some synthesizers were laid out around the massive space…with a nice sized recording booth in the far corner. The walls and ceiling covered in that sound proofing foam blocks. If the upstairs was a painter's dream this was the rappers paradise. There was even a high end computer with printer on a desk in the corner…the mixing board with all its knobs and sliders next to it.

 

The kid was almost in tears as he raced to Zed and hugged him. “This is beyond anything I could have dreamed. Thank you.”

 

Zed smiled with watery eyes of his own, “I'll right tell the fellas how much y'all liked your surprises. Well Lloyd, we's better let the good folks settle in. Got to get back to the studio…Micah promised to take us out for some grub.”

 

Lloyd grimaced at losing any time with the girls…but knew he and Link had done too good of a job as the southern men. It would be odd to reveal themselves now. A quick changing trip to the work apartment, which was not even ten minutes away, and they could return fast. “Mhmm, I'm hankering for some good food. Nice meeting y'all.”

 

He handed the sets of keys out to each person. Each key on the four key-rings were a specific color…labelled to help the new owner's know where each key went. “We'll carry the luggage in for y'all before we leave. Enjoy your new digs. Hope y'all feel right at home.”

 

Jacqualine went and reached out her hand to him, “Thanks, so much, Lloyd. You guys have been so wonderful. Micah is very lucky to have such good people as family.”

 

Rhett nervously shook her hand…regretting it the second their skin touched. It was like the Fourth of July as the sparks flew left and right. SHIT! Surely she was feeling it too.

 

\- - - - -

 

Jacqualine eyes widened as she felt herself get electroshocked just from shaking the man's hand. Shit! It was like fireworks exploding on Australia Day. What the heck was wrong with her?! She must really be jonesing for Rhett. She took her hand back fast, and smiled wobbly at the poor guy.

 

As the two men walked out of the studio, she noticed just how tall they were. Almost the same height as the guys. And then she saw Lloyd's shoes as the two walked up the stairs. The brownish grey shoe was clearly a Windsor Smith Trekker Leather sneaker right from the heart of Australia…ranging around one hundred and eighty dollars. So not something two southern American men would know about or be able to buy. And very similar to shoes Rhett had shown her one night from a shopping trip he and Link took. That little fucker!

 

She pulled Sally aside and told her…the woman cursed left and right. The look of battle shining from her brown eyes. “I knew that was Link! Ohhhhh, when I get my two hands on his one body. Charles fuckn' Lincoln Neal is going to be fucked raw.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Thanks to the sound proofing doing its job the two guys never heard Sally's outburst as they walked back to the car. A few trips later the SUV was empty of suitcase and they were driving away to change back to themselves.

 

The work apartment feeling so empty after having all those beautiful Aussies with them. Off went the wigs and clothes. Rhett untied his favorite pair of sneakers and froze in his tracks. Shit! He forgot when putting them on in the morning just how recognizable they could be…well to Jacqualine that was. Man they were lucky she hadn't noticed.

 

A quick wash up in the bathroom to remove the hair color from his beard, plus some form fitting clothes and they were good to go. He so wanted to go all caveman on Jacqualine and whisk her away to their second floor space.

 

They left the SUV at the work apartment and drove over to the house in Link's car. It really was awesome that in under ten minutes, even with traffic, they were back at the new place. Also cool that they didn't have to park on the street thanks to the long driveway. There was even a space at the back of the house for two cars…which would work if they felt like being more secret.

 

Knowing that three out of four of the new residents were in love with the studio building, they headed there first. And they were correct. Sally and Jacqualine were over by the computers and the quiet thump from below told them what Bruce was doing. But where was Lillian? Looking down the stairs to the music room, they saw the woman fast asleep on the sofa.

 

They walked over to the girls then and each man stood behind their female.

 

“Working on the next Rhink hot date set to music?” Rhett teased.

 

“So what are Rhett and I going to do this time…let me guess blow jobs.” Link said with a chuckle.

 

The girls remained quiet staring at the screen.

 

Rhett sent Link a questioning look. “Hey, hello?”

 

The girls kept ignoring them.

 

Jacqualine smiled at Sally. “I'm ready with mine…wanna see?”

 

“Sure girl.”

 

The boys watched over Jacqualine's shoulder as the title _Rhink – Southern Charm_ flashed on the screen. The song _The Boy is a Bottom_ started.

 

“What the hell!” Rhett exclaimed.

 

“I…I, what did he just sing?” Link asked blushing realizing that he was the one considered to be the bottom.

 

The video was truly a thing of Rhink porn. And with that song…holy hell! Yes the girls usually went to the edge of porn but not that strong. What was going on? Did the power of having the Rhett and Link's complete library on disk open up pandora's box?

 

The guys were in utter shock by the end. Jacqualine on the other hand just moaned, “Hey girl, wasn't that fuckn' hot?!”

 

Sally moaned, “Hell yes it was! But just wait to you see mine, Jay. Mine makes yours seem like it belongs on Sesame Street.”

 

On the screen, Sally's avatar was standing by a kid's rocket-ship ride. The title _Rhink - Blast Off_ flashed onto the screen…the next three minutes were filled with sexual innuendos and a lot of moaning…ending with them…holy hell! Ass fucking!

 

Well fuck!

 

“That was hot as hell…damn girl!” Jacqualine groaned at the end of the porno set to music.

 

The guys stood there with their jaws dropped. The real life Link thinking the same thing screen Link had said, “What the heck just happened?!”

 

The girls kept acting like they didn't see the men. Sally grinned, “If only the boys had come to the airport to pick us up instead of Micah's two very sexy southern cousins. I don't know about you, but that Lloyd was hot. If they would have stayed around longer I might have had to introduce him to my Australian lips.”

 

Jacqualine nodded, “Hell yes…and that Zed…damn…I was so tempted to have him ride my ass.”

 

“Well it would be the boys' fault if we had…leaving us in those strangers' hands.”

 

Rhett and Link rolled their eyes realizing what was happening…they were so busted.

 

“What gave us away?” Rhett asked as if he didn't already know.

 

Jacqualine finally acknowledged his presence with a smirk. “Nice shoes, Lloyd.”

 

“Damn those comfortable sneakers!”

 

Sally didn't even say anything. She glared at Link, got up and walked to the front door. “Come, Zed.”

 

“Oh shit!” Link gulped but followed…the studio door slamming shut behind them.

 

Jacqualine stood up and grabbed Rhett's t-shirt in her hand and shoved him up against the nearest wall. “So, McLaughlin…did you enjoy playing games with two tired, jet-lagged girls?”

 

Rhett's eyes blazed into hers. She was so damn sexy and it had been too damn long. Her hand…even through the cotton shirt…was burning his skin. “Yes, Miss Banks…I kinda did.”

 

Jacqualine was not only going to teach Rhett a lesson, but she was going to have her way with him…her pussy and ass clenching just at the sight of the bearded wonder. She dragged him out of the studio to the house. Her hand stretching out his shirt as she pulled him up to the second floor and opened the door.

 

She almost…almost lost focus at the beauty of her new home. But the feeling of the Rhett's warm flesh under her hand, made her get back to business. A few of the boxes they had sent over earlier were stacked against the wall.

 

She shoved him down to the ground and walked over to the boxes. She knew exactly which one she wanted. Using the key to slash through the shipping tape, she rummaged around till she pulled out an object that had Rhett groaning. “That right, McLaughlin. Was saving this for when you were naughty, but damn I think today takes the cake. You, wasting all that time pretending to be Lloyd! How dare you!”

 

She removed her clothes and stepped into the harness. The pink strap-on standing straight out. The small bottle of lube in her hand. She walked over to Rhett and circled him as he knelt on floor. “Get on your hands and knees, McLaughlin.”

 

He did as ordered. What a fuckn' awesome way to christen their new home.

 

Jacqualine moved to his mouth and rubbed the pink plastic across his lips. The heat and smell of her skin turning him on…making his dick hard. “Lick it, bitch boy.”

 

He had missed her soooo damn much. He went full slut on the pink dick. Loved knowing she was watching him from above. “Stop.”

 

He stopped.

 

Jacqualine moved behind him and grabbed the waist band of his jeans and yanked. She didn't take the pants all the way off…just pushed the denim far enough down to have access to his asshole.

 

SHIT!

 

He loved her!

 

Drips of lube fell onto his butt as she got the pink strap-on ready for insertion. And then she squirted more right onto his crack. His cock so tightly pressed into his pants…making everything damp with precum. Jacqualine's warm body soon rested against his bent form as she got onto her knees behind him.

 

Lining up the cock to his asshole, she shoved the whole nine inches inside…in…one…fast…thrust. “Mhmm…fuck yes.” She leaned down and pressed her tits into his t-shirt covered back…grabbing his face and twisting it backward to kiss the shit out of him. Their mouths hungry from the three week hiatus.

 

“Jacqualine missed her fucktoy.” Her lips running down his neck and across his shoulders then. Her hands gripping his hips as she started DeadPooling his tight ass. The back of the strap-on rubbing her clit.

 

“Oh hell, McLaughlin…”

 

SLAM!

 

“I've got you right…”

 

SLAM!

 

“…were I want you…”

 

SLAM!

 

“…for the rest…”

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

“…of…”

 

SLAM!

 

“…my life!”

 

SLAM!

 

SMACK!

 

Jacqualine spanked Rhett's ass as she fucked him harder. “Down, under…& all MINE!”

 

**THE END**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a link to the Rhink video mentioned in this chapter [ Rhink - Blast Off ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=__nvt1O9Gqs).
> 
> The other video mentioned was made up. BUT I will share a link to the first Rhink video I ever saw. It pulled me in and I never looked back [ Rhink - I Feel A Sin Coming On ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SLNR-BqonYM).
> 
> Here is a link to the Rhink video I made for this story [ Rhink - All Mine ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JRfDx4pGSdU).
> 
> Here is a link to the Boy Is A Bottom video mentioned in this chapter [ Boy Is A Bottom ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-isMd32AUFU).


End file.
